


The Fae-Born Hobbit

by MMForeverNerd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, Dwobbits, Fae Magic, Finished Work just need to upload, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Like really really slow, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 139,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMForeverNerd/pseuds/MMForeverNerd
Summary: Bilbo was a Hobbit first and foremost, that was certain, but he was also something more. Just like his mother, he was what the Shire called a Fae-Born. That's the real reason candle came knocking on his door with a band of 13 dwarves in tow. Who else could the wizard turn to for the mess of a dragon in Erabor?*This is the first fic that I've ever finished, it's really long and I've had it on my computer for 3 years now or so and I decided to post it in all its 200+ page glory
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 75
Kudos: 406





	1. That Damn Wizard

The Fae-Born Hobbit

By M

Summary: Bilbo was a Hobbit first and foremost, that was certain, but he was also something more. Just like his mother, he was what the shire called a Fae-Born. That’s the real reason Gandalf came knocking on his door with a band of 13 dwarves in tow. Who else could the wizard turn to for the mess of a Dragon in Erabor?

CHAPTER 1

Bilbo Baggins knew how the Shire thought of him. He knew that if it were not for his family’s name, or his money, he would be a complete social pariah. As it was, most hobbits avoided him at all costs, and very few dared visit him for afternoon tea let alone at any other time of day. So when he heard a knock on his door right as he was about to eat his supper, he was certain, no matter how much he wished, it was not a hobbit at his door.

Once he opened the door and saw the largest dwarf he had ever seen, he had to bite back a curse as he tried no to snap, “Did the gray wizard send you?”

The dwarf was caught with his mouth open for a moment, likely he had been about to introduce himself. Bilbo had to give him credit for only floundering for a few heart beats, likely every other hobbit in the shire had treated him like he was the most frightening thing that had ever stepped foot in Hobbiton. The obvious warrior gave a frown and asked, “He said you would be expecting us. You are one Mr. Baggins?”

Bilbo snorted as he took a step back, inviting the dwarf in even as he muttered “yes well that particular wizard rarely tells the whole truth. I had just set out my supper, but seeing as you have likely traveled quite a ways, you’re welcomed to it.”

The dwarf gave Bilbo a once over, before stepping in and following Bilbo to his dining room. As they were walking, the stranger to the shire must have realized he had not actually introduced himself, and before he moved to take his seat, he said, “Dwalin, at your service.”

Bilbo snorted, and when the dwarf turned to glare at him he simply said, “I take it Gandalf forgot to mention, it’s not recommended to introduce yourself with that particular phrasing in these parts. Now you said ‘us’ as in plural? You wouldn’t happen to have a head count on how many I can be expecting to come after you?”

The dwarf, Dwalin, considered the Halfling again, this time with even more narrow eyes, and his posturing shifted. If Bilbo had been another hobbit, he might have been intimidated, he might have even shook in fear, but as Bilbo was himself, without a hint of fear he raised one eyebrow in challenge. If this dwarf thought he could intimidate him then Gandalf had not told him what kind of being Bilbo was.

Dwalin must have seen something that made him suddenly more cautious as he said, “Aye, there should be another twelve dwarves and the wizard.”

Bilbo nodded, “Well, you might eat that now while I pull some extra food from the second pantry. It’s not yours or your parties fault that the wizard invited you to my home without thinking of mentioning it to me, I’ll do my best to be a good host, and a good host makes certain their guests do not leave hungry.”

Dwalin had slowly sat in the place Bilbo had been sitting just moments ago, when he had taken his first bite Bilbo gave a nod and went to fetch some much need supplies from his second pantry, no doubt the dwarves would raid his primary pantry. He didn’t even want to think about the damage they would do to his home, but as he re-entered his main entrance he remembered some of his mother’s tales of her own encounters with dwarves.

She had not been a fan by any means, and those thoughts lead Bilbo to call out to Dwalin as he was starting a hearty soup in the largest pan he owned, “Master Dwalin, perhaps when your companions arrive, you should answer the door.”

He didn’t hear anything from the dwarf immediately, but when the next knock on the door sounded, he heard the dwarf move to open it. Which was good because he was just pulling several dishes he had heated up out of his warming oven and a good roast was just finishing up in the primary oven. He was glad he had gone to the market that morning, when he heard rumors the grey wizard had been spotted, he had the forethought to buy extra supplies.

He had hoped he was wrong. He had hope Gandalf wouldn’t dare even think his name, let alone speak it to a bunch of dwarves. He wasn’t sure exactly what Gandalf was up to, but he could hazard a guess. He would wait to make a decision until he had a few more clues to add to the quickly forming puzzle in his mind.

He turned to look as two dwarves peeked in on him through the doorway to his kitchen. He had heard them whisper, but apparently Dwalin had not warned this dwarf like he had suggested, for he gave a slight bow as he introduced himself, “Balin, at your service.”

Bilbo had to fight the furious smile from taking over his face as he said, “Good evening, Master Balin, do make yourself at home.”

Something about his expression must have unsettled the two dwarves because they backed away without turning their back on him. They did make themselves at home, and when another knock sounded at his door he ignored it as he finished preparing a meal that the dwarves would just have to make due with. Between it and the contents of his first pantry they would surely be satisfied; dwarves were not like the residents of the shire. He heard the newest dwarves, they were not quite at first, but then there were whispers.

Bilbo was glad when he heard the dwarves start to rearrange his furniture, for that meant he could start bringing the food out, he thought only a magician could prepare this amount of food on such short of notice, but he managed it. When he entered the dining room with his roast he was surprised by the two newest dwarves, he hadn’t met many dwarves but these two looked a bit young, especially compared to the second dwarf, Balin.

When the two dwarves caught sight of him they turned and spoke, as if rehearsed, “Fili” the fair haired one said, and the one lacking a beard added, “and Kili” then in unison, “at your service.”

Bilbo was already growing tired of this; he would have to have words with Gandalf when he finally figured out what the grey wizard was playing at. His lack of a response seemed to disconcert the dwarves for a moment, but then they seemed to each inhale, and the tray was taken from his hands. He chose to not take that as an insult, and instead turned to go to his room and change, as he walked away, and before the next knock at his door he said, “There is more food in the kitchen and in the pantry, do make yourselves at home.”

Bilbo heard another knock just as he locked his bedroom door. He considered what he should change into, and finally decided to don simple apparel. The dwarves didn’t seem to know much about him and he didn’t want to reveal who he was too quickly, no that would make it harder for him to get the information he wanted. So he pulled clothes more befitting of his Baggins heritage out, he could try and play the role of respectable hobbit for a bit longer if it meant getting answers.

When he finally did exit his room, he was careful to turn the lock, not that he thought that would really stop a suspicious dwarf from entering the room, but it would let him know if anyone did manage to pick it. The beauty of Elvin locks, they had some of the nicest magical features, and of course he had a few dwarven locks on his more precious possessions. He heard many dwarves in his house now, but did not go to greet his newest guests, instead he moved down his hall, when he got to what looked like the very end, he pressed on the center design, after a moment the wall slowly and near silently dropped down, revealing a much longer hall that descended down in a gradual spiral.

The many rooms in this hall did not have windows to the surface, but he figured the dwarves wouldn’t mind, not when there were warm beds available to them, of course if they did mind they could all kip in his living areas. He assumed that since it was such a late hour that Gandalf had promised them all a good night’s rest.

When he finally went to check on his very loud guests he found them all in the dining area, he had to fight not to lose himself to a rage at the sight of all the damage they had wreaked already. Of course when he saw the grey wizard he could not hold back his glare. The wizard smiled with a twinkle in his eye, as he said, “Aw, Bilbo, I was beginning to worry you weren’t home.”

The room quieted for a moment, every eye turning to look at Bilbo, although most continued drinking or eating. Bilbo painted on his most innocent express, which he suspected was not good in the slightest, as he spoke, “If I wasn’t here to let the first dwarf in then how did you think they got in? If I’m not mistaken, it’s been nearly a century since a dwarf resided in the shire, let alone an actual hobbit hole.”

Gandalf did what often seemed his only trick and blew smoke into the air. Bilbo kept his gaze on Gandalf, and when the daft wizard finally met his gaze, Bilbo pointedly harden his glare, before glancing at the others in the room. Gandalf nodded and said, “Do continue eating, I’m going to pop out to have a quite word with my old friend Bilbo.”

Bilbo clenched his jaw at that remark and led the wizard into the corner of his kitchen that was designed to keep sound from travelling. Once he was reasonably certain no guest could accidentally overhear them, he spun on Gandalf and snapped, “How dare you imply we are anything close to old friends. You may have had an acquaintance with my mother, but seeing as you have not even paid your respects once in the decades since her death, you do not even get the right to call yourself her friend. Do I make myself clear?”

Gandalf at first looked like he was angry, but by the time Bilbo finished speaking, he seemed to have decided on appearing more melancholy as he said, “I’m sorry you feel that way, but your mother must have told you of our adventures. If I recall when I lasted visited, you were a wee faunt that wanted nothing more than to go on an adventure like your mother had. That is why I’m here. Do you not want to carry on your mother’s legacy?”

Bilbo was silent and fuming for more than a dozen heart beats. Before he could voice his outrage, one of the dwarves he had not been introduced to, who again looked rather too young, approached Gandalf and asked, “What should I do with my plate?”

Bilbo forgot his anger at Gandalf for a moment when the other dwarves began to throw his mother’s china about, as though it was some kind of sport. Without thinking he made a remark that they should be careful not to blunt his knives, the next thing he knew they were all singing.

They were worse than the hobbits of the shire, though he gave them the benefit of the doubt, assuming they were playful and not malicious. He was reassured and mildly impressed when the dwarves had his plates all stacked in one place. The silence did not last very long, for there was another knock on the door. Bilbo had counted the dwarves in the madness, and if Dwalin had been truthful then this was the final dwarf and likely the leader if Bilbo had to guess by Gandalf’s proclamation that he was here.

It wasn’t until Gandalf introduced him to the final dwarf that the pieces began to come together. When Thorin Oakenshield stepped into his personal space he forgot the puzzle for a moment, as the dwarf spoke, “So this is the Hobbit.”

Bilbo turned a glare on Gandalf then, Thorin seemed a bit confused by that but continued to speak as though he had a captive audience, “Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting? Ax or sword, what is your weapon of choice?”

The dwarf circled him as he spoke, and Bilbo gave him the same look he had given Dwalin, the raised and challenging eyebrow, but still responded, “I’m not overly fond of weapons.”

Thorin smirked as he crossed his arms, and as he spoke the pieces came together, “Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

In that moment Bilbo remembered the name, and just as the other dwarves began to laugh, Bilbo could not help but snap, “Well Kingdome-less King, it appears you are not entirely wrong.”

The laughter quickly silenced, and many looked at him with wide eyes as Thorin turned back to glare at Bilbo as he asked, “What did you say, Hobbit?”

Bilbo laughed, “I’m not sure what you’ve been told, but I’m about as much of a Burglar as you are, I might be a bit less even.” Bilbo’s smiled turned into more of a shark’s smirk as he turned to Gandalf and asked, “So that’s your game wizard?”

Thorin looked furious, but he stayed silent as Gandalf said, “Well, if anything could get you to go on a journey like this, it would be a dragon. Unless I am mistaken?”

Bilbo considered the wizards words for only a moment, his mother had always told him that the Grey Wizard knew best what incentive to dangle in front of someone to get them to fall onto his strings. Bilbo knew the longer he thought of it the more he would crave it, so he spoke quickly, “I thought you were not one to tell lies, and yet apparently these dwarves think me a burglar.”

Gandalf glanced at the dwarves that were staring on with expressions ranging from rage to confusion. When the wizard held silent for a moment too long, the would be king asked, “What is he talking about wizard? If you have told us lies you will pay for it.”

Gandalf stood a bit taller then, anger dancing across his face, though it dulled a bit when he hit his head on the roof, he took a breath then said, “It was not lies I spoke, although perhaps my words regarding the hobbit were a bit like miss truths.”

Bilbo snorted, as Gandalf gave him a pleading look, “Well I suppose you could call me a burglar, of course you would not mean in the sense like the red haired dwarf that managed to place one of my mother’s silver spoons up his sleeve, no what I steel is far less tangible.”

The not Hobbit saw Dwalin turn to the dwarf he was speaking of without him having to even say a name, but Thorin seemed quite impatient for answers, “Stop speaking in riddles! What exactly are the two of you implying?”

Bilbo smirked at Gandalf, and after a moment Gandalf sucked in a breath, “What Bilbo is alluding to is that, when I said he was just the burglar we were looking for, I meant it in the sense that Bilbo is perhaps the only being I know of that could steal the life from a Dragon.”

The dwarves whispered, but Thorin spoke loud and clear, “You expect me to believe that this Halfling, this tiny little hobbit that does not look like he could even hold a sword, is supposed to be able to kill Smaug?”

The look of disgusted disbelief on the dwarf’s face brought a smile to Bilbo’s face, and he couldn’t help from saying almost sweetly, “Oh I don’t need a weapon of any sort to steal someone’s life, but if you would like a demonstration, insult me one more time. Yavanna may forbid me from taking the life of a guest invited into my home, but she allows exceptions for such things, especially as I never gave invitation to you.”

Thorin looked shocked, as did most of the dwarves present, but when they gathered their wits enough to start looking angry at the threat to the leader of their company, Gandalf step forward. He carefully placed himself between Bilbo and the Dwarves, keeping his back to none so as not to show he was taking a side in this. As he did he said, “What my dear friend Bilbo is saying, is that his appearance is meant to be deceiving, for he is what polite society would call a Fae-born Hobbit. I had hoped not to divulge such information, because I know many of the races look down on or fear anything that might be related to the Fae.”

The Dwarves glanced to one another, this time their faces were more guarded, although a few still looked a little confused. After a moment, it was Balin who spoke, “I’m afraid I do not have knowledge of these Fae you speak of, except for whispered curses from the lips of men. So Gandalf, tell us if he can truly kill a dragon, and if he can, what is to stop him from killing any in our company?”

Gandalf glanced to Bilbo with an arched eyebrow. Bilbo crossed his arms, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable, regretting all he said in anger. His father had always told him and his mother that it was best if others not know of their heritage, in fact since his parents’ death, Bilbo had not told a soul, which meant until this moment the only one aware of what he truly was had been the wizard.

Of course some in the shire suspected, some would even swear by it, but he had never confirmed it, and none would dare ask him, not when he was one of the wealthiest hobbits in the shire. He considered disappearing, leaving and not letting the wizard pull him into what was likely to be a mad quest, but then he thought of the dragon. A dragon could offer him what nothing else in middle earth could.

Gandalf must have seen something in Bilbo’s face because he informed, “He can kill the Dragon if it still lives, but only Bilbo can really tell you about his Fae side.”

Finally Bilbo realized his mother was right, it was impossible to go against the wizard when he was dangling what you craved so deeply, not that he had realized he craved it until the wizard had put his prize before him in the metaphorical sense.

So despite the voice that sounded like his father, swearing him to stay silent, he said, “Fae-born of the shire were granted certain boons by the Green Lady, in exchange we cannot steal the life from her children, with few exceptions. Of course, as dwarves are the children and creations of Yavanna’s husband, you are granted the same protections of hobbits. Not that it should truly matter, as I’m sure many of you are capable of taking a life, that doesn’t mean you’re just going to randomly start killing people you know for no reason, although for all I know you dwarves could be like that? Should I warn the Thain?”

Bilbo had ended sounding much more sarcastic, as he realized as he spoke that he should not have to tell these dwarves that he couldn’t kill most of them without risking loosing Yavanna’s blessings. The dwarves had mixed reactions, and after some muttering, they must have decided that for now at least they did not think Bilbo was a danger. Instead they seemed to almost dismiss him as they moved back into the dining area to talk about their plans for a mad adventure.

When Gandalf gave him a pointed look before following them Bilbo decided he should likely stay close to see what sort of mad adventure this was. He didn’t enter the room with the dwarves though, instead leaning against the entrance to give him some separation from the conversation.

At first it sounded like they wouldn’t even be able to get to the dragon, but before Bilbo could leave Gandalf produced some strange key that got the dwarves all excited. Once it was clear they had a real shot at getting to and in the Lonely mountain the conversation came back to the Dragon.

Once again it was Balin that seemed to take on the challenge of addressing Bilbo, and Bilbo ideally wondered if perhaps he had hit a nerve with the dwarf king, for he would not even look at Bilbo as his fellow spoke, “We have a contract that we wrote up when we thought you were just supposed to be a burglar, I suppose if you are willing to take the life of the dragon if he still lives then we will have to adjust this contract for that change, but the rest will stay the same.”

Balin was holding the contract in such a way that it could just appear he was showing Bilbo he did have a contract, or like perhaps he wanted the hobbit to take it. Curious now Bilbo stepped just close enough to take the parchment, careful not to touch any of the dwarves in the process. Bilbo raised an eyebrow as he read the fine print that grew smaller and smaller.

As he read he had moved towards one of the candles, and about halfway through the parchment he decided that if they truly thought to impose such a ridiculous contract on him, then it would not matter if Gandalf offered to bring back his parents and give him a dragon happy to have it’s life taken. So without even finishing reading the dreadful thing he set it on fire with the aid of the candle he had been reading by.

Balin made a startled sound, and many of the dwarves looked quite shocked, this time the King finally spoke, “Earlier you near threatened my life and now you would do me this insult. Gandalf I don’t care what this creature can do, I’ll not have him in my company. He probably would kill the Dragon and us with it, and keep our gold for himself!”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “It is you that has insulted me with such a contract. I don’t need, nor for that matter want, any of your gold or whatever else you might treasure that waits in your lonely mountain. I would be willing to travel such a great distance, and would gladly aid you by removing the dragon, but I will not sign myself over as a glorified slave for anything in the green ladies garden. I answer to no one but Yavanna and myself, and will not bind myself to whom to me is nothing more than another dwarf that thinks he is somehow better than others because he happened to be born to a royal line!”

With that Bilbo stormed away from the maddening dwarves, hoping they would leave now. He could not imagine spending such a long journey with such beings. It was probably for the best, he would have to risk his place and title as a hobbit with such a venture, not to mention his standing with the green lady.

He was no fool, he knew he would not survive in the world of men, whom were known to burn any they even suspected of being in contact with anything Fae. He would not survive with the elves, who differed so greatly in their view of Fae, some thought them a blessing, others thought them a dark curse.

Dwarves of course did not give a home to any in their mountain that was not a dwarf, although it did appear they did not have outright prejudice of Fae, more just prejudice in general against anyone that was not in fact a dwarf.

Bilbo realized he had slammed his study door behind him a few minutes ago and had been standing just inside of it for some time. He huffed as he moved to take a seat in his favored chair, he needed to get his emotions settled; something that had grown harder with each year that passed since his parents’ death.

He wondered if Gandalf knew this was the reason he wanted for a dragon, or if the wizard assumed he was a glutton like his mother had openly admitted to being. Sure there was life aplenty in the Shire, and he had enough in stores to get him by, but unless he wanted to begin the fade he would either need someone to share their energies with, or the life force of a dragon.

Bilbo was not sure how long these thoughts had once more been spinning out of his grasp, but he was beginning to suspect that perhaps the fade had already begun. He hadn’t adjusted his glamour since his mother’s death so he could not be certain, but he knew he needed to center himself now. So he pulled the nearest manuscript closer to him, and after lighting a candle he focused on the words on the page, the feel of the parchment in his hand, the familiar scent of old books.

He wasn’t immediately certain how much time had passed, but when he heard a faint knock on his study door, for the first time since he had spotted Gandalf, he felt as though his thoughts were grounded. He glanced at the candle, almost two hours had passed, which meant most of the residents of Hobbiton would be in bed by now. He hesitated for a moment before calling out evenly, “You may enter.”

Honestly, Bilbo wasn’t sure who to expect, as the door slowly opened to reveal Balin. The Halfling was sure he looked as shocked as he felt, but he managed to still speak up, “Master Balin, as I said, do make yourself at home.”

Balin, who had stepped further in while Bilbo was overcoming his surprise, was shaken from his revere of the bulging, towering bookshelves that took up the majority of the study, not to mention all the piles of books on his desks and one of his spare chairs. Balin met Bilbo’s eyes for a moment, and Bilbo quickly glanced down at the book he had been holding, only now realizing it was one of his mother’s old journals.

The flame of the candle flickering was the only sound for long moments before Balin spoke, “I’m here to apologize on behalf of the company, and request that you still allow us a reprieve in your home.” Balin paused for a moment, before adding, “And the chance to write out a new contract, with the assistance of our scribe, should you still be willing to journey with us to take back our home.”

Glancing up at Balin, Bilbo to try and gage his expression, his face did not show any signs of deceit, but dwarves could lie like men could, that his mother had written about frequently in her journals on the rare occasions she had traveled with them.

Bilbo might have refused, but the thought of the dragon at the end of the long trek gave him the courage to say, “You and your company are still welcome to make yourself at home, I would not resend an invitation, even if I was not the one who issued it.” Balin perked up at that, so Bilbo questioned, “Is it correct to assume that your company would not travel with me without a contract?”

Balin seemed to deflate slightly, “I’m afraid certain members of our company are insistent. It is a precaution we must have, because without a contract no dwarf would believe you agreed to not taking the whole portion of the treasure, not if you risked your life to remove the threat of a dragon.”

Bilbo rubbed his eyes as he muttered with resignation, “Very well, we shall make a new contract.”

~

It took Balin a moment to register his words, but when the dwarf finally did he could not help a smile from pulling the corners of his face up. He had truly believed that after the words spoken earlier there was no way they would be welcome.

Though Gandalf had previously promised them a feast and a place to rest, not a single dwarf would dishonor themselves by intruding in a home that was not their own, all except perhaps Nori who was still being grilled by Dwalin and his elder brother. Yet this Halfling had barely hesitated to offer them his home, and the chance to right the situation with the company contract.

Of course he should thank the wizard who, after terrifying the lot of them with a show of power, had then proceeded to spend quite some time forcing them to consider the situation from Bilbo’s perspective, or at least the closest they could get. He had been right of course, if Bilbo had been a dwarf, and they had presented such a contract to said dwarf, they likely would have faced the rage of said dwarves entire line, and rightly so.

Balin was not one to easily see fault in his own actions, but he knew when they had set out to write their original contract, that they had written it with the mindset of dwarves who had been wronged greatly by outsiders and wished to make sure that there was no chance for a repeat of wrongs. They would have to put considerable more generosity and freedom into a new contract now that the Halfling appeared willing to forgive them their earlier slight.

Balin nodded and stated, “You have my thanks for your forgiveness of this old dwarf, if it’s alright with you I will let the rest of the company know you are allowing us to stay and will return shortly with our scribe.”

The Halfling nodded and without looking up from the page of the book he had been reading he remarked calmly, “Of course, feel free to choose any room without a lock as yours or your fellows own, there should be more than enough for each of you, but some have more than one bed if you wish. Also if any dwarf is still hungry I can show you the second pantry, with a request that no one let Gandalf get his grubby hands on the good red wines.”

Balin stared at the Hobbit for a moment, expecting some sign of jest. Had this same creature not been furious with them not two hours ago, and rightly so, but now he appeared to not only forgive them but offer up such generosity, in spite of how apparently rude they had all been.

Gandalf had also made a point to make them all realize that even in entering the Halflings home they had treated him with not an ounce of respect they would have offered a dwarf. The wizard had not been wrong in comparing them to the men that had treated them similarly.

Swallowing the thickness that had constricted his throat for a moment at this strange being’s generosity he forced himself to respond, “We thank you for your generosity.”

The creature gave a small nod in acknowledgment without looking up from his desk, which Balin was grateful for, it left him with far more dignity than he deserved as he made his way back out of the hobbit home. Gandalf had all but thrown them out when they would not at first see reason, the wizard had left with a stern warning that if the lot of them wanted a place to rest this night one of them would have to ask the hobbit for permission and likely forgiveness. Gandalf had made it sound like he did not think the hobbit should forgive them.

When the company looked to him they all obviously thought he had come back to tell them they would need to make the long trip out of Hobbiton if they wished to make camp. The youngest looked quite dejected, even Thorin seemed to sag slightly, though his expression still appeared fierce as always.

It was his brother, whom of them all seemed the least surprised to see him return so soon who questioned, “What did the Hobbit say?”

Balin finally allowed his grin to spread wide, “We are welcomed to make ourselves at home here.”

Thorin sighed, “Then we should make camp. We need to leave early in the morning”

Balin could not stop his laugh as he added, “Apparently the hobbit has enough beds for all of us, but if you want to sleep out here, you are welcome to.”

Near every dwarf seemed surprised, Dwalin though simply smirked, “It appears the Hobbit is quick to forgive all but the wizard.”

Balin nodded and stated, “My brother for once appears correct, he has even offered us use of his second pantry if any of us are still hungry, as long as we do not give the wizard any of his good red wine.”

Fili and Kili were the first to react, they both were positively jovial as they picked themselves up from the ground they had been set to bed down on and quickly made their way into the hobbit’s home, this time though they were careful to remove their muddy boots. It seemed an odd custom to the dwarves, but again the wizard had made them realize that if they were to enter the sanctuary offered by another dwarf they would not spread mud and the muck that accumulated on their boots throughout the place with so little care.

The rest of the dwarves followed suit, with a little more reservation. Thorin was the last to enter, and before he did he gave Balin a skeptical look that conveyed so many questions. Balin chose to merely shrug and spoke just loud enough for all to hear, “any room down the hall that is not locked is free for us to claim for ourselves.”

Thorin expression revealed how shocked he was for the briefest of moments before he clapped Balin on the shoulder, “I suppose it is a good thing you spoke with the Hobbit.” He gave Balin another of his looks that conveyed so much more than he could with words as he asked, “And what of the quest, will he be joining us?”

“He seems willing to join us, and if all goes well Ori and I should have a signed contract by tomorrow, though we may have to slightly delay our travels.”

Thorin nodded, “If it means we are better prepared for our journey, than we have no choice but to delay, though I would still like us to leave tomorrow, if possible.”

Balin gave Thorin a reassuring nod before they too followed the example Fili and Kili had set. Without their shoes the dwarves were surprised that once they started down the hall that they all had the faint impression of stone.

All dwarves had some sense for stones, and some in their group, such as Bifur had a very strong sense, but none of them had felt it until their bare feet touched what had at first appeared like wood, well-crafted wood, but wood. Yet as they walked farther down the strangely descending hall the sense grew stronger and they could feel the shape of the rooms that were not locked.

Balin thought back to when he had entered Bilbo’s study, he had thought perhaps his eyes deceived him at first, because the windows and shelving seemed so much larger than the ones he had seen outside. He had tried to play it off as a trick of the candlelight but now he had to wonder if perhaps these hobbits, or at least the hobbit they were staying with, had a bit of magic in them, similar to dwarves. For Balin had never seen such magnificent carving in wood done by a hand that was not blessed with the magic Mahala had gifted his dwarves.

When he glanced at the others he imagined their almost reverend expressions reflected on his own face. The farther down the seemingly endless hall they got, the more the whole place felt almost sacred, perhaps not quite like a dwarven temple, but close, which was not something they had ever felt in the places built by men for worship.

Balin did not think to count how many rooms they all passed, before they finally reached the room at the end of the hall, a room that seemed almost like a replica of the living spaces of the place above, yet everything was a bit bigger and if possible more ornate. In a few places it even looked like their might be gems inlaid into the carved walls, which still looked like wood, but to their now bare feet the room felt comforting in a way only deep mountain stone ever did.

They were all a bit lost, each marveling at one specific detail or another when they were startled back into the moment when the hobbit spoke, “I suppose I don’t have to show you to the second pantry as it seems you’ve already found it. I don’t think even Gandalf has made it this far down before.”

They all looked to the hobbit, and although he appeared the same, with their stone sense he felt different than what he appeared to their eyes. Kili was the first to speak, perhaps because of them all he was the youngest so his stone sense had not fully developed, especially as he had lived much of his life above ground, “Did you make this yourself?”

Bilbo glanced at the room, “The original home was built by my father, but down the hall, past the seventh room… I did have a hand in making it.”

Bifur spoke then in Khuzdul, “I have not felt this close to our maker in all of my years.”

Their host looked quite puzzled for a moment but Bofur was quit to reassure him, “Bifur was just complimenting the place, he hasn’t been able to speak Westeron since his injury.”

Bofur gestured to the ax and Bilbo nodded even though he still seemed a bit puzzled. Ori, who was apparently looking at what appeared to be a study much like the one in the rooms above, but was much larger, asked, “Are those all your books?”

Bilbo opened his mouth, but then seemed to pause to reconsider before he said, “In a way I suppose they are, feel free to have a look at them.”

Ori didn’t need to be told twice, and as he made his way into the room the Hobbit continued, and even though his voice did not seem louder it carried into where the youngest Ri brother was, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you found some in the dwarven language.”

Balin frowned slightly as he peered at the hobbit again and asked, “How did you get ahold of books written in our mother tongue, we do not sell them to anyone that is not a dwarf?”

For a moment Bilbo seemed to consider his answer very carefully, “They are not the original texts, in fact every book in there is… a copy… that’s the closest word I can think to describe it. This whole level is really, though the food is all from the market, it doesn’t work on food.”

Balin felt quite confused, but it was Thorin who asked, “Do you mean you copied the manuscripts? How would you have gotten ahold of them in the first place?”

Before the hobbit could respond Ori let out what could have almost been called a squeal as he came bounding out with a text in his hand to show his eldest brother, “Dori, look, this is one of the lost texts I had told you about, I’m not sure how you got a copy of this Master Baggins, but seeing as the original perished in fire, this book is quite valuable. Where ever did you get it?”

Bilbo gave a small smile as he saw the book Ori was gesturing with in his excitement, “Seeing as I can’t read it your welcome to keep it, though I should warn you, it might not last outside the Shire.”

Most of the dwarves had once again found themselves slightly lost in some aspect of the rooms, Balin himself had been listening, but had not realized his eye had strayed to a particular carving on the ceiling the reminded him of something he could not quite name.

When they turned to Bilbo, the hobbit must have realized how puzzling his words had sounded as he added, “It’s part of the boon Yavanna granted to the Fae-born hobbits, everything you see is a bit like a compilation of memories, though it is all quite real down here, sometimes the magic doesn’t hold outside of here, especially when the memory that made it belongs to one that no longer lives, as is the case of that book. Still it is yours for as long as it lasts.”

Ori looked at the book then looked about once before saying, “I think I would rather leave it here if it means it still… lasts. I couldn’t bear to destroy such a valuable book.”

Bilbo laughed and said, “Oh it wouldn’t be destroyed, if you take it up above ground it will be replaced down here with another memory of it, at least as long as I live and breathe, it could even last after I die if another Fae-born resides somewhere nearby.”

All of the dwarves seem to try and understand what the hobbit was telling them, though it was hard to grasp such a concept. After a few long moments Fili said, “Yavanna must really love you, if she grants you all this.”

Bilbo hummed faintly as he corrected, “This isn’t exactly what she granted the original Fae-born; at first it was just the ability to feel closer to home, seeing as they gave up their ability to return so that the Hobbits did not have to wander in search of Yavanna’s green hills. At least that’s what previous Fae-born wrote, now most of us never knew a home that wasn’t the shire, so the magic changed and instead it gives us living memories of those that we have lost, for me they mostly take the shape of books.”

There was a short silence before Bifur began to gesture to Bofur, who translated to Bilbo, “My cousin wants you to know, this place feels almost like home to us, and he thinks it is because Yavanna is wife to our maker. He also wants to know if we are the first dwarves to come down here.”

Bilbo smiled, “You are the first dwarves to even enter this home, of that I am certain. Now I should warn you, if you do feel at home here, it’s the Fae-magic that gives that feeling, and the light of the moon and stars gives it more strength, so the magic fades when the sun begins to rise… ”

Bilbo’s words seemed to shake Thorin from his musings completely as he said, “The first light of day will be here in a handful of hours, is it safe to be down here?”

Seemingly aghast by such statements, Bilbo straightened his spine and his coat “Of course it is safe; it can just be unsettling when suddenly a place feels less and less like home, and you don’t know why. The rooms will still be here, and you have more time than you would think, that’s why I was surprised to find you all this far down here, time flows a bit slower the farther you go down, and most who are not Fae-born are quite disturbed by it. Most never get past the 12th door, let alone the 20th.”

The last statement was said softer, as though the hobbit had not meant to say it aloud. Bofur spoke once more, though this time Bifur had no hand in his words, “Maybe it’s because time always seems to move a bit slower under the mountains during the night, it just made it feel even more like home. I feel it now that you mentioned it. Like a clock with a slowed timing mechanism. I think I could sleep an hour or two down here and it would feel like a full nights rest.”

Bilbo nodded, “I’m not sure how long dwarves normally sleep for, but that description sounds as close as any I’ve come up with, though time will return to normal with the fade of the magic. Now I’m going to head up, but as I said earlier to Balin, make yourselves at home.”

With that the Hobbit quickly disappeared up the stairs, when their stone sense told them he was out of earshot Kili asked, “I wonder if the bedrooms feel anything like this.”

Fili grinned, “We should go find out.”

With that slowly the dwarves began to break apart into groups. Dori and Nori settled onto chairs that gave them a good view of little Nori, who had gone back in to look at more books and looked like he planned to spend every minute he could in one book or another.

Bifur and his cousins seemed to want to roam the rooms, looking at every detail as though they could commit it to memory. Thorin had moved to the pantry and seemed quite pleased to find it was indeed very well stocked. Oin and Gloin had moved to find beds to get some much needed rest. Balin finally glanced to his brother, who was looking about with a fierce look in his eyes.

When he caught Balin’s questioning look, his brother questioned, “If this is the only place the hobbit can feel like home, than why on earth would he want to travel so far from it to kill a dragon?”

Balin just shook his head, “Perhaps ask me that in the morning, I think I am going to take a look at the hobbit’s bath, if it’s got plumbing like upstairs it would be a complete waste not to take the opportunity to have a bath.”

Dwalin snorted and said, “Aye, while you get all soft in a bath, I’ll check on those two royal menaces.”

~

Bilbo did not know how to feel about having dwarves down in his Underhill. A part of him was horrified, the same part was shouting that they were a threat; that he should be certain they never spoke of his secrets.

He was surprised though that a bigger part of him was secretly relieved, he had crafted the brighter version of his home after his parents’ death. He had spent years trying to recreate all the beautiful memories fragments that was his true inheritance, and it was almost a relief to know that should he fade that someone had seen what was his life’s work, and it appeared they appreciated his work. He tried to focus a bit of the magic he felt on nights such as this, adding a push towards the books that Ori had seemed to be wanting.

Something in him felt almost jovial at the thought of a piece of him being a treasure, even if the young dwarf was just excited at having found a new book, it was a nice feeling.

Now that he was better centered he realized he had been a bit rude to his guests. He still wouldn’t have signed that dreadful contract, but perhaps they could come to an agreement. That thought led Bilbo to the master Bedroom of Bag end. He would feel if the dwarves came back up, and would head to his study, but until then he should get a few things packed and ready. He might not have traveled across all of Arada but he had traveled the entirety of the shire and he was one of the few hobbits of Hobbiton that had gone deep into the Old Forest and returned, more than once in the last few years even. He hoped that this experience would grant him enough experience for such a journey.

He pulled out his mother’s travel gear, glad that she had preferred to dress as a man and that Bilbo’s glamor was so similar to her shape that the well-crafted gear could continue to be put to use. She would be happy with such a thought, Bilbo was certain of that. He pulled out the old pack and checked for any weakness or signs of the material being distressed.

Although the color had faded a bit from its original charcoal color everything was still in remarkably good shape. With meticulous care he proceeded to inspect and then secure each bit of gear into his pack. He was pleased to find he still had enough room for some supplies that he could get as they were leaving the Shire.

He could still tell that the dwarves were deep below, so he figured he should get the paper work started. It wasn’t like he could just run off on an adventure without thought, if he did, not only would he loose his house and possessions but it would cause utter havoc to the Shire. His father had been quite the business Hobbit and had managed to accumulate ownership of huge portions of Hobbiton, though most was in the Shire proper. Bilbo hadn’t set out to follow in his father’s footsteps but had bought land from his neighbors on occasion. He would have to write letters to his tenants, his gardener, and to the Thain.

Bilbo would appoint his cousin Drogo as temporary overseer of his estate. Drogo was a good lad, with a smart head on his shoulders, and didn’t have a mean bone in his body. He would follow any directions Bilbo left for him, but would also make sure his tenants and gardener did not go without anything they needed to survive, while also making sure that rent was paid.

Plus Drogo was set to marry Primula, who was quite the sensible lass, and the two of them were perhaps the only inhabitants of the shire who didn’t treat him like an unwanted presence. He would leave them the house, if he did not return in two years’ time they would inherit everything from him, not that he thought they wanted such responsibilities, but they were the only ones he would trust with Bag End.

It did not take Bilbo as long as he would have expected to finish up his letters and any necessary paperwork. He had quite a large pile, all he would have to do would be leave them in the postal box, should he go with the dwarves and the dratted wizard.

Now he would have to consider how dangerous could their travels get, he hoped not as dangerous as the Old Forrest, where every sort of evil was known to roam, and where on occasion even the plants would try to kill you, not to mention the fog that would sweep in and could steel your will to live. Of course, if his mother’s tales of her travels with the wizard were anything to go by, well he would have to assume he would face worse.

Bilbo could tell most of the dwarves had fallen asleep at some point, he likely only had another hour or so before they started to rise, and he would need to get breakfast started. It was still quite dark out, but if he hazarded a guess the Gamgee’s were likely getting up at this time. Bilbo quickly wrote a list of supplies he could think of that he might need, then another list of what the dwarves might need. Then he quickly made his way over to the house so close to his own, he was relieved when he saw Hamfast out on his porch, taking a few puffs of his pipe before he started to get ready for the morning chores.

Hamfast was used to Bilbo’s sometimes seemingly strange behavior and simply reached out for the slip. Bilbo gave him a polite thank you after Hamfast assured him it would not be a problem; he had plenty of younglings that would be ready to run to the various hobbits that worked the market. They would be happy for the business, even if they would be unhappy at being woken up earlier.

He was quite relieved it did not take long, perhaps a few minutes, before he was once more inside Bag End. He hadn’t thought about how insanely terrified he had become at the thought of not being able to tell what the dwarves were doing in his home. He knew they likely were all still sleeping, but what if they knocked over a candle, or woke and did something that would taint the magic that allowed him his sanctuary. He hadn’t realized how powerful the fear was, until he stepped past his green door and felt the old connection with his home reassure him.

The dwarves were still where they had been, although they were closer to waking than they had been when he left. To calm his nerves he moved to the pantry, because he could reach into either if he needed.

He focused on the ingredients, on the sight and the smell of them all. He felt much more composed when he finally set into making a proper hobbit breakfast, and then got second breakfast prepped and ready to go, should they need to leave early it would be good travel food. He was just finishing setting up all the places for his guests and was brining in the first few dishes when several dwarves began to make their way slowly up the stairs.

Likely they had smelled breakfast, scent traveled quite well down to under his home. It was a good thing too, for it appeared like perhaps the sun was starting to rise. Oh yes, he could feel the tingle that came when the magic first began to slip from his grasp.

He was surprised when he felt the dwarves startle as though in fear. Normally he did not feel emotions from anyone, even on the rare occasions others visited his home, and instead he got things like where they were at and physical signs, like if they were sleeping or reading. This was the first time he had felt another’s’ emotion, however brief, since his parents death. It was quite unsettling actually and he was quite relieved when the sensation fled as the dwarves all suddenly made it up the hall with much more haste.

Not a single one look like they had just been asleep as the rounded into the main room, and he thought if they had not removed the majority of their weapons the night before that he might have been concerned. As it was most of them were holding either a make shift weapon, or a small knife.

When they all looked at him like they were not sure what they were seeing Bilbo raised a skeptical eyebrow and asked, “Are you all quite alright?”

The dwarves seemed to blink almost as one, and then slowly they seemed to gather themselves, tucking their weapons away as the dwarf with the odd hat looked at the light that had just begun to spill in the window and muttered, “Aye, Master Baggins, we just would not of used the word unsettling to describe what we all just felt.”

Dwalin followed his gaze. “Aye, I thought the worst, haven’t had the feeling since Kazad-dum.”

With a frown Bilbo decided not to dwell on the matter,, “I’m not sure what that means, but since you all are up here, how’s about some breakfast?”

Slowly the dwarves seemed to shake what had caused them to rush in with such fierce expressions, although many of them gave perplexed looks as they took seats. He nodded and said, “Right, I’ll grab the rest of it if you all want to tuck in.”

As Bilbo moved back to the kitchen he heard one of the dwarfs mumble, “The rest of it?”

He hoped that was not intended as an insult, he had rather hoped they had made some progress the night before. He would be quite hurt if he were to discover the dwarves had only made amends to have his hospitality. Or perhaps dwarves had different standards for first breakfast. He shook such thoughts away as he brought the rest of the breakfast in, it took a few trips, despite him carrying more than one pan in each hand.

Still for the number of guests present he supposed it was not quite as much as he should have made, but that was what second breakfast was for. As he finally moved to take the final seat, slightly separated from the other dwarves, he noticed none had actually started eating. Most were either staring at the food or a few were glancing at him, and then quickly away, as though afraid he would catch them looking at him.

Bilbo frowned and said, “It’s not poisoned, I checked the ingredients before I made anything.”

The dwarf with the hat asked, “How did you check for poison?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes as he began to fill his plate, he really was quite famished now that he thought about it. He hadn’t actually eaten anything last night. As he did he said, “Well my mother kept a list of course, of what dwarves, men and even elves can’t eat, not that she expected many visitors that were not hobbits.”

As Bilbo took his first bite the others began to slowly fill their plates, but the young dwarf that had taken an interest in his books asked, “Why would you need such a list?”

Dabbing at his chin the Halfling tried to explain, “Well my mother traveled quite a bit, with Gandalf mostly but sometimes they traveled with others, and she quickly learned that unlike hobbits, even those that are Fae-born, most races can’t eat allot of the food we can. It’s actually quite a long list, I’m surprised you all manage, it’s quite limiting.”

A few had started to eat, though they were all quiet and reserved, nothing like the night before. The young dwarf asked a follow up question, “And what all is on this list? What is it that hobbits can eat that dwarves can’t?”

Bilbo finished swallowing his bite of a food before he said, “Oh it’s quite long, Nightshade, Hemlock, Azalea, Wolfsbane, Rosary Pea, Oleander, Monkshood, Foxglove, Larkspur although it does say just the seeds I figured I wouldn’t risk it, and those are just the beginning.”

The dwarf next to the young dwarf with very intricate braids said, “Well yes, you just listed a few very poisonous plants. Do you mean to say Hobbits can eat all those?”

Bilbo nodded, “Of course, they are plants and we happen to be children of the Green Lady. Although there is some tree’s in the Old Forrest which grow a black moss, that’s the only plant that cannot be eaten by the average hobbit to my knowledge, or at least most hobbits, every now and then someone will have a bit of a problem with one item or another. That’s not to say we don’t enjoy the benefits of some plants qualities. Old Toby for instance can be quite settling for our nerves, and the menfolk make a few pipe weeds that are decent substitutes in a pinch, though nothing is quite as strong.”

The Hobbit fell silent again as he began to dig in, he noticed that the other were all eating, although none had quite the fervor they had the night before. Bilbo put the thought away for later; perhaps dwarves did not eat as much in the morning.

He was just finishing up some biscuits when Balin pushed his own plate away from himself, “Whenever you are finished with your breakfast Master Baggins, I think we should start on that contract, as I really should have done it last night, but alas your hospitality was so generous after so long upon the road.”

Bilbo glanced at the food, he really was still a bit hungry, but he would have time to eat again later, so he moved to take his plate to the kitchen, but before he could the dwarf with the hat suddenly stood, and as he took the plate from Bilbo he said, “Not on your nelly, Master Baggins you have done too much for us already, we’ll get the cleanup. You go right along with Master Balin if you’re done.”

Bilbo frowned but decided to allow it, dwarves were quite strange, “Well thank you… Actually I don’t think I caught your name.”

The dwarf smiled even brighter as he said, “Right, we were quite rude last night. I’m Bofur, and that’s my brother Bombur” Bofur pointed to the largest of the dwarves, before pointing to the dwarf with the ax in his head, “And that’s my cousin Bifur, we’re great fans of your home here.”

Bilbo nodded again, but before he could think to say anything Master Balin stood, and without seeming to give it a second though he gently took Bilbo’s elbow, guiding him away from the table and towards his study. It took Bilbo a moment to get over the shock and by then they were already in his study and Balin had released his arm.

Feeling flustered, Bilbo took a seat behind his desk. He was surprised when the young book loving dwarf stepped in after them, closing the door quietly as he pulled out a sheaf of paper and a Quill. Bilbo wanted to protest, the poor thing had barely had a few biscuits to eat.

Balin must have seen some of the misgivings on his face as he said, “This is Ori, our company scribe and he is quite good at his position.”

Ori blushed, “I may look young Master Baggins, but I assure you I am of age and have all the qualifications for the position.”

Bilbo decided to set aside his misgivings as obviously the two dwarves before him had gotten the wrong idea and instead merely smiled, “Thank you for the reassurance but I can assure you it is unnecessary, I have no doubt of your capabilities.” He turned his gaze back to Balin and asked, “Now what all must this contract included? Can it just simply read that one Bilbo Baggins agrees to travel with your company to the Lonely Mountain and to removing the dragon from said mountain?”

Balin obviously tried to keep an even face as he said, “Well that’s not a terrible start, but there is much more we have to cover in any contracts, and I assure you we each signed one ourselves, though obviously you were right in refusing the previous contract we wrote up. Gandalf had us seeing the many errors in the contract. Now to start, we must have what compensation you desire in exchange for killing the dragon that inhabits our home. I must warn you, we cannot in good faith offer you more than a fourteenth of the treasure in the mountain, as the other shares were already promised.”

Bilbo frowned, “Really the dragon is quite enough compensation, don’t you think? I mean it’s not like I’m going to get the opportunity to steal the life from a fire drake again in my life.”

The two dwarves frowned, Ori opened his mouth as if to protest something Bilbo had said but Balin shook his head at the scribe, “Perhaps we should come back to that, but please do realize we cannot in good faith offer you nothing in return, so please do try to think of something reasonable we could give you in exchange for your service. Now how about we discuss supplies, the company plans to stop in Bree for supplies. Now the company is willing to offer you three meals a day, although they might not be quite as grand as you seem use to here in the shire, they will be enough to sustain you.”

Bilbo considered the dwarf for a moment, before saying, “Although that is a kind offer, I’ve already made plans for my own supplies, in fact they should be ready within the hour, I just need to pick them up from the market as we leave the shire. Actually should you all wish it, there should be enough supplies for any of you that wish to buy them here before we get to Bree, and although we might not have as fine craftsmanship when it comes to metal as the menfolk, I can assure you none will give you the terrible prices that the menfolk would, they might even give you a discount if you are willing to say you are travelling with me, though that is of course your decision to make.”

Balin and Ori both looked quite shocked, but after a moment Balin said, “I’ll have to mention that to the rest of the company, but I suppose for now Ori can put down that you intend to bring your own supplies, but of course if necessary at a later point in the journey, the company will offer you up to three solid meals a day so long as supplies are available.”

Balin gave Ori a pointed look, and the Dwarf startled a bit, but then began furiously writing down what Bilbo guessed was what the other dwarf had said. Balin gave the scribe a few moments to write before he continued, “Now I’m afraid we also must negotiate funeral arrangements, as there is a good chance you could perish, either on the journey or when you enter the mountain to kill the dragon.”

When Bilbo just raised an eyebrow Balin added, “The Company is willing to offer a burial, although we will not be able to send your body back to the shire, in the event of your death. We will of course offer to send word to any family you have here, if we manage to take back the mountain. If not I’m afraid we will not have the means too.”

Bilbo sighed, “In the unlikely event that I should perish on this journey, such arrangements will not be necessary, although I would rather not have my Fae-born status mentioned in writing, if it is needed for the contract then I will understand.”

At the odd looks the two dwarfs were giving him he realized that perhaps they truly did not know, “Fae-born don’t leave a body behind when they die, not even the ones like me who happen to be considered a Halfling. When I die, no matter where I am, my name will be added to the list of dead in the Thain’s home, and those who will need to know of my death will be informed when it is.”

Ori was looking at Bilbo like he was the strangest thing he had ever seen and Balin just barely managed to keep his skepticism in check as he asked, “Are you certain, that sounds… well I’ve never heard anything like it.”

Bilbo gave a sad smile, “Seeing as my mother and father were both Fae-born, and that both of them passed before my eyes, I can assure you that they did not leave behind a body. It’s not something you ever forget, seeing a Fae-born go out.”

The advisor considered Bilbo for a moment before saying to Ori, “Well I suppose we should put that Master Bilbo has made prior arrangements in the event of his demise, but also put the company still offers a burial in the event that they do not pan out.”

After Ori had nearly finished writing Balin said, “Now here is a bit of a tricky subject we must address, in the event that we do retake the mountain, and the Dragon is killed, we must negotiate the terms of your return to your home here in the Shire. I’m afraid our supplies will likely not be in the greatest shape, and until we have a bit of time to rebuild our mountain we cannot in good faith say that we can offer you a company to travel back here with, of course should you decided to request an equal share of the treasure,

“I’m certain a few dwarves would be willing to accompany you back here for a sum, but only after the first caravans from the blue mountains arrive with the dwarrow that will be happy to come home once they are assure that the lonely mountain is no longer inhabited by a dragon.

“Of course we will have to make some arrangement for what is left of your share of the treasure to be sent here over the course of the next few decades, and the king may have to apply some taxes to the treasure for the duration of time it spends in the mountain under his rule, that is true for all of us, it will go to keeping the mountain and treasury protected from burglary.”

Bilbo considered what the dwarf was saying for a long moment. He also considered this treasure they kept insisting he take a share of.

After much consideration Bilbo mentioned, “What if I accept the fourteenth share as payment for killing the dragon, and as you suggested, offer a portion of it to any willing to aid me in my return to the shire, but, instead of arranging for the rest of my share of the treasure to be shipped back to the shire, I put it towards the company, in exchange for keeping my Fae-born status a secret,” Bilbo paused for a moment, to gauge their reaction, and when he saw no obvious signs that they might refuse he continued, “and for a bit of information on your language.”

Ori had been writing away but suddenly looked up at Bilbo with what might have been terror, Balin even paled a bit as he said, “I’m afraid not even Thorin could offer you the secrets of our language, not for all the gold and treasure in the mountain. It is not a language we teach to any but kin, and on occasion those who share a life bond blessed by Mahala.”

Balin paused, and Bilbo took that pause to intervene, “I don’t want to actually learn your language, well not all of it, I just want a bit of it translated, something my mother used to say in regards to a dwarf she traveled with. Of course if that is not allowed I suppose I can make other arrangements for the last of whatever treasure I might have a portion of.”

The two dwarves seemed to calm a bit at that, and after a few moments to think Balin said, “We can’t add that to the contract, but if, after we have taken the mountain, and you have killed the dragon, if you still wish to trade the last of you treasure, in exchange for a translation, we might be able to discuss that with the King. I can make no promises until then. I hope that sounds fair.”

Bilbo nodded, he honestly wouldn’t be devastated if the dwarves refused to translate the phrase for him, he had just thrown it out there on a whim, as his mind had always been quite frustrated every time he read his mother journal, which sat before him, he would remember her saying the same phrase each time she tucked him in bed after talking of her travels.

It wasn’t written into journals, probably because though his mother may have learned the phrase she had not learned the runes of the language, and he sometimes thought she did not actually know what the phrase meant, and simply repeated it to him because he so loved hearing other languages as a child. She had been quite happy to teach him Sindarin and some of the languages men spoke in the far reaches of middle earth. She even taught him some of the old hobbit languages that only Tooks ever seemed to care about.

Balin and Ori pulled out a new sheaf of paper and went over the rough draft Ori had been writing, fine tuning it carefully to cover everything they thought important. Bilbo was glad that they didn’t seem to think any more had to be added, as it was, it already seemed like an over complicated contract, but he supposed he should respect that, considering how many contracts he had to write up in regards to his renters, and as long as they only put in what he had agreed on, he was comfortable with signing, of course he would have to read the whole thing very carefully to be certain there was nothing hidden in there that he might not have agreed to.

When Balin and Ori were satisfied with the contract the older dwarf said, “We will have to have Thorin read over it and sign it before its official, but I should like to think this will be acceptable to all parties involved. I will wait to have you sign until after Thorin does, just in case our leader wishes to make any changes. If that is alright, we’ll be back momentarily.”

Balin paused, clearing his throat he added, “And I shall tell the company of your offer in regards to getting supplies here in the Shire, we might need a few minutes to discuss it.”

Bilbo nodded, expecting the dwarves to leave without further comment, but then Ori murmured, “There is one more matter we must discuss, the attempted theft while a guest in your home, by rights you are allowed to demand punishment within reason for the crime,” Ori paused to glance up at Bilbo nervously as he added, “The silver spoon has been returned, and for that we would request leniency, but again the punishment is up to you.”

Ori looked at him with pleading eyes, and Bilbo had no doubt that somehow the two must be related, Bilbo tried to fight the grin as he responded, “Well if my mother’s spoon has been returned, I suppose…” Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out a bead with a grin, “You can return this to him.”

Ori caught the bead with a look of confusion, but his eyes went wide when he held it up to the light from the window. Balin seemed to realize what had just happened first because he was trying to stifle his laughter as he stated, “Oh Dwalin will never let Nori hear the end of this. I do believe you would be a worthy burglar if you ever wanted to change your title among our company.”


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~

Thorin had never been more baffled by one creature. He still could not shake the part of his mind that had taken one look at the much smaller and quite soft Hobbit, and thought, ‘he will not last a day in the wilds.’ He had been intentionally rude after, trying to make sure this soft creature did not think well of them would be a sure way to make him stay, because despite what Gandalf had said, the Hobbit did not appear to be a burglar, and if his home and clothing were anything to go by then he would not even know what to do with all the treasure that would be his share if he did managed to survive the quest.

When he had dismissed the creature though, when he had turned his back, the hobbit had made a threat on his life. It was spoken in an almost conversational tone, though in the end it had the bite of anger. At first Thorin had thought he had misheard, but when he turned to look at the Hobbit, he realized, there was the strength of stone in those glimmering green eyes. He had at first thought those eyes fitting of the soft green hills in which they dwelled, but he was quickly realizing they were just as fitting of emeralds and granite.

Thorin still did not know what to make of this Fae-born business, nor did he know what to make of the apparently secret subfloors of the hobbit hole. Bifur had not been incorrect in his wording, especially when Thorin had gotten some of the best sleep he had known since he had lost his home. Yet he had not liked waking with the sudden certainty that someone must have killed their Halfling host.

That was what they all had thought they felt. They hadn’t even realized their stone sense was giving them such a clear sense of the Halfling until suddenly it felt as though the sense had been cut off, as only death could surely do. Yet the Halfling had seemed quite whole, if a bit different. He seemed paler, his eyes still sparkled in the light but somehow he seemed less than he had during the night. The part of him that had thought the creature small and soft grew slightly, for in the light of day those qualities seemed more prominent.

Of course then Balin and Ori had returned from their negotiations with the Hobbit, and Ori had handed Nori a bead that the Hobbit had apparently lifted from the very horrified thief. Nori had cursed, and had manage to deduce that the Halfling must have manage to take it when he was setting the table, because it had been quite secure in his pocket when he had come up the hall that morning. He had never heard Dwalin laugh so hard in his whole life. It seemed the Hobbit had won over a few more of his dwarves with that act alone, between his cooking and his hospitality he would be surprised if half the company didn’t have a soft spot for the creature already.

Then he had read the actual contract they had agreed to, and Balin mentioned that the Hobbit may use the last of his share of the treasure to buy some knowledge from them at the end of their journey. Thorin did not know what to think of that, he could not think of a dwarf that would so quickly give away what was an immense fortune, and before he had even laid eyes on it to begin with.

Then Balin told him of the offer to help them get supplies at a discounted prize, he had to wonder what that said about the Hobbit’s position in the Shire. He had signed the quite generous contract, which honestly despite being better worded was similar in many aspects to their original, they would obviously be the better for having such a contract.

Then Bofur had told them how the Hobbit had already prepared a lunch for them, one that could be eaten on the road. He had warned everyone that they could not assume the food was for the whole company, but after the feast the Hobbit had offered them for their last two meals, he wasn’t certain it wasn’t all for them. After the Hobbit had signed the contract the dwarves set out to inspect what little gear they had already, and made a list of the items that were absolute necessities. The Hobbit had gone into what looked like a master bedroom.

When the Hobbit had come back out a few minutes later he seemed like a completely different figure. He had not thought a change of clothes could make such a huge transformation in the look of a person, but obviously the Halfling was trying to change everything Thorin thought he knew about the world. Where before, the Hobbits clothes had made him look like a grocer or perhaps even a being that had never done a hard day’s work at all, his clothes now seemed the exact opposite. His clothes had apparently been just as much an illusion as the Wizard had said his features where, for he would not immediately think soft or weak when looking at the hobbit now.

The Halfling still did not look like the average dwarf by any means, but the near all black traveling clothes, that seemed to cling to his form, showed the hard lines of what before had been hidden muscles. There were some areas that were more lose, but every dwarf could recognize a concealed weapon when they saw one.

Even the material gave a different impression, where before he had been wearing soft, thin fabrics that spoke of comfort, the black material was clearly some form of thick leather that would likely also serve as a light amour. It looked like what a dwarf might wear under heavier armor but the whole outfit was strange to the eyes of the dwarves, for it appeared like a mixture of dwarven, elven, and men crafted.

He even had a short sword strapped to his hip and a strange shaped bow strapped to the side of his pack. He had just been tightening the straps on his pack when he noticed all the dwarven eyes on him, “If you lot are already ready you can head out, I just have a few things left to do and I can always catch up.”

Thorin glanced at the other dwarves, most of whom were suddenly straightening their clothing, but Bofur gave the Hobbit a bright smile as he held up a bag and mentioned, “I saw you had some food prepped and set aside for our journey with this bag near it, since it had all finished up I loaded it for ya.”

The Hobbit smiled as he carefully took the bag from Bofur and with what could only come from doing this a time or two before he managed to hook the bag so it fell comfortably and secure from his pack as he spoke, “thank you Master Bofur. That was quite kind of you, now I just need a few things from my study.”

Thorin noticed his dwarves glancing at Thorin then the door the Hobbit had closed and back again, Thorin sighed and said, “We’ll give the hobbit a few more minutes. As we don’t know where this market place is, I don’t think we would find it, even by the light of day.”

The younger dwarves looked relieved, even his own sister son’s, which had Thorin fighting a glare. It seemed somehow the Hobbit had won over his nephews despite having threatened his life not even 24 hours hence. Before Thorin could get too indignant about the situation, the Halfling came out of his study, this time with a very large pile of envelopes stacked and held together by a soft cord.

The Hobbit gave a nod, “Right, are you lot ready? I’m afraid I’ll have to lock the door behind us or Lobelia Sackaville-Baggins will come in as soon as we are down the road and try to steal all of my mother’s silver ware.”

Thorin answered with action as he marched out of the Hobbit Hole, glad he had laced his boots on before the Hobbit exited his room and unsettled him and his dwarves with his sudden change in apparel. The other dwarves all quickly followed him out into the Hobbit’s front garden. The strange creature followed them and made sure the door was firmly closed. Thorin and his fellow dwarves herd the click of what sounded like a couple locks but when the Hobbit turned there was no evidence of a key though as he quickly passed them to lead the way to the market with a rather brisk pace.

It was still the very early hours of the day despite the delays of the morning, and Thorin was quite surprised at how many Hobbits were out in their gardens. He wasn’t surprised at the stares they received but he was surprised when he overheard a few whispers of ‘Mad Baggins’. He glared at the lasses and even a few lads he heard say that, he might not like the hobbit much, but he was a member of their company.

Thorin had to admit though, he was glad the Hobbit was leading them through the virtual maze of very similar looking green hills, especially when they finally came upon the market, which was placed in such a way that they would have most likely never spotted it. It was quite like a hidden gem, as tucked away as it was in a little valley between the rolling hills, yet Thorin had not seen such a bustling market with such a huge variety of supplies in such a small area. He was quite surprised in the sudden change of the atmosphere. Where before everyone had silently murmured as they walked by, now every shop keep and peddler had large smiles plaster to their faces, and every single one called out, “Good morning Master Baggins!”

The Halfling glanced back at the dwarves and spoke, “I’ve got to gather some of my own supplies, should we meet back here or would you rather meet closer to Bree?”

The hobbit gestured his head in what Thorin had thought was the opposite direction of Bree, Balin must have thought as much as he said, “I think it would perhaps be best if we meet back here Master Baggins.”

They received a nod and then the Halfling turned back to the Market. Thorin glanced to Nori, and the Dwarf gave a nod, then quickly moved to follow their companion. The rest of them divided up items and funds and set out to also divide and hopefully conquer. Thorin managed to find his way to a stall that actually had surprisingly well crafted knives and axes, they even had a few swords out. When he moved to take a closer look, careful to keep his hands back in case the Hobbit manning the stall was anything like the menfolk who were so quick to assume dwarves were all thieves.

He was surprised when the Hobbit gave him a large grin, “Feel free to pick them up, I’m sure none can compare to what you dwarves make, but most of us Hobbits aren’t the type to even think of battle. I mostly sell to the bounders and of course Master Bilbo, and the occasional traveler.”

Thorin nodded in acknowledgment to the fast talking Hobbit and picked up a knife that honestly was near the quality of something he might have made himself, and he was nearly a master blacksmith. The hobbit had barely seemed to take a breath before he asked, “I have to ask, or my partner might step on my toes later, but did you stay with Master Bilbo last night?”

When Thorin gave him a raised eyebrow he added, “It’s just that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins said she saw at least four dwarves go into Bag End last night just a few hours after dark, and we all thought she was just making up a bit of gossip again, but then one of the Took boys said they saw you following Master Bilbo to the Market earlier.”

Thorin considered the man for a moment, trying to decided what response would be looked at the most favorable to their host, but nearly jumped out of his skin when the hobbit they had just been talking about seemed to come out of nowhere and say, “Well that is completely ludicrous Harold, I’ll have you and your partner know there were thirteen dwarves and I can assure you it was very much dark out when the first one showed up on my doorstep. It’s all that wizards doing.”

The hobbit did not seemed surprised at all with Bilbo’s sudden appearance as he said, “Knew if I asked about you, your ears would start burning and you would hurry over. Those Gamgee kids were at my house before we had even gotten up to start first breakfast.”

Harold handed there would be dragon killer a bundle of cloth that Bilbo took and quickly, and quite expertly managed to drop into his pack before pulling the top closed and giving Thorin a nod before he was walking away. There was no exchange of money, no mention of payment, and Harold looked happy with the whole of it.

When he saw Thorin giving him a perplexed look he grinned and said, “Believe it or not Master Bilbo is probably my favorite Uncle, though that might be because I’d not be here if it weren’t for him, he got me in as an apprentice in Bree with a dwarf before I even came of age, which is good cause my then love, now partner was pregnant with our first little one. I quite think that I would not be able to afford the clothes on my back if he hadn’t stepped in, even rented us our place for next to nothing for a few years until I established myself. Though I make most my money off orders for kitchen utensils or garden tools, I still like to make all this.”

Thorin nodded, not sure what else to say, but apparently Harold didn’t need him to say anything to keep up the conversation, “Now since you got roped into whatever crazy adventure that wizard has planned, I think I’d like it if you kept that there knife, I imagine it would be put to much better use than if I sold it to some of these gobs here. The last one I sold like that one, ended up being using as a hoe, in a garden, why I have never been so offended before, and by one of my own kin even. You dwarves all have much more sense when it comes to these things, and if you or any with you need anything, I’d give it to you for what it cost me to get the medal, at least this first time around.”

The Hobbit then winked at Thorin. Before Thorin could think to respond to any of what had been said, another hobbit walked up and asked about something. Thorin waited a moment, thinking to ask this Harold about a dozen questions, but before he could catch his eye a wee Hobbit lass popped her head over the counter, which she must have been hiding under, “If you have an order I can write it down for me da’, if not I should warn you he probably will be talking to Master Tobias for at least an hour or two.” When Thorin looked to the knife the girl said, “Please take the knife, da’ really would be hurt if you put it back.”

Thorin nodded and said, “Tell your father he has my thanks.”

The little Hobbit scrunched up her nose a bit, “Why would I thank my father, it was me da’ who made the knife.”

Thorin frowned, a bit confused, but responded the only way he could think to, “Thank your da’ then.”

The girl smiled and Thorin decided it was best if he walked away before the anvils in his head got any louder. As he walked away he saw Nori just a few steps away, looking every which way. He stepped up next to the thief and asked with a hushed breath, “I thought you would stay with our hobbit.”

Nori looked at him with wide eyes and said, “I meant to, I did, but he’s quick and just disappears. I thought with his clothes this morning I would have no trouble keeping him straight from the rest but he lost me, I did see him take something from just about every shop keep here.”

Thorin frowned and asked, “Did he pay for anything?”

Nori shook his head and said, “He gave a couple of coins to a little girl that offered him some apples in passing, but not any of the actual shop keeps. Must have some prior payments set up or something because they all smiled after he walked off like the cat that got the canary.”

Thorin frowned, “How can he have already paid for all this if he didn’t know we were leaving, it makes no sense.”

Another young hobbit, this time a taller lad, stepped out from behind the tree they were standing by and said, “Mr. Bilbo gives all the families discounts on rent whenever he goes travelling, and we get to deduct anything he buys from our rent when he gets back as well. He’s back where you all came in if you’re looking for him, I can show you the way if you want.”

Thorin had nearly jumped out of his skin, and Nori looked horrified that he hadn’t realized there was a wee hobbit listening to their conversation. When the two dwarves didn’t say anything after he finished speaking he added, “Mr. Bilbo thought you might have gotten lost, although I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Dwarves always get lost in the market here, we even had a dwarf who lived in the shire for a while and everyone says he still got lost in the market every time. Mr. Bilbo just didn’t want that to happen to you all.”

Thorin looked to Nori, who shrugged said, “Right, so how about you don’t tell Mr. Bilbo that you told us, and we won’t tell him you told us. Sound like a plan?”

The lad nodded as he said, “Right, alright, well he’s this way, I’m headed to say goodbye to him before he leaves…”

He gave them a pointed look, and after a moment Thorin and Nori followed him out of the market. As they walked out, they tried not to laugh as they came to some of their fellow dwarves, who like them, were following wee hobbit children but were pretending that they weren’t following wee Hobbit children.

Thankfully, it appeared everyone had gotten supplies as everyone had packs now. Thorin realized he must have been wandering for longer than he had thought. When they finally saw Bilbo he was leaning against a wagon talking to the farmer who was sitting atop it, and the farmer was handing Bilbo another bagged item. Bilbo stepped back and placed it in his pack as the wagon took off, heading away from the market toward Bree.

The hobbit turned just in time to see them all climbing up the hill behind a herd of wee hobbit babes who ran up to the elder Hobbit, who smiled and slipped the younger ones what looked like candy and the older ones a coin or two. When the dwarves where in ear shot the Halfling said, “If you all are finished Farmer Took has offered us fifteen ponies and rumor is Gandalf was just spotted in Bree buying a horse for the journey, he’ll likely be expecting us.”

Thorin let Balin and the others confirm that everything they needed had been purchased. As they were coming to a concession that they were as ready as they could be Thorin questioned, “How much is this Farmer Took asking for in exchange for his ponies?”

He must have sounded accusatory because Bilbo frowned and Balin quickly stepped up and said, “I’m certain Thorin is only asking because we were only accounting for the cost of fourteen ponies.”

Bilbo nodded without looking affronted in the slightest, “Well if the ponies are fit enough for thirteen dwarves then they are ours for the journey. They are trained to return to the Shire if released so it’s more that Farmer Took is willing to let us borrow his ponies for up to a year, and then they must be released to return.”

Dwalin was the one who asked, “So how much do we need to pay the farmer, for borrowing his ponies?”

The hobbit sighed as though he was trying to explain something that seemed simple before stating, “The Company doesn’t need to pay anything for the ponies, if you want them they are yours, for a year, if not you will have to buy ponies in Bree, of course I already have two ponies waiting for me.”

Thorin stepped forward then, “We’ll see these ponies, and if they are, as you said, fit enough to carry us dwarves, you will have our thanks for procuring us ponies.”

Bilbo gave another incline of his chin, “Good, they are this way, on our way to Bree.”

When the hobbit turned they all realized that over the course of the market trip, his pack had gotten nearly bigger than him, coming down to just above his knees and the top stuck up over his head. Thorin might have commented on it, but the darn creature was walking at such a blasted fast pace it was taking all his energy just to keep up without looking like he was putting so much effort into it.

Perhaps he wouldn’t remark on the Hobbit’s pack at all because obviously the Halfling needed a heavier pack to slow him down a bit. Of course his sister sons were not daunted by the pace, oh the joy of youth, and they both quickly came to either side of the Hobbit as Kili asked, “So Master Boggins, have you been on many quests?”

Thorin could not see his facial expression but the Halfling gave a snort and said, “It’s Baggins, with an A, and I suppose you could say I’ve been on a few Quests, but none this direction.”

Fili asked, “What direction have you gone then? Have you gone west then to the Blue Mountains?”

The Halfling shook his head, “I have not gone to the Blue Mountains since my mother passed away, no I mostly travel through the Old Forest or go North with the bonders.”

Kili asked, “The bonders are like the Shire’s military aren’t they?”

Bilbo shook his head, his lips turning up ever so slightly at the edges, “Not quite, we don’t have an official military, though in the rare cases where the Shire is invaded we do have a Guard. No, the Bonders are more like guardians, though they do have to pass an exam on archery and swordsmanship. Of course the Bonders are mostly young Hobbits who have just come of age, most families are expected to at least have one child serve the Bonders for two seasons, and then they can chose to stay on or join the Guard, or occasionally one can retire, but that’s frowned upon. Of course the Guard isn’t a paid position, but those who serve the guard are given certain privileges.”

Fili and Kili both seemed to ask their questions at once, “What privileges?” and “Did you serve?”

Bilbo was quite for a moment, “I did indeed serve with the bonders for nearly a decade actually. As for privileges, families with at least one member in the Guard are given a seat in the council and unofficially they are given discounts on properties, most in the Shire feel safer with a Guard close by, just in case the worse happens.”

Kili laughed and asked, “Are you all really afraid of being invaded? I wouldn’t think anyone would want to take these lands, I mean they are nice, for hobbits, with all the green and what not, but there isn’t any precious gems or anything like that.”

The Halfling stiffened at Kili’s question, and Thorin could tell that his words just made it worse by the way Fili slowly stiffened, his hand unconsciously slipping towards his daggers. After an awkward silence Bilbo merely said, “You would be surprised, now that’s Farmer’s Took place up there, just a few minutes out.”

The Halfling sped up his pace, which Thorin was quite infuriated with, how could such a small creature walk so fast when his legs were nearly half the length of Thorin’s. Fili and Kili glanced at him then Balin, who was huffing a bit, obviously his sister sons were looking for answers. Thorin was surprised when Dwalin said almost too softly to hear, “The Shire has been invaded a time or two in the past.”

Thorin frowned and gave his shield brother a questioning look. Dwalin was silent for a moment before saying, “I was captain of the guard in the Blue Mountains, and we received letters when it wasn’t safe to travel near the Shire. Almost two decades ago in the winter months they were invaded by orcs and wargs, a few of our men came to help with burying the dead, not that there were many bodies. We thought it was because the Wargs ate them, but now I think perhaps they were Fae-Born.”

Dwalin was not often one for soft or hushed tones, and Thorin had learned over the years that when he was, it was to give sincerity to a subject he was reflecting on. Thorin had only really heard him use such a tone in regards to the loss of Erabor, or on more rare occasions the battle that lost him and Balin their father. The dwarves took a moment to consider that, and once again Thorin found himself wondering about the strange creature that walked ahead of him. He had said he was part of the bounders, for some time. He wasn’t sure what level of accuracy Hobbit standards demanded, but he hoped they were at least close to the most basic dwarven social standards. It would give the Halfling a better chance of surviving their quest.

Thorin was pulled from their musing when the Gray Wizard came over the hill, riding towards them on the back of a very imposing horse. Bilbo stopped in his tracks and after a moment they were level with him, just in time as Gandalf slid from the back of the horse to stand in front of them. His eyes were stuck on Bilbo for a long moment, before he seemed to shake himself, “I see you decided to join the quest, your mother would be proud, were she here.”

The Hobbit crossed his arms and seemed to bristle, “If my mother was here she would be placing stinging newts in every part of your robe and calling you out on your nonsense.”

Gandalf gave a sad smile, “You look so like her.”

Thorin actually saw the Halfling roll his eyes, “Yes, that’s the point of it all isn’t it.”

Gandalf lost his smile, but he seemed to take it all in stride as he said, “Well, we shall have to head to Bree, I’ve enquired about ponies, and they will not come at a small price.”

Bilbo snorted, “If you enquired then they will have raised their price nearly double, you gray wizard, are not thought of very fondly in Bree, not since the incident with the phoenix, I’m surprised the men don’t shoot you down on site.”

The Halfling seemed in better spirits as he once more began walking. Thorin was relieved when he saw they were quite close to what must have been the home of Farmer Took. It was an odd arrangement as part of the home appeared to be in typical Hobbit Hole style, but some of it was built up in the fashion of men. It was rather curious, but he could see the Farmer their hobbit had been speaking to, and he was moving the last of the ponies to a coral by the twisting road. Gandalf walked beside them with a confused expression. The dwarves as one seemed content to leave the wizard in the dark for now as their hobbit spoke to the farmer in hushed voices.

Farmer Took smiled as they came closer, “Do take a close look, this lot is the best I have to offer I’m afraid, though none are quite the Buits that Master Bilbo’s are.”

He gestured to the two on the very end, and surprisingly all the dwarves could tell the difference, though they all looked roughly the same size and quite sturdy, the two on the end were a dark ebony and even their mains seemed more luxurious. The hobbit smiled as he looked at his two ponies, “Well I would hope not, how long has it taken to breed two quite as lovely, and with the temperament to ride.”

Farmer Took patted their hobbit on the back and the Halfling left them to go croon at his ponies like they were babes. Thorin shook his head but Farmer Took was suddenly telling them about the ponies, telling which could carry the most weight without slowing, with only a slight glance at Bombur. Then he told them their names and which were the easiest to ride, and which one should be used as a pack horse because he had a mind for trying to unseat his rider. Thorin was quite relieved when Balin said, “Well these are some mighty fine ponies, I think Thorin and the company will agree, we would be happy to take them.”

Farmer Took smiled even wider, “Good, Good! Just don’t get too attached to them, I’ll be wanting them to head back after a year. It’s rather hard to get such well-trained ponies you know. Master Bilbo, they have decided to take the ponies!”

Thorin was quite surprised that the Farmer shouting didn’t cause the ponies to shy away. Their hobbit walked over, this time leading his two ponies, one of which he had already loaded with a pack, the other wore a blanket but no saddle. Their hobbit tied his two mounts to one of the poles scattered about, then moved to help Farmer Took saddle up the main thirteen ponies, Fili and Kili shadowed their hobbit who seemed to be explaining to them all the steps necessary to keep a happy pony.

Before he knew it Thorin and his company were getting on the Ponies and their hobbit was having a final word with the Farmer, who patted his back again and said just loud enough for him to catch, “Now you be careful of the fade out there with these dwarves.”

Their Hobbit looked at the farmer with wide eyes, “I’m not sure what you mean, but I’ll be with Gandalf, and I do have my mother’s luck.”

With that the Halfling untied his pony and mounted surprisingly fast, considering the large jump he had to make to get on the back of said pony, and without a saddle to give him a leg up. Farmer Took just shook his head, “That’s what we are afraid of Master Bilbo, that’s what we’re afraid of.”

The hobbit did not say anything more as he instead moved beside the wizard who was a ways up the road on his horse looking quite put out. Thorin was glad to get on the road but as they resumed their journey, now with the relative ease of ridding instead of the fast walk, he had enough time to think. The more Thorin thought the more he thought about how perplexing the Hobbit was. They made it to Bree in time to stay the night, and seeing as the Company had barely had to spend any of their own money they all but unanimously agreed on taking their last chance at a good warm bed before they really set in to their long journey.

Thorin only complained a little bit about how they could make more ground if they continued on until dark, but his heart was not in it. No his mind was too preoccupied with the blasted Halfling, which was quickly rising to his least favorite member of the company, when before that had been the wizard, not that the wizard was actually part of the company. Still it showed how frustrated Thorin was with the small creature.

~

The Would be King under the mountain had not stopped trying to glare holes in Bilbo the entire ride, not even after a few days. He could feel his fierce gaze even as he managed to make a bit of conversation with Gandalf that wasn’t related to his mother, and then when Gandalf mentioned again how much he resembled his mother, Bilbo had managed to get the Dwarf named Gloin to tell him about his family, after seeing him gazing at pictures of his wife and son.

Fili and Kili had both groaned very loudly, and a few other dwarves gave more quite groans, but Bilbo was certain the Dwarf could talk about his family for days and Bilbo would not grow tired of it. Not when he spoke with such passion and fondness.

At some point when Gloin had finally wound down a bit and had taken a moment to drink from his water skin, Bofur asked, “Since we are talking about children, my family and I were wondering if you have any grown wee hobbits, or perhaps a sweet lass, or lad?”

Bilbo had snorted at that, “No, I’m afraid I’ve been quite content with my horde of nieces and nephews.”

Bofur had smiled and inquired, “How many do you have?”

That the Hobbit could only laugh at before explaining, “Well it’s a bit hard to count. Though it does help I was an only child, a bit of a rarity here in the shire. Still my mother and father’s brothers and sisters have had enough grandchildren to repopulate the shire twice over. In fact my mother’s eldest brother, who happens to be the current Thain, he had seventeen children and all but one of them has already had two children. Honestly if I didn’t have a calendar with all their birthdays I think I would lose track.

Bofur’s eyes had gone quite round, and all of the dwarves seemed a bit surprised as Bofur asked, “Did you say your eldest uncle had seventeen children?”

Bilbo had nodded and said, “Yes he was a bit of an over achiever, and he was quite furious when my fifth oldest Uncle had eighteen, which everyone thought was a bit excessive, but they are Tooks so no one will tell them no, stop, fifteen is plenty.” Bilbo laughed again, but then realized the surprised expression had only grown more pronounced, Bilbo had glanced around then and asked, “I take it Dwarves don’t have quite that many children?”

The dwarf named Dori had snorted in a manner that did not speak much of humour, “Most certainly not, though not for lack of trying. It is considered quite a blessing from Mahal if a family is gifted with three children. How do your women survive the births of so many children?”

Bilbo shrugged, “I can’t know for sure seeing as how I’m not a Hobbit lass and I do try to avoid gossip, but the rumor when I was younger was that Hobbit lasses just quite love being pregnant. Of course some hobbit lasses do have trouble getting pregnant and then carrying to term, not to mention all the Hobbit lads that settled down together. Normally the hobbit lasses that have the easiest time getting pregnant will take up the slack when possible. Why Lobelia Sackville-Baggins made quite a bit of money off of her pregnancies. Though the record is still held by my grandmother, who had thirty babies before my grandfather finally passed away. She was quite stricken, some say the reason she gave in to the fade was because she wasn’t having babies and not because she had lost her husband.”

Dori looked quite horrified and most of the dwarves had similar expressions. Bilbo realized perhaps he hadn’t needed to share that information, especially so soon after this dwarf had told him it was a blessing to have three.

He probably hadn’t thought out what he said next either, but his mouth just ran away with them, “Of course it’s a bit of a Shire secret that most Fae-Born can’t have any children of their own, with a few rare exceptions like my mother. So perhaps it’s just Yavanna’s blessing that Hobbit lasses can have so many, and Hobbit lads are always quite happy because they always take after the father, with again the exception being Fae-Born, who take after whichever parent or guardian shares with them the most.”

There was a bit of silence for a time, before Ori, who had been reading one of the books from Bilbo’s study, seemed to join the conversation as he asked, “So how are Fae-born normally brought into the world, if not by others like them?”

Bilbo considered avoiding the question, but he had already shared so much of the secret, and they had agreed to keep it just that, a secret, “Well sometimes they are born to regular Hobbit Lasses, which is always a bit of a shock the first few days, since Babies can’t hold a Glammer until their eyes open properly. Of course that’s why all Hobbit Lasses give birth in private and never show the babe to any but their chosen guardian until after the first two weeks. This also is a testament to when Hobbits wandered because before they found the shire the only time they would stay in one place for any amount of time was when a babe was born, because more often than not they wouldn’t survive otherwise. No one really knows why.”

Bilbo had to pause for a moment and reorder his thoughts, “Back to your question, in other cases like my father, Bungo Baggins, who was found on the doorstep of my grandmother right after her first babe died. Of course the ones found on doorsteps tend to have more… problems.”

Bilbo wasn’t sure if that was quite the word he should have used, and he hoped they could change the subject but then mighty would be King asked, “Do you have any of these, problems?”

Bilbo tried not to show any emotion on his face as he said, “Well for all appearances I would say no, but considering I haven’t tried to sire a child or form a life bond I honestly can’t be certain that I have escaped all of the problems that can pop up. Also seeing as I’m not dead, I would say for the most part I don’t.”

There was some silence before Ori asked, “When you say Life bond, what do you mean? Is it where two people come together and their soul becomes one before the eyes of the gods? We call them soul mates. They are quite the blessing.”

The hobbit looked surprised by that, “Yes actually, if I remember correctly that’s what the dwarf that married one of the Brandybuck girls years ago called it. How does yours form? Is it over time or does it happen with a ceremony?”

Ori blushed bright red and Balin stepped in to say, “Well we dwarves tend to think soul mates are two halves destined to be together, but the link does not form until the two halves come together in a form of union, whether this be marriage or… other ways two people can come together.”

Bilbo nodded, trying not to laugh at how even Balin had blushed a bit, “That’s normally the case for Hobbits.”

Ori, who was still as red as Bilbo’s prize tomatoes, asked, “What of Fae-Born?”

Bilbo had a moment of thoughtfulness as he said, “Well I can’t say for all of them, because besides my parents I couldn’t tell you of any others in the shire. My mother never liked to talk about the matter, and my father, well everyone knew my father formed a life bond with my mother, sort of just out of the blue one day when he had just come of age. He said it was because he realized how much he loved her and knew he could never love another, but my mother didn’t form a bond with my father. Not even when they were wed.”

Ori looked a bit teary, and Bilbo was surprised to see that his brother Dori was actually crying. Balin was the one who spoke, “That is a fate worse than death to a Dwarf, Master Baggins, it’s not something that has ever happened to a dwarf and I am quite thankful. To think you could find the soul that is the perfect match to your own, and then not have the bond returned. It would be like torture.”

Bilbo nodded, trying not to show how he felt, not that he was sure how he felt, “It really was, and he ended up succumbing to the fade before I came of age. At the age of fifty two it was quite young for a Fae-Born. Normally the Fade only takes those who lost their life-bond or those who never form one and live longer than what they ought.”

Fili gasped and said, “He had you when he was fifty two; he must have been just a babe.”

Ori shook his head, “Not if Hobbits age like menfolk, they rarely live to even be that old. How old are you, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo gave a snort, “Yes Hobbits do not often live past their hundredth and twelfth year normally, though some Fae-Born can live longer, we all come of age at our thirty third birthday. As for my age, well we Fae-Born tend to age a bit differently than everyone else, unless we form a Life-Bond, then we age at the rate they do. One of my great great great aunts, who was one of first few Fae-born, that weren’t outright just Fae, married an elf and sailed to the undying lands not a day older than the day she got married.”

Bilbo smiled at the memory of when she had come back to the shire after living with the elves for over a century and had stolen some of her family jewelry back and given half the shire a heart attack because almost everyone had thought she had been dead long before. He heard some of the dwarves mutter in their language and he didn’t even try to memorize the odd sounds. After a few moments Nori said, “You didn’t actually answer the question about your age Master Baggins.”

Bilbo smiled, “Well I can tell you I came of age quite a while back.”

Fili and Kili glanced at each other, then grinned as they said respectively, “No you have to tell us!” and “Maybe I’m not the youngest in the company after all!”

Bilbo shrugged and was about to leave it at that when Gandalf said, “He should be right around sixty, though for hobbits he looks quite younger than that.”

Kili let out a triumphant shout, “Yes! I’m not the youngest. Bilbo Boggins is officially the youngest member of the company.”

The Hobbit could only snort, “Maybe in years lived, but in years till death I’m likely the oldest by far.”

Gandalf frowned, “Yes well, that is why you are coming to take care of the dwarfs’ dragon infestation. If all works out you will be the youngest in this group on both counts.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the Grey Wizard and said, “I’ll never go that long Gandalf, you know what happens to us when we go that long.”

The wizard pulled out his pipe, “Your mother always said, Dead Dragon’s give generous gifts.”

Bilbo laughed at that thought, and Ori asked, “Is that why you want to kill the Dragon Master Bilbo? Can it give you a longer life?”

He considered it for a long time before he said, “I’m not sure that’s quite the way I would put it, but it plays a role in the decision.”

Bilbo was quite glad when Bofur changed the topic by saying what he was going to do with his share of the dead dragon’s generous gift. If Gandalf’s gaze lingered a bit too long on Bilbo’s face he did not think on it. He managed to stay in a companionable silence for a long time after that, enjoying the company of the dwarves who made an effort to speak in Weston so Bilbo could be a part of the conversation.

He was quite happy to hear stories of Dori trying to manage his two younger brothers when they were just wee lads, and Bofur telling stories of the mischief he and his cousin got into, and how his brother normally got them out of trouble. Gandalf even told a bit of the story of the phoenix. Fili told a few stories that caused Kili to go bright red and the younger dwarf tried to say his brother was lying but Dwalin would chime in with confirmation that Kili had in fact managed to show up to one of Thorin’s meetings with dwarven councils in nothing but the clothes he was born with. Oin told the real story of how his brother met his wife, which involved allot more bird feathers than the dwarf had mentioned in his own tale, and Dwalin had just started to talk about some of the mischief he and Thorin had gotten into in Erabor, when Thorin interrupted them to have Fili and Kili scout ahead.

They had fallen mostly silent, as Thorin and Gandalf lead the way for a time. The two managed to get into some fight, though Bilbo only caught the tale end as Gandalf decided to just up and leave. They made camp and Bilbo tried to ignore the odd feeling in his gut as night fell, and they began to set up for dinner. Bilbo and Kili had gotten some meat to go into the company pot, and Kili was quite fascinated with Bilbo’s bow, which was a design used mostly by the bounders.

Bilbo was still mostly eating his own food, but the usually quite Bombur insisted he eat some of the company stew, seeing as he appeared so small. Bilbo wasn’t going to complain though because these dwarves only ever ate three meals, if that, and Bilbo had to fight back the hunger that plagued him.

He was handed some soup to take to Fili and Kili by the Royal Grump, who still sent him glares every chance he could. He was just walking towards the two mischief makers when he felt them. Oh they felt wrong, so terribly wrong. It did not take much at all to get the two Royal Princes to tell him that they had lost a few of the ponies somehow. They were too far from camp to call out, not that he would have for fear of drawing the attention of what could only be trolls of some variety. He and the two brothers had managed to track the trolls back to where they had made camp.

Bilbo had taken inventory of the situation quickly and whispered to the two brothers, “You are going to very quietly go back to camp, and tell your uncle and the company to head out, they only took three of the ponies, we have enough that we can keep traveling. I will meet up with you all later.”

Fili and Kili had both given him skeptical looks, but had moved to leave. Bilbo waited till he felt they were out of range of being seen by the trolls before he moved. Carefully he crept around the talking trolls to where the three ponies were being kept, if he could just cut them free he could wait until he was certain the dwarves were a safe distance away and then let the ponies loose.

They would run back to the shire but they would have enough to keep going without any trouble. Bilbo had just managed to cut the rope tying the fence closed when he heard a snap, one that the trolls clearly heard as well. Bilbo felt a pinch of terror when he felt it was Kili, though the dwarf was out of eyesight the trolls seemed not quite as stupid as they looked because one got up to go look for more ponies, and Bilbo couldn’t have them going towards Kili or their camp.

Without thinking it out further he called out, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The three trolls spun to look at him, just missing Kili who had stepped closer and pulled his sword out, and would have been seen by them. Bilbo tried to tell him to go, to leave, with his thoughts alone before he had to face the three trolls, who were frozen in shock for a heartbeat, then one reached out and grabbed Bilbo, knocking the fence open as he did. The ponied rushed out and the Troll that held him cursed and asked, “What are you? Wiggly?”

The one who had been cooking said, “He is dinner now, is what he is.”

The trolls then began to fight over who was going to eat him and he tried to signal for Kili to leave because he could take care of these stupid trolls on his own if he knew that Kili and the other dwarves were safe. Kili however must have either ignored Bilbo’s look or got the wrong idea because he suddenly came barreling into the campsite swinging his sword and shouting.

Bilbo had wanted to scream and curse the fool boy for not listening to him, when suddenly he was dropped as the rest of the company came in, weapons swinging and screaming. Bilbo managed to grab Kili in the ensuing fight and without thought he snapped, “Alright you little shit, now you’ve gone and just about got the company all killed when I say your name next I need you to get everyone to close their eyes, and this time do as I say!”

Authors note:

* Here's the next chapter should have the rest up in the next couple of days! Btw sorry if you feel the characters are out of character, I definitely took some liberties, hopefully you'll be happy in the end though! Thank you everyone for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kili seemed upset when he noticed that though they were not getting killed they were not making any headways with killing either, he realized perhaps Bilbo had the right of it. Though he questioned that when it seemed like Bilbo had put himself right where he could be easily scooped up by the trolls.

Two of the trolls grabbed the hobbits limbs and threatened to tear him apart, and Kili was next to his uncle, looking on with horror as they seemed to be trying to make due on their threat. Kili was surprised when his Uncle actually laid down his sword, and they all followed suit, but as the Trolls began to smile at their ‘dinner’, Bilbo gave the sliest looking smirk Kili had seen, and shouted, “Kili”

Kili didn’t think he just threw himself at his uncle, and managed to topple all the dwarves over as he yell in his mother tongue the word every dwarf knew meant duck and cover your eyes, a necessity with mining blasts. Kili wasn’t sure what exactly happened but even with his eyes closed there was two blinding flashes of light, then one of the Trolls was screeching, but Bilbo yelled out, “Kili!”

Kili hoped that meant what he had said before because he yelled the word again, and everyone didn’t startle as much this time as they continued to cover their eyes just as another bright flash of light spiked out, then there was darkness and silence. It took a few moments for the dwarves to gather themselves but when they finally pulled themselves up the saw that where the trolls had been, there was nothing but white splotches of what might have been ash on the earth. Bilbo was also nowhere to be seen. Kili felt a moment of panic, as he called out, “Bilbo! Bilbo?”

The hobbit called out from in the trees and said, “I’m fine, I just need a minute, please stay where you are.”

They all froze, not certain if they were in danger if they moved or not, but after a moment Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree, “Everyone all right?”

They all took a second to look at Bilbo who look similar to how he had before, but his skin seemed to almost have a faint glow under the moonlight and he had his eyes closed tightly as if he had something in them. Thorin spoke up then, “What just happened?”

Bilbo cracked his eyes open, and for a moment they seemed to glow silver but it all quickly faded, until he looked like himself again, then he said, “I thought you wanted a demonstration… on how I’m going to kill the dragon.”

Bilbo smiled then and the dwarves didn’t know how to react, after a moment they all began to pick their weapons back up and Thorin asked, “and if we had not closed our eyes?”

The smile fell completely away as the hobbit grew more somber, “Trolls might be the most disgusting life energy, but they have a lot of it at night, between that and the fact that I haven’t exactly done something like this, their might have been a chance you would have been blinded for a little while. I couldn’t say with any certainty one way or the other what such a bright light would do to dwarven eyes. Although part of it was for my own sanity, we don’t show our true form to any but the closest of families, and rarely at that.”

Before Thorin could say whatever likely cutting remark he had intended, Gandalf appeared on top of the rock that had a bit of an overhang to the campsite, and called, “Bilbo Baggins, what have you done?”

Bilbo turned a glare on the Wizard and yelled, “Where have you been wizard? You know my mother always said you managed to leave just before the danger and either came back just in time to be a hero or just in time to yell at people. I’ll not have it Wizard of the Grey, say one more insult and so help me I will bloody well use the energy of three trolls to bind you in a tree for the next century!”

The Hobbit spun with furry, marching back to where they had made camp, though before he got there bile burned its way up his throat and he retched. He fell to his knees as he retched again and again until he was certain nothing else was in his stomach to bring up.

When he felt he could finally move without risking another bought, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to his pack. He pulled out his water skin and was rinsing his mouth out when the first light of the morning slipped over the tree tops. Bilbo could not remember a time where he was so relieved to feel the first light of day, and the dulling of his senses.

He had barely gotten himself presentable again, when he glanced around their campsite. The fire had gone out, though some embers still smoldered. There were items littered about. Bilbo’s eyes froze when he got to where they had kept the ponies, at least he had thought they had been tied up in the little glen. Bilbo began to search the area, and was quite frustrated when he realized the ponies had managed to break free. Most likely their interactions with the trolls had scared them off. Even his own had fled. This was going to shape up into a right terrible day, of that Bilbo was utterly certain.

Bilbo grabbed his pack and swung it onto his back, glad he always removed it at night, and went to find the others. The dwarves would need to know that they now had no ponies. He found them, despite the ill feeling still lingering, and despite the dullness of his senses. He quite wished he hadn’t smelt the cave they were in, for as terrible as their essence had tasted, fouler still was the stench. His stomach turned and twisted, and for a moment he thought perhaps it would find one last remnants of substance to heave. When he backed a few steps away it help to ease the feeling, but he still felt wrong footed when the dwarves finally exited the cave, some boasting new weapons or gold.

Thorin once more turned a glare upon him, and Bilbo could not help his snappish response in the face of such rudeness, “The ponies managed to break lose and have run off.”

Thorin’s glare turned even stronger as he asked, “Is that why your ponies you helped procure where free, was it all a ruse to slow us down, now that we are too far passed Bree to procure our own?”

Bilbo knew his shock and likely outrage were clear on his face, he was still too raw from dropping his glamor to truly hide such deep feelings. He had known the Would be King thought very little of him, even after he had given him and his company the greatest gift of trust in allowing them into his home Underhill and then had lifted his glamour where they might have seen, to save them from what would have likely otherwise been the end of at least a few of their members. If they were under the light of the moon he might have been at risk of losing his hold on his glamour all together.

Fili and Kili, who had been looking positively joyful just a breath before Thorin spoke, quickly showed their shock at their uncle’s statement. Kili though, quickly turned to anger as he said, “Thorin, if any is to blame for this predicament it is me! Master Baggins told us to go back to our camp and to ride away while he took care of the trolls. Instead I stayed, and I broke a branch that got their attention. If Master Baggins had not acted as he had to get grabbed I would have ended up killed and if it were not for his light trick we would likely still be fighting those trolls, if we were able to fight at all!”

Fili knew the weight of his brother’s words. Kili was not one to openly defy their Uncle, not when he so longed for his affection and approval. Of course the gravity of the situation became even clearer when Kili did not attempt to make a joke of the Hobbits name. Obviously the Hobbit had earned his brother’s trust and respect somehow. If Kili trusted the Hobbit then Master Baggins was trustworthy.

With all that in mind he spoke up softly, “Kili is right, in that this is not the Hobbit’s fault. It is my fault, when the Hobbit told us to flee I did not trust he could handle three trolls, I thought he would certainly give himself away and that the trolls would then track us. I said near as much to Kili, who decided to stay to see what the Hobbit did. When I called you all to come to the troll camp, I saw how terrified the ponies were, and I thought they might break lose soon after we left camp. If you wish to lay blame Thorin, then I will not allow it to lie with anyone but myself. Kili may have gotten the Hobbit caught, but as the elder of the two of us, I should not have used my opinion to sway my brother and should have been wise enough to recognize the merit of what Master Baggins had said.”

As was often the case, when Fili spoke in such a tone, he sounded much like his mother when she was trying to knock some sense into her brother or various other rock headed dwarves. The fact that he did not address his uncle in a proper fashion was telling to the other dwarves. Though they had been raised in the Blue Mountains, Fili had still been trained to be a proper prince, should they ever reclaim Erabor. He had taken his training very seriously, especially when it became clear Kili would be a late bloomer. It made it easier for his brother to flourish knowing Fili took the weight of their people’s expectations, and did so with ease. For him to break from so many traditions with that one simple word, to say his uncle’s name in such a fashion, well it made it quite clear where he stood, and that it was not behind his uncle in this.

Thorin shot them both glares, and they squared their shoulders, prepared to dig in and fight for what they believed in, with the same expressions they had worn when they managed to convince their mother to let them join their uncle. Thorin must have noticed the steel in their eyes because his expression wavered.

In that moment there was suddenly the sound of movement, fast approaching them. The dwarves and even the Hobbit drew their weapons, Fili and Kili noticeably slotted themselves on either side of the Hobbit. He may have proven he had some tricks up his sleeves, but that didn’t mean he suddenly wasn’t the smallest member of their group.

The figure that arrived in front of them, on a sled led by rabbits, was quite unusual. Before they could come to a decision as to whether they were a threat or not, Gandalf spoke, “Radagast! My old friend, what are you doing this far from your woods?”

It was as the figure stepped off its sled and into the light that they realized he must be another wizard, though he appeared even stranger than the gray one. He looked at Gandalf, but then his eyes slipped over to their Hobbit and he asked, “Belladonna? Oh I’m so glad to see you…”

The wizard had taken several rapped steps towards the Halfling, but he trailed off with a frown. Their Hobbit sheathed his weapon suddenly and gave a half bow, his voice held quite respect as he stated, “Aiwendil, it is my regret to inform you Belladonna passed some years ago.”

The wizard seemed devastated by this news and his eyes seemed to take in every inch of their Hobbit as he stood from his bow. After swallowing, Radagast, or was it Aiwendil, supposed, “She did say she was with child, but I had thought she spoke in Jest.”

Fili and Kili were quite confused by the warm, yet somehow sad smile that their Hobbit directed at a wizard he had apparently never met as he uttered, “It was no Jest. I am her true son.”

The wizard nodded, without taking his eyes off Master Baggins he softly murmured, “Yes, I see the truth of your words, you hold her light in your heart, but she faded.” The wizard closed his eyes before he continued, “May Yavanna welcome her child and grant her the great sleep in her internal green hills. May the name Belladonna now be spoken with the softest of voices so as not to wake our lost sister and may we see to her kith and kin so as not to raise her spirit before it has been restored.”

The last part was said in what sounded like an old form of Weteron. Fili and Kili may have been young, but they recognized a prayer when they heard one, and this one seemed to carry a weight to it. They noticed that some of the dwarves had bowed their heads, as was custom when a dwarf said a prayer for the dead. A silence followed as this new Wizard kept his eyes closed and seemed to hum ever so softly. When he finally fell completely silent, Gandalf asked in a hushed voice, “Radagast, what brought you here?”

The brown wizard glared at Gandalf and said, “I remember why I am here Gandalf, it is you who seem to have forgotten yourself. You should have told us when she left her light behind, the council will not be happy about this. It changes everything!”

Gandalf frowned as he spoke softly, “You cannot mean…” He trailed off for an instant as he turned his gaze on their hobbit, he seemed to see something for he got a faraway look as he said “It cannot be.”

Thorin frowned and asked, “What is it you wizards speak of?”

Gandalf did not seem to hear him, but Radagast declared, “My friends light of course.”

When Thorin seemed even more confused when Master Baggins said, “Light is referring in this case to an essence, what makes up the soul.”

Kili supposed, “That is a nice metaphor, mother used to say we would carry our father’s essence in our hearts.”

Gandalf shook his head, “In this case it is not a metaphor Kili.”

Again silence reined for a time, then Radagast said a word in what could only be another language and Gandalf said, “Excuse me, I must speak with Radagast for a moment.”

The two wizards moved away from them as they spoke strange words in hushed voices. The hobbit watched them with a blank expression. Fili and Kili looked to one another, before quickly turning glares on their uncle, whom had opened his mouth as if to speak. They did not know what he was thinking but they could hazard a guess that it was another accusation.

Thorin seemed frustrated with them, but he merely muttered in their mother tongue, “We will discuss this later.”

The dwarves began to have quiet conversations amongst themselves, nothing about what had just happened or on their journey, instead merely taking comfort in the voice of their family. The tension was just starting to ease when Master Baggins suddenly said, “Something’s coming.”

He had not shouted, in fact his voice had been just above a whisper, but they all heard it as though he had said it directly into their ears. Even Gandalf and Radagast fell silent to glance at the Hobbit, who had closed his eyes and tilted his head to allow sunlight to spill upon his features. Kili did not fancy the Hobbit, but something about him in that moment seemed to take his breath away. It felt like when they had wandered down under the Hobbit’s home. His thoughts were interrupted though when they heard the howl.

Dwalin reached for his weapon as he snarled, “Wargs!”

The other dwarves barely had time to draw their own weapons when one of the before mentioned beasts jumped down towards them from a rise. They managed to kill the beast but not before it had let its own howl ring out. Everything seemed to speed up then, and they started running.

The brown wizard managed to draw the warg pack away for a time, but eventually it found them again. They ran, none wanting to go up against what was obviously a large hunting party. Gandalf and Thorin somehow found the strength to argue even as they ran for their lives.

They killed a few wargs and their orc riders along the way, but they were exhausted. Their strength was waning despite the adrenalin coursing through their systems, they would not be able to keep this up for much longer.

For a moment it seemed the gray wizard had abandoned them, but then they were being ushered through what was apparently an invisible doorway. Kili tried to give the company as much time to get through as he could, but when he reached back for another arrow his hand met nothing but his empty quiver. He felt a chill run up his spine at the fast approaching wargs, but then a slew of arrows flew from behind him.

Kili turned to see Master Baggins had sheathed his sword to instead use his bow, which the hobbit was once again throwing over his shoulder as he grabbed Kili and actually managed to nearly haul the young dwarf off his feet. Then the Hobbit was shoving him with more force than he thought someone so tiny and small should be capable of, but then they were through to what Kili hoped was safety. His brother pulled him into a tight hug, once again the youngest prince felt he owed his life to their Hobbit.

The youngest dwarf of the company frowned as he realized their Hobbit was nowhere to be seen. Kili had felt him come through the doorway while he shoved the dwarf, but now he was gone. Fili must have noticed his distress, as he called out, “Where is Master Baggins?”

Gandalf glanced around before sighing, and disclosed with some distress, “Bilbo, I can guess has realized we have reached the Valley of Imladris, he will most likely not join us again until we leave Rivendell.”

There was some uproar as they all realized they had ended up in front of an elven home, but when the company finally began to settle Kili had to ask, “Master Baggins had books in his home about elves, why would he not want to meet them?”

Shaking his head the wizard replied,, “It is likely more that Bilbo knows most elves do not take well to Fae-Born, and if they see him, it does not matter how strong his glamor is, they will see him. His mother was quite outraged when she learned this truth.”

Kili frowned, and Fili must have had similar thoughts because he asked, “What does that mean, they will see him? What even is this Glamor?”

Gandalf let out another exasperated sigh, “I will try to explain, but let us move forward as I do, I would rather like to be closer to my next meal when we have finished.”

They began moving down the path, the dwarves kept looking about for their Hobbit, for how could he disappear like that. After a moment Gandalf said, “A Glamor is something Fae-born always have, they use it to look like their guardian or parents. It is a sort of defense mechanism, because when they first began to appear in middle earth, they were all hunted for centuries because of the acts of a few rogues. They had possessed the ability to use glamour’s before, but it was not until they were hunted that they began to wear them more frequently.

“By the time they met with the wandering hobbits they had all been forced into hiding, and wore their glamor like it was their very skin. When they joined with the hobbits, giving them the gift of the bounty of the shire, Yavanna gave them her blessing, which among many things allowed them to have children, the first Fae did not care if their babes were rarely born from their own body, they only wished to see to it that they would not be the last of their kind.

“By the time a Fae child was a few weeks of age they would establish a glamor, and all hobbits are taught the stories, to protect those children. The problem is, that elves have something similar to a glamor, and it is thanks to this that some can see through parts of Fae-Born glamor. When Belladonna learned an elf had seen even hints of her true self, she had been distraught and furious all at once. She had felt like she had been violated despite this particular elf not being one of the ones that wished her dead. We had been traveling with a dwarf at the time, and when he asked her why she was so upset, she said it was like if an elf had shaved off part of his beard to see what he looked like without it.”

The dwarves collectively gasped, and after a moment Gandalf added, “Of course it does not help that baring extreme distress or the need to use their true skin’s abilities, they do not share their true skin with any but their closest of kin. If I recall his mother had sworn she would find a way to let everyone in the shire know that elves can potentially see through their glamor.”

At that moment, it was clear even Thorin seemed to understand how horrifying an experience that would be for their Hobbit, and Kili felt even more thankful to the Hobbit. He could not help but think of some way to thank him when next they saw him. The rest of the company suddenly had another reason to want to get as far away from the elves as they could. Kili tried to ignore the curious part of his brain that was wondering what their hobbit really did look like, or what exactly made these Fae so easy to spot.

~

Bilbo should have known the wizard would manage to scheme even as they were running for their lives. He was just glad he had thought to grab his pack or he would be in quite a pickle. Of course he knew how to make do with nothing but he was already exhausted, so every little bit helped. He managed to slip away from the Company, likely Gandalf had some reason he wanted the dwarves in Rivendell but Bilbo didn’t care to test the waters.

No, he would just have to get a head start, and then he could just wait for the dwarves. It was a bit of a hassle to slip along the edges of the perimeter of the elven home, ever careful that he stayed hidden in shadows, but it was better than the alternative. He hoped that the dwarves would not spend too much time here with the elves. Of course he expected, seeing as dwarves all seemed to have a dislike of the eternal beings, that they would only stay a single night, if that. It did not matter what Gandalf’s plans where.

~

It was a week before the dwarves finally started their journey, this time in the near dead of night. They seemed to be none the worse for wear, and Bilbo was thankful for that at least as he silently packed his things and then fell in step behind the booted lot. They traveled for long hours, and though Bilbo could tell the sun had risen by the dulling of his senses, it was dark as storms raged. Still they ventured on near silently. It was not until after Thorin had ordered they make camp, and again after they had nearly finished making up camp, when Bofur nearly bumped into Bilbo.

He mutter quietly, “Sorry Master Baggins”

He had moved around Bilbo, continuing on with his task for a few breaths before he spun around and gasped, “Master Baggins! You made it back!”

All the dwarves suddenly were looking at him with tired eyes, and after a moment Bilbo nodded, “I assumed Gandalf told you I wouldn’t stay in Rivendell.”

Bofur took off his hat, “Yes, Gandalf did tell us, but after you didn’t meet up with us at the bottom of the mountains, we quite thought perhaps you had left.”

Frowning at the implication Bilbo crossed his arms, “I signed a contract, besides that the bottom of the mountain is occasionally patrolled by elves, I wouldn’t stay where I might be spotted.”

Bofur grinned and patted Bilbo violently on the shoulder. Fili and Kili, who had gone off to scout for any potential food or threat, came back to the camp then. Kili saw Bilbo from across the campsite and called out, “Master Baggins!”

Bilbo was not expecting the dwarf to all but tackle him in his enthusiasm. He had barely managed to get his feet properly under him when Fili lifted him up off the ground with what might have been a bone crushing hug, if Bilbo were a regular Hobbit. When Fili put him down, he straightened Bilbo’s clothing for him and said, “You have my thanks for returning, and for getting my fool of a brother to safety.”

Kili glared at his brother for a moment, but then quickly let it go with a grin as he said, “I knew you would show up, they all thought you would not but I knew.”

The Hobbit did not know what to say, especially when both princes gave him big smiles. He was even more shocked when nearly every dwarf in the company took the time to pat him heartily on the back.

Even Oin, who he had not actually spoken with, gave him a good thump. Dwalin, like Fili, picked Bilbo up in an even stronger hug, before he seemed to realize how much strength he had put into it as he muttered, “Sorry laddie, I was just glad to see you and for a moment forgot you were not a dwarf. Do you need Oin to have a look at you?”

Bilbo let the hint of a smile creep onto his face as he said, “Hardly Master Dwalin, I would even hazard to say perhaps you are losing your touch. I mean Fili quite had you beat.”

Dwalin blinked for a few moments before he gave an evil grin, but before he could do whatever he had in mind, Thorin called out, “Dwalin, leave the Hobbit, he clearly has a death wish.”

Snorting Bilbo spoke with derision, “You think highly of your dwarven strength, don’t you, would be King?”

Thorin did not frown as Bilbo had expected him to, instead merely said, “Well Hobbits aren’t exactly known for their strength, are they?”

Bilbo was smirking now, of that he had no doubt, “Care to put your money where your mouth is dwarf?”

The leader of the company returned his smirk, clearly he thought Bilbo did not hold a chance against any of them, as he said, “how about a good old fashion arm wrestle? I’ll even let you pick any dwarf in my company to go up against.”

Bilbo gestured around them and said, “I’d like the challenge, but it is you who has been so boastful. Unless of course you think you might not be able to beat me?”

Thorin did frown at that, but only for a moment before ordering the rest of the company to set up a makeshift table from the stone under their feet. Soon enough Bilbo was sitting across from Thorin, the others taking bets as Thorin said, “Elbows must stay on the table, first one to force the back of the others hand to the stone wins. I will not start until Balin’s mark, I might even give you a few seconds to try out your strength.”

Thorin placed his arm in a fashion similar to that of the men of Bree. Bilbo pretended like it felt strange to him, as he nodded along to the directions. He slowly put his hand against Thorin’s, carefully, though not for the reasons the others thought. Bilbo closed his eyes when Thorin gripped his hand firmly, then nodded in the direction Balin had been. The older dwarf said, “Alright now Thorin, try not to hurt our Hobbit while you show off. Now on three. One. Two. Three!”

Bilbo gave the slightest bit of pressure but didn’t push, he didn’t put an ounce of his strength into that, instead he waited those few seconds, and then Thorin began. Bilbo allowed him to push his hand back a bit, and when the others began to laugh, he finally applied his strength. Thorin must have thought Bilbo was pushing before because he gained the lost ground quite quickly, to the gasps of the other dwarves.

Then of course Thorin began to put his true strength behind it. Bilbo would have to say, Thorin would have easily swept the men of Bree under the table. He kept his eyes closed, trying to appear as though he were concentrating, yet in truth he let the glamor slip just a bit on his eyes. With them closed no one would notice, even his parents hadn’t known he was able to do this, normally it was more of an all or nothing deal.

With that little bit he felt a bit more strength course through him, and he managed to get Thorin’s hand nearly to the table, before the Dwarf grunted, shifted his stance slightly without taking his elbow off the table. He must have gotten better leverage as he slowly gained back the ground Bilbo had taken. Bilbo gritted his teeth and put all he had into it, without dropping any more of his glamor.

For long moments they were stuck, and Bilbo felt himself begin to sweat. He normally only had to do his trick with the glamor for a few seconds, maybe a minute, but this dragged on. The longer it took, the more his attention was split. He had to let the background fall away to keep it up, his entire focus on either the strength in his arm, or in the awareness of his glamor. He was sure if he could drop his glamor completely he would have won by now, but with only a portion of his strength he was at a standstill.

Thorin seemed in much the same state, for though he grunted and clenched his hand tighter and tighter, he did not give an inch, but neither did he gain any. Bilbo was not certain how long the match had drawn on, but he realized that his glamor was beginning to itch, like it did when he was getting close to losing his control over it. That was all it took.

Bilbo quickly pushed it back in place, and once he was sure it was clear, he opened his eyes. For the moment before his strength drained away, he felt some satisfaction in the sweat on the dwarf’s brown, and his intense expression. Then their eyes met and, before Bilbo lost that last bit of strength, he stopped pushing. Thorin didn’t even realize it had happened until he slammed Bilbo’s hand down on the rock table with all his might. The rock itself cracked, and the ground itself seemed to shake.

Thorin blinked, and then looked down at Bilbo’s hand for long moments. Bilbo had released his grip on the dwarfs hand just before impact, and once Thorin saw his hand clenching against his own open hand, he quickly pulled back as though burned. Bilbo cracked his knuckles once before giving a slight bow of his head to the would be king, and with full sincerity he said, “I’m afraid I under estimated you, Thorin Oakenshield.”

~

Thorin jumped at the sound of his name upon the hobbits lips. It was not until that moment that he realized the hobbit had always seemed to take great pleasure in calling him anything but his name. He had noticed on an unconscious level, had even felt a bit of fury whenever the Hobbit called him the would be king, had thought him like the men who would treat him and his people like nothing but dirt.

Those thoughts made it easier to try and hate the last member of their company. Hearing the Hobbit now say his name as though it was something of an honor, well that was all it took to chip away the last of his hostility towards the hobbit, and so he found himself being honest as he said, “I’m impressed Master Baggins, I honestly thought you had me for a few moments there. Why did you give out?”

The Halfling had looked at him with surprise at the question, then glanced about at all the dwarves hanging on their every word and said with a slight smirk, “I had hit the end of my endurance, though give me a moment with a bit of pipe weed and I would gladly give it another try.”

Thorin didn’t really think that was the whole truth, but he did not press, especially as his company was excited to have another bet, this time his sister sons were wanting to go up against the Hobbit. Thorin cut them off when they began to make a match list, to see who would be the strongest of them all (Dori of course was not allowed to participate, seeing as he had a grip that had broken many a dwarven hands when he was still just coming into his strength). “Alright you lot, one more match but then we need to get some rest; tomorrow will be an even harder hike up the mountain. I’ll not have you lot dragging your feet in the morning because you were up late trying to prove you were the strongest.”

After a bit of debate they decided that Nori should be the one to arm wrestle their Hobbit next, because he was relatively close to Thorin in strength despite his smaller stature, but more importantly he would not lose just so as to allow Thorin his honor.

Fili and Kili only seemed slightly insult at that insinuation, but quickly forgot it in the excitement of placing bets. Said Hobbit merely grinned at the declaration as he puffed out a few perfect rings of smoke. Thorin wasn’t sure, but he thought the Hobbit’s eyes were a bit glazed from whatever was in his special pipe weed. He sat back and watched as his fellows managed to make another make shift table of stone for the game.

He was grateful that he had such a clear view as Nori set his arm down. Thorin felt curiosity stir in him. Bilbo took one last deep draw from his pipe before pocketing the thing as though there were no hot embers. When Bilbo got situated Nori exclaimed, “I’ll not fall for your tricks, Master Baggins. When given the go, I expect you to give it your all.”

Bilbo cracked his neck, with a grin as he took hold of Nori’s hand and closed his eyes. This time it was clear their Hobbit put all his strength in the moment Balin got to three. Nori too could be seen straining against the Hobbits arm. For a few breaths they seemed evenly matched, neither gaining ground, then suddenly Nori’s hand was hitting the stone, though not quite as forcefully.

Their resident thief was clutching his arm as though in pain, but his face spoke only of shock. There was silence for a few heart beats, then his sister sons crowed their victory into the cold mountain air. Master Baggins opened his eyes, and for a moment they almost looked like they reflected the moon light. Nori’s frown turned into a sly grin as he said, “I guess I still fell for your tricks.”

The Hobbit grinned, “Don’t be too hard on yourself, I take great pleasure in all the gold I’ve won in Bree for matches like this.”

Several of the dwarves dissolved into near hysterics at that, and even Thorin felt a small warm grin touch his face for a moment. Perhaps he had been completely wrong about the Hobbit. Still, he was not sure if he wholly trusted the Halfling. After all, how could he give all his trust to someone whom he did not even know the real face of?

He frowned as a voice in the back of his mind reminded him of Gandalf’s words over a week ago. He would not demand to see the Halflings true skin, but still his curiosity ate at him. He had known something was off about the newest addition to their company, his stone sense had not matched what he saw with his own two eyes and it was disconcerting.

Thorin was quite thankful that everyone seemed ready to bed down, though once again the Hobbit seemed content to lie atop his bedroll. Thorin had not seen him get so much as a minute of sleep and his fellows had reported back the same. He may have given up his hostility, but Thorin found that without it he was left with more questions. Questions that his forgotten anger would not force him to ask, but questions all the same.

~

The mood had steadily declined as they tread on what felt like the steepest of mountains. Of course the icy rain that pierced through their clothes did not help matters. Still they continued marching on, they had barely made any progress, but even worse they had not found a place to take shelter from the worst of the weather.

Thorin for once did not have to fight the company to move on, they all seemed to understand that if they held still too long without shelter they could get a bit of frost bite. No dwarf was willing to risk his nose or hands to something like that when they still had energy left.

Thorin had just begun to think nothing could possibly get worse when it happened. He had heard the legend just like any other dwarf but had always thought them just a story told to young children to keep them from going out during thunder storms. The mountains themselves had done battle, and Thorin had thought this would be the end of their quest. Somehow they managed to make it to part of the mountain that wasn’t moving of its own free will. Everyone pulled their family close for a moment, touch being the only thing that could reassure them that they had survived.

It was Bofur that finally called out, “Where’s our Hobbit?”

They all glanced around and were beginning to think the worst, when suddenly the hand of their hobbit came up from over the edge. Before Thorin had even registered it, the Hobbit’s head followed as he pulled himself up, his fingers were digging into the mountain, and they looked like they belong to anything but the small Hobbit.

Thorin tried to put the part of his mind that was noticing other little differences to the Hobbit, his nose was a bit bigger, his hair less curly. They all rushed to aid the Hobbit up, but before they got close to the edge he was on his feet, and brushing bits of debris off his clothing.

The Hobbit had his eyes closed tight, his jaw clenched and his breathing was uneven. The others must have thought as Thorin did because they pushed Oin towards the Halfling. When Oin touched the Hobbit’s arm he jerk violently, though kept himself balanced a step away from the edge.

His voice was somehow different as he said, “I just need a moment.”

He sounded curt, almost angry, and their healer frowned as he looked the Hobbit over. After a moment the Hobbit seemed to return to the shape and figure they had become familiar with. Thorin almost wondered if it hadn’t been a trick of the light, but then the Hobbit let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. They once again glowed for a split second, but Thorin knew there was nothing that could have been reflecting in them in that moment.

It passed so quickly Thorin might have thought he imagined it, but with what Gandalf had told them he wondered. When Bilbo looked at them all, he must have seen a range of emotions, and after a moment he expressed, “Do you all have a plan to get out of this gods forsaken rain?”

Taking charge then Thorin sent his sister sons ahead, and was rather relieved when they returned quickly with news of a cave not too far ahead. They were all relieved to be somewhere dry, but they were unsettled by their buzzing stone sense. It had started at some point during the storm and now it seemed as though that particular sense was out of reach, trying to recover from what they had just felt. Oin went through and made a show of checking on every member as they made camp before he came to the Hobbit, who had set his pack down without so much as a word and was now leaning against the wall of the cave, farthest from the company.

His eyes were tightly shut again and Thorin heard Bofur mutter softly to his brother, “I thought he had been smashed by that stone giant. If he hadn’t shoved me so hard when he did, I have no doubt we would both be dead.”

Their healer approached the Hobbit hesitantly, weary of how he would react. He was a few steps away when he cleared his throat, perhaps a bit louder than he had intended. Master Baggins cracked one eye open, his whole body seemed to tense for a moment before he said softly, “I’m alright Master Oin.”

The healer seemed to consider his words for a moment but when their Hobbit closed his eye again he spoke so softly that Thorin doubted any of them could hear what he said. The hobbit opened both eyes this time then glanced at the rest of the company. Thorin was perhaps the only dwarf that didn’t quickly look away. He was the leader of the company.

That meant he was responsible for them all, and he would not look away as though in guilt. The hobbit caught his eye and held it as he muttered something to the healer. Oin then stepped forward and placed himself in such a fashion as to block most of the hobbit from view. Thorin could still see his face though, and the Hobbit’s gaze turned into a glare as he raised one eyebrow and said something else.

Oin seemed frustrated as he spun around and shouted, “You all can keep your gaze to that side of the cave or I will see to it you get a burning salve in the worst of places.”

The dwarves took that for the promise it was, Oin did not deal ideal threats, that they all knew. Thorin met the healers gaze for a moment, and the healer’s eyes seemed to plead with him. He let out a sigh as he shifted so that his gaze was on his sister sons. Fili and Kili had only bothered to lay out one sleeping roll, and Kili was shaking a bit as they held each other tight. He had not seen the lad so shaken since he had taken Fili on a hunting trip and made Kili stay behind. It had been horrible and Dis had nearly had his head for how upset it had made her boys.

Kili seemed so young in that moment, as he all but buried his face in the elder’s chest. Fili caught his gaze for a moment, and though he did not quake like his brother, his eyes shone and his face betrayed his emotions. He would have to ask Oin about their Hobbit later, now he needed to comfort his sister sons with a bit of skin ship. He could not regret his decision when Fili allowed himself to lean into their uncle a bit and Kili tried to hide his sniffles.

They both had come so close to watching the other die what would have been a terrible, if quick death, and they had been powerless to do anything about it. They may be considered of age, but they were still too young to have to face such terrors. Thorin promised then that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe, and he realized he would give up his dream of Erabor in that moment if he knew it could take either of his beloved heirs from him.

~

Bilbo had not been happy about the healer’s insistence that he show him any injuries he might have incurred in the disaster that had just occurred. Bilbo had tried to insist he was fine, but considering how tight he was gritting his teeth Oin simply took his words as confirmation of injuries. Bilbo had finally admitted that he had taken a bit of a blow when he jumped to the side of the mountain, but had insisted he was perfectly fine, nothing that wouldn’t heal up if he just took a bit of time to rest.

He of course said nothing of how the stone giant had crushed him a bit. Bofur’s quite proclamation couldn’t have had worse timing, and Bilbo wondered if the Dwarf before him really needed that ‘hearing aid.’ When he caught sight of nearly half the dwarves staring at him as though he were some spectacle it had only put him more ill at ease, and then he had made eye contact with Thorin Oakenshield.

The dwarf had been less hostile to him since he had rejoined the company and since their match. Still his steady and unrepentant gaze had caused Bilbo to insist to the company healer that he could take care of himself once everyone was either asleep or at least minding their own business. He had not expected Oin to shout at the others like he was the leader of the company, let alone the sincere threat in his voice. Oin stared at the others dwarves as they seemed to head his warning.

Even Thorin moved his back towards them as he moved to offer his nephews a bit of comfort. Bilbo tried not to feel envious as he noticed the rest of the dwarves settle into close family units.

His thoughts were disrupted when Oin turned his gaze back on Bilbo, and then he said so softly it sent chills up his spine, “Now let me do my job Master Baggins, or so help me I will lace your drink with a sleeping tonic with ingredients not made from any plant Yavanna may have blessed.”

Bilbo considered refusing to drink anything from that point on. He considered turning the healer away. He then realized that though exhaustion was pulling heavily on him, Oin looked like he had energy enough to take on a dozen armies and a dragon all on his own. Pulling his shirt up proved to be too much a stretch for him, but Oin managed to get it off him easily enough. He let the dark bruises that covered his aching skin reflect in his glamour, though a part of himself, which sounded quite like Bungo Baggins, murmured that he should hide every facet of his true skin.

When the healer began to rub some sort of salve over the worst of his bruising on his chest and left side, he was quite glad he had ignored that voice. Oin had muttered things under his breath and made the hobbit promise to take it easy until he healed. Then the healer was helping him back into his shirt and then gently lifted by his shoulders, which also happened to be the least bruised part of him, and laid down on his bed roll.

Bilbo thought he really should have protested, especially when he felt some soft material that was not his own laid over him. He didn’t see what material it was. No, his eyes had fallen shut without his permission and his breathing was slowing. He might have tried to fight it, if only he could remember why he had been fighting it for so long in the first place. For the first time in a very long time, Bilbo Baggins drifted off to sleep. Of course it was not very long after that, that the ground literally fell out from under him.

Authors note: FYI just in case this wasn't obvious, this is not been beta read, I have done the best I can though, hope it's nothing to terrible


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

~

If Bilbo had felt sore before, now he was in serious pain, he would almost say agony even. Of course he had known pain before. Bilbo had learn some time ago how to compartmentalize, and in situations like this, it wasn’t easy, but he was able to push the pain to the back of his mind. He still logged every bruise, every pang. He still knew he wouldn’t have even been alive, let alone walking if he weren’t Fae-Born.

He had fallen asleep, luckily not for long enough for his glamor to lose its grip on his form, but long enough to start to heal, then the floor of their sanctuary fell out from under them. He had been jarred awake in the fall, and he felt like he hit every wall as he fell, though he was too disoriented to know anything for certain.

When he finally landed, closer to the edge than the dwarves, it took him a moment to get to his feet. By then the Dwarves were being led away, nearly carried off by goblins. Bilbo had intended to go after them, to aid them. He had caught Nori’s eye and the dwarf had winked, but then a goblin jumped on him.

Bilbo hadn’t been prepared for that. He hadn’t realized he was right on the edge. He took one step back, just to steady himself. He didn’t realize his mistake until it was too late. Once again he was falling, though thankfully this time he hit something soft before he bounced and hit the cold hard ground. He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to take that long a fall. He had taken a pleasure in the death of the goblin that had brought him down there.

Of course he had not thought anyone would find something like smashed goblin appetizing. The creature that did seemed insane and Bilbo was horrified when he recognized it. Of course he had not known this hobbit personally, but he recognized it as one despite how twisted its form had become.

He had followed the thing, trying to figure out what could turn one of the green ladies creations into whatever this was. That was when he nearly stepped on the gleaming gold ring.

Fae-Born did not react to magic like the other races, at least not magic that was not their own. Bilbo could feel the magic of the thing now. It was of a foul variety, whoever had made it was dark in nature. Bilbo glanced around, not sure he trusted his sense through his feet to tell him if someone was nearby right at the moment.

Rock was not as giving to his kind as Yavanna’s green earth, and he would not let another goblin or creature drop on him, or knock him off his feet. When he was certain that the creature was not close by, he stooped down, and using a special pouch his mother had passed on to him, he picked the thing up. He let the ring drop to the bottom and pulled the strings shut. He was relieved when that was all it took to get rid of the foul feeling in the air. Bilbo wasn’t foolish enough to think that was enough, but he would have to save worrying about a dark magic ring until the dust had settled on this adventure.

Bilbo stood then and got his bearings. It took him a moment and a few steps, but he finally found the quickest path out of this lower part of the cave. He had just got out of the mountain and into daylight and was thinking on how he could probably get his dwarves back. He tried not to get hung up on how he was thinking like they were his to claim. He managed to avoid the once hobbit.

It was not an easy trek to the surface but when he got there he was relieved to find clear, sunny skies. Though it dulled his senses it did worse to the filth that was trolls. He was trying to figure out a path back into the mountain, but on the level where the dwarves were, when he felt what could only be the blasted wizard exiting the mountain not far from him.

When he got closer he felt the dwarves just before he heard Bofur call his name. He slowed, relief flooding him, but before he was close enough to reveal himself he heard the dwarven leader speak, “He is either dead or he left us to die, maybe he even is on his way to find the dragon on his own, since that seemed to be all he cared about. Either way we should not spend another moment thinking of him.”

Before Bilbo could step out with a bit of outrage he heard Nori say softer, but still loud enough for everyone to hear, “He was in the clear, he saw us carried off. He looked me in the eyes and then did nothing to help us.”

Bilbo stepped out with snarls on his lip, “I’ll not apologize for not trying to save you lot when I nearly met my death in there. Nori, you saw how close to that edge I was, and considering I had just been woken from the first few moments of sleep I have had in years, I think it’s safe to say I was a bit out of it. And if you seriously think I am so foul a creature as to only care about that dragon then why would I make so much effort to aid you lot, to do my best to see each and every one of you was in one piece?”

Bilbo paused to take a breath, ignoring the pain now out of anger as he said, “Now if you lot will stop thinking the worst of me, I would like to help you take back your home.”

There was a moment of silence before Nori said, “I’ve dishonored you again it seems Master Baggins. I give you my sincerest apologies, and if it will aid you in forgiving me, I’d offer you steal my family bead from me again.”

Bilbo had been glaring at Thorin, who was looking at his with searching eyes, but when the thief spoke Bilbo looked him in the eye. He knew the other races could easily lie, but he really felt that the dwarf was not lying to him now.

He considered him for a moment before shrugging, “It’s not that big of a deal, you get used to it after a while, though it does get frustrating.”

Nori’s face went through an array of emotions, but he seemed to settle on nodding to Bilbo with a determined expression. Before Bilbo could turn to glare at Thorin again, angry at how the dwarf suddenly seemed to hate him again, Gandalf said, “Bilbo, if I might have a word with you, just you.”

Gandalf grabbed his arm and pulled him a ways away from the dwarves. He glanced at them, and seemed to gage that they were out of earshot, plus it helped they seemed to be having a heated conversation already, “Bilbo, you said you hadn’t slept in years before last night, was that a metaphor? I have noticed you have not seemed to sleep this trip but I need to know, when was the last time you had a deep sleep?”

It was rather obvious that Bilbo knew what Gandalf was really asking, and he considered trying to lie, something he hadn’t really tried since he was little more than a faunt. After a pause, Bilbo sighed quietly, “It’s been about three years since I slept more than an hour in one sitting.”

Gandalf closed his eyes and for a moment he looked like he was in pain, but he gathered himself enough to ask, “Tell me honestly Bilbo, are you fading?”

Bilbo broke eye contact with the wizard. He shrugged his shoulders, “I can’t be sure, I haven’t fully dropped my glamor since my mother passed.”

Gandalf definitely looked pained now, but he seemed unsure as to what he wished to say next. It was convenient then for Bilbo that the Dwarves seemed on the verge of a full out brawl. Gandalf was going over to break up the fight. He didn’t seem to make any progress until they all froze at the sound of wargs.

Then it was madness, as once again they ran. The sun was beginning to set as they found themselves running from a sea of wargs and orcs. Bilbo’s bow had been broken in the fall so he was stuck with his sword, which admittedly he was not as well trained in. Even the best swordsmen among the Tooks likely couldn’t hold up as well as the dwarven warriors, and perhaps if they had more numbers, or if their enemy had less, they could have fought their way to freedom.

Bilbo nearly forgot about his pain in the chaos. He managed to kill a few wargs and orcs that got close enough. The dwarves together killed perhaps a dozen, but it seemed like for every one they killed two more were there to take their place.

They finally seemed to get some distance between them, however small, when they realized they were nearly on a cliff’s edge, and a mighty steep one at that. Bilbo found himself thrown up into the trees along with the dwarves just before wargs descended on where they had been. Bilbo wondered if the Orcs had planned this, though it might seem hard to believe, he wouldn’t put it past the creatures.

The wargs began to tip the trees over and they were forced to jump from tree to tree, until they were all on the last mighty tree before the cliff. Gandalf tossed them flaming pinecones, and for a few moments Bilbo thought perhaps this would give them the time to come up with a better plan. Then one of the Orcs came forward, he was huge even for orcs, and pale white. The dwarves seemed to lose their mind then. Thorin in particular.

Bilbo remembered Balin telling the lads a story about a pale Orc that Thorin had faced in battle. Bilbo didn’t remember all the details as he had not actually been part of those the story was intended for, but he had caught the bit about how the Orc had killed Thorin’s Grandfather. That explained some of the insanity.

Still Bilbo couldn’t believe his eyes. At some point the tree had tipped until it was nearly level with the ground. Most of the company were barely hanging on but Thorin was marching off as if to do battle. Bilbo had to look away to get a better grip and when he looked again he saw Thorin go down.

Time slowed down then, not by too much, but enough that Bilbo was able to pull himself to his feet. He started running when the Pale Orc seemed to issue another to kill the dwarf. Time slowed by a few fractions more, and Bilbo knew this wasn’t adrenalin. He knew if he could see himself his eyes would be glowing but he didn’t care. He couldn’t watch the dwarf die.

Bilbo knew his glamor was slipping away like it hadn’t since he had first seen his mother’s name amongst the list of the dead, and not a single part of him cared in that moment. He couldn’t let them kill his dwarves. Everything was lost to him, but saving the dwarves and ending the lives of those that were threatening it. He couldn’t handle another death on his hands.

~

Kili could not believe his eyes. He had been close to losing his grip when Thorin, his uncle and the closest he and Fili had to a father, had fallen. He wasn’t dead, likely just winded by the looks of it, but the pale orc was ordering his death and their Hobbit was running so fast, his blade glowing like the moon as it cut down the warg closest to Thorin. Then he was standing between them all and their mortal enemies, and his figure seemed to shimmer slightly.

Master Baggins sliced a few more wargs with his glowing short sword, and the wargs seemed to just crumple as though he had stabbed them through their heart even when it looked like a glancing blow. Kili was pulling himself up when The Pale Orc, the one who they had been told had died by their uncle’s hand, advanced on their hobbit, and their uncle still seemed winded.

Perhaps he had taken a more serious blow then Kili had thought, but he was still breathing and their Hobbit was standing his ground. Kili might have yelled for Master Baggins not to be a fool, but then Kili managed to pull himself that last bit up, but when he got his feet under him he froze when Gandalf yelled, “Don’t you fool.”

Kili glanced at the wizard, only to realize Gandalf’s gaze was not on him. He heard the clash of metal and turned to see the pale Orc’s metal arm was against their Hobbit’s sword. Though their Hobbit looked strange, and Kili realized the shimmering was growing, until suddenly there was a flash coming from the Hobbit.

Kili shielded his eyes, allowing them time to adjust, and when he looked again… where their Hobbit had been stood a figure that looked alarmingly not like their Hobbit. Though once he got past the glowing silver hair that seemed to cascade down the figures back Kili began to notice similarities. The height for instance was the same, as where the clothes and sword, though they seemed to fit very different now.

Kili wondered if this is what their Hobbit truly looked like, because it could be no one else. Then Kili had to stop thinking as more Wargs and Orcs seemed to advance. He ran then, and was a bit surprised when Dwalin and Fili were not far behind him. They fought the vial creatures and Kili had to fight himself from glancing at the glowing figure, whom now seemed to be fighting the Pale Orc in earnest.

Their enemy had even fallen back a few steps when suddenly Kili saw out of the corner of his eye, one of the orcs slip behind their Hobbit, and Kili was too far away. A knife went into the Hobbits side just as the Hobbit managed to finally cut the Pale Orc.

The Pale Orc crumbled as Master Baggins began to turn and despite being in near mortal danger Kili couldn’t stop himself from watching. The Hobbits eyes were even brighter than his hair as the he grabbed the arm of his assailant. The moment after he did, suddenly the orc seemed to turn into the silver light which glowed in the Hobbit’s fingers for a moment before traveling up his arm and disappearing behind his clothes. Kili was then forced to focus on the Warg in front of him, though he did notice the Hobbit had turned and was fighting another orc, only slightly smaller than the pale one.

Kili felt like he was close to running out of strength when giant eagles began to pluck up the wargs around them and dropped them off the side of the cliffs. Kili might have been terrified when one picked him up, but he saw that Gandalf, the crazy wizard, was riding the back of one of them. Kili landed on the back of another eagle, and then Fili was dropped on the eagle closest to him.

When he saw his brother was whole Kili clutched at the bird and closed his eyes. He could only pray to Mahal that they were all in one piece, and that he would get to tell the Hobbit that he was not at all like Kili had imagined.

His thoughts on the hobbit where forgotten momentarily when it seemed like Thorin was not breathing, but then Gandalf did something and his Uncle was sputtering and cursing as he made it to his feet. The whole company of dwarves was standing around him by the time he called out, “Where is the Hobbit?”

They all glanced about, to find the Hobbit was sitting a ways away from them. In the sunlight his hair looked less like the moon and more like Mithril, though his eyes were closed and his head seemed to hang low. Kili began to worry he might be dead, but then he saw Master Baggins take a deep shuttering breath, and his hair seemed to fade a bit more, as though it were not longer reflecting light.

Thorin seemed like he wanted to say something but was interrupted as Oin moved to the Hobbit and shouted, “Let me see that knife, I do hope you were smart enough to leave the thing in!”

When the Hobbit didn’t seem to hear him or at least had no reaction to his shout, their healer looked to Dwalin, “I need you to come take hold of him on the side that isn’t acting as a sheath.”

Dwalin did as instructed, though he seemed mindful of placing his hands on the Hobbit’s skin, which had an odd sheen to it now. Kili was noticing allot he had not before, likely because the hobbit had been too bright to look directly at. Oin carefully, almost fearfully touched the Hobbit’s bare forearm, and when the Hobbit did not seem to react he took that as consent. He moved his arm out of the way, revealing a filthy handle flush with the Hobbit’s side. Though his clothes were dark, where the Hobbit had been bleeding was much darker.

Oin cursed for a moment then asked Gandalf, “How much do you know about Fae-Born physiology?”

Gandalf had been staring at Master Baggins with sad eyes, but when addressed he seemed to gather his wits as he said, “Not much at all, and what I do know is they all seem a bit different.”

Bilbo snorted, and they all glanced to the Hobbit who’s head lifted a bit, they were all a bit shocked at what they saw. In the light of day the Hobbit had some golden whiskers, and his face, though different seemed even more familiar to Kili. Oin glanced at the Hobbit’s expression, which was now a grimace and asked, “Master Baggins, could you answer a few questions for me?”

The Hobbit opened his eyes, blinking with a clench of his jaw. His eyes didn’t glow in the light of day, Kili noticed, though they seemed to no be certain if they were gold or silver. The Hobbit focused on the healer’s face as said healer snapped his fingers. Kili noticed bruising was starting to form up on the Hobbit’s temple right before their very eyes. The skin turning from a pale color to mottled black.

The Hobbit nodded his head, then cleared his throat and said in a voice that was deeper yet seemed to break, “Yes.”

Oin nodded and said, “Do you know if you are like men or dwarves in regards to the placement of organs?”

Bilbo blinked a few times before saying, “I… Not sure, but…” He closed his eyes again as he took another deep ragged breath, “It didn’t hit anything that…” he took another breath, “that will kill me right at this moment.”

Oin nodded and said, “That’s good then, do you know how fast you bleed? If I take this out, will you bleed out before I can get a proper dressing on it.”

The Hobbit started to move the arm which Dwalin was holding, then froze as he looked up at Dwalin, who merely said, “Oin told me to hold you still.”

The Hobbit gave a jerky nod, “I’ve got… in my pack I’ve got a kit… should be at the top.. red cloth.”

Dwalin carefully let go of the Hobbit’s arm and opened the Hobbit’s pack, which had managed to survive everything mostly intact, though it was a good deal smaller than when they had started their journey. Dwalin pulled out a red cloth bag and presented it to Oin and the Hobbit.

The Hobbit nodded even as he let out a bit of a hiss, “There should be some clean cloth there… and a brown bottle… silver label”

Oin opened the bag and pulled out a dozen different bottles and what must have been good healing supplies from the little pleased hum the dwarf made. Oin looked at four little bottles with white labels before he pulled a larger one with a silver label. He held it up, and the Hobbit blinked at it, reading it quietly under his breath, though he seemed to be speaking gibberish, after a moment he said, “Yah, that’s the one… I need to drink that.”

Oin glanced at the label with suspicion but opened the bottle. He grimaced at what must have been a powerful smell. Master Baggins snorted, “It tastes worst, but… I need to drink all of it before you pull that out and half my intestines come out with it.”

The company healer frowned, but put the bottle to the hobbits lips. He tilted it and the Hobbit swallowed a dozen times before Oin pulled the empty bottle away and corked it. Master Baggins took another deep breath and said, “Right, now if you would be so kind as to pull the bloody thing out.”

With a snort the healer did as instructed. The dwarves winced collectively when the tip finally came out, the knife had nearly gone clean through their Hobbit. Oin tossed the knife down as he quickly moved to push bits of his inners back where they belonged and then held it all in with the cloth. They all seemed to hold their breath for a long moment before the hobbit said, “There should be a long strip in that bag as well, if we can tie this in place I should be good to move.”

Oin used one bloody hand to pull out said items as he said, “I don’t think you will be moving for at least a few hours laddie.”

The healer had Dwalin help him wind the very long strip tightly around the hobbit a dozen times before he finally was able to fasten it. He glanced at the now dark red cloth with skepticism and said, “Are you sure you won’t bleed out without some stitching to hold that hole together?”

The Hobbit shifted around a bit in clear discomfort, “If I drop my glamor it should stop bleeding in a few minutes, if not maybe 2 hours.”

Oin cleared his throat and when the Hobbit opened his eyes and met his gaze he said, “Lad, I think your glamor is already dropped.”

Master Baggins face seemed to pale impossibly further as he glanced down at his hands, hands that seemed larger now, closer to that of a man’s, though not quite as large as a dwarven warrior.

The Hobbits eyes went terribly wide and his breathing quickly became shallow and rapid and Gandalf whispered, “Bilbo, take a breath, these dwarves aren’t going to go telling the whole world what you look like.”

When that seemed to only make him panic more Gandalf said, “You know your mother would be quite impressed, she was only brave enough to show one dwarf her true skin.”

The Hobbit was shaking now but that seemed to get him to take enough of a breath to snort. Bofur suddenly said with amusement, “You look quite lovely actually; I had imagined you would look terribly ugly, but honestly you’re nearly as pretty as a dwarven dam.”

Kili had stiffened, and for a moment he was worried their Hobbit was going to panic even worse, but instead he look at Bofur like the dwarf was mad and mumbled, “Is that a joke? I’m not really sure if you are joking or not?”

Fili leaned against Kili as he said, “Bofur might be one to tell a few jokes around the fire, but right now he’s telling the truth. Honestly besides the glowing hair last night, I don’t see any reason why you would need to hide what you really look like.”

Bilbo looked at them both for a moment then, his eyes still suspicious, but his breathing was less ragged. Oin grabbed his attention then by asking, “So now that you know your glamor is down, is the timing still the same?”

The Hobbit closed his eyes as he considered that for a moment then said, “Might be closer to an hour or two, though if I could get off this bloody rock and into some of Yavanna’s green earth it could be less.”

Oin considered that for a long moment before he said, “Alright, we’ll take your pack off and hand it to one of the lads here, and Dwalin will carry you down off this rock.” When Bilbo opened his mouth Oin sternly snapped, “It’s that or you stay exactly where you are until we know for certain the bleeding has stopped enough I can be certain you won’t bleed out with one wrong move. I’ll not have you doing more damage to yourself on my watch master Baggins!”

The Hobbit looked quite torn, but after a moment he glanced to Dwalin, who grinned. The Hobbit muttered nearly under his breath, “Yavanna help me,” He took another breath and said, “Right, down off the rock it is, we need to find shelter anyway, storms will be blowing in soon.”

A few dwarves glanced to the mostly clear skis but Dwalin merely moved to carefully remove the Hobbit’s pack. He grunted when he lifted it up and said in surprise, “Dori, I think if you can carry this it would be much better for everyone. I didn’t realize the Hobbit was carrying half the mountain in his pack.”

The Hobbit smirked for a split second as Dori grunted as he took the pack and then shifted it to his shoulders with a murmured, “Master Baggins you are just full of surprises. What all do you have in here?”

The Hobbit let out a startled yelp as Dwalin managed to lift him up and position him like he was a new bride. His cheeks were lightly flushed, though when the hobbit saw the grin Kili was no doubt sporting, his flush darkened further and spread down his neck. Fili elbowed his brother and good naturedly mused, “They look like a newly wedded couple on the big night, now if we can just get Master Bilbo into proper dwarven dress…”

Fili moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively and Kili tried not to laugh, he really did, but then Bofur let out a guffaw and Nori was snickering. Kili fought the snorting laugh Fili was trying to pull from him because Master Bilbo seemed upset without them jesting about him.

Kili fought it until Master Baggins said with what sounded like complete seriousness, “I’ll have you know, if you give me a day or two, I could be the one to carry Dwalin, and I think he would make a much better bride.”

Dwalin had paused in walking away when he heard Fili speaking, and he had tensed as though preparing to deliver or receive a blow in battle, but at their Hobbit’s words he too began to laugh, as did nearly the whole company. Even Gandalf let out a snort, though he tried to cover it with a cough. Kili began to laugh, and that made the only one not laughing at their current situation Thorin. The youngest prince glanced at his uncle, expecting a wry smile, as Thorin rarely let himself actually laugh.

When he saw the expression his uncle was actually wearing, he cut himself off quickly and asked in sudden concern, “Uncle? Are you alright?”

Thorin glared at the lot of them, like they had insulted his craftsmanship as a blacksmith. That was the only time he could remember seeing his uncle so furious. The Hobbit saw Thorin’s expression, and his small smile fell away, fear taking its place. He was easier to read in his real form, as Kili was already beginning to think of it. The company fell silent without Thorin having to say a word and their Hobbit seemed to curl in on himself, making Oin frown.

When Thorin did not respond to Kili, and seemed to finally focus his glare on their Hobbit, Kili stepped in front of his uncle, getting between him and the Hobbit as he asked, “Uncle, what is wrong with you?”

Thorin seemed to shake himself, and after a moment he said, “I will speak with the Hobbit, once Oin says he is stable, until then I would have you all keep your mockery of soul mates to yourselves.”

Kili frowned at his Uncle, and Oin said, “Well I think it’s time I had a look at you Thorin, you took a mighty blow yourself.”

Oin took Thorin’s arm and pulled him so he was facing away from the rest of the company. Fili grabbed Kili’s shoulder and said, “Come on, we should scout ahead, see if we can find shelter and a good place for our Hobbit to get in touch with his Lady Yavanna.”

Kili frowned as he turned to the rest of the party, most of which was already making their way down what looked like steps towards the ground. As he and Fili made to pass them to scout ahead, Dwalin divulged, “Pay no mind to Thorin, he’s never dealt with pain of the body or mind terribly well, once Oin gets him fixed up he’ll come around.”

The hobbit didn’t respond, he merely looked as his hands, and Kili was surprised when Fili added, “Uncle is just upset with us, and in a bit, when he’s not hurting as much, he’s going to regret taking it out on you. You’ve done nothing wrong Master Baggins.”

The Hobbit did not look convinced and after a moment he said, “I’d really rather walk on my own Master Dwalin.”

Dwalin shook his head and said, “Oin would have my hide if I let you walk down something like this with a wound like that, likely he’d have your hide too, though not for lack of trying to save it.”

The Hobbit gave a nod as though he understood, then his eyes fell shut and he seemed to sag into Dwalin’s grip. Kili made eye contact with the head of the guard, and he was honestly relived at the larger dwarf’s expression. Clearly he was angry with Thorin as well for glaring at their Hobbit, now more than ever.

Kili just hoped they could figure out why Thorin seemed to insist on treating their final member of the company so terribly. What was it about the Hobbit that caused his uncle to act like this?

~

Bilbo had to focus on the feeling of the soft ground beneath his fingers. The curls of energy like ivy climbing up his tired not right limbs. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about his not right body. It had been so long since he was without his Glamor.

At first he hadn’t noticed, there was too much pain and his control was the worst it had been since he was left alone after his parent’s death. He had learned how to survive as a Fae-Born with no living ties to this world, had grown comfortable with his life in the Shire. He couldn’t say he was jumping with Joy, and sometimes he did feel lonely when he walked his halls at night, looking in at endless empty rooms. Then Gandalf had shown up, with the mention of a dragon.

His mother had always told him, the best part of her life, came after she took the life from dragons. She had said that with the power of a dragon almost anything was possible. She had sounded so filled with joy, and when the dwarves came into his life, with a venture that could lead him to a Dragon, he had felt hope.

Hope that seemed to wake him from his tired existence. In the days he had spent with this company of dwarves, even when they did not welcome him into their conversations, he felt so much. Sorrow and Joy, and anger, and so many emotions he had nearly forgotten what they felt like.

Even more than those emotions, Bilbo felt for perhaps the first time, like he wasn’t the family secret. The dwarves knew what he was, and though he hadn’t wanted to show them his true form, he had shared so much with them. He had told them so many parts of the secret. Even when they did not welcome him, that was enough to make him feel at home, like he hadn’t in Bag End, even under the hill. Now though he felt like everything was crashing down.

Thorin must have known. He must have seen the truth in his true self and realized what a terrible mistake he had made. He had no doubt that Thorin saw him as his cousin had all those years ago, it was bad enough to be Fae-Born, but to be a true Halfling? Together it was too much, something like him was too twisted to live on Yavanna’s green earth.

Bilbo had to force his breathing to slow down. Since the earth was not keeping his thoughts in line, he focused instead on the pain that before he had kept caged out of focus. He rode the pain, felt every bruise and hidden fracture, felt the knife wound too deep. It wouldn’t kill him, he could remember having so much worse, but he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that.

Perhaps he should focus on healing himself. Of course he couldn’t expend too much energy on it, because even though he had reserves of life energy enough to last him a very long time, it didn’t stop the hunger. His mother had always warned him of that, Bungo Baggins had told him it was easier if he never pulled life from anything that was not green and stationary.

Even though he expected Thorin would try and end his existence he didn’t want to risk Thorin’s life, nor the life of the company. If he pushed himself his body would start to crave energy to replenish that lost. He had never taken life on accident, had always followed Yavanna’s laws, but if there was even a chance he might, he couldn’t take it.

Still perhaps he could heal his stab wound, just enough that he could try and shore up his Glamor. His Glamor that had fallen, had dissipated without him noticing it sometime in the fight. He knew what that could imply, Bungo Baggins shortened life had been a warning to all Fae-Born. Still Bilbo didn’t feel like he had a Life-Bond, but then again he couldn’t even feel left over remains of his glamor.

Bilbo tried to focus on that instead. He would have to build it from scratch. Though maybe it had shattered because he had let it drop, so far from the shire, and then he had been taken so far from where he had lost it. There were stories about that, Bilbo couldn’t remember the children’s tales very well, his mother had much preferred stories about her own adventures, as had Bilbo.

Yet if he recalled correctly one of them had been about a Fae-Born girl who dropped her face before a walk, and then could never find it again. Bilbo dug his fingers deep into the earth, let his ear listen for Yavanna’s heart. It was quite here, so far from the Shire. He had to listen so carefully to hear it like a whisper in the wind. He matched his heart to that faint sound, and it brought him some peace.

He knew more than a few hours had passed. Gandalf had gone off ahead to secure accommodations for the next night. Oin and Thorin had made it down from the Rock, with only a bit of help from Dwalin. Balin had sat with him for a while, but had gone into their shelter after an hour and reassurance from Bilbo that said Halfling was fine.

He tried not to think on what it meant that he could tell such a good lie. Oh, it was slightly true, his wounds would not kill him, in that sense he was fine, but everything else seemed to be falling apart at the seams. Bilbo was beginning to feels his thoughts circle back to where they had been, as they had been doing since he was finally allowed down from Dwalin’s hold.

Bilbo was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a dwarf approaching. He expended enough energy to open his eyes, glad that the sun had peaked at least a few hours ago, and was now well into it’s decent in the sky. It was a dozen heartbeats before he caught sight of the dwarf he had felt approaching.

He should not have been surprised to see Thorin, and Thorin alone. He knew what the dwarf was coming to say, coming to possibly do. The for mentioned dwarf did not seemed to see him until he was nearly standing right above the Hobbit, who was laying down on the ground to better access the green dirt without having to jar his many wounds, or give himself a kink in his back.

Thorin was not as stiff as he had been earlier. He actually looked good, like he had maybe gotten some sleep and some mending. He stared down at Bilbo, though he did not seem to be looking at his face, or even trying to catch his eyes.

After a dozen slow breaths, Thorin uttered softly, “Bilbo Baggins, I have treated you like the worst of men, treated you like an outsider even when you clearly were a part of our company. I thought the worst of you and made my anger and frustration at you well known, even when at every turn you seemed to prove me wrong. I thought you were playing with us, I thought I would soon hear the other shoe drop, but now I have realized the truth.”

Thorin paused to take a deep breath, and here his eyes met Bilbo’s, and Bilbo had to fight not to close his eyes, to allow his foolish tears as he said, “I understand if you no longer wish me to be a part of your company. If my true self has unsettle you so… merely burn the contract if that is what you wish.”

The dwarf frowned deeply then, and Bilbo hadn’t realized how blank his expression had seemed until then. Thorin was suddenly dropping to his knees next to Bilbo, and Bilbo glanced to where Thorin normally carried his sword. Thorin noticed, and his frown deepened further as he touched the place where his sword had rested, then he looked aghast as he said, “You cannot think I would harm you?”

Bilbo had flinched at the bite to his voice, but after a moment the words seemed to rattle around in his head long enough the he had to open his eyes. To look to Thorin with likely the same amount of confusion that Thorin now wore. Bilbo couldn’t understand why Thorin was confused, he was the one who had taken his first good look at Bilbo’s true self and seen that he really was a Halfling, not deserving of half of anything, and had come to make sure Bilbo would not be a blight on their company any longer.

Bilbo didn’t realized he must have voiced some of that because Thorin was suddenly touching his wet cheek and asking, “How in Mahala’s name could you think that. How could you think that I thought that?”

Bilbo frowned, and without thinking he spoke his thoughts, “Because earlier you looked at me with an anger I had not seen since my cousin found out who my dad was and tried to kill me.”

Thorin flinched at the end, but he did not pull away, instead his hand seemed to touch more of his cheek as he said, “You could tell me your father was an elf and I do not think, right now or in any moment to come, that it could make me ever think any less of you.”

Bilbo winced and Thorin cursed again and said, “I mean that I have realized you are the best thing to happen to our company. Before, when you saw my anger, it was not at you, it was for you.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but snort, and Thorin gave a hint of a bitter sweet smile as he breathed softly, “I know it sounds hard to believe, but when you stepped between me and Azog, the Pale Orc, when you risked your life and dropped your glamor to protect me, I realized this truth. You, Bilbo Baggins are a true dwarf at heart, and if you would have me, I would be happy to call you friend, and to protect you and your honor as you have me and mine.”

Bilbo wanted to hope, but he was still so very confused as he questioned, “If you knew I was part dwarf then why would you want me as a friend, don’t your people frown on such unions and their offspring?”

Thorin pulled his hand back, and he looked about as confused as Bilbo felt, “When you say you are part dwarf… what, how?”

Bilbo pushed himself to sit up a bit, wincing only for a moment at the pain as he said, “You’re the one who said it, isn’t that what you meant. You saw my true-skin and realized my sire was a dwarf, born to a Fae-born who was born from a Hobbit.”

Thorin shook his head, “I think I would recall saying something…” the dwarf paused for a moment, seemed to realize something, before he said slowly, “Bilbo, when I said you were a true dwarf at heart, it was what my people call people who have become such great friends to us, that we become certain Mahal must have had a hand in at least making their heart. It is not a literal translation, it… I didn’t think you were half, or part dwarf.”

When Bilbo stiffened a bit he added, “None of my people, me included would think less of you for being half dwarf. Fili and Kili, my sister sons, we do not talk about it often, because it upsets them, but they were born from a union between my sister and a man. It’s likely why she was able to have two children so close to each other in age, but other than that, nothing and no one amongst the dwarves would think less of them for their parentage. If anything they would think more of the man who was able to capture the heart of a dwarven princess and aid her in making two of Mahala’s children. We dwarves do not often marry or have unions with those that are not dwarves, but any children born with even a hint of dwarf in them is seen as a blessing.”

Thorin looked fired up now, and Bilbo could feel the conviction of his words. Thorin could be lying, but every sense Bilbo had told him this was not the case. When Thorin seemed to come to a close for the moment, Bilbo said with a hint of humor he wasn’t quite sure he felt through his shock, “Well you and your kin will have to adopt half the Brandybuck children in the shire, Petunia Brandybuck nee Took might have married wealthy enough to care for her and her children, but she even told me once how much she fancied the dwarves from the blue mountains when they came to Bree. You can’t miss her daughters, they are the only hobbits in all the shire to be caught wearing boots.”

Bilbo leaned his back against the nearest tree, starting to feel like he could relax a bit, though he winced at his wounds. Thorin had looked surprised, but when he heard the slight hiss Bilbo hadn’t quite bit back he said, “I’m going to call for Oin, we all thought you would have healed by now, he said that you said you would be healed by now.”

Bilbo winced when Thorin suddenly shouted something in that dwarven language, before he gestured at Bilbo and asked, “Should we be concerned?”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, before saying, “I told Oin that in a few hours the bleeding would stop, and it has. I could probably take the bandage off right about now even.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes and asked, “Does that mean you are healed?”

The Hobbit gave a slight smirk in answer, then felt his face blank as Oin came running into the clearing faster than he had been running from the Orcs. Fili and Kili were just a few steps behind him and Kili called out, “Master Baggins, you told Balin you were fine, you can’t go dying on us now.”

Bilbo snorted, “I’m not dying, and I am fine, there’s just allot to heal and it’s still daylight out.”

Oin tutted, “I’m done listening to you Master Baggins, I only did in the first place because I worried you hobbits might have different internal organs than we dwarves. Now, Fili, go see about fetching some water, Dori had found a bucket in that pack of our Halflings.”

Bilbo flinched a bit at the word, normally he was above that, but he just felt so raw right then. Oin frowned and Thorin spoke softly, “I only divulge this information so you can better see to our last member of the company, but as it turns out Oin, Master Baggins was… sired as he called it, by a dwarf. If everything he has said is true his internal organs should all be exactly the same as the rest of us.”

Oin frowned at that, then said, “Kili, I’ll need your help in getting Master Baggins out of his shirt, if he’s like dwarves then there is no doubt in my mind he has a punctured spleen, and he’s going to bleed like a stuck pig the moment we peel that cloth back.”

The healer was quite unstoppable, as he had Kili help hold Bilbo in place as he quickly and efficiently cut the seams on his shirt. Kili had pulled the back away carefully, as instructed by Oin, to make sure there weren’t other wounds, and he gave a low whistle as he said, “No cuts but his back looks more like a pile of coal then skin right about now.”

Oin carefully peered around and gave Bilbo a narrowed look as he said, “The bruising didn’t look this bad when you showed me it last.”

Bilbo lifted the shoulder farthest from his stab wound as he said, “To be fair I did fall quite a long distance and landed on my back. Please do try not to throw that away Kili, that can still be mended.”

Killed looked down at what now looked like a scrap of very old and grimy black cloth. It had definitely seen better days but it had been his mothers. Sure he had other shirts of hers, even one designed for her adventures, but his mother always said that she had never felt more at home then in that particular shirt, which she only ever wore on big adventures.

Kili must have seen something in his face because he carefully folded up the fabric and said, “Alright Master Baggins, but I should tell you I’m mad you told Thorin after being on good terms for a few minutes that you were one of us, and didn’t tell me after all we’ve been through together.”

The hobbit was sure he looked confused, trying to ignore Oin, who was now peeling off the front of his shirt. Bilbo had never felt so exposed and he winced when Oin paused. One of his hands stayed steady as he traced the other over the glowing blue and green names just above Bilbo’s heart. His parents had been like most Fae-Born in the shire, as they both had gotten strength from the sun. His mother had said it was because Bilbo decided to wait to come out until the middle of the night, but she had always been a bit worried about that deep down. The moon was not as strong a light as the sun, she worried that he would fade sooner because of it.

Oin pulled his hand back to task as he said, “Alright, we’ve unwound this, I’m going to peel it off a bit slow, as to not further irritate the wound but you will bleed, allot.”

Bilbo smiled a bit then and said, “Three gold coins says your wrong.”

Oin narrowed his eyes, but the corner of his lips turned up as he said, “I can’t bet against the health of my patient, and if I could, with talk like that Master Baggins, I surely would not.”

Still Oin moved slowly, pulling the cloth away. It pulled at his skin, and the dried blood flaked. Still there was no gush of blood. Fili had arrived just in time with a wet stone and a bucket, he looked quite unsettled by the sight of their hobbit, bruised and bloody, and when he said as much Kili smirked and said, “He’s actually a dwarf brother. Aren’t you Bilbo?”

Bilbo raised one brow, “Half.”

Oin snorted as he began to slowly clean away all the blood to reveal the big red scab, “I don’t know about Hobbit’s Master Baggins, but a dwarf is a dwarf, only elves really seem to count how much of something they are.”

With a only slightly pained smirk Bilbo added, “Well my mother’s got an elf on her side of the family so…”

Oin looked horrified for a heartbeat, then he narrowed his eyes, “Is that an aunt by union?”

Bilbo just let his smirk grow, and the healer shook his head as he seemed to decide to clean half of Bilbo’s chest. Fili squinted at Bilbo’s chest and asked, “Are those words on your chest Master Baggins? They look like glowing tattoos.”

Bilbo looked down at the soft glow, “They are names actually, the name of my mother and father.”

Snorting Kili said, “I hate to break it to you Master Baggins, or should I say Bilbo since you are younger, anyway that’s not the name of a dwarf on your chest.”

Thorin cleared his throat, “As I have come to understand, and please correct me if I am wrong Bilbo, Hobbits seem to believe they have two fathers, the one that sired them, and the one that raised them.”

Bilbo narrowed his eyes, “You’re not exactly wrong with that statement, but I’ll have the lot of you know, Fae-born age like Hobbits until they hit their majority. So I’m just as old as I said I was.”

Fili grinned, “But Bilbo, you forget, you never really said how old you are, and considering Gandalf said you were in your sixties…”

Fili’s grin fell suddenly and he asked, “Thorin, does that make him underage? Did we have a minor sign a binding contract?”

Thorin seemed to be considering the matter when Oin said, “Based on his growth plates, which are sealed up, he’s at least of age, plus no dwarf with hair that long could be too much younger than Kili, though I’ll be honest Master Baggins, it looks like that hair has never seen a brush.”

Bilbo was glaring at the two dwarf princes, “I’ll have you lot know, even if I wasn’t past my majority when my parents died, the manner of their death would put me at middle age no matter what side of my family tree you look to, Fae-Born don’t age like all you lot, and in case my life force didn’t give it away, I’m very much still a Fae-Born first.”

Fili questioned, “But are you, I mean your hairs not glowing now? Or is that normal?”

Bilbo wanted to ring those dwarf princes ears, but Oin said, “He’s not lying, so at the very least he believes he is middle aged, and unless we can prove different then that makes him a bit younger than Dwalin but still relatively older then you two, now be quite for a few breaths so I can get a better feel for your bones. I should have tried to listen to them earlier but it doesn’t work if you don’t have dwarf bones.”

Bilbo looked to the others in confusion and mouthed, “Dwarf bones?”

Thorin said very softly, almost too soft to hear, “Mahala made us in his image and our bones are stronger than that of men, and they resonate like stone to the practiced ear.”

Oin had his trumpet pressed to Bilbo’s chest, his hand touching the side that didn’t have a giant wound healing. After a few moments he said with a frown, “You definitely are allot worse off than I had originally thought, we best get you back to our shelter now just in case any storms decide to pass through in the night. Fili, Kili, you two are going to be in charge of getting Master Baggins to our cave.”

Bilbo frowned and asked, “Are you sure a cave’s a good place to take shelter after that last one?”

Fili snorted, “If it hadn’t been for those mountain giants doing battle and sending our stone sense into fits we would have known the moment we stepped in that cave that it was an entrance to the Goblin kingdom, now that we have recovered we can tell you with complete certainty that it is safe.”

Fili and Kill each took one of the Hobbits sides and carefully lifted him. Oin led them back and Thorin was just a few steps behind. Bilbo had started to protest being carried so, he wasn’t an invalid, but Oin gave him a glare as he said, “You might not be gushing blood but I think you will need some more time before you can risk moving those muscles and popping that wound open again.”

Bilbo couldn’t really argue with that, and not just because Oin seemed terrifying. The whole company seemed worried and flocked around their Halfling. Balin was frowning and asked what they all seemed to be thinking, “How is our Master Bilbo, Oin? Will he recover?”

Oin snorted and said, “He’s already healing a bit faster than I thought he would, now you lads set him down on his bed roll, nice and gently, don’t jostle that side Fili.”

When Bilbo was set down seemingly in the center of where all the other dwarves had set up make-shift bed rolls for whatever extra bit of clothing or fabric they had. He noticed his pack not too far away, and Bombur had set up a small fire and had acquired Bilbo’s cooking supplies, a pot of his was sitting over the fire. Bilbo might have been upset if the smell of whatever Bombur was cooking didn’t smell so good. Honestly it looked like the dwarves had pulled everything out of his pack, and Bilbo couldn’t help but shake his head.

Dori blushed, “We hope you don’t mind we pulled a few things out of your pack Master Baggins. We were hoping by the weight of it that you might have some supplies for a much needed meal and you had so many supplies, and we weren’t actually sure how they all even managed to fit in that little Pack of yours.”

Bilbo shrugged, “As long as I get some of whatever Bombur is fixing, I think it fair. Not like I would be cooking anything with it right about now.”

Oin had moved all of Bilbo’s bottles from his medical kit next to the Hobbit as he asked, “Right, and I’m afraid I can’t quite make out the writing on all of these, are any of these something we could use for your pain or bruising?”

Bilbo glanced at the bottles, honestly not sure what all he had stored in that kit. Oin must have realized as much because he held each bottle up one by one, and seeing the curiosity on Oin’s face he read the summary of the what each did, “That’s for burns, that’s for clearing out infections in wounds, that’s for fluid in the lungs, severed limbs, that’s actually just a poison my mother used to dip her knives in, I actually thought I had lost that, best not open it in here.”

Oin raised an eyebrow then held up the last few bottles, and Bilbo tried not to blush as he said, “Right, those should not have been in there, quite useless on an adventure like this.”

Oin frowned and asked, “But what do they do?”

Bilbo knew he was blushing now as he said, “Well those were also my mothers, and they have a more private use, nothing of any use, like I said.”

Oin frowned but then seemed to let it go as he began rooting around in the red bag that Bilbo had used for a med kit, he managed to find a few more small bottles. He showed the label to Bilbo who read them carefully before saying, “That’s for sleep, though it’s rather strong, a drop can put even a Fae-Born to sleep for a few hours. That one’s going to need to stay very far from the fire, it can make a near everlasting flame, which is not a good thing, but it can also be used as a pain killer in a pinch.”

The dwarves were looking quite skeptical, and Oin looked like he was going to ask something, but then he just held up what Bilbo hope was the last bottle, “Oh that’s just what we call rose water.”

Oin nodded and began to sort the bottles in some order. Balin asked, “Why would you need any of those, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo shrugged half-heartedly, “They came in handy in the Old Forrest.”

Kili asked, “What old forest? Why would you need anything for severed limbs? What even can a liquid do for that type of injury?”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and responded slowly, “It’s not to treat severed limbs.”

Kili’s eyes went wide and Fili asked, “Why would you carry something like that around?!”

Losing his humor Bilbo sighed, “It’s not going to just sever a limb by itself, and honestly without the Rose water and the right application it would just cause a really nasty burn, that’s why I started packing the liquid for the burns. Thankfully I’ve only had to use it twice.”

Nori frowned and asked, “When you say Old Forrest, are you speaking of the forest a few hours north of your shire?”

Bilbo nodded and when the other dwarves glanced between them Nori said, “When I was traveling with a few different dwarven caravans that way, they all would give the same warnings to anyone new, never stray too close to the forest, particularly at night, or you would never be seen again, and at night they all put this honey in their ears. I didn’t one night and heard things that could not be, voices of the dead, young dwarf children calling for help just past the trees. It’s cursed.”

Bilbo had seemed to nod along, and the fear in the thief’s voice, the way he shuttered, had even Dwalin shifting in discomfort, at the end he said, “That would be the wisps, it’s a miracle they didn’t take you if you were close enough to hear them. The Guard is in charge of going in at least once every other year to thin them out, otherwise they will wander outside of the forest, and they favor the faunts in regards to meals.”

Nori asked, “Your people go into the cursed forest? You went into that forest?”

Bilbo nodded and said, “Normally every two years at the least, though I’m not the only guard that goes. There are not very many members’ of the Guard that actually qualify to go in.”

Nori shook his head as he asked, “How many times have you actually gone into that forsaken place?”

The injured halfling hadn’t actually kept an exact count, but he tried to tally it up now, “4, Maybe 5 times. Actually most Guard retire after they make it back on their first run, if they make it back.”

Bilbo was relieved when he stopped talking that Oin moved back to him, this time he was holding a tea cup as he said, “Dori helped me brew it up, it should do nicely.”

He was not relieved when he was handed the cup, it was one he had brought in his pack, and he couldn’t smell anything above the jasmine. Bilbo had to swallow past his nerves. Part of him was certain this was a trap, but at least if it was some type of not plant based poison he would die quickly.

The tea wasn’t too hot so he downed the lot of it in one go. It actually hadn’t tasted bad, which was odd. He had always thought poison would taste sour. He realized what Oin added was actually a drop of the draught of the living death. He knew because he barely had time to set down the cup before he felt his eyes getting too heavy.

Oin looked pleased, though Dori looked apologetic as Oin said, “Gandalf, before he left, said to try and get you to get some sleep so you could truly heal.”

Bilbo managed to snort before his eye lids lost the battle. He faintly felt hands easing him down so he was lying flat on his bedroll. He felt a bit of a smile pull at his face as he began to drift off. They weren’t trying to kill him, they were helping him. They knew his secrets and they still wanted to help him. It was a joy he had forgotten, to know there were those who actually cared for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I survive off nice comments

CHAPTER 5

~

Fili couldn’t help but notice that Thorin could not look away from their hobbit, Fae-Born, and now dwarf. Bilbo Baggins could not be more wrong about his Uncle’s intentions toward him earlier. Kili hadn’t picked up on it yet, actually Fili didn’t think anyone in the company had noticed yet.

Thorin had been so angry at the Hobbit, too angry at someone who was an outsider. He hadn’t been certain though, until he had watched Thorin when he first laid eyes on Bilbo without his Glamor. For a moment, when Thorin had not thought any was looking, he had gotten a look upon his face. A Look Fili had recognized, even if he had never seen the expression on Thorin’s face before, even if he had not seen it himself in many years, not since his father had died when he was still so very young.

Thorin had tried to hide it again with anger, or perhaps he had truly felt anger at the situation, either way it had run its course quickly. Then he had gone to apologize to the Hobbit that meant so much already to all of them. Fili took first watch, and after every one had gone to sleep, he had pretended to whittle at a piece of wood he had found, and Thorin had looked on their final member of their company like he held answers to all questions. They had all been so tired, they had gone to bed before the sun fully set, and now they watched as Bilbo’s hair seemed to slowly begin to glow brighter than the moon.

The long strands looked tangled beyond measure, and Fili was certain every dwarf had wanted to brush it before it had started glowing, and now Thorin’s hands twitched as though he wanted to himself. Of course they would never take such liberties with anyone, and especially not Bilbo. One did not brush another’s hair unless they were close kin, or they had the owner of said hair’s permission.

Fili considered his Uncle again before he said, “I worry our Master Baggins has wounds rest and Oin cannot heal. Things he has said, things Gandalf has said, and things they both have not said, paint a clear picture Uncle.”

Thorin had concealed well how startled he had been at Fili’s words, but after Thorin had looked to Fili, his gaze had been pulled back to the strange glow that came from the Hobbit, so Fili continued, “I see in his eyes, he was not lying when he said he was older than Kili and I, perhaps not in years but his soul is worn thin by too much turmoil stretched out over too long. And his shoulders have carried too heavy a weight, perhaps even as heavy as your own.”

Thorin looked at him then, really look at Fili, and Fili did not flinch. He looked his Uncle in the eye, and Thorin murmured softly, “You know then.”

It wasn’t a question, more a statement, so Fili said, “I would advise you to be cautious, as mother always said ‘the dogs that have endured the most will become the most loyal if they can just be taught how to trust again’. You only have one chance left Uncle.”

Thorin nodded then they both looked back at Bilbo Baggins. His glow had managed to grow even brighter and they both gasped when the light silver white light seemed to drip from his hair. Little drops that fell, but then they seemed to have a mind of their own.

It took Fili a second to realize the pattern. Master Baggins was healing himself in his sleep, for each dark bruise the little lights touch faded away, as did the light. Most of them seemed to go to the spots that had hurt the most, as a good majority disappeared into the red scab.

His hair seemed to shift, like leaves in the wind, though Fili was almost certain it was a trick of the moving light. Fili wasn’t sure how long had passed when Kili uttered, “His hair is like Mithril under moonlight. Do you think all of his kind looked like this?”

Fili shook his head, his eyes caught on the now dimmer blue and green lights over Bilbo’s heart, and he couldn’t help but muse aloud, “I think every light is different, like every soul.”

Kili looked at his brother with sleepy eyes as he asked, “You think that the glow is his soul.”

Fili shook his head, “I think it might be a representation of his soul.”

Kili nodded and said, “Bilbo would have a soul like Mithril, not something easily found, light but able to withstand things others could not. I think Uncle Thorin could use some Mithril.”

He ended with a bit of a grin, and Fili wondered if his younger brother had just picked it up that quickly or if he had not been truly asleep. When Kili fell so quickly back to sleep Fili realized Kili might have guessed at it before he had. Sometimes even Fili fell to Kili’s act, thinking his brother was not one of the smartest dwarves because he did not normally show his quick wit, instead favoring pranks of youth.

Fili smiled as the light reflected of his eyes with a gleam, “I think I’ll wake Oin, he’s likely figured it out already and I think he would rather like to take next watch, what with a show like this. Every healers dream I would think.

Oin had indeed been suitably in awe. The old healer had even said a prayer to Mahal for saving him from some of his worry. Thorin had looked quietly pleased when Oin said, “I’m too in love with my craft to fall for anything else, but seeing Master Baggins like this, it makes me wonder how any could hunt him, or those like him.”

Then the healer had said something too soft for Fili to hear, but after a moment Thorin began to sing softly of Erabor. Fili could not help but smile as he began to drift off. He had not heard his uncle single like that in at least a year. He couldn’t help but remember when he and Kili would refuse to go to sleep until their mighty uncle Thorin had sung to them this very song. And if the two princes ended up with hands entwined by morning, it was something he knew the company would be kind enough not to acknowledge it aloud.

~

Bilbo woke with a start after the sun had begun to rise. He stared at the cave roof for long moments, trying to get his bearings. It wasn’t until he saw Bofur’s head as the Dwarf seemed to check on him that he realized he was actually awake. Bilbo blinked as Bofur grinned and shouted far too loudly, “Bilbo’s awake! Your awake now aren’t you?”

Bilbo squinted, his mind taking a minute to process everything, and by the time he remembered everything that had lead up to his current situation, nearly half the company was standing over him, looking down at him. Bilbo blinked again, registering that the light from the morning sun was now hitting him in the face, and likely had woken him.

Kili spoke up in that time, “Wow, Bilbo, are you always this slow to wake up in the morning?”

Bilbo glared at the young dwarf that had spoken and said, “If you lot don’t talk a little softer until I eat I will murder you.”

Fili and Kill fell back laughing and Dwalin said in a reasonably soft voice, “Looks like Thorin might not be the worst morning person of us all.”

Nori nodded, with a grin, as the two moved out of Bilbo’s line of site, while Balin said, “You’ll be happy to know Bombur saved you some breakfast.”

Bilbo would later feel rude for ignoring the lot of them as he pushed himself up to his feet and stumbled over to where Bombur was filling a bowl with what looked like portage. Bilbo honestly would not have cared if it was dirt he was so hungry. He gave a grunt that Bombur took for the thanks it was meant to be. Bilbo finished the bowl in less time then it took Bombur to fill the bowl again. Bilbo was glad Bombur seem to understand how hungry he was as he filled the bowl a third time with the last of what was in the pot.

Bilbo finished that, and managed to actually say full words, “Thank you.”

Bombur turned red and said, “You are quite welcome Master Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiled then spotted his pack up against the cave wall. He realized he still felt like he was starving, and knew the perfect solution. He made his way to his pack, not noticing that all of the dwarves were watching him as he pulled open one of the almost hidden side pouches, inside he had a stash of Elvin bread that his mother had bought regularly just to be prepared just in case something terrible happened. He was halfway into his second slice when he looked up and noticed every single dwarf watching him.

Swallowing the last bite, Bilbo’s mouth suddenly felt dry, “Oh, do we need to head out?”

A few of the dwarves tried to hide their laughs as Oin said, “No, do eat up Master Baggins, you seem underweight. Do Hobbit’s normally eat more than us dwarves?”

Bilbo took that as a sign to finish the slice he was on and two more before he managed to say, “Well I don’t have to eat as much as a Fae-Born, but most Hobbits will only eat three meals a day if it’s a very bad Fell Winter and we are rationing. That’s only happened twice in my lifetime though.”

Oin had pulled out a small looking book and asked Ori, “Do you happen to have an extra quill, I really should write this down.”

Ori handed over the quill he himself had just been using and said, “Master Baggins, why didn’t you tell us all you were a dwarf. That explains so much, you have a great likeness to a dwarf from the Longbeard line that I wrote on for my mastership. I know you didn’t want us to write you into the history, but I think if you gave us the name of your Sire we could write you in as another dwarf. No one would ever suspect anything different.”

Bilbo had taken a long pull from his water skin and was searching for his spare shirt when Ori ask his almost question. It was said more as a statement than asked, and Bilbo leveled Ori a look as he spoke carefully, “I’m afraid I can’t tell you his name…”

The Hobbit paused to consider his words and Kili asked, “If you don’t want him to write it down Ori won’t, but he might be devastated if you don’t trust him with that information. We know your sire is likely passed, and it might be hard, but it would be useful.”

Bilbo leveled a look at Kili and Fili who looked like he was ready to back his brother in this, so Bilbo continued, “As I was saying, I can’t tell you his name, because I don’t know it.”

Some of the dwarves had been at least acting like they were doing something and now they all dropped what they were doing. Kili looked upset as he asked, “You don’t know?”

Bilbo shrugged as he finally found his shirt, then winced as he moved to pull it on. He had obviously healed the worst of his injuries in his sleep, but he could still feel where the knife had been, and his ribs still felt a bit bruised. Oin had been a few steps away but as Bilbo eased the shirt down Oin was suddenly there as he asked, “Are you not fully healed?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and just took a moment to feel his body, after a few heart beats he spoke with his eyes still closed, “Honestly no, internal injuries take a bit more energy to fully heal. I could consciously heal it, but it’s better to let it heal at a regular pace.”

Oin managed to man handle him so he was seated and began to examine him with a critical eye. He placed one hand on Bilbo’s neck and closed his eyes. Bilbo was surprised when this time he could almost feel whatever it was Oin did to ‘hear his dwarf bones’ and Bilbo had never jerked away from one of the dwarves in the company so quickly. Oin blinked at him and Bilbo had to reign himself in. It had felt like Oin’s essence was dipping into him, something Bilbo normally only felt when he was absorbing another beings life force.

Oin must have had some idea of the panic Bilbo was feeling as he raised both hands and said softly, “I apologize, I was a little less discreet than I normally would be. I thought perhaps you were insensitive after last time.”

Shaken, Bilbo was feeling like a spooked horse, and Oin must have seen that as he said, “I’ll not do it again unless you get yourself injured again, and I swear to be more careful and considerate.”

The Hobbit shook his head and said, “I think it would be safer for both of us if you never did that again.”

Bilbo shuddered and was surprised when Thorin said, “Sometimes it is best if you sit after such an invasion of your person.”

Bilbo glanced at the Royal dwarf, who leveled a glare at the healer, whom for once appeared abashed, so Bilbo asked, “Is that what it feels like to you?”

Thorin raised an eyebrow, “It is something all healers are trained extensively on, because most dwarves feel violated from such intrusions.”

Bilbo licked his lips and realized the healer looked upset with himself, so Bilbo said carefully, “Well then I can assure you, it was not the side of myself that is dwarf that reacted so poorly. Fae-Born do not need to feed to survive after we reach maturity, but as you have seen, we are more than capable of feeding on a life force like the Fae of old.”

The dwarves looked uncertain now, the whole lot of them and Fili asked “The glowing bit?”

Bilbo snorted at the description, “Yes, when we take all the life-Force it tends to be very bright.”

Oin’s brows drew together, but he seemed to have some grasp as he said, “You can take fractions of a life force, and when I used my essence to sense your injuries, it felt like my life force.”

It was said almost like a statement, but Oin’s expression was questioning, so Bilbo gave a nod. Oin considered that for a moment before he stated, “I do not feel like you took anything from me.”

Bilbo snorted, “Thankfully I did not take anything, or I likely would not be standing.” At Oin’s confused look Bilbo added softly, “Yavanna granted Fae certain gifts, one of which was offspring. Fae-Born must follow the rules she placed on our ancestors or we risk wasting. To take from one who is a child of her or her husband, without consent, when they are not a serious threat; that would break her laws. It does not matter if it is a mere hour of life that would be considered unforgivable.”

Oin looked horrified at that and asked, “And wasting? It is a form of death?”

Bilbo felt his eyes go distant, “A death worse than the Fade, for it is said to be even more painful and no green hills or grand halls would await us after. We cease to exist entirely, a light snuffed out.”

Kili and Fili took a step towards each other as Kili murmured, “That sounds horrible. Why would your ancestors agree to that?”

Bilbo focused on rubbing a wrinkle from his shirt as he said, “It was not something new for them, it was what they all faced before Yavanna granted her gifts.”

After a silence that seemed to loom ever onward Thorin asked, “What of consent?”

When Bilbo looked at him with nothing but confusion the regal dwarf continued, “You mentioned not having it was breaking the law, what if you did have it?”

Bilbo nodded and said, “Well that’s how children survive, without a guardian or a parent who would share their life force we stop growing, and occasionally children will fade if they go more than a few years without. Of course children will go quietly in their sleep over the course of a single night. Our healers do not believe they suffer.”

Nori suddenly asked, “If your parents were the only two Fae-Born you know, how do you know so much of the lore?”

Ori squeak, “Oh, I can answer that, Master Baggins had journals written for Fae-Born children in his study, I didn’t get the chance to read any of them, but there were at least a dozen.”

Bilbo nodded, “That and my mother was considered very old by the time she had me, she had enough time to accumulate plenty of knowledge on the matter.”

Everyone seemed satisfied with their answers for the moment, and honestly Bilbo would be happy if they would just start their journey back up. He did not think he could handle any more questions, but alas Kili asked “How do you not know the name of your sire? Was it really not written on you upon birth?”

Bilbo could only answer that with a question, “Well I don’t exactly remember my birth, and my mother never said the names of any she journeyed with except Gandalf. She didn’t even really tell me about him until I read her last journal. She wrote about her journeys so that should she fade she would never forget, but her last one stopped short when she felt a life growing inside her, and she knew it had to be from the dwarf she traveled with.”

Fili asked, “Well what did the dwarf say, when she told him she was with his child, did he offer her an official union and the protection of his people?”

Bilbo shook his head, “She didn’t tell him.”

Kili shouted, “What? You mean your father-Sire, whatever you wish to call it could be alive still, and he would not even know of you. That’s worse than you not knowing his name. Why would your mother do something like that?”

Considered the outrage that seemed to be pouring from the dwarves, Bilbo tried to carefully choose his next words, “She had many of the best reasons. Though the dwarf she traveled with had seen her true-skin very briefly, he did not know what that meant. He did not know where she haled from, so she thought it best to return to the safety of the shire. Fae and any of their kin are still hunted, and thankfully those who would hunt us cannot enter the Shire, or even get too close to it.

“And she knew that there had only been a few cases of Fae-Born giving birth, and often the children came out more Fae then the parent. I myself did not have the natural control my mother assured me all Fae-Born have, and as you may have noticed my hair glows as well as my eyes. When I was first born that was the case all of the time. By the time I was able to establish a good enough Glamor my mother began to show signs of the fade, which was far longer than any of the other Fae-Born mothers had. That’s when Bungo Baggins offered her his entire life force and Bag End, which he had made in the very center of where the Fae shrine once was. My mother accepted, which stalled the fade from progressing, until about two days after I came of age.”

Bilbo had gathered his supplies and had gotten them all secured as he had slowly told his tale, when he was finished the dwarves did not seem to know how or what to think on the matter. Though clearly they wished to be angry still at the perceived injustice, they seemed to also be able to understand where his mother had come from.

Which was good because Bilbo would not have them speak ill of his mother, not if he had any say in the matter. The others seemed to think it was time to start their journey, towards a place not too far ahead where Gandalf was set to meet them.

Dori snatched his pack from his hands before he could pull it on, and Bilbo might have protested if he were not still terribly sore and now tired on top of that. Plus he needed to reconstruct his glamor, preferably as they walked. He couldn’t exactly get the feel for the Glamor that he had dropped and properly lost as he followed most of the dwarves in utter silence.

Eventually he had to give it up as truly lost, and began to try and build a new one. He felt out of practice, and each time he thought he had built the perfect one, it crumbled before he could truly place it on himself. It did not help that everything he tried seemed somehow wrong.

After perhaps his tenth, or was it his eleventh time, he realized he would have to wait to construct one until he could focus all of his attention on it. In the meantime he was able to make a partial glamor that would at least make his hair and eyes appear the color of the ones his mother wore. Even that felt a bit like pulling on soaked undergarments that did not belong to him.

By the time they took a break for lunch, Bilbo was at least satisfied that he would not immediately be recognized as what he was. As Bombur began to set up for a quick lunch of leftover bits of what must have been dinner last night, Fili and Kili had moved as if to ask him something before they both froze. Their eyes were on his hair as Fili asked, “Is your hair supposed to be that color now?”

Bilbo fought not to roll his eyes as nearly every dwarf glanced his way. He gave a terse nod, and Kili asked, “Could you make yourself look like anyone? Gandalf said you modeled your glamor after your mother.”

Bilbo quite thought he would need to have a conversation with the wizard about keeping his mouth shut, but instead he merely said, “I can’t really, I’m more the type to fall into the same glamor when possible, and Glamor’s that are not familiar to me feel so.”

Fili asked, “Then why don’t you look like when we first met you?”

Bilbo took a bowl from Bombur with thanks before he said, “I’m afraid that one is lost, possibly shattered where it came off. They are delicate things when they are not worn.”

Kili seemed to hesitate for only a moment before he asked, “So it is a tangible thing? It is… Real?”

Bilbo took a few slow bites before he said, “They are real when I am wearing them. When I take them off, they are still potentially real, but without my energy they do not exist.”

Fili and Kili both did not look as though that had been the answer they were expecting, but with a glare from their Uncle they seemed to decided it was best not to ask any more questions for the moment. After they had resumed walking, the two stuck close to him, and he decided to take their closeness as companionable. He was startled when Thorin seemed to gravitate to his other side. After a time, Thorin asked, “Do you not have a brush in with all your gear?”

Bilbo touched one of the tangled clumps of hair that had fallen forward and said with a wry grin, “Honestly this hair has never been brushed, I’m not sure if it even could be.”

Kili snorted, but then after a moment he asked, “Wait, you were joking right?”

Bilbo shook his head “I’ve always worn it short with my glamor because my mother struggled with it so when I was a child. She insisted it was unmanageable, and most hobbits, especially males, do not wear their hair very long.”

Fili looked uncertain as he spoke with reluctance, “You don’t own a brush, do you?”

Bilbo shrugged, “I’ll likely get it short again once I have time to build a proper Glamor.”

Thorin abruptly asked, “Do you have to?”

Bilbo glanced at the regal dwarf and asked, “Do you mean make my hair shorter, or my glamor.”

Thorin considered it for a moment before he said almost like a question, “Both?”

Bilbo wasn’t sure what to think of that, thankful Fili and Kili jumped in, “It would really be a shame.” And “You don’t need it do you? You can just say you’re a dwarf, which you are.”

Snorting Bilbo shook his head, “I do not think I could pass for a dwarf, I don’t even know your language.”

Thorin assured, “You are a dwarf, and you would not be the first to not speak our native tongue. Though we could teach you a bit of it, if you would like.”

Bilbo didn’t know what to think of that idea. They were offering to teach him their most sacred language. When Bilbo did not respond immediately, Fili and Kili begged him to at least consider walking about disguised as the dwarf they assured him he was. Bilbo was not certain how to take that when Balin said from ahead of them, “Would it not be better Master Baggins if your appearance were closer to the truth, that way should you drop your glamor, or should you merely need the strength from your true-skin, it would not be so drastic a change that your enemies would immediately catch on.”

Bilbo had to give Balin that such thinking was strategically sound, but he still was not sure. He thumbed at one of the obscenely long strands with a hint of distaste, and before he could refuse such requests because of his truly ridiculous hair Balin added, “I’m sure any member of this company could tame that and get it into a decent braid, in fact I think nearly every one of us would volunteer at the prospect of such a task, should you be willing.”

Bilbo snorted and Dwalin said with a grin, “aye, I could and would brother, that’s for certain.”

Their leader glared at his guardsman, and Bilbo wasn’t sure why, until Bofur said, “I can’t think of anything in this moment that would be more satisfying.”

Bifur made several hand gestures and Bofur snorted, but did not translate. Though Thorin was now glaring at the pair. Bofur seemed to flounder for a moment before he said, “Really though Thorin would be the best at it, if you’ve never had it brushed before. You likely have nearly as soft a head as Kili if that’s the case.”

Bilbo looked at them all skeptically; he was certain that even with Thorin’s change of tune he would not want to play with Bilbo’s hair. As that was what he was thinking Bilbo was terribly surprised when Thorin said, “If you would prefer someone else, I’m sure Fili could also do a decent job, but I would not let Kili near you with a brush if you value your scalp.”

Kili was nodding up until the last part, to which he protest, “I’m not that bad anymore.”

Fili ruffled his brothers hair with a grin, “You may have improved, but that is not to say you are better than Uncle Thorin suggests.”

The younger brother sputtered, and went on and on for some time about how his brother had betrayed him. The two had the company laughing even as they extended the argument of how the other was such a terrible brother. It was clearly said in jest as the two were closer than any grown Hobbits, or even faunts Bilbo had known.

Bilbo was just shaking his head as the two tried to get Balin and Dwalin into their dispute, the elder brothers were adept at staying out of the faux argument, when Thorin said, “The decision of course is up to you Master Baggins, and do not feel pressured to make any choice by us, but as Balin said, we would all be honored at the task, myself included.”

Bilbo focused on the nearly non-existent path and his slightly smaller, but only just, feet. After some thought he asked, “Am I correct in my impression that to dwarves hair has more meaning than just something that grows on the top of your head?”

Thorin seemed to also be considering the path before them with great concentration as he said, “Hair to dwarves is considered sacred, and to us certain braids and beads can have vastly different meanings. Some dwarves refuse to let any touch their hair but their closest kin, and any they take a union with. The rest of us are more of the mindset that it is something that can also be shared with those you wish to be close with, those you consider shield brothers or close friends. Of course it truly is an honor to any dwarf who is offered such an opportunity.”

Bilbo nodded, “I shall think on it.”

Thorin nodded and they walked beside each other in silence for a time, though Fili and Kili had started singing some song. They had gone some distance more before they finally spotted the Gray wizards who had them all come to a stop.

Gandalf gave Bilbo a long look over before he said to all of them, “My friend Beorn has a home not far from here, he has agreed to allow us to take shelter with him, and may even give us supplies for the road ahead. He is however not a man who likes to be overwhelmed with numbers so, first Bilbo and I will go. I will introduce him, and when we are ready, the rest of you will come in pairs on our signal.”

Bilbo frowned in suspicion, “Why me first, Gandalf?”

The dwarves seemed to nod as though they were thinking the same now. Gandalf sighed and said, “I have my reasons.”

Bilbo sighed, “If it gets us a roof over us before that storm hits it will hopefully be worth it.”

The dwarves seemed liked they might protest, but in the end they merely murmured to themselves. Before Bilbo left though, Kili whispered in his ear to make a bird call if he felt he was in danger. Bilbo fought back a snort at that, but gave a nod. When they were out of easy earshot from the dwarves Gandalf said, “Beorn is not a regular man. He also happens to on occasion take the form of a very large bear.”

That had Bilbo frowning but he kept his thoughts and uncertainties to himself as they came into sight of the very large man. Everything else of the home and garden was just as large. Bilbo was horrified at the bees the size of his head. The large man seemed at first angry as he chopped wood but stopped as he made eye contact with Bilbo. He looked the Hobbit over once before asking, “Do you follow the Green Ladies path?”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and said, “I would not be here if I did not.”

The man nodded, “You and the dwarves may have sanctuary here.”

Gandalf seemed surprised but signaled for the dwarves to come. Gandalf introduced everyone, and Beorn seemed to merely be humoring the wizard. Once every dwarf was present the large man said, “Orcs and Wargs have been spotted to the north and south of here. You did well to seek shelter cousin of mine. May the embraced children of the green lady aid one another in times of strife.”

Bilbo recognized the old tongue, one that seemed to be innate in all Fae-Born, he also recognize the wording as the consent it was, for he felt an extra jolt of energy flow through his feet. Bilbo took a moment before he uttered, “I appreciate your hospitality, may the green lady return to you the kindness shown.”

The Fae-Born gave a slight bow, and Beorn smiled like a wolf as he dropped his ax and moved to lift Bilbo up like he were a child. It was not until that skin contact that Bilbo truly understood, this man was like a very distant cousin. Belladonna had once whispered to him that not all the Fae ended up in the shire, and clearly she had known some grain of the truth for there was absolutely no doubt the large man was nothing of the sort. Bilbo felt a buzz underneath his skin, and he was hard pressed to hide the joy that came with the realization he was sharing energy.

Beorn had no hesitations in hiding his grin as he showed the glaring dwarves into his home. There were animals that stood upright with a touch of magic, and they brought them out food and drink aplenty for an evening meal. Bilbo managed to conceal the loss he felt when the large man sat him down upon one of the stools and left to go check on the wargs and orcs.

Once Beorn was out of the place Gandalf excused himself to one of the few rooms allotted to them and Balin spoke up, “Master Baggins, might I enquire what it was you and our host spoke of in that strange tongue, and why you both appear to know one another.”

Unable to hold off a grin Bilbo declared, “Beorn is Fae, one of the originals even, though from a different family line than the ones that joined with the Hobbits. He offered to share his energy, that’s likely why we appeared familiar.”

The dwarves did not look happy at this development, so Bilbo tried to explain, “he’s like a cousin, though distant he may be, though great something uncle would be closer to the truth.”

The dwarves murmured in their tongue, and Bilbo tried not to be offended by that. Finally Dwalin asked, “Can he take energy like you can?”

Bilbo immediately shook his head, “No, he is a different kind of Fae. If he were that kind the irons upon his wrist would have killed him without Yavanna’s blessing, and he would not have such a large form.”

The dwarves murmured a bit more, but they seemed less on edge. When they returned to their food the silence was not as heavy. Bilbo ate until he felt like he could not take another bite, something he had not done since he had left the shire.

At one point during the meal Bombur had attempted to eat at Bilbo’s pace, but gave up after an upright sheep brought Bilbo his twelfth helping of everything on the table. The dwarves had almost all retired to one of the rooms, and Bilbo followed Bombur to it with a pleased pat to his belly, it was nowhere near as round as he could have gotten it in the shire, but for the first time in many days his pants did not feel like they were about to fall right off.

When Bilbo entered the large room he was surprised to see nearly all of the dwarves in some manner of undress. None were in the buff, but most appeared in their under things or at the least had taken off their armor. Even more unusual were the amount of combs that were out, nearly half the company was either combing their own hair, or in Dori and Fili’s case, they were combing that of their younger siblings, though Nori was nowhere to be seen.

Kili saw Bilbo enter the room and nearly jumped out of his brother’s hold as he said, “Bilbo, you should let someone help you with your hair.”

Gloin gave the boy a glare but the rest of the dwarves seemed to avert their gaze. Fili gave an unsettling grin as he pointed to Thorin, who was not wearing his armor and appeared to have just finished with his own hair, “I’m sure Uncle has finished and could take on the task.”

Bilbo gave Fili a questioning narrowed look full of all his suspicion, but let it fade when he turned to look at the regal dwarf with a raised brow. Thorin merely gestured to a stool before him in an almost awkward manner. Bilbo approached, though he noticed as he did that Thorin was distanced from the rest in a way Bilbo had not seen before. It was useful as Bilbo said too soft for the others to hear, “Are you sure about this?”

Thorin did not speak aloud, but he gave a mildly satisfying nod, so Bilbo hesitantly took a seat, giving their leader his back. Bilbo closed his eyes as Thorin began at the very bottom of his hair. After a few moments Thorin asked in nearly a hesitant whisper, “Would it be already if I wet your hair a bit?”

Bilbo shrugged and said, “Whatever you want to try. I’m still a bit skeptical you can tame this madness.”

Thorin grunted in a strained fashion, and Bilbo tried not to smirk as the dwarf took his words as some sort of challenge and insult. After not very long at all Bilbo pulled out his pipe and smoked the last of the pipe weed he had on his person, which gave him quite less of a high since his belly was so full. Thorin seemed to have moved up a bit but Bilbo still felt as though it would be an eternity before the dwarf either gave up or managed to actually finish. When Bilbo began to fidget Thorin paused and said, “Am I hurting you?”

Bilbo snorted and tried not to shake his head, “I can’t even feel whatever you are doing, I’m just not really good at sitting still.”

Thorin gave a good natured snort, “Then in one respect you are like Kili, do you have something you can do to keep your mind busy while I finish perhaps.”

Bilbo wasn’t sure what to do, but then Ori, who Dori had finally finished on, came over hesitantly with a familiar book in hand. He looked to be blushing as he revealed, “This was one of the books in your study, it’s mostly in languages I do not understand but from the art I thought it was worth the weight of carrying. Anyway, I was hoping perhaps you could at least tell me if you recognize it, or any of the words in it. I realized after you spoke in another language earlier to our host that you might be able to read this, or at least tell me more about it.”

Ori handed the book over and Bilbo understood why the dwarf would take it. On the cover was a faint etching of a very detailed dragon. Bilbo smiled as he said, “This is one of my mother’s old journals, goodness I had almost forgot this one.”

Ori brightened as he asked, “So you can read it?”

Bilbo smiled and stated, “Yes, though I can’t translate some of it, at least not completely. This one was her last one she completed, it is a tale of her last adventure that lead her to a dragon, which gave her the ability to carry a child. Not that she knew that at first. She was rather furious because she thought she had been cheated at the time, it was months before the dragon’s gift became known to her, and she had not realized that was her deepest desire.”

Looking giddy with excitement, Ori pulled a stool up next to Bilbo and began to go through, having Bilbo translate the pages he had earmarked which had illustrations of everything from a flower that was her namesake, to a sword she saw made, to various bits of architecture she had seen on her journey, and finally on one of the last pages, a very detailed drawing of a set of armor and weapons. Bilbo was able to give names and locations of where his mother had seen most of the drawings, or at least read the small stories of seemingly random individuals his mother had met at a market.

The last one Bilbo hesitated before he said with no doubt a blush staining his cheeks, “This is the closest I have to a description of the dwarf my mother traveled with, this is what he was wearing on the day they first met and this knife here was the first of many she stole from him, though she use to swear she gave it back, I found it after she passed.”

Ori looked very wide-eyed as said dwarf gesture to the text at the bottom beneath the illustration. Bilbo laughed and said, “That’s a terrible insult followed by a begrudging admittance that he likely could beat my mother in a fair sword fight and finally a saying, though I have no idea what the last one translates to because it’s essentially just a phonetic representation of something he said to her, and the rest probably should not be uttered aloud because it’s not something you say in polite company.”

Ori frowned and said, “But that’s all just one line.”

Bilbo nearly nodded, but Thorin had taken a grip of his head as though he expected it so instead Bilbo disclosed, “Yes, but it’s Fae written, there is more on the page than what the eye can see.”

Nori seemed to appear from the shadows, startling his brother as he expressed, “Now you have me curious, my brother may be polite company but I am rather the opposite and take pride in knowing most insults. Please do share, and I’ll cover my brother’s ears.”

Bilbo would have shook his head and politely told Nori to keep his nose out of it, but then Dwalin said, “You can’t not tell us now, it would be rude, and I’m certain it will not be anything we have not heard before, even our Ori.”

Bilbo wanted to refuse but when he noticed all the dwarves seemed interested he snapped, “Fine, but do not say I did not try to warn you lot. I shall read it as close to a word for word translation as possible.” Bilbo paused to pull the book close to his face as he imparted, “Today I stole a knife from the most despicable creation I have ever met in my life, and this gold-hungry money-loving foul excuse of a being dared laugh with my knife against his neck.”

Bilbo paused to take a breath and Nori snorted, “That’s nothing!”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “Oh I’m nowhere near finished.” Nori blinked, and his smile faded as Bilbo continued as if he had not been interrupted, “He calls himself a dwarf, but I think I shall call him a cowardly-lying-rotten-oath-breaking-toad-like-wretch whom smelt like piss and the filthiest gutters, with all the attractiveness of a goat-buggering son of a bitch, who’s hair resembled the back side of an ox and whom must have some relation with orcs and elves for he was both far to fair and far too scared to ever pass as anything but a ruffian with hands and a heart as cold as a snake.”

Bilbo took a deep breath and said, “The last bit doesn’t really translate to a set of words, at least none I know in common, but it’s essentially an old set of words hobbits thought could hex an individual with all sort of terrible luck and illnesses, and burning rashes on every inch of sensitive skin. Apparently he realized she had stolen from him and took that as an opportunity to get handsy, and another dwarf who was traveling with her convinced her not to gut him where he stood, or do any of the many other things she threatened while he laughed at her and said the phrase written here. Of course he managed to win her over the course of this adventure. Which is why my mother compliments his ridiculously good swordsmanship. Then at the end of this adventure he left her after stealing her favorite necklace, which he never returned so my mother wrote her first impression of him down in a fit of anger, which was something she normally did not do because even she would admit she had the worst temper.”

There was long silence before Gloin and Oin fell into an uproar of laughter. After some time they got themselves marginally in control, enough for Gloin to say, “My wife and I had a very similar first encounter, though neither of us managed to steal from the other, she likely would have gutted me and made me eat my own intestines if my brother hadn’t told her he needed me to help her cousin give birth. It took me over a decade to win her heart but on occasion I manage to get on her bad side and she will say any insult she can think of.”

A few other dwarves laughed a bit, but none were as boisterous. After the laughter faded Ori, who was still red, asked, “What did the necklace look like? Did she ever say?”

Bilbo knew the page did not say, but he still told Ori, “She use to say it was a gift from her mother, the only gold she ever wore and it held a simple pebble that apparently matched her eyes exactly.”

Ori wrote something in his journal he had kept out, but then followed up with, “So was it a soft brown.”

Bilbo snorted, “No, it was the color of her light, I wear it over my heart still, you may have seen it earlier.”

Ori frowned and asked, “You mean the strange writing?”

Bilbo gave a tired grin and said, “Yes, though the green bit, not the blue, the blue belonged to Bungo Baggins.”

Ori nodded, then hesitated before asking, “What does that mean, when you say her light?”

Bilbo tried to school his expression so it did not show the old wound such a question revealed, “Well that’s a bit of a complicated story.” He swallowed before deciding to continue, “Most don’t know this, but Fae-Born, can steal more than just life from a person. It’s not really talked about because not many would be willing to try it, and some can’t do it, but… well the short of it is that in some rare occasions we can steal an individual’s pain, their suffering, and their… death.”

Balin looked thoughtful but as the rest merely seemed in various states of confusion Bilbo added, “So when I say I carry my mother and father’s light, what I mean is that on two separate occasions I experienced death, and they stole it from me and gave me their light.”

Bilbo had not realized that Thorin had finished combing his hair at some point, until his heavy hand fell on the Hobbit’s shoulder as he said, “That must be hard, to carry both a reminder of such troubling times and a sign of their life when they have passed on.”

Bilbo felt like something was caught in his throat so he merely shrugged. After a moment Balin said, “Well even though you have not met your sire, it truly appears that Bungo was your father, and a good one at that, to bring you back to us. I’m sure it cannot be an easy task.”

There was silence for a moment, Bilbo didn’t know what to say, and he just really wanted a change of topic. Ori must have noticed because he asked, “What type of braid should Thorin do for your hair?”

Bilbo latched on to that question, as he asked, “I honestly don’t know anything about braids, so I suppose any one will do.”

The dwarves all look outraged and Bilbo was no certain what part of his statement upset them so. Yet madness ensued as all the dwarves seemed to speak at once, telling him what braids he should do with all that hair. They all sounded reverend of his hair. Bilbo could not really sparse out what anyone was saying so after a few minutes, when they all continued to shout out more and more suggestions Bilbo shouted, “Alright! Alright!”

Silence felt so he continued, “Apparently there is so much I did not know about braids, and all the meaning behind them. So is there just a very simple braid that means absolutely nothing or if failing that something super simple like I just want this out of the way and not a tangled mess?”

The dwarves all seemed to clam up, but after a moment Thorin, removed his hand from Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo had forgotten it was there in the madness, which was unusual for him. Thorin cleared his throat to draw further attention to himself, “There is a very simple braid I can do, but there is still the matter of what you want to hold it in place. I should warn you that tends to have just as much meaning as the braids themselves. Normally for something simple like this you would wear perhaps a bead handed down to you, or something like that.”

Bilbo thought about it for a moment then said, “Wait that I might actually have. If I move will this all get tangled?”

The Hobbit glanced behind him at Thorin who said, “If you move slowly and don’t jostle it then it shouldn’t.”

Bilbo gave a hum and moved to where Dori had left his pack. Bilbo dug into another hidden pocket and pulled out a simple drawstring bag. The dwarves were all staring at him with blatant curiosity. Of course the dwarves couldn’t see the drawstring yet. He carefully opened it and emptied the contents into his hand, then closed his hand before they could see what it was.

He carefully placed the invisible drawstring back in its pocket as he spoke slowly, “My mother might have stolen something from my sire since he stole from her. He said she could keep it when she tried to get him to give her, her necklace back, which to hobbits is the equivalent of an exchange. Anyway she then left it to me in her will.”

Bilbo had walked back over to the stool he had taken and asked, “Does that count?”

The dwarves seem to consider that and after a moment Balin said, “Well it is unconventional, but if, to the best of your knowledge, he knew your mother had it and did not request it back, then it is no longer consider stolen but a gift, and then if she left it to you, then it would be acceptable for you to wear it.”

Bilbo considered that for a moment before he said, “Right, well hopefully it works.”

He held out his hand to Thorin, who seemed warry as he held out his own hand. Bilbo dropped the bead and took a seat. Thorin had closed his hand around the bead, and after a moment he slowly held the bead up by one of the few candles and the dwarves all made quite gasps. It looked nice in the candle light, Bilbo had only really seen it in the dark of night when he could convince his mother to tell him about his sire. The dwarves all gathered as close as they could, inspecting the bead.

After a moment Ori suddenly gasped, “I know this bead, this is actually a family bead. It’s for the few living descendants from the lost kingdom. They joined with the Longbeard clan two millennia ago.”

The dwarves began to murmur in their tongue, but Thorin simply asked Bilbo, “Are you certain you just want a simple braid.”

Bilbo chose not to nod in the fear it would tangle his hair again so instead he said, “Well it’s that or I glamor it away, since it can’t really be cut.”

Thorin began to braid his hair, but as he did he asked, “What do you mean when you say your hair can’t be cut?”

Bilbo frowned at the slip, and considered changing the subject, but Thorin was being very helpful so he figured he would share, “My mother thought it was because of my mixed heritage, but I managed to gather that dwarves are able to cut their hair like men and Hobbits do. So I’m not really sure why, but nothing can cut my hair. My mother even tried using her sword with all the Fae-Born energy she could muster and nothing, didn’t even split a single strand. It’s ridiculous. We wanted to try fire but Bungo put an end to that, it was perhaps the only time he ever told my mother she couldn’t do something.”

Thorin had not stopped his work, and he was efficient, even while he seemed to be methodical and near obsessive, making sure every strand came together perfectly. Thorin finished with placing the bead, which seemed to fit perfectly. Thorin cleared his throat, and suddenly the few dwarves that had yet to fall silent, did so.

While they were at it Fili and Kili seemed to pull polished metal mirrors that they both held up and seemed to take position in just such a fashion that Bilbo could see all that hair in perfect order for the first time in his life. Bilbo whistled and said, “If my cousin Lobelia could see me now I think she would die.”

Kili was in front of him and his smiling face quickly turned into a frown as he asked, “Do you not like it?”

Bilbo smiled and said, “Where are my manners, of course I do. Thank you Thorin.”

Bilbo glanced at the leader of their company and was nearly blown away by the small smile that curled his lips for a moment before he cleared his throat and said, “If you really hate the length, I’m sure dwarven steel would cut it.”

Bilbo snorted at that, and said, “Nope, we tried that. My mother collected knives off dwarves pretty frequently when they passed through the shire, also from the men, and she even got her hands on some elven blades, we tried not to ask where she got those since she put them in her glory box.”

Fili frowned, “I thought a glory box was like a hope chest, something parents make for their children in preparation for marriage.”

Bilbo nodded, “Well yes that’s what they are supposed to be, but when hobbits come to tea the only thing they won’t snoop in is a glory box. I was relieved when most hobbit visitors stopped coming over nearly a decade ago. Honestly Nori could learn a thing or two from being about us hobbits.”

Kili had put away his mirror and asked, “I thought you weren’t a hobbit? Since you are Fae-Born, and your dad was a dwarf.”

Bilbo snorted and said, “If you read the bylaws anyone raised in the shire, can call themselves a hobbit if they want to. Now I was wondering, what’s our next step in the journey? Sounds like we have more wargs and orcs to worry about.”

What smiles had been lingering vanished, and Thorin frowned as he said, “We might have to pass through Mirkwood.”

Bilbo bit his lip at that and after a moment said, “I think their might be another way, anything would be better than traipsing those trees.”

Fili frowned and asked, “I thought you would like the trees, Yavanna being the goddess of all things green and growing.”

Bilbo shook his head with a shutter, “Those trees lost their tie to Yavanna when they were cursed. The Old Forrest is less dangerous than the dark woods.”

Bilbo moved back to his pack to see if he had any more pipe weed left over. Oin suddenly took his arm and said, “If you have a moment I think I should be taking another look at you, double check our walk today didn’t strain you. You are still healing after all, and that knife wound was not nearly as healed as I would have liked. I’d like to see that healed as much as possible before we start on the next step.”

Bilbo frowned and said, “Thank you Oin, but I’m alright. If my condition gets worse I’ll be sure to let you know right away. Unless it’s really necessary, which I assure you, it’s not, I’d like you to keep your hands to yourself, thank you.”

Bilbo managed to slip the old dwarf hold and quickly kept himself out of reach. Oin considered him for a moment, and Bilbo tried to give him a reassuring smile, though no doubt it was marred by his trepidation about the whole situation. Oin eventually relented and said he would hold off on an examination if Bilbo would actually lie down and try to get some sleep.

Bilbo did not mention that he had gotten more sleep the night before than he had in some time and that he really rather thought he didn’t need any more sleep for at least a few days. Bilbo was then ushered onto one of the beds made of hay and old broad cloth. With his bedroll on top of it Bilbo couldn’t help but think he hadn’t rested on something so soft for some time. He pulled his braid forward in the hopes of saving it from getting mussed and after finishing up the very last of his pipe weed, he set his pipe carefully on the floor beside him and closed his eyes.

He let his mind wonder, he had so much to think about and yet his mind seemed to want to focus only on the dwarfs about him. Fili and Kili were mock arguing again, though this time it was about who had the loudest snore, which Bilbo might have mentioned was ridiculous if he weren’t just content to listen. Dori was being a mother hen to Ori, fretting about trying to mend a tear in his shirt, and Bilbo bit back a snicker when Ori made sure to point out Nori had a much larger tear in his pants. Dwalin and Balin were whispering softly about the orcs. Bilbo couldn’t help wondering if the other dwarves were hard of hearing, or if they all just chose to ignore the tremor in the old warriors voice as he told his brother about how the previous fight had given him flashes of old battles.

Bifur was humming as he whittled away at a small piece of wood he had gotten ahold of at some point. Bombur was talking about asking their host about food stores for their journey, as it seemed their host had quite the bounty in food stuff, though no meat had been seen. Bilbo was surprised none of the dwarves had complained about that during dinner. Bilbo hadn’t noticed too much about the food except that it was of a decent flavor, though it had nothing on his father’s old recipes. Somehow Bofur had managed to keep a reed in his pocket, and it had miraculously survived their travels.

Bofur played a few notes and after a bit the dwarves all seemed to decide to hum at once. Bilbo didn’t recognize the song, though he would have been surprised if he did. Most Hobbit songs were about dancing, food of plenty, the harvest, or their families. Though there were a few songs they reserved for winter, when they felt melancholy.

His favorite songs were the ones sung after the faunts were all put to bed, and the tweens were out in fields causing mischief. Bilbo might not have been thought well of in the shire, but during those times, when feet grew too tired and the parties were done in, they would ask Bilbo to sing. Bilbo rarely turned down such requests, especially requests for songs of finding their home, or Yavanna’s blessings. They were the only songs his mother liked, and Bungo would sing them to her when her adventurous heart wished to wander. The songs were perhaps the only reminder of his loss in the shire that was bearable.

The dwarves sang a song that reminded Bilbo of those songs. A song of a mountain they were finally in sight of, though it still seemed impossibly far away. They must have sung the song a time or two before, or perhaps dwarves just had the ability to sing in perfect unison.

Hobbits could definitely use such a gift, nearly half the Hobbits in the shire were tone deaf, and those were always the ones that seemed so keen on singing towards the beginning of any song. When the dwarves seemed to draw to a close Bilbo had to lift a heavy lid. Their expressions matched the longing in the song, and Bilbo felt his resolve to help these dwarves harden further.

Kili caught his gaze, being the first to come out of the almost trance like state the song had put them in. Bilbo gave the lad a smile, and mimed clapping. He didn’t want to break the moment, but he was never one to be above praising a surprisingly great singer. All the dwarves in the company seemed marvelous, and a part of his mind wondered in jest if perhaps that was a hidden requirement for joining the quest. Perhaps that was the real reason so few dwarves had come along. Kili had blushed slightly so Bilbo closed his eyes again, trying not to smirk too much.

Bilbo let his hand fall to the hardened dirt floor and could practically feel the moon rise. The energy felt somehow amplified here, similar in some ways to the shire, but so very different. The energy felt bigger too, like the flowers and bees he had passed. The energy traveled up his arms in soothing waves, and it warmed him like he had submerged himself in some healing hot springs. He felt his breathing slow and though he did not sleep, he felt like he was able to truly rest for the first time. His feet did not long to wander, his soul did not long to find a place that felt more like home, and his mind was content.

So lost in the feeling, the resonance, Bilbo lost track of time and the world around him. It was not until the sun began creeping up that Bilbo was pulled from his near trance. He felt a shiver run up his spine, and for perhaps the first time in many years he mourned the loss of the deeper connection he felt with the moon as it faded.

Bofur must have taken the last watch, and it was still early enough that only a few dwarves were even beginning to stir. Bofur had taken up whittling himself, though his cousin’s creation sat next to him, a pony if Bilbo was not mistaken. Bilbo took the opportunity to slip out and relieve himself. Then their host was coming in, though he looked like a giant bear at the moment. Bilbo smiled at the familiar glimmer, then the giant man said, “Little bunny, you look better, your light is less mercurial.”

Bilbo didn’t let that thought bring down his spirits and instead merely said, “I am certain I have your hospitality to thank for that.”

He managed to get the large man to tell him about his garden and the bees, and his animals which he had enchanted unintentionally over generations. They slipped back and forth between the old tongue and common, though Bilbo tended to favor common and Beorn seemed to favor the old tongue. Bilbo had not spoken it in conversation in so long it almost felt foreign on his tongue. After Beorn gave him a brief tour of only one part of the garden, he led Bilbo back into the house for breakfast. He could hear a few of the dwarves seeming to wake up, but was preoccupied with all the food the animals had set up before the place he had been sitting earlier.

The Hobbit set to filling his once again empty stomach and only really considered the hand on the back of his head in passing. They had once again began to share energy, and it was clear that whatever type of Fae the large man was took energy from the daylight, and he was happy to share with the smaller of them. At some point the dwarves began to filter in, in various states of wakefulness. Despite being content to focus entirely on the meal before him, not caring about manners, he still did not miss the odd looks the dwarves were giving him. Bilbo would have to ask them about it at some other point as Gandalf made his way out.

When everyone was present Beorn began to speak of the orcs, they had even greater numbers than they had feared, and seemed to be looking for their group. Discussion went around the table, and Gandalf seemed insistent that they go through Mirkwood. Bilbo knew that the wizard intended to leave them again, because Gandalf was not one to journey into the dark woods. Likely he would leave them a few yards from the entrance, before horses would begin to show discomfort, and way before they were close enough to fall into the grips of the cursed lands.

Bilbo kept silent for this reason. He was not certain why Gandalf wanted them to travel that way, but he was not about to tell the wizard of their other options. It would be easier if he did not have to inform the wizard. After much discussion, which Bilbo managed to strategically keep out of, Gandalf declared he wished to have a tour of the gardens and Beorn pulled his hand away.

Bilbo fought not to show how much the loss pained him, it was worse than losing the connection with the moon, likely because Bilbo had not felt the soothing effects of shared life forces in so long he had forgotten what it felt like. A few murmurs went around the table as Bilbo popped his last bite of breakfast into his mouth. He had gorged himself and was pleased with the warm full feeling.

The dwarves stumbled back into the room they had all stayed in to better prepare for the day. Though Bilbo wasn’t sure why they needed to prepare when they were not going to travel for at least a few days on the wizard’s insistence. Bilbo decided that he wouldn’t mind getting cleaned up, as Beorn had pointed out a nice little stream that Bilbo wanted to bath in. Most of the filth from their travels might have fallen away with his old glamor but that did not mean he couldn’t do with a good washing.

When Oin cornered him to warn him off from any labor, why Bilbo was not sure, he told the dwarf of his plan, and before he knew it every single dwarf was following him to the stream. A few of the animals must have sensed their needs because they had been offered soap and buckets to better clean away their travels.

The stream was even more heavenly then he had imagined, and it carried with it an energy that Bilbo felt from his submerged toes to every follicle of hair on his head. When he waded deeper into the water with a grin splitting his face, Fili and Kili, who were next to him gave him another one of those odd looks before Kili asked, “Do you feel alright Master Baggins.”

The two dwarves did not pause in removing their clothes, and Bilbo just grinned further as he said, “Beorn must have lived here for some time, this stream feels like it’s been soaked in Fae magic.”

The two dwarves stopped then, just a step away from the water and Fili asked with a suddenly weary eye towards the water, “Is that a good thing?”

Bilbo laughed, “Oh it’s likely just going to feel like regular water to you, a bit cold though warm for the season. This is positively wonderful.” Bilbo moved up the stream then, not caring he was soaking his under clothes as he searched for a place where the water might pool, or at least where he could submerge himself deeper. He finally found a little pothole with a bit of a shelf, and he decided his clothes needed washed about as much as he did so he hopped in with a laugh. The other dwarves had started farther downstream and Bilbo was surprised when he heard them moving slowly up the stream.

Fili and Kili were acting so playful Bilbo wondered for a moment if perhaps they didn’t feel the energy to. Bilbo decided it was time to get properly cleaned, though he was still grinning ear to ear. He pulled some of the fine sand from the floor of the stream and used it to scrub at the blood that had managed to seep into his underpants what felt a lifetime ago. He paused suddenly, not realizing he had been humming quietly.

When he had begun to scoop up more sand for his task he had been so shocked and as he pulled the sand up to the light and let it trickle through his fingers, he couldn’t help but gasp at what was mixed in with the sand, “Star dust!”

Fili and Kili had gotten much closer and Fili paused from trying to apparently drown his brother to ask, “What was that Master Baggins? Are you alright?”

Bilbo turned what he was certain might be a manic grin on the boys as he grabbed another handful of sand and let it trickle through his fingers, the tiny stones made small little plunks when they hit the water and both boys stopped their play to get a closer look.

After a minute they both seemed to get a look of aw and Kili said, “I have never seen stones like that.”

He glanced to his brother who shook his head, the awe still etched into his eyes as he grinned and called over his shoulder, “Uncle! Dwalin! You have to come see this!”

Said dwarves were actually much closer than Bilbo had thought, just around a small bend hidden by tall grass. When they got close enough Bilbo dutifully grabbed another handful to show the dwarves, though his grin was a bit smaller now. Worry began to set in, perhaps they would merely find the stone strange, even unsettling, men certainly did. He felt his grin pull up at his cheeks again though when both dwarves looked as in awe as the younger dwarves had been.

After that it seemed every dwarf came up the stream in nothing but their skin to have a look at what all the fuss was about. All the dwarves got the same look on their face, before they stepped aside to let others have a look. It was when it was just Bofur and Bifur left that Bifur seemed to be the first to frown. Bilbo felt his grin fall, but then Bifur swiped his hand forward so quickly he barely caught the motion and then the dwarf was holding up one of the stones.

He frowned when the stone began to fade in his grasp, so Bilbo said softly, “It’s star dust, it’s got to go back in the water or it will fade.”

Bifur slowly put the near black stone, still clutched in his hand, down in the water. It rested in his upward facing palm and Bifur grinned when the lights of a swirling tiny galaxy returned to the little stone. The dwarf said several things quickly in their tongue and Bofur nodded and moved as if he was taking orders. He went back down stream as the others crowded around to look at the stone Bifur held. Kili was looking at the sand under his feet as though trying to spot the little stones in the sand he was kicking up.

Bilbo snorted and said, “Here Kili, just be mindful of what I told Bifur alright.”

Kili looked positively overjoyed as Bilbo reached down for another handful and the dwarf did not hesitate to pluck one of the falling stones before it was lost in the sand at the bottom of the water. Kili held it much as Bifur had, and his brother came to look at his stone, which had a bit more of gold and russet in it. Bifur’s was more violet and blue, though both had the sparkle of a dozen stars hiding in the tiny stones.

Bofur returned then with a clear bottle, but he hesitated before handing it to his cousin as he asked, “Will this work?”

Bilbo blinked and said, “I’m not sure, I’ve only ever seen pictures and read about star dust.”

Bifur hesitated before carefully using the bottle to gather the water and the tiny stone. When he lifted it out of the stream they watched carefully with baited breath. For a moment it seemed to dim when the water stopped swirling and Bifur looked crestfallen. Bilbo stopped him before he could drop it back down and reached a tentative hand over. Bifur handed it over with a sort of reverence as though afraid it might break from merely changing hands.

Bilbo reached down and scooped some of the sand from the bottom of the stream and added a few grains before gently spinning the bottle. The glow returned even brighter than it had appeared before and Bifur clapped his hands in joy as Bilbo handed the glass back. Bifur took it with both hands and clutched it close to his chest as he put a little stopper in it. They held their breath again, but whenever it looked like it might fade Bifur would gently set the water to swirling and the light would return.

Bilbo smiled, closing his eyes as he once more grabbed up handfuls of sand and the pebbles. This time he focused on the feeling of rightness in his chest. He wasn’t sure when he started humming again, but when Fili dropped down to have a seat on the ledge next to him Bilbo paused.

A few of the dwarves looked up with frowns and Fili said, “Don’t stop now.”

When Bilbo just blinked at the blond dwarf Kili called out, without looking away from the stone in his hand, “why did you stop, Bilbo, it was so peaceful.”

Bilbo let out a laugh and started humming again, and he wasn’t surprised when he realized it was Yavanna’s blessings. Bilbo hummed the entire song before he fell silent again, and Ori whispered, “That sounded so lovely, what was that.”

Bilbo gave the scribe a warm grin and said, “Its Yavanna’s blessings, the oldest song known to Hobbits.”

Thorin spoke softly, “It reminded me of Erabor, before smaug, when all the dwarves in the mountain would listen as those who were able sung to Mahala on Durin’s day.”

Bilbo gave a wry grin, “It’s normally not something sung in the light of day, even hummed really, but this is star dust.”

Bilbo lifted a bit more and let it drop. Ori spoke softly, “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Balin shook his head, “If I didn’t know better I would think it an Arkenstone, another heart of a mountain.”

Bilbo smiled, “If the Arkenstone is the heart of the mountain I’m sure it must look like this, for star dust was said to be the heart of the Fae world. It was said that when they traveled here they brought with them all the stardust they could carry. Some even made it to the shire, but it faded and the magic was lost. That must be how Beorn is still here, still sane and not showing even a hint of fading. My mother searched for nearly a century, trying to find star dust, then settled on the essence of a dragon.”

Fili, who was sitting rather close said, “You know Bilbo you look so much younger right now, like a babe really.”

Bilbo smiled and said, “I’m sure this has given me back a few years I thought lost. On the green Lady I never even dreamed I’d get to see this in all my days.”

It was possibly hours later, when Bilbo’s stomach had long began to grumble, as had a few dwarven bellies before they all made their way out of the water. Despite the water having a bit of a chill to it, and them having sat in it for so long, none seemed to have any ill effect. Bilbo’s fingers hadn’t even pruned up.

By the time they shuffled into Beorn’s home Bilbo’s clothes were nearly completely dry. They ate lunch and Gandalf returned for long enough to argue again about how they would have to go through Mirkwood, then without much more said the wizard left again, mumbling under his breath that he would return in a day or two, and that they should not leave until he returned. The rest of the day and the next seemed to go by in a euphoric bliss, and despite not meaning to heal his wounds further he was back to before they had started their journey in terms of health. Privately he could even admit that he was better than he had been in a very long time.

On the third day of their stay and the second since Gandalf had left, the dwarves had taken to practicing their fighting in the grass hidden in the gardens. Beorn had shown the dwarves a small forge he had, and the dwarves had been happy to ‘fix up’ and work on a few things.

Bilbo finally caved and let Oin use his dwarf sense on him, only because he was too full and too well prepared to worry about accidently stealing the healers life force. Oin had happily declared him fit for battle. The dwarven princes had taken that to mean they should demand Bilbo join them under Dwalin’s training. Bilbo resisted until after lunch, then agreed to do a ‘practice’ fight, as Kili called it. Bilbo was very vocal on how rusty he was with a sword so Dwalin said, “Good, then Kili might have a chance at besting someone!”

Bilbo had laughed good naturedly with the rest as Kili squawked. The rest of the dwarves that had been practicing took a break to coach Bilbo or watch the fight. Kili was grinning as he showed Bilbo where he was to start, then took up his own spot. Bilbo put his hand on his sword handle as Kili drew his own.

Dwalin spoke up then, “Alright, you’ll want to draw your sword Bilbo,” When Bilbo did so reluctantly Dwalin nodded and said, “This is just a practice round, take it nice and easy. Now on the count of three.”

Bilbo didn’t listen to the count, he merely shifted his feet and watched his opponent. He let himself fall in the familiar stance, one that to an outsider might look relaxed. Kili came running at him swinging, and Bilbo easily deflected as he side stepped the young dwarf. They continued on in that fashion for a dozen blows before Kili tried to do a spin and Bilbo took the opportunity to knock the blade from his hand with his open palm. Kili froze, and looked at Bilbo like he wasn’t sure what had happened, and Bilbo smiled as he said, “It’s just a practice round.”

Kili blinked at his sword on the ground as the other dwarves seemed to finally gather themselves to cheer or in some cases, exchange money. Dwalin was frowning as he said, “Well you’re a bit better than I expected, I’m not sure about that stance but your foot work is good.” Dwalin turned to Kili and said, “Lad, you can’t just run at every opponent, it might work with some orcs and trolls but you need to learn the proper footwork. Now take a breather, I’m going to have your brother fight him so he can see a proper stance. Maybe now you’ll pay attention for once.”

Kili pouted as Fili grinned and whispered to his brother, though Bilbo caught every word, “Not to worry brother, I’ll show the Hobbit how it’s done. Now I think Thorin finished a few arrow heads, why don’t you go have a look?”

Kili brightened at that and without another thought he sheathed his sword to go look and see. Bilbo took the spot he had been in before, and Fili went opposite him. Fili grinned and Bilbo could tell where Kili seemed to only learn the basics of swordplay, his brother was aiming to be a master. He could tell the other dwarves thought as much by the whispered compliments on his form, and the bets that seemed to be on how long Bilbo could hold up against the prince.

Bilbo merely fell back into the familiar stance, but this time he shifted so he was sideways facing Fili. Fili just grinned brighter, but Bilbo saw out of the corner of his eye that Dwalin frowned as he started the countdown.

Fili didn’t immediately start running and swinging like his brother, but he still moved in quickly. His sword was sturdy in his hand and he seemed to have a better grasp at the speed he could wield it. Bilbo wasn’t able to side step his attacks like he had Kili’s. It took a few close deflections before Bilbo felt like his muscles were remembering his training. He might not have passed top of his class, but what he had lacked he had made up for with the amount he had used his sword over the years. It always took a few swings and even a few jarring blows before he fell back into the rhythm like he had never stopped.

Fili had been grinning, but when Bilbo began to deflect easier, and even threw in a few parries of his own the grin fell away and was replaced with a mixture of surprise and then determination. Bilbo kept his face neutral as he began to advance, slowly, carefully. By the time he had Fili back where he had started he was feeling looser, less stiff. He waited until Fili’s boot caught on a rock, unbalancing him marginally, for a fraction of a second, and Bilbo was ready and put all the force into his blow at the same moment.

Gritting his teeth against the force, Fili stumbled, but he seemed to have lost his concentration. Bilbo didn’t waste time, his sword danced in a circle around Fili’s blade, knocking it out and away from the blond dwarf, who stumbled back another step before he caught himself, but by then Bilbo had his sword an inch from his neck and his arm was set in a position to prevent Fili from bringing his sword back close.

Fili tensed, his eyes were angry, and he looked like he was going to try and bring his sword in. Bilbo took two steps back completely aware of each step as he moved back to the stance he had taken when he first lined up with Kili. Fili frowned, before he advanced slowly.

Bilbo waited until Fili swung to duck down, his larger foot hit the side of Fili’s calf, and between that and his swing he was unbalanced. As he tried to recover his balance Bilbo brought his knuckles down on the dwarfs. At the same time he used his elbow to knock his chest just right. Fili dropped his sword as he took two steps back to gasp for breath.

Fili was rubbing at the spot Bilbo had hit as he gasped out, “What?”

Oin laughed uproariously, as he managed to get out, “Not to worry lad, he just knocked the wind out of your chest. In a moment you’ll feel right as rain and be right pissed you lost the match to a trick like that.”

Fili looked at Bilbo questioningly and Bilbo grinned as he said, “I was hoping that would work.”

Bofur and a few of the other dwarves gave a laugh or two. Fili looked mildly impressed even. Dwalin on the other hand looked right furious as he said, “Lad, you can’t rely on tricks in a sword fight.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and said, “Well its better than relying on brute force to get through everything. There is always going to be someone stronger, someone bigger, and the orcs and other nasty things out there certainly aren’t going to fight fair.”

Nori began laughing at that, “I knew I liked you Bilbo! I’ve been trying to tell this lug that for years!”

Dwalin looked even angrier as he glared at Nori and demanded, “Well if your tricks are so good then why have you never defeated me in a fight.”

Nori lost some of his bluster, and Dwalin turned to Bilbo and said, “Alright Halfling, final match, and I’ll be sure to point out all of your flaws.”

Balin frowned, but before he could protest Dwalin snarled that he would have this match. Bilbo wasn’t quite sure what had the warrior so angry. Bilbo was not foolish enough not to feel a bit hesitant on facing the much larger warrior. Bilbo took his own place and Dwalin took his. Bilbo was a little apprehensive when Dwalin pulled out an axe. Still Bilbo would give it a go, Dwalin had said all this was a practice fight. Bilbo focused on Dwalin’s stance, the axe might be an unusual weapon for him to go up against; it didn’t change the fighting stance very much.

Bilbo felt like he blinked and Dwalin was moving towards him, swinging. Bilbo found it was much harder to deflect an ax with that sort of brute strength behind it. It wasn’t impossible, but it required allot more effort and concentration. Around the tenth clash of swords Dwalin grunter “You’re stronger than you look.”

Bilbo smiled at that as he responded, “You should be glad its daylight and I’m wearing a glamor, however small.”

Dwalin’s brows drew even closer together as Bilbo managed to throw his most recent attack off, only for Dwalin to come in at a different angle. Bilbo realized he wasn’t going to be able to knock the ax out of the dwarfs hands, at least not like he had with Fili and Kili. Bilbo was finding it harder and harder just to block the blows. It required he keep both hands on the handle of his blade just to keep the others blade from making contact with him for the sheer force of the blows.

When they were holding steady for a moment, Dwalin said, “If you’re stronger without the Glamor, drop it.”

Bilbo considered that, everyone here had seen him without it, and Beorn knew he was Fae-Born, and it would help him block the blows that seemed to only be growing in strength. Bilbo threw off Dwalin’s most recent blow and let his glamor go with it. He knew he hadn’t changed much of his skin, but already he felt more energy coursing through his veins. Bilbo was ready for the next blow, but it did not come. Instead Dwalin stopped in his tracks. Bilbo lowered his sword slowly and asked, “Are you alright?”

Dwalin nodded and said, “I thought you only had the glow under the moon and stars.”

Bilbo sheathed his sword and pulled a bit of hair that had slipped loose before his eyes. His hair was glowing again, and Bilbo let out a breath, “I guess the legends are true, star dust can reverse the fade.”

Dwalin was frowning and Oin asked, “What’s this about the fade? I thought that only happened to those of your kind that were dying?”

Bilbo shrugged, “Well technically aren’t we all dying.”

The dwarves where muttering in their tongue, but Balin asked, “But you are… or at least have been, suffering from the Fade?”

Bilbo tucked his hair back as he said, “Well I would say suffer is a very strong word, and honestly I couldn’t be certain until I dropped my glamor the other day,” when Balin raised an eyebrow Bilbo finished, “but that’s not an incorrect assessment.”

Balin looked to Oin, who said, “There was no signs of an illness, but I did not search beyond his wounds until I cleared him this morning, and if the stones healed him I would not have felt it.”

Bilbo sighed, “Well I’ll eventually fade one day or another, I mean I’m not bonded to anyone.”

Balin frowned and Fili jumped in to ask, “What if you stayed here with the stones, or brought some with you?”

Bilbo thought about that for a moment, then shook his head and said, “If you held the Arkenstone would you stop aging?”

Fili looked confused but Oin donned an understanding look, “Fae-Born don’t age like we do?”

Bilbo shook his head, “Not really, not unless we bond and that, like star dust can stall or even restore some of what we lose with the fade, so unless I end up with an elf then I’m going to eventually Fade. It’s really not that big of a deal yet.”

The dwarves settled down with that, but Oin said, “I’d like to know more about this fade, in the event that it affects you again on our journey. The rest of you can start practicing again while I speak to our hobbit.”

Oin all but hauled Bilbo off until they were sitting by the stream where Bilbo had shown them the star dust. Bilbo decided if he had to answer Oin’s questions he was at least going to distract himself from the conversation with star dust. Oin had out a notebook and seemed like he was staring into Bilbo’s very soul.

The healer did not disappoint, by the time it was time for them to go in for dinner Bilbo felt Like Oin knew everything about him. Thorin and Dwalin gave them suspicious looks, and Bilbo wasn’t sure why they were suspicious. Oin snorted and said, “While you were playing in the river you got more glowing.”

Bilbo frowned, “How so?”

Oin handed him one of those metal mirrors and Bilbo gasped at how even his skin was glowing a bit. When Beorn came into the house he smiled and clapped Bilbo on the back, “Little bunny, you finally look whole!”

Bilbo smiled and dug into the dinner. Before he knew it they were heading to bed and the others were singing again. Gandalf had made it back in for dinner and they were going to have to hit the road again. Bilbo was glad when the dwarves all fell asleep. He only had one night left in this place and he wanted to get some star dust before he had to return his glamor for when they hit the road in the morning. Bilbo felt torn as he dipped into the cold water, which under the stars and moon had even more of an enchanting pull. Bilbo suddenly felt torn.

Beorn had said to him in the old language that he was welcomed to stay here. Beorn thought perhaps they could even manage to grow a familial bond and that Bilbo would be nearly as immortal as Beorn apparently was if he stayed. Bilbo had considered agreeing, but after hearing the dwarves sing again that night he realized something. He hadn’t noticed it when his light was dimming, but he could feel the stirrings of potential bonds.

They were nothing but wisps of potential friendship bonds, and one sided at that, but he had forgotten what it felt like to have the whispering evidence that he cared for people personally, deep within his heart. He knew he would fade the farther he got from Beorn’s home, but he couldn’t leave the dwarves to their own devices, and he couldn’t leave them to try and defeat a dragon that had stolen their home.

So Bilbo would go, even if he knew that it meant he would fade, because he couldn’t bear to ask and be rejected, but more than that he couldn’t bear to let his dwarves out of his site, in the fear that something would happen to them. Bilbo couldn’t lose a single one of them. So for now he sucked up as much of the star dust energy as he could, then a few hours before morning he sat himself on the grass.

For the first time in a long time putting on a glamor was not a chore, and though it felt odd on his skin it didn’t chafe. Bilbo had to fight back his emotions as he realized just how much he had faded over the years. He hadn’t realized how much pain he had been until it was lifted. Still, even knowing what he faced, he would leave with his dwarves.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

~

When Beorn came in before first light Bilbo aided him in getting the ponies he was lending them ready. He thanked the man for his offer, and before he could go further Beorn said, “I knew you would not accept, your heart is too full with them. I would not steal that from you, just know, should you need it, you will always be granted sanctuary here.”

The dwarves all came out before the sun had fully risen, and Gandalf followed not long after. Bilbo waited until Gandalf had to leave on his urgent business before he spoke up to the dwarves of his plan to avoid the Forrest.

Thorin was the one to question his plan, “You want us to go right where the orcs have been spotted to avoid the Forrest?”

Bilbo barely resisted rolling his eyes as he said, “Yes, but we will not be spotted by them, because there is an old passage under the ground, it might take a bit longer, but there would be no delays, and we would not risk being captured by the elves or worse.”

Thorin shook his head, “No, a passage underground could have crumbled in this time, and how do you know the Orc’s haven’t found it?”

Bilbo sighed, “Because it’s sealed with Fae magic, and it didn’t crumble in all the years before my mother re-discovered it, why would it crumble now?”

Thorin frowned and looked to Balin, who shook his head, “If the passage really goes until just outside of the lake near Erabor, we might not have enough supplies to get us there.”

Bilbo smiled and showed them his hidden bread, “We will, I made sure of it, we will make it to Lake Town just a few days before we reach Erabor. We’ll ration tightly, and when we reach our destination, if we need to we can buy some supplies from the menfolk. I don’t think we’ll make it through that forest, and we definitely don’t have supplies enough for it.”

The dwarves began to speak in their tongue, and after much debate they fell silent and Thorin said, “We will see if this entrance is really where you say it is, and if it is, we will go your way, if not we will go through the forest.”

Bilbo had grinned, they would be able to avoid that dreaded forest!

~

They were in the bloody forest. Bilbo could see the little alcove his mother spoke of that was the entrance to the tunnel, but orcs had set up camp just a few yards away and did not look like they were planning to move. Thorin had given it an hour, which was an hour more than Bilbo had hoped for, but then they made their way back to the entrance to the forest.

The dwarves just went on and on about their plan and how they would stick to the path. Bilbo heard them but he chose to ignore them in favor of focusing on his feet below him. He could feel the forest pulling at his magic, like an evil cursed leach, and none of the energy from the star light made it down to him. Every step they took he could physically feel the fade starting. By the third day the fade was taking hold much faster. By the time they ran out of food Bilbo had already progressed until he was not certain he could move a single bit more.

His pack was so heavy even though they had gone through the food far faster than they should have. He suspected the dwarves were keeping it for themselves, or perhaps they were just forgetting to ration in their seemingly mad states. They rambled and spoke and at one point Bombur stumbled into the water, and he was not the same.

Bilbo at least had his mind about him, but he was so tired, and his body ached. His glamor felt like it was constricting him as the deceitful trees tried to pull every last ounce of his light. When the spiders came he felt dizzy as if he hadn’t eaten. It took him far too long to shift his glamor so that the spiders could not see him. Then he fought them and it sapped more and more strength from him. He managed to free his dwarves though, just in time for elves to capture them.

Luckily, though Bilbo struggled to shift glamor’s once he had the glamor of non-existence on, it was easy to keep it in place. Still it felt like it took him years to find all the dwarves after they had been split up, and then to come up with a plan. His only saving grace was that during the night some starlight came down to him in the home of the elves.

Though it did not negate completely the terrible pull of the forest, it at least made him feel like he had some energy to spare. The dwarves did not like his plan, especially once he was sealing them into the barrels, but he had no other options. He didn’t tell them if he had to stay even another night or two he was certain he would die. The fade had seemed to progress quicker with each passing day in the forsaken forest.

By the time they all stumbled onto land again Bilbo was shaking with relief and agony in equal measures. Thorin made as if to chastise him, but stopped to ask, “Is that blood coming from your nose? Were you hit?”

Oin luckily hadn’t had his trumpet in, and Bilbo was able to wipe away the blood. He managed to keep from the dwarves how badly he was doing, though some of his work was done for him. The dwarves were not happy with him for putting them in those barrels. Bilbo wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, but more than anything he wanted to keep himself hidden from the menfolk.

Everything was such a blur, but he managed to keep himself together until they were in a house and were each offered their own man sized bed. They had been requested for dinner, but as soon as Bilbo was certain no menfolk could see him. Once he was certain he was alone in his room, he fell to his knees. His body shook with silent coughs and he could feel black blood dripping from his nose.

Oin came in to check on him. Bilbo knew the second the older dwarf helped him into bed that the healer knew. His hand was shaking as he asked softly, “How can this be?”

Bilbo smiled through the blood flowing down his face relentlessly from his nose and said, “I told you those woods were cursed. Please don’t tell the others. There is nothing they can do. I just need a few nights to recover enough to make it to the mountain. Once I’ve stolen the Dragon’s life it will be better. Just tell them the forest made me sick. Please?”

Oin agreed, and managed to keep the others away with his story. Bilbo was relieved because he wasn’t sure if he could hide how terrible he felt that first day. He hadn’t lied, by the time Thorin and the others were ready to be on their way Bilbo had adjusted to his current state, and the starlight and moon helped him gather himself enough to act like himself.

Oin still gave him worried looks when he thought others weren’t watching but it was okay. He had the dragon ahead of him, and the dwarves had their home to reclaim.

They almost missed it all though. Bilbo had sagged against the rock, uncertain if he could get back down the mountain with his hope so crushed. He was glad of it though because otherwise they would have missed it all. The other dwarves were filled with such joy, Bilbo felt his heart bonds grow just a hair more. They were bitter sweet now, their lack of a true bond was almost painful, but it was worth it. Bilbo would see the dwarves returned to their home.

The Dragon was not at all as Bilbo expected. For one he was awake, and somehow sensed Bilbo was present. Bilbo knew they would all die if he failed though, so he managed to run through burning metal to get a single hand on the Dragon. Then the Dragon was hissing and was pulling away, but the connection had been made.

Bilbo pulled with all his strength at the life force. It came in tiny bits, then more and more. The dragon cursed him, cursed the Arkenstone that drew him, cursed the dwarves and cursed the menfolk that had aided them. Bilbo tried to get all the life before the dragon escaped the mountain, before he did more damage, but he was still so weak, and the light of a dragon was not like other lights, you had to fight for every pinch of it, and Bilbo was weak. Still he managed to take the life of the Dragon before he completely destroyed all of Lake Town.

The dwarves had rushed in and told him how the dragon had suddenly turned to light, his fire burning out like it lacked air. They had rejoiced and they were so happy. Bilbo was so tired of hiding his pain, but he told himself once they were all settled he would leave them to their joy.

Only, then they were in the treasury and the dwarves were strange. It was like a madness greater then even that of the forest gripped them. All they spoke of was the stone. They didn’t care about how half the people of lake town had lost their homes, how they had all lost their stores. They didn’t care that the woodland elves had brought an army to their doorstep. All they cared for was a blasted stone. A stone that Bilbo found and hid, because he realized the dragon had managed to actually cast a curse upon it.

Bilbo had no choice. He felt his heart bonds shriek as he snuck out the mountain. Snuck into the camp of the men and elves and snuck in to where Gandalf was holding council. He had no choice, and he prayed that Yavanna would somehow grant him the ability to at the very least keep the elves from killing him before he could save his dwarves.

The elves had known him, had hissed and called for old iron. Somehow Gandalf convinced them all to wait, that Bilbo had brought them a means to get all they wished from the mountain, and then Bilbo would leave. Bilbo had to swear a thousand oaths, promising all he wished was to avoid war to try and save his friends.

He managed to sneak back into the mountain before the dwarves noticed his absence. He was so tired, but he wanted to say goodbye. More than that he wanted to see the madness break, as Gandalf had assured him it would. Of course it did not. His mother had warmed him Gandalf could not hold a promise to save his life. He nearly succumbed to the fade when Thorin turned on him.

When Thorin spoke of betrayal he felt the bonds he had so wanted to make, wither into husks. By the time he was back on solid ground he was coughing up blood. The elves realized he was weak and would have put him in chains if he hadn’t managed to pull his non-existing glamour on.

It felt like he had pulled a hot blanket over festering burns, but Gandalf was talking about orcs and another army. Though the potential bonds were nothing but husks, he still could not leave. He couldn’t leave his dwarves. He prayed to Yavanna to give him the strength to make it through long enough to see his dwarves all safe. He knew he could never show his face to them again, but still he prayed that they survived. Hoping if he prayed hard enough the lump that was the dragon’s energy would become his deepest desire as his mother had always said it would.

Dwarves he did not know arrived, and at first it seemed the elves and the dwarves and the men were all going to do battle, but then the orcs came. They had numbers so high Bilbo wasn’t sure he could count even if he were not fading. Still he fought them, staying as close to the mountain as he could. His dwarves were still inside, and his heart ached. He would protect them, he would do anything to see them whole.

Just when he felt certain they were all going to die, his foolish dwarves came rushing out. They finally seemed to have shook themselves free from the dragons curse, but this was worse. Every orc seemed so focused on his dwarves.

He was so very tired, but he found energy enough to keep fighting. He cut and he slashed and he lobbed every single knife he had managed to take from his mother’s glory box. He knew he could not survive another rejection, so until he knew his dwarves were safe he had to stay hidden. Then Thorin Oakenshield and his foolish nephews and foolish Dwalin had gotten up on the hill were Gandalf was saying another orc army was coming.

Bilbo found energy, he pulled at every reserve as he made it up the hill and managed to scream a warning in a voice that he did not recognize. It was not warning enough, not nearly enough. There were trolls and orcs everywhere and Dwalin was surrounded and the others had gotten separated, but all Bilbo could do was cut and slice and cry to Yavanna to please let his dwarves survive.

Still the damn dragon’s life was a stone in his pocket and there were too many enemies surrounding them. He was out of knives and he was so very tired. Then he heard Fili and Kili cry out. He looked away from his opponents, not that they saw him, and his vision nearly turned black at the sight of Thorin’s fallen form. Fili and Kili were trying to fight off an Orc that looked strikingly similar to the Pale One Bilbo had killed.

Bilbo cut through every enemy that stood between him and his dwarves. Still it was taking too long and Thorin wasn’t moving. Fili and Kili were bleeding, were losing their energy too quickly. When he finally laid a hand on the back of the Orc that had done this to his dwarves, the Orc screamed in agony at the pain Bilbo pushed into him. He didn’t take his light, no instead he gave him all of his pain, all of his suffering, he magnified it, twisted it. He made the Orc tear at himself with his own weapon to stop the pain.

Bilbo had never let rage consume him like it had. He regretted it so when he saw Fili and Kili. They were just boys, too young to be on this adventure. Yet here they lay, hands reaching out towards the other, still covering their uncle, their eyes staring wide open at one another, lifeless. Bilbo felt his glamor crumple with him as he screamed! Three of the husks of a potential bond began to fade away out of existence as the Eagles came. Bilbo could not bear it. It was so much pain and a thousand heart aches.

He felt himself loosing himself to the fog of the fade but he fought it off as he begged, “Please, please, please! If ever in your heart you thought me a child of your own, Yavanna, bring them back. Don’t let Mahal take them to his halls when they could have so many years to live!”

He fell silent with a sob, coughing up black blood and not even caring. Something shifted inside him, but he was so numb. The others arrived at some point, they stood at a distant as though afraid to get to close. Bilbo didn’t hide the sobs that took him as for the first time in his life he whispered a prayer to Mahala, “Please, grant me the strength to steal them back from your halls.”

He felt the Dragon Life course through him suddenly like a thousand moons and a million tiny fragments of star dust. It had to be enough, please let it be enough. Bilbo ripped open Thorin’s shirt and placed his hand over the bloody place where his heart had surly once beat. He closed his eyes and he stole from his dwarf. He stole his death. Every painful breath of it. It was pain too, the kind that did not have a sign of relief, but it would all be worth it.

When every bit of Thorin’s death was ripping at his mind, he forced himself to dig into the life force of the dragon and himself, mingled together, and though he had never done anything like this, he pushed his life into Thorin’s chest. He pushed and pushed and pushed, and when he started to worry it wasn’t working he pushed harder, until finally silver light began to filter down through his fingers.

He did not let up. This was only the beginning, he kept pushing, and slowly he could feel the light begin to take form. Slowly the light began to form the first letter of his true name. When that had solidified Thorin gasped in a breath and Bilbo managed to cut the connection. He would have kept giving, but he couldn’t risk not having enough to at least bring back one of Thorin’s sister sons.

He felt like he was betraying Kili as he moved to Fili, but he was closer and Bilbo knew Kili wouldn’t make it if Fili was not alive. Fili would be heart-broken but he would live on for his uncle. He heard Gandalf in the back of his head, heard his name, but he ignored it all. He had to do this quickly, the dragon life force was only masking the fade right now and it would burn out. He had to save one more of his dwarves before that happened.

Fili was harder to steal, so much harder. It was like he had already gotten to Mahala’s gate and Bilbo felt his own betrayal so much stronger. He was going to steal that peace from him, all to see him take one more breath. He could almost see the gilded halls. He ignored them, focused instead on the pain that racked his body to his very toes. He knew he was crying, but he could only let himself focus on pulling out every bit of death that was trying to lay claim to Fili.

Fili had so many terrible wounds and Bilbo knew it was nearly unheard of for more than one life to be brought back, so he had to focus on the worst, the ones that could steal him back. He felt like he had lived a million deaths before finally it was enough.

This time pushing in his life force was like breathing. Still it drained him, and he felt shivers run through him and he had to fight to keep hold of his mind. Somehow a letter formed on his dwarfs chest and then, then Fili too took one more breath. Bilbo was sobbing again, but still he pushed himself to Kili, he knew it was foolish to try, knew he would fade before he could restore the life taken, but he would try.

He didn’t care if he ended up ceasing to exist for his betrayals, he still had to try. Kili didn’t fight him, and Bilbo felt like it was because he was trying to find his brother. He pulled the death from Kili so easily. The next part was harder. Kili had been gone for longer, had stepped into the halls of his maker. Still he pushed all the life he could grasp down his hands, he pushed it with his failing energy.

He thought it would take all of him, to form that first letter, but he managed to do it, and just when he felt he might break Kili gasped in a breath. Bilbo stumbled to his feet, seeing that the living had set up a healing tent next to him. He could feel his life beating in Thorin and Fili’s chest, now in Kili’s too as Oin had dwarves carry him into the tent of the living to be with his brother.

They slept still, and Bilbo knew they would not wake until the light of the moon faded, like he had not woken until the light of the sun had both times his parent’s restored him. He could still feel a bit of the Dragon burning him inside, though it wasn’t masking his fade he thought perhaps he could try to save more life before he succumbed. He knew part of this was due to his fear of the rejection he would receive undoubtably again when he faced his dwarves.

Gandalf was cursing Bilbo’s name as Bilbo came to kneel by a dead elf. The elf would be easier, he thought, and somehow poetic, as he would die trying to bring back an elf that had wanted to kill him with old iron. He placed his hand over the heart of the elf and the death came like a whisper on the wind, mending far faster than any dwarf.

He was surprised as how easy it was to push his life out through his fingers. He knew it was because he didn’t want to live. He hadn’t for so long. He had forgotten his wish for death to take him from existence for a bit at Beorn’s, when he felt potential bonds stir and he laughed with his dwarves.

He had promised his parents he would try to live, but a promise like that could be broken by a dragon. Besides the fade was lapping at him. His first initial formed and the elf took a breath. Bilbo moved on to the nearest lifeless body. He had to get rid of the burning fire that was the last of the dragon’s life. It was tearing him apart and keeping him here in his suffering and he had to help it go out!

He lost himself in trying to steal his final death, and then in trying to push away the last of his life. He tried and tried, and they all took a breath before he was granted relief. Bilbo was so lost in the pain and the hurt and trying so hard to get rid of it he nearly didn’t feel the light of the moon and stars fading. He would have ignored it, but Beorn was suddenly touching him, his Fae-magic washing over him, soothing him.

He pulled his hands slowly away from the human man he could not save as Beorn spoke softly, “hush now, don’t you want to see one last sun rise, little bunny you deserve that much at least.”

Beorn was crying, his tears large enough to drown in, but he was so soothing a presence. Still he himself began to cry as he felt his eyes and hair fade. Still he fought his tears, he was so close to the end he thought he wanted when this all began, but now he just wanted to end before he had to face the dwarves that had cast him out.

A tiny ember of Dragon light kept him tethered to this world as the sun began to rise. Bilbo felt his tears stop as that last bit of life began to fade. Beorn was trying to keep the light from going out, trying to give some of his own, though he was not a Fae-Born. The old Fae could not give like their children could.

Bilbo smiled though, as he heard his dwarves distantly, he smiled up at his friend, “It’s alright, this is what I wanted when I started this quest. This is what I wanted.”

He was trying to be comforting but instead he cried more as the dragons light began to slowly fade, like a sunset it dragged on. Bilbo closed his eyes and tried to welcome it, but was stopped when two strong hands gripped the front of his shirt and a familiar voice whispered, “Please Bilbo, please forgive me! I did not know what I was saying, it was the gold sickness. I never meant to cast you out. Please, I know it is too much for me to ask, but I beg you. Forgive me!”

Bilbo cracked open his tired eyes, and he had to thank Yavanna for granting him this vision. It might not be her green hills, but it was so much sweeter. Thorin was before him, alive and breathing. His dwarves stood behind him. All of them alive.

Bilbo smiled through his tears, “I betrayed you and Yavanna, but still she grants me such kindness.”

Bilbo laughed, but the laughter led to coughing up more black blood. He frowned when he saw Thorin crying. Beorn was whispering in common, “He’s in the last stages of the Fade, he can’t tell what’s real.”

Bilbo frowned, why was Thorin crying, “Are you sad I stole you from his halls? I didn’t think I could but Dragon’s grant grand gifts. I stole Fili and Kili back for you. I’m sorry you’ll have a reminder of me over your heart. It always hurt to have something like that.”

He distantly heard Beorn’s voice say, “He holds nothing but love in his heart for you dwarves, at least grant him the forgiveness he seeks, you could grant him some peace before his light is lost.”

Thorin shuttered and fell to his knees in front of Bilbo, but then he was smiling, however forced it seemed. Thorin smiled as he said, “We forgive you Bilbo, we forgive you. I forgive you.”

Bilbo smiled, Yavanna was so very kind. His other dwarves were surrounding him, all of them murmuring of forgiveness in broken voices as the last of the light began to flicker in Bilbo’s chest.

Suddenly Bifur was shouting, pulling something from around his neck. Everything was going dark, then blinding bright, then dark again. He felt something pressed to his lips, and he was thirsty, so he took a long swallow, and another and another. He forgot why he was drinking, but there was more water in his mouth, and he drank it all down.

He felt like he was lost, he wasn’t sure if he even knew his name, but the pain was leaving him. He wasn’t sure what pain he was talking about but it was leaving him as he fell back. He thought everything would go black, though why he didn’t know, but it didn’t go black. Instead he was alight with the very stars themselves, and the light of a sunrise filled him to bursting. It was sweet and gentle and he embraced it. He always had been afraid of the dark.

.

~

Thorin could not believe he was alive. He had died, he didn’t exactly remember it all, but he had been dead. So had his sister sons. They had been dead, the life had left them and they had been in Mahala’s halls. Kili could even recall some of it with perfect detail, though he was a bit skeptical his sister son was making it all up.

More than that, he could not believe the madness that had taken hold of his mind. He had nearly thrown his One off the ramparts. He had banished him, banished him for trying to save them. For taking away the cursed stone and for trying to make peace with the elves and men so that they would not have to face a war or starvation. He still felt the sick feeling of his heart screaming, even as his mind and lips insulted and betrayed his one.

When he had managed to rid himself of the madness it had been to go to battle. The son of the Pale Orc had not been able to find the one who truly had killed his father, but he focused on Thorin like a dog to the last bone.

He could remember the blade cutting him, but he couldn’t remember the pain, and he vaguely could recall falling but then it was nothing but a blank until he woke with the first light of dawn, as had his sister sons, and over a dozen others. All thanks to one Bilbo Baggins. He hadn’t understood it, but he knew it without having to be told. He knew also that Bilbo Baggins, the bravest kindest creature he knew, was fading, something he knew was worse than death.

He had stumbled to his feet, feeling like every fiber of his being was pulsing with life, and he felt like every ach or pain had been forever taken from his mind and body. He did not know how long the feeling would last, but it didn’t matter! He had to get to Bilbo. He had to see the Hobbit, the dwarf, the Fae-Born, the one who had risked his life at every turn to protect them, to bring them back from the dead! He stumbled, but managed to get to Bilbo.

His company, his shield brothers, his beloved sister sons, followed him to the final member of their company. Bilbo was dying, was fading out, he looked nothing like he should. His skin was ash, where it wasn’t bloody, burned or scarred. Black blood that smelt of death and rot covered his chin and below his nose. His eyes were white and looked sightless.

Bilbo rambled and said words, and didn’t make any sense and the Bear Man told them what Thorin had known. Bilbo was going to die, there was nothing they could do but ease his fear. They told him they forgave him, instead of telling him it was they that needed forgiveness, because it was what he begged for.

As if he was the one that had done so terrible deeds. His mouth was beginning to turn blue, at least what they could see of it through the blood, and his hair seemed to turn gray and brittle before their eyes. He was gasping, his eyes wide open but not focused on anything. Thorin felt as though he was being torn apart. He could not bear to see this.

Then Bifur was shouting that Mahala had whispered what to do. He shoved Thorin away from his One and Thorin could only watch as Bifur held a familiar looking clear flask to the Hobbit’s lips.

The hobbit looked like he was dead, but he took a drink, then another, then the small stones at the bottom began to glimmer and Bilbo swallowed those down. When the flask was empty Bifur tossed the glass away, letting it shatter on rocks in the distance. Then he was leaning Bilbo back, and Thorin knew he must be dead, for his chest stilled.

Thorin felt as if part of his heart had stopped beating, and he saw others, others with glowing silver writing on their chest, and they all looked hopeless as the smallest creature here, smaller than even the children of men that had ventured out to aid them all. They all mourned for the longest, most painful moment. But then there was a flash of light that seemed to come from every part of the Hobbit. He gasped in a breath as the light shifted like the stars and the sunrise, bright and beautiful and like the sky had been born again before them in all it’s glory.

Bilbo’s heart took a single beat. Then another, and another. The light dimmed enough that they could see the miracle that was their Hobbit. His hair once again looked like Mithril, though Thorin thought perhaps that was an insult to the hair, for he had never seen something so radiant. His eyes were closed, but his skin was dancing as though it had taken on the very propertied of the stones Bilbo had consumed.

The light on his skin seemed, not to fade, but to recede behind his skin, dancing and gleaming just beneath. A lifetime passed, or so it felt, then Bilbo took another breath and the silent spell was broken. Cheers sounded as Oin rushed forward to his newest patient returned to life.

Oin let out a sob, “His wounds are too many.”

Beorn laughed, “If he has light he can live.”

The elf king stepped forward from the crowd, and Beorn growled in anger, in rage. Gandalf stepped between the elf and their hobbit, but the elf bowed his head and said, “I would aid in healing the one who returned to us so much we had lost.”

Gandalf did not move but Beorn hummed, “He speaks truth, his heart cannot lie.”

The wizard stepped aside, and then Oin and Thranduil were on either side of Bilbo, calling for herbs and supplies.

Together they got the Hobbit to the tent of healing and they spent many hours on him, all the other healers were busy tending those that had not died but were close to death. Every person seemed to grudgingly get back to the work of cleaning up the mess that was war, but Thorin stayed where he could see at least some part of his One. Oin had pronounced him too healthy for his age, and though his sister sons still had a few minor injuries, they too had been discharged. The wounds that had killed them were nothing but scars.

Thorin watched their hobbit even after Oin and the blasted elf king announced that he was stable. He stayed for fear he would look away and Bilbo would truly be lost. Eventually he was forced to give in to sleep, or fear Oin would knock him out, but he fell asleep on the ground beside the makeshift cot that the Hobbit rested in. He fell asleep to the sweetest sound, of Bilbo Baggins breathing softly.

~

Bilbo woke up disoriented. It definitely did not help that he had no idea where he actually was and felt a slight disconnect from his body. Above him, far above him, was a stone ceiling that he couldn’t really seem to focus on. Still he was having trouble remembering anywhere that had such a tall stone ceiling. Bilbo was laying on a firm mattress which was a little stiff for his tastes, but it was far from uncomfortable.

The lights were very low, with only a handful of candles illuminating the large room. Which was probably why he couldn’t see the ceiling very well, as far up as it appeared. Bilbo also could never remember being in such a large room, and there were a dozen other beds in the room not far from him. A few of them even appeared to have inhabitants.

Bilbo could not be certain, what with the shapes so far away, but he had the sinking suspicion that they were dwarves. If they were dwarves, then that meant Bilbo had to be somewhere that dwarves lived, but why would he be somewhere that dwarves lived. Where was he?

He definitely wasn’t in the shire. That was certain; this place didn’t have the same feeling as the Shire. The shire he knew was where Hobbits lived. Was Bilbo a hobbit? Did he live in the Shire? He felt like he should probably know these things. Why didn’t he know these things?

Just then the doors to the room he was in opened and in walked a dwarf. Bilbo knew this dwarf, at least he thought he did, “Your Oin right?”

The dwarf jolted at the sound of his voice, then his eyes fell on Bilbo and he rushed over saying, “Bilbo your awake! Don’t sit up on your own yet lad, I need to look you over before you do.”

Bilbo ignored that comment as he pushed himself up and away from Oin. He definitely pushed a bit too hard because he ended up on the floor, wincing as his body jolted. Bilbo ignored that in favor of asking, “How do I know you? Do I know you?”

Oin froze where he was and said, “Bilbo, I’m your healer. We also traveled together for quite some time. Now you’ve been in a healing sleep for some time, I really must insist to at least check you over. Then I can try and answer any question you might have. You perfectly safe here.”

Bilbo blinked a few times then said, “I feel like I remember you, but…”

Oin nodded and said softly, “That’s alright. You just woke up. Just take it easy, don’t push yourself.”

Bilbo felt comforted by his calm manner and his softly spoken words. He still wasn’t sure what all was going on, and how he could remember this dwarf without remembering him, but he felt the dwarf was not lying in this. Bilbo slowly pulled himself back into his bed, he felt like he had just pulled himself up a mountain.

Oin helped him get situated, using pillows to prop him up. Then the dwarf placed a hand on his forehead and one on his neck. Bilbo tensed, not liking the feel of it, but Oin pulled his hands back quickly as he said, “You’ve still got some areas that will need more time to heal, but I believe you will make a full recovery.”

Bilbo frowned as he spoke, “I don’t remember being injured. Was it bad?”

Oin took a breath, then said, “To be honest we did not think you would survive the first day, your wounds were so many and you were in and out for a while. When you didn’t seem to be healing on your own, myself and an elven healer placed you in a healing sleep. We did not know how long it would last.”

Bilbo frowned, “I don’t think I know any elves.”

Oin nodded and said, “You might know of him, but you don’t really know the elf personally. He knows of you though, and you helped allot of his people.”

Bilbo felt even more confused as he asked, “Why can’t I remember that?”

Oin considered him for a moment before he said, “Well I think I need to ask you a few questions to get a feel of what you do know and do not know. I need to know what we are working with.”

Bilbo nodded, “Alright, ask your questions.”

Oin gave an encouraging smile before speaking in that same soft comforting low voice, “Now close your eyes Bilbo, that should help,” Bilbo hesitantly did as instructed, “Now I want you to think back, over a year ago you were living in the Shire. Do you remember where you lived in the Shire?”

Bilbo frowned, his brows scrunching together and after a long painful moment of trying so hard to remember he stated, “I lived in the Shire, the green hills blessed by Yavanna, but…”

Oin interrupted, “Don’t fight for the memory, you are doing great. I’m going to ask you a few more questions and I want you to just think on them for a moment, if you don’t remember we can come back later. You just woke up from a long sleep, this is not unusual. Now when we met you at your home in the shire, it had a large round door. You seemed quite fond of it. Do you remember that door?”

Bilbo tried to force himself to relax as best he could, and this time the thought came easier to his mind, “Yes, a big round door, I had just had it painted, painted green. I think it was green.”

Oin had a bit of a smile in his voice as he said, “That’s right Bilbo. You are doing great. Can you tell me anything else about your home? Just anything that comes to mind, if you can’t we will come back to it.”

Bilbo licked his dry, cracked lips, then said, “My father made Bag End for my mother, carved it himself out of the wood from a felled tree in the Old Forest. He left it to me though, in his will, he left it to me, and my mother was so happy and sad all at once. Then she left and it was just me, and it didn’t feel like home anymore.”

Oin sounded a bit hoarse as he said, “Alright now, think back, do you remember the Gray Wizard? He was the one that brought us to your door.”

Bilbo took a deep breath, before letting his mind travel back, it was still a bit painful, but he could remember, “Gandalf the Gray, he accompanied my mother when she adventured. She warned me he only brought trouble to those he chose to help, so when I heard he had been spotted I knew he would come and try to get me to go on some likely foolish adventure. I knew he rarely chose just one traveling companion, and if others were to show Gandalf would invite them into my home, even though he had no right.”

Oin said, “Do you remember if he arrived at your home? Did he arrive first?”

Bilbo shook his head, then frowned, “I think it was a dwarf, not you, but another dwarf. I can’t remember, I don’t remember…”

Oin made a soothing hum as he said, “That’s okay Bilbo, you don’t have to remember it all right now. We can come back to it later. Do you remember anyone else showing up, or did Gandalf show up next?”

Bilbo had to try and relax again, and after a moment he said, “I stayed in the kitchen, but there were twelves dwarves and Gandalf when I came out, then the leader of them showed up. Wait, Oin you were one of the dwarves!” Bilbo opened his eyes with a grin, but quickly lost his confidence as the memory became fuzzy, “You were, weren’t you?”

Oin smiled and patted his leg through the blankets, “That I was, lad. You have done wonderful. I think we should take a break now. I can’t say for certain, but I believe with time and some patience, your memories will be easier for you to get to, as it’s clear you have not completely lost them. Now I need to go tell the king that you are awake and doing well. Will you be okay on your own, or should I send someone?”

Bilbo reached out and grabbed the healer’s arm as he gasped out, “Wait, no! You can’t! You can’t tell the King…”

Bilbo tried to find a reason for the fear in his voice, but his mind eluded him. It made him want to scream. Oin patted his hand and said, “You have nothing to fear Bilbo, you are in my halls, and no one, not even the king, would dare hurt you while you are here. You are perfectly safe.”

Bilbo shook his head and said, “It’s not the King I fear, nor do I fear anyone that would do me physical harm, but… Please Oin, no kings.”

Oin nodded and said, “Very well, what of the company. You may not remember them right now, but they have been worried even more than I have been, and if you feel up to it, they would much like to see you. Alive and awake.”

Bilbo held onto the others arm for a moment longer before he inclined his head in gratitude then he considered the prospect for a moment. After thinking it over he said, “I don’t think I can face 12 dwarves that I know, but can’t remember. At least, not all at once.”

Oin gave him a smile and patted his hand, “One at a time then, let me just tell one of the guards outside and they will fetch just one member of the company. Now all you have to do Bilbo, is not worry. You might not remember us all right away, but give it time and some patience and I think you might be able to again. Until then I will be sure that everyone knows you will remember when you remember and no one will rush you. Does that sound alright Bilbo?”

Bilbo nodded with a weak smile, “I think that would be for the best, I appreciate your kindness Oin.”

Oin went to speak with the guards, though Bilbo felt it was a far longer conversation then he thought it would be. It seemed like at least an hour had passed before Oin returned with a forced smile, “One of the company will be coming shortly, I’m sorry for the weight but another patient needed my care. Also I’ve brought a tonic for the pain from you injuries.”

Oin held out a goblet to Bilbo, and Bilbo grimaced at the scent wafting up from it. He took the goblet though, but then proceeded to hold it as far from his nose as possible as he spoke with uncertainty, “How was I injured? Was it from traveling? You said it was bad, but how bad was it? I don’t remember any of that, and I don’t think I’m in pain.”

Oin pulled two chairs over beside Bilbo’s bed and took a seat in one before he spoke, “Well you might not be feeling the pain yet because of the effects of the healing sleep, but I assure you, in a few hours the pain will return, so unfortunately I must insist you drink that tonic, then I will do my best to answer your other questions.”

Bilbo grimaced as he downed the foul tasting brew, trying not to retch he was glad when Oin took it from him and placed it on a nearby table, then handed him another goblet with some water to wash it down. When Bilbo had drank his fill, and Oin had placed that goblet on the table as well Bilbo asked, “Is it bad?”

Oin sighed and said, “Well, when we first treated you, your wounds were great and many. I’m afraid I don’t know exactly how you got them, but I do know it was due to a terrible battle. Our scribes are calling it the Battle of Five Armies. Many lost their lives, but you managed to save many more, at a great cost. You have healed considerably, so I would not say it is bad now, but I cannot say for certain until you have been out of the healing sleep for a bit longer.”

Bilbo nodded then asked, “What were my injuries?”

Oin considered Bilbo for a moment, long enough that Bilbo thought he might not answer, but when he did his voice was low and filled with sorrow, “You had cuts and bruises on almost every inch of skin, and you had some terrible lesions and multiple stab wounds. You broke over two dozen bones and even cracked open your skull. You nearly lost your right arm and leg, but we managed to save them. I must say it is a good thing you did not get an infection, or you would not be here now, of that I am certain.”

Bilbo felt his eyes widen as he asked, “Those are great and many, but how was I able to fight in a battle with those injuries?”

Oin took a deep breath and then replied with a question, “Do you remember what you are?”

Bilbo blinked, what he was? He frowned, then when no memories came he closed his eyes and tried to relax to think of the matter, finally he said, “I’m a Halfling, not one of anything but parts of many, though I think I would prefer to know myself as a Hobbit.”

Oin smiled at that last bit, then grew solemn, “You are no Halfling, you just have more people and family you can claim among more than one race. What do you know of Fae-Born.”

Bilbo tilted his head, his eyes were open now but he didn’t process what he was seeing, no his mind was suddenly racing, some of the blanks filling in as he said, “Oh, that explains a lot actually.”

Oin looked puzzled now as he asked, “It does?”

Bilbo smiled, “The wounds you described, they were not mine to begin with, were they?”

Oin shook his head, “Only a few minor cuts and bruises, the rest we believe you got after the battle, when you healed so many wounded.”

Bilbo frowned at that, then chose to clarify, “Oh Fae-Born can’t heal others. No not even Yavanna’s blessing could let them… us… do that. We steal energy, normally it is life we steal, because we need it to survive, but sometimes we can steal death. Steal the pain and wounds, but unlike with life, we can’t really steal all of it.

“Those we take from will still bear the scars from the fatal wounds. Still I must have cared for them very deeply, or not been in my ration mind to steal from more than one person. I must have stolen from an elf too, for no elf king would aid a Fae unless they thought they owed a debt to them. We can share life though, that’s necessary to bring someone back, but that’s a very one sided share, that’s why most won’t do it, without a bond in place to share in both direction, most die. Even with a bond it’s dangerous though, because if you share too much of your light before you can get some of it back you can die.”

Bilbo rubbed at his own chest, the memory was a bit fuzzy and out of reach, but he knew this was how his parents had died. Why would he do such a foolish thing if he knew it could kill him?

Oin nodded, “Beorn said as much, about your wounds at least. We were very lucky one of our company had some star dust, as you called it, for that is what we used to return you to life.”

Bilbo felt a smile grace his face as he said, “Star Dust would be able to restore some of the light lost. Having some was very fortunate indeed, especially as they are so very rare.”

Bilbo was aware of the almost reverend way he spoke of the Fae rocks, but he knew they were sacred, even as he struggled to remember why. He felt lost trying to remember things just out of his grasp, but at least now he knew why, Fae-born who survived stealing another’s death always had this problem.

Not many cases of this had happened but of those that did, some healed quickly, others took time, and some, normally the ones without any ties, they never were restored. It was a sobering thought to have, and they stayed silent for long seconds. Then a soft rapping sounded from the door.

Oin stood up and said, “Let me check and see what they want, it could just be the guards with a message.”

Bilbo nodded. Oin moved so quickly to the door, Bilbo was surprised how much area the healer could manage to cover in such a short time. Oin peeked out the door, then he made a hand gesture to whoever was on the other side. Oin stepped farther in and said, “Bilbo, one of the company is here to see you, if you think you are ready.”

Bilbo shrugged and said, “I might not remember them at the moment but as long as it’s just one person I’m sure it will work out.”

With a nod Oin pulled the door open. In walked another dwarf, this one was clutching a hat in his fists, as he gave a nervous smiled, “Hey Bilbo, it’s so good to see you up.”

Bilbo felt like his mind went blank as Oin walked over and took his seat once more. The new dwarf approached hesitantly, and Bilbo knew him, he didn’t know him, but he knew him. At least he hoped, “Bofur?”

The dwarf lit up like he had just been promised his favorite foods for a feast, “You remember me! I’m so glad you remember me Bilbo, I have been so worried about you. My family and I have been praying for you every night since the battle. How do you feel? Can I get you anything?”

Bofur took the extra seat pulled up to the bed. The dwarf looked so happy, Bilbo felt sorry he needed to tell him the truth, “I’m sorry, I remember you but I don’t remember you.”

The dwarf pulled his hat on and looked puzzled. Oin stepped in then, “Bilbo you have nothing to apologize for. Bofur, Bilbo, as I told you, is having some trouble with his memory. With everything that has happened I thank Mahala that he still has them, but right now he can’t always get to them. With some time I’m certain he will recover, but until then, we all are just going to have to be patient and let Bilbo remember things in his own time.”

Bofur gave a sad smile, “That’s alright, really it is Bilbo, I’m just so happy your with us again. Even if you don’t remember our time together, we can make new memories.”

Bilbo smiled, and that seemed to ease a tension in the dwarf as he said, “I might not remember everything, but I remember how kind you are, and I see that has not changed.”

The dwarf’s eyes watered as his smile brightened, “Do you think I could stay here and just tell you about everything that’s been happening under the mountain since the battle? Or if that’s too much can I just stay, I’m afraid this is all just a sweet dream. Still if you are tired I can leave.”

Bofur stood up like he was going to leave and Bilbo jolted, “No!” At the dwarfs sad expression Bilbo added, “Please don’t leave. I’d like that, you telling me about the mountain.”

Bofur looked positively radiant. Oin smiled a bit too, and as Bofur began to tell Bilbo all about mines being cleared and re-opened, Oin managed to slip away to see to his patients. Bilbo had no idea what his dwarf was talking about, but he was full of joy as he told Bilbo in great detail all about his role as head of one of the mines. Bilbo could tell this meant so much to the dwarf, and Bilbo felt something warm in his stomach.

It wasn’t until Bofur seemed to come to a stopping point that Bilbo realized what he was feeling. It was the beginning of a friendship bond, something light and non-binding, but his mother had always told him that even something so small could give their kind a year or two before they started to fade.

So when Bofur asked him if he was getting tired Bilbo spun the conversation around, “Are we good friends?”

Bofur smiled as he once again took his hat off, he had been playing with it off and on this whole time. His smile was sweet though nervous as he said, “I really like to think so, but I don’t know if you would think so, if you had all your memories. I wasn’t always the friend I should have been.”

Bofur looked sad by the end of his statement. Bilbo considered that for a moment then said, “Well I might not have all my memories, but I must not have any that outweigh your kindness, otherwise I would not have the start of a bond forming.”

Bofur looked happy, then shocked, and when he spoke his voice shook, “A bond? With… with me? You have a bond forming with me?”

Bilbo tilted his head in confusion as he responded, “Did I not tell you about the friendship bond forming? You know I’m Fae-Born don’t you? We form bonds with friends and family, even small breakable ones, so we don’t fade too quickly. It’s odd that I don’t have any. I think I’m at least sixty, so I shouldn’t be here if I didn’t have some.”

Bofur made a relieved sound, and then hummed as if in thought. After a few moments he said, “I didn’t know you formed bonds like that. We dwarfs normally only form bonds with our soul mates, but those are deep unbreakable bonds.”

Bilbo nodded and said, “Maybe that’s why I didn’t say. If dwarves only share life bonds that would make sense. Wait? You don’t even have family bonds? That’s so sad, to never feel how much your family loves you.”

Bilbo felt horrified at that realization. Bofur considered Bilbo for a moment, then asked, “So your people have bonds with anyone you love and care for? And that helps keep you from fading?”

Bilbo nodded and said, “Well it’s said we fade due to sorrow and loneliness, and sharing bonds prevents that. At least that’s the legend, and it seems plausible. I mean my mother had a bond with all eleven of her direct siblings, a dozen with her other siblings, and several friends and she lived a hundred years before she showed signs of fading. While my father only had two bonds with his parents and he started fading at thirty-five, and once he did it went so quickly.”

Bofur looked quite sad at that, then he frowned, “But I thought you said he formed a life bond with your mother?”

Bilbo nodded, “Oh he did, but one way bonds can only be sustained for so long before they dissolve, even life-bonds.”

Bofur’s eyes were watering a bit as he said, “That’s terrible. What are these friendship bonds like? Could you describe them?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and tried to think of how to explain it, “Well they are the most innocent and light of bonds, though they can turn into family bonds if they grow enough and are present for a few decades. You don’t really feel them much if you are not Fae-Born, but many boasted in the Shire that they had them.”

Bofur frowned, “Why would people boast if they couldn’t feel them?”

Bilbo snorted, “Because they get the benefits of Fae magic. None of my uncles were Fae-Born, but because they shared family bonds with my mother they rarely ever got sick, and they heal faster from injuries, one of my uncles even was able to do a bit of Fae-magic before he died.”

Bofur spoke softly, “That sounds nice. How do they work?”

“Well when a Fae-Born cares for someone, bonds sometime start to form, and if the other party knows they are Fae and also cares for the person, then they say they want to accept the bond. Then if they speak the truth then the bond forms, and if both parties want to they sometimes share energy. Though that normally only happens in times of need, like when my uncle was attacked by a wolf, or when my mother was nearly killed by old Iron, though sometimes it can also be because one person is sad, or one person is dealing with a loss. It’s just the promise of support whenever you need it.”

Bilbo paused, then opened his eyes and grinned at the dwarf, “At least that’s how my uncle described it, it’s similar for Fae-born but we can physically feel the bonds and they help ground us in this realm, and in the here and now.”

Bofur smiled at him and said, “If you still want it, and for as long as you do, I think I would like to accept it.”

Bilbo gasped at the warm feeling of a bond finally connecting to someone who lived and breathed here and now. For so long he had only had the remembrance of his parents bonds, and a few friendship bonds from when he was very young. They had all faded quickly after his parent’s death.

Now though he could not help but smile at his friend. He couldn’t remember why he didn’t tell him about the bonds, but he was so happy he did now. Bofur grinned too, but he had a curious look on his expression as he rubbed over his stomach.

Bilbo lost his smile, “Oh dear, you feel it. If it bothers you just say and it will fade away quickly. Normally only Fae-Born feel it.”

Bofur just shook his head, “No, I like it, it’s kind of like I just found a new vein with my stone sense. It’s nice.”

Bilbo gave a nervous smile as he said, “Well when we aren’t so close they normally go dormant, but like I said, if you ever change your mind you need only say it aloud, and if you speak the truth the bond will fade. I would never want you to feel obligated to keep it for my sake.”

Bofur just continued to shake his head. After a while he began to talk once again about the mines, starting where he had left up, and soon he was gesturing excitingly with his hands. Bilbo could only smile contently as he leaned back.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but he managed to drift off at some point in Bofur’s story. He might have felt bad had he not felt joy through the bond, and then he was lost to sweet dreams of things just out of his reach, but they were all so warm and there for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~

Thorin felt a weight lift from his shoulders when he heard from a guard that Bilbo had woken from the healers sleep. Their hobbit, though he shouldn’t be allowed to think of him as theirs, had been sleeping for what felt an eternity.

In reality it had been nearly six months, far longer than almost any who had survived the battle. Thorin had been to see him every night before he retired for a few hours of much needed rest. Bilbo’s sacrifice had been so much greater than they had originally thought, for that first night, after the battle, when the sun began to set, wounds began to appear.

Bilbo had only had a few in the daylight, but then wounds just seemed to open up out of nowhere. At first they had worried someone had attacked their Hobbit, but then before their very eyes, as Oin and the elf king tried to stop the bleeding of one wound another came.

After the sixth phantom wound, Oin finally put the pieces together. He had said the wounds appeared to mirror those that had killed all those that Bilbo had brought back. Thorin had rubbed at his own jagged scars as more wounds came each night.

Just when they thought they had seen the last another appeared. They did not think Bilbo would survive his fade, but the glowing rocks seemed to have given him enough strength to hold on. Oin had been worried, but even the elf king was optimistic. Still the Hobbit had nearly lost limbs, and had wounds that would, and had, killed many a fine warrior.

At one point a month after the battle, Bilbo had seemed like a wound was killing him, his hair faded, and when he opened his eyes struggling for every breath, his eyes had flashed on and off like a flickering candle. Just when they were worried they might lose him again, Beorn showed up. He brought more of the shining rocks and declared Bilbo his kin.

Thorin had worried that Beorn was going to try and steal Bilbo, but the skin changer had seemed to read his mind as he said, “If I thought it was better for Bilbo, I would take him from you lot, and you would never see him again. Yet Bilbo chose to accompany you to the end of his journey, so I will wait for now.”

Thorin had not liked the knowing glare the man had directed at him before he turned into a bear and left. It had been an eventful night. Then finally, after three months, no more wounds came. Bilbo was still recovering though, and Oin worried.

The healer did not hesitate to tell them the gritty details of Bilbo’s wounds. Did not hesitate to tell them that a dwarf in his position would likely never get full range of motion back, that when he woke he might not be able to move at all. He warned that Bilbo might not ever wake, and that if he did he might not be Bilbo anymore. He told them that most dwarves that had such injuries to their head lost pieces of themselves, that some woke only to be like a babe, with no words to speak and only basic functions. He told them that Bilbo was too thin, that despite them pouring broth and water down his throat four times a day that their Hobbit could still starve to death, especially as he appeared like a skeleton. Every single rib was visible.

Thorin was glad his healer prepared them for everything, while the elf king promised everyone that asked that Bilbo would heal and be himself again. Thorin knew empty promises when he heard them. He tried not to laugh when Oin followed each such promise by blatantly calling the elf king a liar.

After the fourth month the elf king had returned to his forest, admittedly with a few of the stones he so desperately wanted, but with a blight of shame on his shoulders. He had sworn the Hobbit would wake by then, he had sworn the Hobbit would be fully healed. Even the menfolk seemed to realize the elf king was not speaking the truth.

He, like the others of the company, and the dwarves that Bilbo had saved, had begun to believe the worst. They were beginning to lose hope. Now though it was flourishing, and the halls were filled with excited whispers, that the life-bringer had woken was taken as a great sign from Mahala. It could not have come at a better time either, as many dwarves had begun to lose their moral when it came to restoring the mountain.

One of the great mine shafts had crumbled, sending several dwarves to the healing halls, a few of which had been placed in a healing sleep in the same long term care hall as Bilbo. On top of that the latest caravan of dwarves had been delayed by weather and three major pipes had burst flooding housing areas that had only just been cleared.

Thorin had wanted to end his council meeting and run to see their Hobbit, but he knew he could not yet, and if Oin had not sent for him then the hobbit was not ready for visitors. At least that was what he had thought, until after the councilors had finally left the meeting hall. The rest of the company, minus Oin and Bofur had come in then to break the news to him officially. Bilbo was indeed awake, but some of their fears were realized.

Oin had told them that Bilbo was struggling with his memories, and that even though he was awake the healing sleep still had ahold of his pain and wounds. Oin was worried he might not have feeling or control over some of his limbs. Then they had told him that Oin was only letting one visitor at a time so as not to overburden Bilbo.

Worst by far though, was the news that Bilbo had expressed that he did not want the king to know he was awake. That Bilbo had been afraid of the king. Fili and Kili tried to reassure him, they tried to tell him that perhaps Bilbo was thinking of other kings. That Bilbo had not said he did not want to see Thorin.

Thorin had shaken his head, “It does not matter, Bilbo has every right to fear me. I nearly killed him with my own two hands.”

He had been close to despair when Dwalin spoke, “I don’t think so brother. I think even if you had thrown our Hobbit like you had said you would in your madness that he would not have perished from such wounds. We’ve all seen what he can survive and his body can take more damage than most dwarves.

“I do not think he fears you because you might physically hurt him, I think he fears you will betray him again. I think he fears the madness he associated with our Kingdome, and I think he is smart to fear that. Still we will not know for certain until Bilbo can either remember everything, or until he says more on the matter.”

Dwalin was always blunt and straight to the point of the matters. When later his shield brother comforted him with spirits, Dwalin had reminded him of how Bilbo had threatened to kill Thorin the first night they had met the Hobbit.

That gave Thorin the smallest bit of hope, and though he hid it well, he held on tight to that hope. He would hold onto it until Bilbo was healed more. The next morning Bofur came to the company breakfast to tell them that Bilbo had fallen back asleep and that Oin was doing a more thorough exam while he slept. Then he told them about the bond.

At first Thorin had felt rage, but he knew he had no right to Bilbo, but then Bofur had told them everything he remembered of these friendship bonds. Then he said he got the impression Bilbo had more of them just waiting to form. Thorin didn’t know what to think, but he was glad when Bofur said Oin wanted another member of the company to meet the Hobbit when he woke. Oin was pretty sure he would wake at some point in the next day or two. Oin apparently thought that Bofur had jogged some of the Hobbit’s memories and wanted to test his theory. Still they wanted to go with a non-threatening member.

They had been thinking Ori at first, but then Bofur said Bilbo struggled with questions and eventually they decided that when Oin sent for one of them that Fili would go. Kili had protested but he still had so much energy, and Fili had gotten better at being reserved. They didn’t want to risk overwhelming the hobbit, and considering they all knew Kili would put Bilbo into a death hug the moment he saw him awake, Kili was made to agree.

Thorin was thankful it was his sister son because that meant he was also made aware when the Hobbit did wake as Oin had thought. It hadn’t even been a full day later. A guard had interrupted the council meetings that Fili had been going to, to get a better feel for what his role was now as an official heir to the crown. At first the council of uptight dwarves that had returned when they deemed there was no threat to their life in Erabor was furious at the interruption.

Of course between the glares from Thorin, Fili, Dwalin, and Balin, as well as the fact that it was for the Hobbit that many dwarves were actually worshipping for doing what none thought possible, the council called a recess and got over themselves. Fili had been ecstatic, and had whispered to Thorin that he would tell him everything he could later. Thorin both hoped later would come soon, so he could hear, and wished it would not, so that he could hear more.

Either way his concentration and more importantly what little patience he had, was lost and it led to a lot of yelling at any member of the council that so much as breathed in the wrong direction. Dwalin seemed happy about it, but Balin was most definitely not. Still Thorin did not care, all his thoughts were once again on the Hobbit. He would eventually have to return his attention to his Kingdome, but he was allowed one day to think only of his hobbit, even if he wasn’t his.

~

Fili was amazed at his brother’s cunning. He had confided in his brother only about the dreams he had of the afterlife. He always woke up terrified that Bilbo had taken his place, and he was so desperate to see him awake and alive. He thought if he could just see Bilbo, talk to him, that perhaps his nightmares would lose their hold on him.

Kili had listened, had let him lean on him in secret, and he had planned. Fili couldn’t be the first of the company, outside of Oin to meet the Hobbit, not when everyone was so concerned with how Bilbo would react to the royal family. Yet after Bofur had returned with his tales Kili had set to work.

Even Thorin had believed Kili was arguing for himself. He put forth seemingly endless reasons why Kili should see Bilbo next. Many of which were clever beyond what anyone would ever expect from him. Bilbo had said comments that he knew he must have brought someone back, and they all wanted to know if Bilbo would remember if he saw someone he brought back.

Kili argued it so well, but he also acted up, acted like he was too excited to see Bilbo. Exclaimed he just wanted to give their Hobbit a hug to reassure himself he was alive. In the end even Balin had been convinced, as Kili planned, to send Fili. After the decision was made, when the two brothers were alone, Fili couldn’t help expressing, “I think you would do much better as King then I, Kili.”

Kili had laughed terribly at that, for a long time, before he said, “No Brother, you will be the perfect King, with me as your council. Others look to you and they see a Regal prince, and the worse I behave the better everyone thinks of you, especially when you obviously rain me in. You are the face and mind the people want, I’m just the council they need.”

Fili had smiled at that. Kili was boastful now, but he did have doubts and insecurities. Still his brother was a master at making Fili look like a royal the people wanted. Ori had done poles, and though many favored Thorin, nearly every dwarf in the mountain thought that when the time came Fili would make the greatest king they had seen. It helped also that Ori’s history of the quest, which had been spread like gospel, was colored by his not so secret crush on Fili. Fili tried not to smile too wide at thoughts of how much Ori’s praise had meant to him.

Now was not the time for those thoughts though. No, Fili needed to focus on not intimidating Bilbo and doing his best to make sure Bilbo let him stay for a while, he wasn’t fool enough to hope for as much time as Bofur had gotten with their Hobbit.

Still he ditched all of his armor and put on a coat Kili said make him look ‘less regal’. He only kept a few well-hidden daggers, not even daring to think of bringing his sword. He had knocked, as instructed, and tried to steady his breathing as he waited for Oin to come let him enter.

Oin had opened the door a few inches to peak out at him, and looked surprised to see Fili standing before him. Oin had glance behind him, then stepped smoothly into the hall and nearly shut the door entirely before he spoke, “Alright, Bilbo has just started eating but he expressed that he would rather be eating with someone. There is an extra tray of food Bombur brought up just a few minutes ago. Don’t question him on anything if you can help it. Also he’s having a harder time with words in ‘common’ so if he seems to be speaking gibberish, give him a moment and he tends to translate it well enough. If I think, at any point you are a detriment to his progress, I will request you leave. Do not make me throw you out, because I would throw out Thorin if necessary and I’m sure neither of us would like me doing that to you lad.”

Oin looked stern, trying to convey his conviction no doubt, so Fili responded in kind, “I’m just glad I’ll get to see him awake, I’ll leave without you having to ask if something like that seems to be happening.”

Oin gave a wry grin, then said, “Good, when you come in try to keep by the door until Bilbo recognizes you, or asks who you are. I don’t want to accidently overwhelm him.”

Fili nodded and waited a moment after Oin entered the healing halls before following him a few step in. He spotted Bilbo easily enough, their hobbit was the only inhabitant of the ward being propped up and surrounded with piles of food. Fili momentarily wondered if it was a good idea to let the Hobbit eat so when he hadn’t had a proper meal in so long, but Oin was the best healer the Durin family knew.

Bilbo seemed focused on trying to get food to his mouth using his left hand, despite the small tremors he was obviously experiencing in the limb. Once the Hobbit finished the bite he set his spoon down in what looked like mashed potatoes and let out a long sigh.

When he finished he cracked his eyes open and their eyes met. A small part of Fili wanted to run to the Hobbit’s side and just hold his still trembling fingers. He didn’t want to think why the Hobbit wasn’t using his dominant hand. Bilbo considered him blankly for a few minutes. Fili went as long as he could without blinking, then tried to hold the Hobbits gaze after.

It was when he dropped his head, prepared to leave now, that Bilbo’s voice, which was shaky, called out, “Fili?”

Fili was sure his grin would split his face as he took a few steps forward. He dropped the smile though when Bilbo suddenly tensed up. His face went pale and he muttered something in what Oin was right in calling Gibberish. After a moment Bilbo closed his eyes and said, “I’m so sorry, but I don’t think you should come any closer.”

Fili frowned when Bilbo closed his mouth, but for a moment it almost sounded like he added, “He’s just a boy, too young to have died.”

Oin looked ready to gesture for Fili to leave, and Fili took a step back. That seemed to upset Bilbo even more as he said something in that language that sounded more like animals than any language Fili had heard. The two dwarves froze, uncertain of what to do.

It seemed like agonizing hours passed before Bilbo finally managed to speak in words they could understand, “Again, I’m sorry, but I have to warn you… explain, before you get any closer. I should have told Oin, I just didn’t remember until… well until I saw you with a piece of my soul shining over your heart.”

He paused to gather himself, clearly struggling to find the words. After a moment Oin asked softly, “Is the lad in danger if he stays where he’s at?”

Bilbo quickly shook his head, “Oh no, he’s in no danger, it’s just… Well it’s not usual for Fae-Born to bring someone back to life that they do not share a bond with. I only read a few stories that such a thing happened, and if the Fae-Born survived. Well if they survived and got too close to the one they brought back, they formed family bonds instantaneously. I think it’s because the part they left behind wants to reconnect so badly. Anyway it’s best if you don’t get to close, honestly I can feel the pull from where you are now, so probably not a step closer.”

Fili took another step away from Bilbo, and watched as the Hobbit’s face seemed to instantly be pained. Fili grabbed a chair that was now in reach, pulled it to where he had been sitting and asked, “So if I stay right here, we can talk without risking an unwanted family bond?”

Bilbo looked positively glowing and joyful as he nodded, “That’s a safe distance, are you hungry, I’m sure Oin could bring you over some food. I won’t eat all of this on my own, even if my hands were back to normal.”

Oin brought over a tray, and after Bilbo managed to eat one more bight he spoke again, “It’s not that I don’t want a family bond, but it would be cruel to you to have one with me recovering as I am right now. This particular bond is not easily broken, and I would draw on it, even if I managed to resist while awake, I would pull from it in my sleep to try and heal myself. Not enough to cause you harm by itself, but you would feel lethargic and you would no doubt end up eating like a hobbit, not to mention the chance that we’d occasionally hear each other’s thoughts if we are near each other in times of distress.”

Bilbo had spoken slowly, and his face seemed to grow more solemn as he tried to convince Fili that the bond wasn’t something Fili wanted. Silence filled the room as Fili decided to eat his meal to stall for time, glancing at Bilbo through his lashes every chance he could. Bilbo took that as a sign to eat some more, though his arm was obviously growing fatigued with each bite. Oin looked like he wanted to knock the spoon from the Hobbit’s hand, but then a guard called for him to come see another patient.

Once Fili was alone with Bilbo, he could not stop himself from asking, “Is it possible for someone who is not Fae-Born, to form a bond with a Fae-Born, even if said Fae-Born did not form a bond with them?”

Bilbo looked confused as he set his spoon down, and after a long moment he said, “Well, while I can’t say for certain something like that has ever happened, it’s not impossible in theory. I think there was a rumor once that Petunia Brandybuck, who was fond of the dwarves herself, even stayed in the Blue Mountains for a year or two before she came back to settle down. Anyway, there was a rumor that she told her husband, swore it actually, that while she stayed in the blue mountains, a female dwarf, I believe you call them dams,”

Bilbo paused with uncertainty so Fili gave a nod, “anyway Petunia told her husband she gave a dam a baby she birthed in secret in the blue mountains and the dam was so happy that she managed to form a family bond with Petunia when she slept one night. Petunia never did confirm or deny the rumors of course, of course she couldn’t have been… well at least I don’t think… She had so many children, though they were all obviously sired by dwarves… perhaps she was actually a Fae-Born, as hard as that is to believe.”

Bilbo seemed quite puzzled as he considered the circle he had gone in. After a long pause, he asked, “Why do you ask?”

Fili took a deep breath to steady himself, and tried to muster up every bit of courage in his body so he could tell Bilbo, “Well, as you apparently realized, you brought me back. But ever since you went into the healing slumber, any time I have slept, I dreamt of you taking my place just outside the door to Mahala’s halls, and you looked so terribly scared. Then, after you woke up the first time, I dreamt the same dream, but this time you were pulled away from the doors and shoved into darkness.

“I thought it was just my fears of losing you, but earlier, I could have sworn I heard you say something, when your mouth was not moving. It might be nothing, but I’ve felt so desperate to see you awake, I felt like something in my stomach has been pulling me here. Perhaps it is just a side effect, or I am overthinking, but something makes me think I’m not.”

Bilbo was frowning, and his voice warbled out, “What did you think you heard me say… when I wasn’t actually speaking?”

Fili swallowed past a lump, surprisingly glad and terrified that Bilbo was not dismissing him outright already, “he’s just a boy, too young to have died.”

Bilbo didn’t appear to register his words, or at least did not seem surprised by them. After a long moment he said, “By the green lady, you poor thing.”

Fili frowned, not sure what the Hobbit meant by that, “What?”

Bilbo sighed, “Well if that’s the case you might as well come take this seat by me. You’ve apparently already formed a family bond and it will only hurt you more and more if it’s not returned. If you decide you want to get rid of it later I’m sure I can find a way, but I’d not be cruel enough to deny you a family bond when your soul has already decided to make one.”

Fili could only blink at Bilbo for a long time. The hobbit returned to trying to feed himself, and after a few moments Fili could not help but grin as he moved to sit next to the Hobbit. By the time he had taken the offered seat, for the first time since Bilbo had been put into the healing sleep he didn’t feel like a part of him was dying.

Instead, where that pain had been, he only felt the most pleasant warm, content feeling. Bilbo caught his wide grin, and returned it. Fili could not wait to tell Kili about this, but at the same time he was not sure he wanted to leave Bilbo alone in the infirmary ever again. He felt like the hobbit was suddenly a very important relative. He didn’t think sibling was the right term, and it wasn’t until he tried the word uncle in his head that he knew that was right. Kili would laugh at that, but he didn’t think Thorin would.

~

Bilbo was not happy with his ‘progress’ as Oin called it. He hadn’t realized when he first woke how bad he was off. Oin told him it was because of the healing sleep, warned him he wanted to drink that disgusting potion. Bilbo had drunk it but when he woke again the potion, and the healing sleep, had lost their hold on him. He had been in agony when Oin noticed he was awake again.

His body shook. He bit his tongue. Oin had helped him drink another potion like the first, and then another that tasted equally bad. It had taken some time, but the pain ebbed slightly and the tremors with it.

Oin had come clean then and had told him the extent of his injuries. They had tested his right and left arm, and his legs. He had feeling still in both, but he couldn’t make a fist or bend his leg on his right side. Oin said he would improve, that if he had feeling that the rest could come back. Then the hunger had hit.

The healer offered to feed Bilbo, said anyone in the company would, but the Hobbit had refused. The trumpeted dwarf tried to get him to ‘reserve’ his strength and Bilbo had responded by telling him he would just not eat. If Bilbo could feed himself he would, otherwise he might as well just go back to sleep and give up. At least that was what his mother used to say, and Bilbo believed it to his core.

Bilbo may have struggled for every single bight, but he was alive and a hobbit, so he took great pleasure in that, though it would be better if he were not eating alone. He said as much to Oin, and asked after Bofur. Oin had explained that Bofur was busy with his work but that another dwarf from their traveling company was on their way to visit Bilbo, and share this meal with him. Bilbo had been happy when the knock came.

When the fair haired dwarf took a few steps in Bilbo was so shocked he could barely think. This was Fili, young Fili that Bilbo thought was too young to be holding a bit of Bilbo’s soul in his chest, too young to have died a terrible death and to have only been brought back by that little piece of him. Bilbo could feel the scars then, the ones that were a mirror of the dwarf’s before him.

He panicked when he realized he felt no bond to the dwarf. He tried to explain, tried to warn the dwarf how dangerous it was, his words were hard to find and he didn’t do a good job of it. He seemed to be pulled into an endless spinning circle of thoughts. How could he have brought someone back he didn’t even share a bond with?

His mother would be furious if she were here, yelling at him that he may as well have cut his own throat. Yet at the same time, he knew if he was able to bring Fili back that he meant something. Bungo would be so proud, that Bilbo had brought something good back into the world when it was almost lost.

He had been blown away when Fili asked about bonds forming. When he described what only a strong family bond could feel like. It wasn’t so much his words, but the resonance Bilbo felt with his words. Fili wasn’t lying, Bilbo could feel it. He could not let someone so young feel what it was like to have such a bond form and wither. Whatever the cost, he would save sweet young Fili that pain.

When he felt the bond spring up like a golden anchor in his stomach Bilbo knew he had made the right choice. It also helped when he felt the joy rolling off Fili. He would have to teach him how to control the bond at some point, but for now it was soothing. It seemed to smooth out a few of Bilbo’s aches and his left hand was steadier by the time Oin came back in to check on them.

The healer gave them both a knowing look, but then he just shook his head with a grin, “I’m afraid I need to do some rounds, will you two be alright for a while longer on your own?”

Bilbo had glanced to Fili who had grinned, “Uncle Bilbo and I have some catching up to do.”

Bilbo had snorted at that, the kid was picking it up quick. Bilbo hadn’t even tried to piece together what he felt from the strengthening bond, yet the kid had already poked and prodded it until he knew what it meant to him. Oin had raised an eyebrow, and then left with a shake of his head. Bilbo turned his focus back to his food. When he finished the potatoes, which tasted like heaven, Fili swapped his plate out for some roast. When he finished the roast Fili gave him a plate of some sort of meat pie.

When he finished that he pushed the plate away, “I think I’ve gotten as much as I can for a little while. I must have been asleep for some time for my stomach to shrink so much.”

The fair haired dwarf set the plate with the other finished ones, before he said, “Six months.”

With a frown at that Bilbo paused for a moment before he asked, “I brought others back too, didn’t I?”

Fili nodded, “You brought back a dozen elves and men, and even more dwarves.”

Bilbo whistled, “Wow, that’s a bit hard to believe. Next you’re going to tell me I killed a dragon.”

When Fili suddenly became fascinated with his boots Bilbo’s mind started racing. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t have killed a Dragon, the nearest Dragon had been in… “We’re under the lonely mountain, aren’t we?”

Fili glanced up at his with a sheepish smile that faltered in the face of Bilbo’s expression. The Hobbit couldn’t stop himself from gasping out, “By the green lady, we are, and I did.”

Bilbo rubbed at his face and Fili asked softly, “Is it so hard to believe?”

That had him laughing, “Lobelia Sackville-Baggins will likely try to use this to prove I lost my mind and steal Bag End if she hasn’t already. Yavanna, my mother would be proud, she always wanted me to continue on the family tradition. She’d be furious too, she tried to break into this mountain a dozen times to get to the Dragon, and later to steal one thing from the Armory”

Fili laughed at the last bit, “Your mother wanted to kill a dragon and steal only one thing, and not even from the treasure hall but from the armory?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “Gold and gems are nice but honestly bring too much trouble. No she wanted to steal some Mithril shirt, to give to a Dwarf she was traveling with. He apparently stayed in Erabor before the dragon and had been envious of it. My mother regretting never being able to try one last time to steal it for him.”

The fair haired dwarf had been laughing but grew sober, and after a long silence he spoke softly, “Are you talking about your father, the dwarf that sired you?”

Bilbo paused, surprised for a moment he had told the dwarf that, but then mentally shrugged it off because Fili was practically his nephew, what did it matter if he knew the truth, “Yes.”

Fili looked excited then, “Did she say anything about why he was in Erabor?”

Bilbo thought back, and was relieved that his mind seemed less hazy, likely because his soul felt less pulled apart now that he shared a family bond with Fili. Still his mother did not talk about the dwarf often, “She only ever said that he stayed there with family for some time, but chose to leave, to travel, a decade or two before the dragon came.”

Fili grinned, “I can’t say for sure, but there is a scribe who has been working on salvaging the library. Most of the books are in very good condition despite how long it has been because the doors to the library had been sealed. The council kept a log of any dwarves that stayed in Erabor for more than a fortnight. It might be a long stretch, but with what we already know from what you have told us, we might be able to at least get a few leads. If we are really lucky we might even be able to find out who he was.”

Bilbo smiled at Fili’s excitement, but held his hand up to stop the dwarf from saying more, “That’s very kind, but if it has only been sixth months since Erabor has been claimed then there is much else a scribe will need to do. Honestly even if you had a thousand scribes it wouldn’t be worth the effort.”

Fili was hurt by that, “But you have a chance to find out who your father really is, he is probably still alive, out there somewhere. You could be reunited with him, any dwarf would be proud to learn they had a son like you Bilbo.”

He just patted Fili’s arm, “That’s nice, but really, I’m of the belief that if I’m meant to meet my sire then I will. Besides, I think I might have a better clue, one that Balin said he might be able to translate for me after I killed the dragon.”

Fili suddenly grinned even brighter, “You remember Balin? Oin said you didn’t remember anyone until you saw them!”

Bilbo smiled at the dwarf, “Yes well I might not have everything back in my grasp, but it’s coming easier now that I have some bonds to tether me. I can’t believe I brought so many back and lived without something holding me here, keeping me from staying on that side of death.”

Fili lost his smile at that, and Bilbo felt like he had put his foot in his mouth. It was clear the dwarf before him was uncomfortable at the thought of death. Something he had experienced not that long ago. Fili rubbed at his chest as he asked, “Do you remember… what it was like?”

Bilbo waited until Fili met his gaze before he responded, “No, and that is one thing I will not remember. I am sorry that you do, it is not something one should.”

Fili considered that for a moment before he said, “I think I’m glad I remember that, and I’m glad I remember dying, I can’t remember the pain though. That I’m thankful for.”

The hobbit was uncertain with this turn in the conversation. He found himself looking down at his hands, they sat still in his lap for the first time since he woke. Fili must have understood something of what Bilbo was feeling because he said, “You know, I could translate the phrase for you. Any of us would, what with you being a dwarf, and you definitely earned the right to know a few phrases, even if you weren’t a dwarf.”

That had the Hobbit smiling again, if only slightly, “That’s alright, I can wait to ask Balin.”

Fili frowned, “Are you sure, I would be really happy to. It’s the least I could do for you, you did save my life.”

Bilbo sighed at that, “You don’t owe me anything Fili, none of the people I brought back do. That’s not how it works.” When Fili just looked more devastated, “But… if you really want to do that, and it won’t get you in trouble…”

Bilbo trailed off, and Fili grinned, “I won’t get in trouble, and I really do want to translate it for you.”

Intending to say the phrase, the Hobbit soon frowned, “I can’t remember it right now. It was in my mother’s journal, and she said it so many times, but I can’t remember it.”

Fili frowned, then grinned again, “Ori has a few of your mother’s journal, you translated bits of one of them. I can send a note to him, and he could bring them over if he has them still.”

With a more fitting smile Bilbo stated, “Ori, he was the one with the mittens. I remember him.”

The prince jumped up with an excited clap, “I’ll be right back.”

Fili ran to the door, and stepped out for a few minutes. When he came back in he was grinning from ear to ear and looked so young. Bilbo found himself smiling in response to the contagious joy on the dwarfs face, “Ori is going to be so excited to see you, he thought he was going to have to wait a lot longer to see you. I’m glad you remember him, he’s so fond of you.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but ask, “What is your relationship to Ori?”

Fili actually blushed, though most of it was covered by his beard, as he spoke quickly, “What do you mean, we’re friends. He journeyed together with us.”

Bilbo grinned, “Just friends? Are you sure that’s all he is to you?”

Fili opened and closed his mouth a dozen times before he whispered, “I like him, but nobody knows that.”

The dwarf sounded almost scared so Bilbo reassured, “I’m not going to tell anyone, I just suspected as much. Is that not allowed? Two males together?”

At first letting out a sigh of relief, Fili then frowned and asked, “Why would it not be allowed? I thought you said that such coupled existed in the shire?”

Bilbo lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, “Menfolk and elves normally don’t allow it, and Hobbits don’t exactly encourage it, that’s for sure.”

Fili ran a hand over a braid in his beard as he said, “Perhaps it is because we have so few dams, but, we are of the belief that if two souls find their mate, then it does not matter what form they take. As long as both are happy together then nothing is wrong with it. The men can’t really tell the difference between males and females so maybe they never realized that some of us pair up with the same sex. If we pair up at all, some dwarves only feel a pull in their soul from their chosen craft.”

Bilbo nodded, “That sound reasonable. Hobbits have so many children that if two decided to settle down together that can’t produce children, and they act respectable enough, then the mothers are just happy to be able to give them a few extra children.”

Fili snorted, “That’s still so hard to believe, I was just a babe when my mother gave birth to my brother, but she cursed all in earshot and swore she could not bear the pain of having another babe.”

“That was how my mother described having me, it drove a few mad that she never asked for other children when it became clear she wasn’t going to have any more of her own.”

The prince frowned, “Why didn’t she ask for more children?”

Bilbo paused to think that over, before saying, “My mother always said she only ever had space for one person in her heart at a time, and that when I was born she just pushed everyone else out. I don’t think that was the whole truth, but I don’t know any other reason for it.”

They were silent for a moment. Fili seemed to understand it, at least he nodded as if it made sense, but Bilbo still didn’t. He never could understand his mother. Bilbo’s thinking was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. Fili jumped up, “That’s probably Ori, or a message from him if Oin stopped him from coming in.”

Fili ran to peak through the door, he grinned and motioned the other dwarf in. Ori stumbled in with a stack of books, and Bilbo had to wonder, if those were from his library, how Ori managed to keep them through the journey. Ori smiled at Bilbo, but stuck close to the door as though waiting to be invited in. Bilbo smiled and said, “It’s good to see you Ori.”

The dwarf smiled brighter as he came rushing over, “Fili sent word that you were trying to remember something you read from your mother’s journals, these are all the books I took from your library, One of them was your mother’s but I’m not sure about the rest.”

Bilbo felt his smile drop as he touched one of the books, “These were from under hill.”

Ori glanced around then said, “If you mean under your house, in the second library, then your right. You warned me they might fade, and they have a bit, the writing has a little bit at least. I know this was the one you said your mother wrote, and these two are written in our language, so those are out, but these three I don’t know on. I haven’t really had time to go through them.”

Bilbo looked over the titles, the one Ori indicated was the only one that was written by his mother. He pulled it from the pile and Ori asked. “Is what you are looking for in that one?”

Bilbo shook his head, “No, but this is from under hill, which means it was made by Fae magic, my magic, so I might be able to swap it for the one I want.”

Ori and Fili looked skeptical, but Bilbo couldn’t find the words to explain. Instead he rested his left hand on the cover and closed his eyes. He did his best to imagine the cover of the journal, the cover at least was crystal clear in his mind. It took longer, and more energy, then if he were in his home in the shire, but he knew he managed it when Ori gasped.

Bilbo opened his eyes and fought a grin, he didn’t want to jinx it all. He did grin when he opened the book to a folded page in the middle and it was the page he hadn’t been able to remember the writing on, but he had still remembered what it looked like.

Fili grinned, “That’s it, isn’t it? Does it say the phrase?”

Bilbo simply ran his finger over the phrase, then glanced from Fili to Ori. Ori smiled, “It’s alright, you deserve to know whatever it was your sire said to your mother.”

The Hobbit gave a small smile, “I’m probably going to butcher this terribly.”

Fili snorted, “Yeah I’m sure you will, but we should be able to figure it out.”

Bilbo considered them for a moment before he closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the words again. He felt like it was his mother that said the familiar words through him. It sounded just as she always said it, with repetition but without understanding how the sounds were really meant to fit together.

When Bilbo opened his eyes Fili and Ori both looked shocked. Bilbo blinked a few times, “I butchered it terribly didn’t I?”

Ori focused on stacking the books up, though his face was red with a blush. Fili was suddenly blushing as well, “Actually you didn’t really. I mean it was a little rough, but that was… wow, it’s just not what we were expecting.”

Fili looked away from Bilbo, and Ori stuttered out, “Well we should be able to find your sire, if he’s still alive.”

Bilbo frowned, “Why? What does it mean?”

Ori coughed and Fili squared his shoulders, “Well it’s vows, traditional vows, said only between two soul mates. It’s an older version of them, Balin could likely give you an exact translation, but essentially this means you are a legitimate son of the dwarf who sired you. In fact in the eyes of our people your mother was married to him, or at least shared a soul bond with him.”

Ori stood up with his pile of books then, “I might be able to find out his name, but I need to get back to the library. I’ll let you know Bilbo if I do.”

The Hobbit gave a rather forced smile, still a bit unsettled by the sudden change in the atmosphere, “You don’t have to do that Ori, I’m sure your busy without all this. Though I do appreciate you coming all this way. I’m afraid I don’t think I could turn this book back to the one you took right now, but after I get some rest I should be able to.”

Ori shook his head, “No, that was your book Bilbo, you should keep it. It has so much meaning I couldn’t take it from you now. It was so nice seeing you Bilbo, awake and all, if it’s alright I’d like to come back another time to give you a proper visit.”

Bilbo nodded as he clutched the book to him, “I’d like that Ori.”

The scribe grinned and took several steps backwards before finally turning to leave. Fili had a dopey smile that he quickly hid as he turned to Bilbo, “Don’t you want to meet your dad? He could still be alive out there, if we found his name we could write him a letter, and if he’s still alive he could come here to Erabor, to see you.”

Considering his thoughts Bilbo spoke with the same forced smile, though it felt more brittle, “I’m not opposed to the idea, but Fili… you know that I can’t stay here in Erabor, don’t you?”

Fili felt like someone had just given him a blow to the gut, “What do you mean you can’t stay?”

Looking suddenly much more worn out then he had just a moment before, Bilbo sighed, “This isn’t my home, and though I don’t remember everything, I do remember being banished from here. It’s still really fuzzy, but even if it were not, it wouldn’t matter. My sire may have been a dwarf, but I was raised by two Fae-Born hobbits. That means once I’m healed enough to at least walk, I won’t be able to stay here.”

Fili shook his head, “But, you said we have a family bond now, and you don’t have any with the Hobbits of the shire. Wouldn’t it be better to stay here? Plus Bofur said you have a friendship bond. You can’t just leave.”

Taking the princes hand the Hobbit spoke softly, “I might come back to Dale if you want to visit me, but I can’t survive in a mountain, stone doesn’t carry Yavanna’s gifts like the hills of the shire. As much as I appreciate the bonds, and as much as I like the idea of staying here where I can feel them, I’m not a dwarf, and I’ll always be an outsider here.”

Fili clenched his hands into a fist and pulled away from Bilbo, “I can see I won’t be changing your mind, but I have to tell you, you’re wrong.”

With that said Fili pulled himself to his feet and marched out of the room. Bilbo sighed as he slouched back into his pillows. He hadn’t meant to upset the dwarf, and truthfully he was a little confused on why the dwarf was upset, but he had only told the truth.

Maybe Fili just was too raw from the new bond to understand it now, but once Bilbo was able to walk he was sure the dwarf would be happy to see him go. He definitely took after his mother, willing to travel so far from the shire, but never willing to stay anywhere else long enough to be asked to leave. Fili would understand, eventually. Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~

Fili must have told Oin of their conversation, because the healer suddenly seemed furious at everything he did, and insisted Bilbo wait to do things. He couldn’t wait anymore. None of the others in the company came to visit, though he was certain he had remembered all of their names now and would have liked to see one or two of them. Still it seemed they were avoiding him.

After a very tiring day where Bilbo managed to take a few bites with his right hand, Oin had snarled to just let them take care of him and Bilbo found a new resolve. He didn’t like the tone or the way the healer was acting. Clearly Bilbo needed to speed along his healing, one way or another.

Whenever it seemed Oin had gone home for the night Bilbo would pull himself out of his bed. Sometimes he could only take a step before he collapsed, sometimes he could take two. Bilbo was almost certain a week had passed, and he was improving, when he had a new guest finally.

“Beorn! It’s so good to see you my friend!”

Oin glared at them both, but Beorn ignored the healer, “Little bunny, finally amongst the living. How have the dwarves treated you?”

Bilbo considered his response for a moment before he said, “they are not terrible hosts, but my feet ach to walk and my soul longs for the lights of the sky.”

Beorn had smiled, “Well this should help, drink!”

Bilbo took the very large water skin with a skeptical look, but when he glanced into it he could only look at the large man in shock. Beorn nodded so Bilbo drank. He drank down the star dust and felt it burst into energy when it finally made it to his stomach. Bilbo was quick to use that energy to repairing his right leg. I

f he had his right leg he could walk, and he could leave. Clearly the others did not want him here anymore, and Bilbo definitely would not stay where he wasn’t wanted, unless he owned the land, like the shire.

Still the healing did not happen overnight. The stardust sped it up enough that in what Bilbo thought was another week, he was finally walking about the healing hall well enough that he believed he could make it to dale, and from there to the old hobbit tunnels. It would take him longer than he would like, and he regretted that he wasn’t able to locate his belongings, but Bilbo couldn’t wait any longer. At the very least he needed to see the sky, or he would lose his mind. He still had a terrible limp, and being on his feet too long caused him considerable pain, but he could ignore all that.

Bilbo had come up with a plan of sorts. He waited until Oin had made his rounds and had left the healing halls thinking Bilbo was sleeping. Bilbo had to concentrate terribly hard to get a glamor well enough that he could pass for a shadow. He would have to work with that because he could not waste much more time and energy. Bilbo knew from the conversations he had in the past that guards had been posted outside of the doors to the hall.

That was his first big hurtle. He lucked out, for there was only one guard and he seemed to be dozing. Bilbo had only had too peek out the door to know that he could likely slip out, if he was quite. The door was near silent when Bilbo opened it, but he fell still anyway, waiting to see if the guard reacted. When his breathing stayed regular Bilbo slowly slipped out, sticking to the shadows, which were plenty.

His second big hurtle was staying to the shadows as he tried to navigate his way to freedom. He could feel the pull of star light, and that helped. The only problem was there were so many more dwarves once he finally got out of the healing halls. Dwarves at every turn, and Bilbo had to hold his breath and duck back far too often.

Bilbo might have been exhausted from the effort, but he also used this as the opportunity his mother would have taken. He managed to get a few easily accessible knives from dwarves that looked like they could lose one or two and not even notice. It felt like at least a few hours had passed before finally he found himself just a doorway away from what he could tell was a room with a view of the sky.

The door had a very tricky dwarven lock, but his mother had taught him the trick to the best of them. When he finally cracked the door open, it took all he had not to run to the bit of star light falling on the floor. He glanced about the room, which looked like very grand living quarters. Bilbo felt rude breaking into someone’s room but it was empty and he was so very tired of holding up this stupid glamor. He slipped into the room, gave it one more glance over before he locked the door behind him and moved to stand in the star light. He closed his eyes for a moment and just felt the utter joy that he had not felt in all his days in the blasted healing halls, so far from the sky.

Bilbo knew he had already allowed himself to waste too much time, so he had to shake himself from the pleasure of star light on his skin to focus on the hole that the starlight came in from. It appeared to be a terrace of some type, with glass walls separating it from the room Bilbo stood in.

It was a bit tricky finding the door, he had just begun to worry there wasn’t one when his hands pushed a bit of glass out. He stepped out and was nearly overwhelmed with all the direct star light, which was even better. He had to shake himself and move to the edge of the terrace. There was a pretty high stone lip that Bilbo did not think he could climb, not when his right arm was still basically useless. Luckily there was a bench he was able to drag over.

When he climbed up he winced at the height. He could see the gates of Erabor down to his left but here it was just a sheer drop to the ground. Bilbo cursed as he realized this was not the way out he had hoped it would be. Bilbo let out a few more creative curses before he moved back into the room. There were clothes laid out on the bed, and though they looked a bit big, Bilbo knew he needed to change. He wasn’t sure he could hold a full glamor all the way to the gates, but perhaps if he were wearing different clothes and a partial glamor…

Bilbo decided that would have to work. He had to get out of the mountain. He pulled on the strange dwarven clothes and found one of those metal mirrors. He was able to throw up a glamor that made him look more like a dwarf. He perhaps made himself look a bit younger, hoping that would mean others didn’t question how much shorter he was. Still he thought he looked of age, and fairly dwarfish. Bilbo gave himself a nod, and allowed himself one more moment to absorb a bit of star light. He was just about to pull himself away from it when he heard the door knob rattle a bit as a key was inserted.

The Hobbit panicked, he didn’t have the concentration to switch his glamor. He glanced about the room franticly until he saw a bit of a dip in the wall by the door. He scrambled to hide there. His hope was that he could slip out the door easily enough. If not he could slip behind the dresser and hide until either he switched his glamor, or the occupant left the room.

Bilbo held his breath as the door opened, and he heard a voice, “We hope this room here will serve you well for your stay here Master Forin.”

Two dwarves entered the room. They left the door opened as they proceeded farther into the room. The second dwarf was glancing about with a critical eye, and the first was so focused on the second Bilbo thought he could make it out. He was almost out of the door when he realized his mistake. There were more dwarves in the hall. Several dwarves in fact, and they all were looking directly at Bilbo.

Bilbo froze, and when the dwarves in the hall moved their hands to their weapons, he couldn’t stop his cursing, “By the bloody green lady, this is not my lucky day.”

Bilbo put his back to the nearest wall and pulled a knife out with his left arm. His hand was trembling and he bit out another curse in his mother tongue. The two dwarves that had entered the room had come out, pulling their own weapons, but the second dwarf spoke before any of the other dwarves could advance any farther, “Wait! Balin, who is this dwarf?”

Bilbo glanced at the two dwarves in the light of the hallway candles, though he kept his gaze on all potential opponents. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed the first dwarf as Balin, but now that he had he felt his panic growing he snapped out, “Sorry, I’m not actually a dwarf. Now if you all would just let me leave that would be best for everyone.”

Balin was frowning at Bilbo, but the dwarf that had spoken seemed to be grinning, “Balin, please have your dwarves put their weapons away.”

The royal advisor nodded to the dwarves, who did as requested hesitantly. Bilbo kept his knife out as he glanced about. He was surrounded, and he did not like it, not one bit, but Balin was speaking then, “Do you know this boy Forin?”

Said dwarf grinned, “Not yet no, but if I’m not mistaken he’s the Fae-Born Hobbit I came all this way to see.”

Balin muttered with some confusion, “Fae-Born?”

Bilbo sighed, but kept his eyes on everyone as he dropped his glamor. The dwarves all gasped, a few even pulled their weapons in surprise. Balin though quickly shouted, “Halt! Halt! Master Baggins what are you doing all the way up here? You are supposed to be in the healing halls!”

The dwarf named Forin just grinned like a cat, and the other dwarfs quickly put their weapons away. A few suddenly had almost reverend expressions, but Bilbo kept his grip on his weapon, “I’m afraid I’ve stayed in one place for far too long, now again I would ask you all to step aside so I can be on my way.”

A few of the dwarves moved out of the way, Bilbo hadn’t actually expected that. Neither had Balin apparently, as he was shooting them perplexed looks. Bilbo might have bolted if this Forin character hadn’t stepped in front of him with his hands up, “Please, I would see you out of this mountain myself, but I have to ask you a question. I’ve traveled a great distance from the moment I heard a Fae-Born had managed to retake Erabor.”

Bilbo turned a glare on Balin, who murmured, “I’m not sure what gave him that idea. Ori didn’t mention your status Master Baggins, of that you have my word.”

Forin glanced between them with a gleam in his eyes, “He’s not exactly lying, but I would like to think I am nearly an expert on Fae-Born Hobbits. That’s actually why I came, I was hoping you might know something about another of your kind.”

Bilbo did not let his glare leave his face, and Balin must have known he was about to try something because he spoke up, “Please Master Baggins, why don’t we all take a seat on Master Forin’s terrace, we can talk and if after we talk you still want to leave, I will also see to it you can leave the mountain before dawn.”

Bilbo considered them all, before let out a resigned breath. He could use a bit more star light and his leg could use a short rest. Bilbo kept facing the dwarves as he entered the room. Balin and Forin followed him, and then closed the door behind them. Bilbo noticed they didn’t lock it, but it wasn’t like he could sneak out that way at the moment anyway. Balin pulled the bench back to the little table it had been next to, and Bilbo carefully took a seat on one with his back to the stone.

The other two dwarves took a seat. The one Bilbo only had just met, whom sported a rather simple braid in his hair and beard, had hair with a bit more salt then pepper, but still looked like he was in his prime. At least as far as Bilbo could tell, the dwarf had a bit more muscle on him then the royal advisor did.

After a short silence Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Balin looked to the other dwarf, who let out a long breath before speaking, “As I said, I traveled with a Fae-Born Hobbit for a fair amount of time, around 65 years ago. A lass who went by many names, but she tended to prefer the name of flowers of deadly variety. She disappeared during a brawl, and I have searched for her since. She stole something precious to me. Do you by any chance know of such a Fae-Born?”

Balin was looking puzzled, but Bilbo kept his voice even as he asked, “Why are you looking for her? What did she steal?”

The dwarf grinned, showing teeth slightly chipped but a bit too white, they did not look like natural teeth. Bilbo did not trust this dwarf, who shrugged, “Does it matter? I merely wish to know if you have heard of her, or where she might be.”

Bilbo considered the desperation in the dwarf’s voice; he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Bilbo knew who he was speaking of, there had only been one Fae-Born Hobbit lass wandering during that time, “I’m afraid you won’t find her, not unless you manage to find yourself in Yavanna’s green hills.”

The dwarf frowned, and then grew angry, “You are lying, I would have felt it, I would know if she died. You know where Belladonna is, just tell me, I have to know where she is?”

The man had stood and his face was a mix of fury and agony. Balin must have caught up with what was being said because he asked, “You are asking about Belladonna?”

Balin glanced to Bilbo with another question in his eyes. The Dwarf looked from the two of them, and then focused on Balin, “You know of her? He told you were she is? If you have any good in you, you will tell me where she is.”

Bilbo forced himself to his own feet, causing both dwarves to focus on him again. He pulled his unbuttoned, stolen shirt down by the neck, just far enough to show the hint of green letters, “Belladonna is dead.”

The dwarf fell back onto the bench, his eyes glued to that bit of faintly glowing green. It was as if the strings that had been holding him up had been cut and he just flopped down. Bilbo was surprised when tears began falling down this Forin’s cheeks as he said, “Please, please tell me it is not so? I never even got to tell her… I never even got to… she can’t be dead.”

The dwarf closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. Bilbo took that moment to right his shirt, then after a moment he said, “If what she stole from you was so valuable, I may be able to return it to you. Seeing as I did know her.”

The dwarf laughed, not lifting his head as he said, “No, I don’t think you could, as what she stole was my heart.”

Bilbo swallowed then. He couldn’t be certain, but he reached back and pulled his hair forward. He pulled the bead that had become almost a familiar weight, free of his tangled hair and placed it on the table. Forin took a deep breath and seemed to try and gather himself before he lifted his head enough to see what Bilbo had placed on the table. The dwarf reached out with a shaking hand and picked up the bead. When he held it closer for inspection he let a sad smile pull at his lips before he asked, “She kept this? All this time? Mahala I thought she threw it into the river after we fought.”

Giving a solemn nod, Bilbo confirmed, “She actually threw a rock pretending it was, she was very angry with you.”

The dwarf looked at Bilbo with a frown, “She told you about me?”

Bilbo nodded slowly, the dwarf gave another sad smile as he glanced back to the bead “How did you know her?”

Bilbo considered the dwarf for a long moment, before he squared his shoulders, “She was my mother.”

The dwarf’s head shot back up at that, his eyes wide as he asked, “Mother? Belladonna had children? I thought, she told me…”

Bilbo winced, “Well she didn’t really think she could have children. Turns out killing a dragon can make a Fae-Born able to carry, if only once.”

The dwarf smiled then, even as tears fell down his face, “I always thought she was a bit too quick to say she never wanted children. Who did she… who is you’re…”

The dwarf’s shook his head, closing his eyes he grasped the bead with a fist, more tears fell and Bilbo considered lying, he considered pretending he did not know what was being asked.

He couldn’t help but think his mother would want him to know, now that Bilbo was older and relatively safe, “She never told me his name, but she did describe him as the most despicable creation she had ever met in her life, and that he was a gold-hungry money-loving foul excuse of a being that dared to laugh with her knife at his throat. She also described him with many other insults before she begrudgingly mentioned he could probably best her in an honest sword fight.”

Forin looked at Bilbo as though he were speaking the secrets of the world. He swallowed, once, twice, then said with a voice that broke, “You mean, you’re my son?”

Suddenly nervous, Bilbo shrugged his better shoulder “She only gave her heart to one soul before she had me.”

The dwarf let out a cough, “But Balin called you Master Baggins.”

Bilbo nodded, “After the hobbit Belladonna married and raised her son with.”

The dwarf flinched, but then reached out his hand, the one that was clenched about the bead, “If what you say is true, then this is yours now.”

Bilbo reached out and the dwarf dropped the bead into Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo clenched his own hand around it for a moment, and then placed it back in his hair, managing to make his hair even more of a mess in the process. Forin laughed, “Belladonna was terrible at keeping her hair in any semblance of order.”

Bilbo gave a snort, “That’s why she kept it cut short, she hated when it got tangled.”

Forin smiled a sad smile before he cleared his throat, “You said you wanted to leave the mountain, are you planning to go to Dale? If so I would see you that far.”

Before Bilbo could say Balin suddenly piped in, “Master Baggins I really must advice against that, Oin has told us you are still far from recovering from the battle. You should not even be on your feet.”

Bilbo felt the small smile he had been wearing fall away, he tried to at least keep his face neutral as he said “Obviously Oin underestimated my recovery; besides your king banished me from this mountain. Or did you forget that in all the time I slept?”

Forin suddenly looked furious as he turned his gaze upon Balin, “your king banished him after he killed a Dragon for you? Was this before or after he brought him back from death?”

Balin looked sheepish as he said, “That was before Bilbo brought him back, before he shook himself of the gold madness.”

Forin looked to Bilbo then and asked, “Do you have with you all of your belongings?”

Bilbo shrugged and said, “Not really sure what happed to my things while I slept, but I intend to leave tonight.”

Nodding, Forin spoke with a tone that brooked no argument, “Then we shall leave tonight. I’ll see you to Dale.”

The dwarf stood and Balin spluttered, trying to find words, but Forin was already moving to the door and Bilbo followed. He wasn’t about to stay in the mountain. Not when he was not welcome. When Forin stepped into the hall he said, “I am taking this Hobbit, my son, to Dale. Any that stand in my way will crumble beneath my sword.”

Forin pulled out a sword that was far longer than it had looked when covered. Several dwarves rushed out of the way, some looked terribly fearful. Two younger dwarves, who before had stepped aside when Bilbo had asked, stood their ground as one asked, “Master Baggins, is that your wish? To go to Dale?”

Bilbo nodded and the two dwarves bowed as they stepped aside. The one who had not spoken rose first with a request, “If I may be so bold, may I request permission to accompany you, Master Baggins. I would be a good servant and an even better guard.”

He frowned at that, and the other dwarf added, “I would request the same, any position you saw fit would be an honor Master Baggins.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow as he asked, “You both want to come with me to Dale?”

They both nodded with grins, and one said, “We would follow you anywhere if you would allow it.”

The Hobbit wasn’t sure what madness these dwarves suffered from but he said, “I think Dale will be far enough tonight.”

The dwarves looked gleeful as they gave another bow. Forin was grinning at Bilbo like he knew something the Hobbit did not. Bilbo didn’t mind though because then they were walking towards the entrance. Forin was a step ahead of him, and the other two dwarves, whom Bilbo did not even know the names of, fell in step beside him. All of them had their hands on their weapons, though every dwarf they passed merely stepped out of the way, staring with wide eyes.

When they were finally in sight of the gates and Bilbo could almost taste freedom, a far too familiar voice rung out with equally familiar authority, “Halt! Halt!”

Forin kept walking until the owner of the voice was the only dwarf that didn’t rush out of their path. The dwarf standing before them stood tall, his back straight despite what must have been a very heavy crown. Bilbo was just relieved it was not the same crown Thorin had worn when he nearly threw Bilbo from atop the gates.

Forin stepped so that Thorin could not see Bilbo as he said, “Master Baggins wishes to leave the mountain, especially as he was apparently banished! I would see to it my son is allowed that much deserved freedom. Step aside Durin, or you will be another King to die by my sword.”

Bilbo tilted enough that he could just see Thorin over Forin’s shoulder. The dwarf king paled, and slowly he inclined his head a tiny bit, “Forin, master of death, I was not aware you were a father to any. Either way I do not seek a quarrel with you, but I would have words with the Halfling.”

Bilbo couldn’t help the wince at the derogatory term, and he was surprised when Forin snarled, “I may have just met him but even I can see he is half of nothing!” His voice carried over the crowd that had gathered, then he dropped his voice, let it barely carry to the king, “The only one here I suspect has half a soul is standing before me. Now step aside.”

Thorin squared his shoulders again and seemed to consider his next words quite carefully, “The head healer of the mountain has expressed concerned that should Master Baggins travel now, while he is still not recovered, that he may do permanent damage to his still healing body.”

Thorin paused then, and he managed to catch Bilbo’s gaze with a pleading look he spoke softer, “I know you have every right to hate me for my deeds, and I would not ask your forgiveness because I have not earned it, but still I would beg you to stay, until Oin believes you are well enough to travel.”

Forin glanced back at Bilbo, his hand was tight on his weapon as he seemed to wait for some sign. Bilbo considered the almost reverend silence of the hallway, and the devastated expression upon Thorin’s face. He wasn’t sure how to feel on that. All he remembered of Thorin was him being so very cruel, but he was not fool enough to deny there had to be kinder memories, otherwise why would he have brought the dwarf back.

Bilbo was still trying to come to a decision when Fili suddenly stepped free from the crowd, standing beside his uncle. Bilbo tried not to show how much that hurt, because it was foolish, they may now share a bond but Bilbo was not Fili’s kin.

Fili glanced at Forin before quickly moving his gaze to Bilbo, “We can arrange for you to stay in a room with a terrace, Balin says you have seen one of these rooms. We would offer you any such room if you would stay until you are healed.”

Thorin glanced to his nephew with a small grin that he quickly took on an emotionless mask, “I stand behind my sister son in this, any room you want is yours.”

Bilbo felt his resolve to be out of the bloody mountain falter and Forin must have seen it in his face as he said so softly Bilbo was sure no one else could hear, “If you are still recovering, perhaps it would be better to stay, they do have good healers here. You could have my room if you like, since you are already familiar with it, but only if you want to stay.”

Bilbo looked into the unfamiliar brown eyes and felt the first stirring of a bond. This was his father, the man his mother loved. He had just learned that Belladonna had died, he saw her name on Bilbo’s chest, and found out that Bilbo was his son. Forin not only believed him but now was treating him like he meant something, like he would kill a king if Bilbo said the word. Bilbo had no idea how to deal with this, and his leg was throbbing.

His clenched his hands to hide how bad they were shaking, then decided if Thorin wasn’t kicking him out, and he could get a bit of star light, then maybe he could stay a while longer. He would leave before Thorin could throw him out, but he didn’t feel as healed as he had thought he was at the beginning of his attempted escape.

Bilbo finally let out a sigh, “I suppose a few more nights wouldn’t kill me, Oin is a good healer.”

Forin considered him for a moment longer before he returned his gaze to Thorin, “Alright, Master Baggins will stay, but he will be occupying the rooms your council had appointed me. You can send your healer there.”

Forin started to turn, and then paused. He glanced over Bilbo as he said, “Also see to it that any belongings of Master Baggins that survived his journey here are returned to him before the sun sets.”

Bilbo’s eyes went wide and he gave a slight shake of his head, gripping one of his stolen knives. Forin just grinned as he added, “When you do we’ll see to it your subjects are reunited with some of their belongings.”

Bilbo knew he was blushing, he should have known Forin would know, it was his mother’s signature move to steal things to hold hostage until her own things were returned. Forin nodded for Bilbo to lead the way this time, keeping himself between the Hobbit and the dwarf king. The two dwarves that had taken on the task of guarding him for reasons Bilbo could not fathom stepped forward, making sure the crowd that had gathered parted.

By the time they made it back to the rooms Bilbo felt like he was going to drop. Forin saw him into his rooms, then said, “I’m going to stay out here with your new guards, I suggest you lock the door then get some rest.”

Bilbo felt like he was going to fall asleep where he was standing, but he shook his head, “No Oin will likely be here soon, and I don’t want to have to get up to lock the door after him.”

Forin seemed to consider that for a moment, “Then I’ll stay here in the living area, you can make use of the bed, I’ll see to it that the door is locked after Oin leaves.”

Bilbo just nodded, not caring about the details as he made his way to the bed and flopped down. He was just starting to drift off when Forin said softly, “Next time you want to pass for a dwarf you might try a pair of boots.”

Bilbo snorted at that, and then quickly fell into a light sleep. It seemed like he had only blinked and suddenly Oin was shouting, “Bilbo Baggins I should skin you! Do you have any idea how much of a scare you gave me?”

Bilbo blinked at the room, which was brighter now with the first rays of sunlight. Oin was standing just inside the door and Forin was standing between him and Bilbo. Bilbo rubbed at his eyes with his left hand, “I don’t think a healer should be threatening to skin his patients.”

Forin snorted at that and stepped aside, apparently deciding Oin was not a threat. Oin glared at the dwarf as he came over with his medicine bag in tow. Then he got close to Bilbo and went into healer mode. He put his hand on Bilbo’s head and was already pulling bottles out. Bilbo flinched when he felt Oin feeling about his injuries. He glared as the healer pulled his hand away with a grimace, “Bilbo it’s as I feared you should not have been on that leg. You’ve strained already healing muscles, and honestly I’m not even sure I would have believed you were walking if you weren’t you.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “If I weren’t me?”

Oin snorted, “No time for that, tell me if you had to rate your pain, with ten being pure agony and a 1 being mildly irritating what number would you give it?”

The Hobbit frowned, “That’s a really broad and random scale, and I’m not even sure where I would fit on that. Maybe a five, I’m definitely not in agony but I’m a bit away from mildly irritating.”

Oin said under his breath, “Nobody understands the number system.” At Bilbo’s questioning look Oin asked, “Are you conscious of the pain all the time, is it interfering with you completing tasks?”

Bilbo shrugged, “I honestly thought I couldn’t take another step when I got into this bed or my leg might have fallen off. Now that I’m off it though I was able to fall asleep, so it’s not as bad.”

With a nod the healer began pulling the shirt off of Bilbo, “I need to take a look at that arm, it feels worse than it was, so does your leg but that’s for good reason after the mischief you got up to tonight.”

Bilbo groaned as his arm was lifted up. The shirt he had stolen and the undershirt he had woke in were both pulled off. Forin whistled lowly then and Bilbo blushed because he had forgotten his father was in this room with him. His biological father, the one that was the reason he was alive today. He glanced down at his body, and winced at the raised scars. A few looked like they had cracked open a bit, and there was a bit of blood on his undershirt. His arm though, well his arm did not look good.

Oin was running his hand over the scar that nearly ran around his whole arm at the shoulder. It was one of the ones that had cracked open and was bleeding sluggishly, but that wasn’t what looked bad. It was the grayish pallor of his right arm and the black veins spreading down from the wound.

As Oin was examining it he called out, “Have one of the lads in the hall go fetch my assistant, she’ll need to bring up the medicine for the wasting sickness.”

Forin nodded and did not seem phased by the news as he moved out to the hall to speak to one of the guards Bilbo still didn’t know the name of. Oin was cursing in his mother tongue, at least Bilbo guessed from his tone he was cursing. He twisted Bilbo’s arm one way then the other and asked, “Have you been feeling any pins and needles in your arm, or burning?”

Bilbo frowned, “Well I thought it was just going numb again.”

Oin met his gaze then as he snapped, “Again? When did it go numb for it to be going numb again?”

He shrugged his other shoulder, “I don’t know, a couple times after I had to catch myself because my leg gave out.”

Oin was definitely cursing now, this time Bilbo knew because there were some curses in common thrown in there as Oin seemed to make Bilbo drink from nearly every bottle he had in his bag. Then he shook his head, “I’m going to have to re-open this wound. If you were a regular dwarf I would just amputate but I think with the proper treatment you might recover. Beorn did say he would be coming sometime soon with some more of those magic stones.”

Grumbling under his breath Bilbo repeated what he had said far too many times to count in recent memory, “Their called star dust, not magic stones.”

Oin waved a dismissive hand as his assistant, a young looking dam, if Bilbo had to guess, came running in with two buckets of supplies. Oin took a knife out and dosed it with what smelt like the strongest alcoholic drink, then he set it above the fire of a candle until the knife edge was glowing red. His assistance in the meantime had poured some of the same liquid over Bilbo’s arm and then put a paste that stung for a moment on the area. Oin muttered something about not having enough time to let it kick in and called Forin over.

Bilbo did not like the mutterings in their mother tongue then, especially not when Forin moved to hold Bilbo down by two hands on either side of his neck. Oin’s assistant put her surprisingly considerable weight on his legs, careful of his bad one and Bilbo snapped, teeth clacking, “What are you doing?”

Oin shook his head, “Sorry lad, this is going to hurt, but we have to get the infection before the arm falls off. You might want to bite this.”

The healer offered Bilbo a strip of leather, though when Bilbo did not immediately accept he forced his jaw open enough to place the strap. Then Bilbo was screaming around the bitter leather as it felt like Oin was burning his arm off. Bilbo vaguely was aware that someone burst through the door, and people were yelling.

Mostly his eyes just rolled back in his head as Oin used the knife he had once again heated to cut open the wound that he had only just finished healing. Bilbo might have though Oin mad but with every slice a foul odder wafted up from his arm. By the time Oin had finished cutting Bilbo was sweating and had bitten clean through the leather strip.

As he spit out the pieces, Bilbo pleaded with the healer, “Please tell me your done?”

Oin gave him an almost apologetic look, “That’s the worst of it at least, you should be starting to feel the effects of that pain reliever. Now we are going to use some leaches to drain some more of this infection out.”

Bilbo felt sick at that, “Leeches? You are going to put parasites on my arm?”

Forin spoke softly then, “It may sound like madness, but I have seen it help with these kinds of wounds. At the very least it should help keep you from dying from the waste.”

Bilbo nodded like he understood but in his mind he was thinking they must be out of their minds. After the initial shock though, they didn’t hurt too bad. Of course then Oin was all but pouring more of his foul potions down his throat. One of them must have had something extra in it because he quickly lost consciousness. He would definitely have to tell Oin that he had to stop giving Bilbo drugs like that, they were not good for his constitution that was certain.

~

The company, minus their healer, had found themselves in the royal quarters, as it was close to the guest quarters Bilbo had been placed in, actually just around the corner and down the hall. They had all come after they had burst into Bilbo’s rooms at the sounds of his screams. They had not liked what they had seen.

Bofur was the first who gathered himself to speak, “I know Oin told us of his wounds, but I guess I still did not believe they were so bad until I saw that.”

Bofur gestured towards the door. Ori, who was still embarrassed from retching at the smell of the wound said, “I have read about wounds like that, but I have never seen one before.”

Fili brightened at that, “What have you read about them?”

Ori looked down at his hands as he said, “Just that they are almost always fatal.”

Fili drooped a bit but Kili said, “Yeah but Oin thought that about most of Bilbo’s wounds. Oin said as much didn’t he? He kept telling us he did not think our Hobbit would survive but he did.”

They were silent for a few moments, and then Dwalin suddenly stood up, “Are we not going to talk about how apparently Forin, Master of Death, is Bilbo’s Sire? Or how they met?”

Making his brother sit down, Balin said, “Well that much I can tell you. Forin showed up late last night unannounced, while Thorin was heading the search for our missing Hobbit. As you know Dwalin, Forin is not one you turn away. So I had a maid set up a room as I tried to figure out what brought him here of all places. He would not tell me anything of course, and I could only hope we would not offend him. I was showing him to the room we had prepared, it was one we had originally had cleared for Bilbo, but we needed a room ready immediately.

“Then it turned out our hobbit had broken in to the room, only we didn’t notice until he snuck out behind us only to run into the guard I had brought to keep an eye on Forin. Then Forin was saying he had come to talk to Bilbo, had somehow know Bilbo was Fae-Born. Turns out Forin has been searching for Bilbo’s mother and Bilbo told him of her death and that he is his son. I still am a bit in shock myself. Forin of all dwarves was intimate with a Hobbit.”

Fili and Ori glanced at each other before Fili spoke up, “Actually, I don’t know who this Forin dwarf is, though the name sounds familiar, but if he is indeed Bilbo’s Sire, then he was married to Bilbo’s mother.”

The others paled and Kili asked, “What? Fili! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Fili winced, “I was going to, but we were trying to find out the name and I didn’t want it getting spread around before we had that at least.”

Ori was shaking a bit as he said, “Part of Bilbo’s contract, at least an unofficial bit that Balin mentioned might be doable was that Bilbo wanted a bit of our language translated into common. Turns out it was something that his sire said to his mother, and his mother wrote it down and told it to Bilbo. We figured we should translate it for him, seeing as all he did for us, and he is a dwarf in his own right, and it turns out the saying was actually very old wedding vows.”

Gloin whistled, “Forin, Master of death got married. Married to our hobbit’s mother. I never dreamed I would meet any that knew the dwarf let alone the dwarf himself. To think I traveled with his son.”

Kili frowned, “Who is this Forin?”

Thorin glared at his sister sons, “Did either of you take any of your studies seriously?”

Fili and Kili looked properly chastised, but Balin quickly cut in, “I’m afraid this is in part my own fault, I had thought he must have retired, I have not so much as heard whispers of him in decades. Fili, Kili, Forin is a bit of a legend amongst our people, no one knows if it was a blessing or a curse, but for whatever reason he has died a thousand deaths and always survived. He is far older than I am and has not aged a day since I saw him last, near a decade before the Dragon came.

“Back then it was known, if Forin came into a Kingdom many were going to die. He’s killed more men, elves, and dwarves than any other, killed kings and even a blue wizard. Some say he comes when corruption and evil has set its roots, that was what was whispered when he arrived in Erabor all those years ago. Not much is known of him, but he is a face many can never forget.”

There was a moment of silence before a voice said, “Well that was not entirely accurate. I mean I have died perhaps a few hundred times, but a thousand is a bit of a stretch.”

Many of the company gasped as the legend stepped from the shadows. Thorin hissed, “Why have you come?”

Forin grinned, his teeth unsettlingly white in that expression, “that part your councilor did get correct, I came because I read of your quest and more importantly your final member, a dwarf with a name that was nothing like a dwarf, who did things only a Fae-Born could do. You see I gave my heart to a Fae-Born once, and she killed me with the strongest poison I’ve ever tasted, and then burnt my body. It took me over a year to come back. Then I searched for her, for she had stolen something worth more than any treasure.

“At first I was angry, furious really. She promised me she wouldn’t do that again after I helped her catch that last dragon. I thought she was playing her games, the ones she use to play when there were whispers of dark creatures. Then a year went by, then a decade, and another. I travelled farther, going in every direction, hunting for the smallest of clues to where she was. You see I knew she could not be dead, we had a soul bond. But she somehow managed to block me from finding her with it. If it were not for the feeling of her in my chest I might have thought her dead.”

He had come farther into the light, and something about him set every nerve in every dwarf in the room on edge. Bifur however was not as effected as he spoke up with the ease as if talking to any of them, “But if you really are Bilbo’s father, then you must know she is gone.”

Forin seemed surprised by Bifur, but his grin returned as he said, “She’s dead, but not completely gone. Did the hobbit you all seem to care for, despite banishing and nearly killing, show you her name written over his heart?”

The dwarves nodded and Forin said, “That’s a piece of her soul, it’s why I never suspected she was dead. She tricked me, but her tricks were always the best fun, and she left me a son. A son with the power of a Fae-Born, but not just some new weak Fae-Born, no she left me a son with the power of the first Fae-Born surviving inside him. Didn’t he tell you, there has never been a case of a Fae-Born bringing back more than two or three people from death? Even with the life energy of a Dragon, no new Fae-Born could manage more than one, they don’t have the strength to withstand even a fraction of that much pain, that much agony, let alone to survive it.”

Bifur frowned, “you are filled with madness.”

Forin smiled, “Well I am very old, dwarves weren’t meant to live as long as I have, and every time we come back to life we lose a tiny piece of ourselves. A piece that stays in Mahala’s halls. You royals might not have noticed, but you’ve only been brought back the once.”

Forin sounded bitter as he spat the last part out. Silence filled the room, and Forin seem to gather his thoughts back together, “But Bilbo Baggins will fix me, Belladonna wouldn’t have left him for me otherwise. Already when he’s in the room I am closer to what I was. That’s why I am here though, because my son, though he has a bit of Belladonna in him, he’s not got her mind.

“Oh Belladonna was greedy, she killed more than I could ever hope to, all because she was just so hungry. She didn’t care about Yavanna’s rules either. She’d steal from dwarves and Hobbits alike if she needed to. Bilbo isn’t like that, though, otherwise he wouldn’t have brought any of you, or the others back. Not when he had no bonds at the time. He had nothing to gain.”

Bifur pointed out, “you didn’t actually explain why you are here.”

Forin touched his head, then said, “I’m here because Bilbo cares, obviously. He likes you lot, why I have no idea. I don’t care about any of you at the moment, except for you there with the golden hair, Oh you’ve got a family bond with him, it’s new too. You see I want Bilbo to live long enough to either properly end me, or to fix me, and he won’t if things continue as they have been.

“Fae-Born fade so quickly with one sided bonds, even quicker than if they had none, and Bilbo has bonds with all of you here in this room. Now you all seem to care for him, as a friend or a companion, or in your case like a relative, but you haven’t been showing it. That changes today, starting today you are going to make sure Bilbo is all but drowning in the knowledge of how much you all care.”

Bifur once again was the only one insane enough to talk to the menacing dwarf who seemed to have a miasma of death about him in his anger, “and if we don’t care?”

Forin grinned then; his sword was suddenly touching the throat of the dwarf who had spoken “If you didn’t care you would all be dead. Bilbo is Fae-Born, they can sense falsities. If you didn’t care then you would be no use for me, and it would be easier for Bilbo if I made certain you were dead and stayed that way. So are we all on the same page?”

Balin seemed to straighten his spine as he asked, “How would you have us show how much we care for Master Baggins?”

Forin let out a groan, “I don’t really care about the how, though none of you will ever use the term Halfling again or I will make certain you die the most agonizing death.”

The last part he said while looking directly at Thorin. Thorin gave an incline of his head and Forin grinned, “Now that we have that all settled I’m going to check on my dear son. I’m not sure if you noticed but he might be losing an arm today.”

Fili frowned, “I thought Oin said he thought he could save the arm?”

Forin laughed at that, “If your healer is as good as he thinks he is maybe Bilbo wont, but I’m not going to lose him over an arm. He has another one.”

Forin gave them all one last unsettling look, and then he left the room with a whistle. It was a very long time before Kili said, “He’s insane, right? Like worse than Thorin was with the gold sickness insane?”

Balin smacked Kili in the back of the head, “That is the only time you are allowed to say that. That dwarf is one you should fear with every fiber of your being.”

Kili rubbed the back of his head but nodded like he understood. Bofur was the one who asked, “What do you think he meant when he said we weren’t showing how we care for Bilbo?”

Ori suddenly raised his hand, “I know this one. I was able to translate one of the books I got from Bilbo’s library, it was written in an elven language but it’s all about hobbits, about how they interact and things like that. Hobbits are of the belief that if someone cares about you they will visit you and they will eat with you and if they really care for you they will even bring ‘gifts’.”

Ori moved his finger as he said that last bit, and Kili asked mockingly, “What do you mean by ‘gifts’ Ori?”

Blushing but managing to push through his embarrassment Ori continued, “Well it listed things Hobbits call gifts, but none of them were things a dwarf would consider an especially good gift. Things like flowers, or pies, or recipes. It did mention that it had to be something that had meaning behind it, to the person giving and receiving the gift, or it wasn’t a really good one and would likely be returned to the giver as a gift at a later date.

“Apparently that is a terrible insult, at least one hobbit said it was. I can’t tell if the book was written by a hobbit or an elf, some of it is written in common and that talks about hobbits like the one speaking might be one, but most of it is written in the elven tongue.”

Ori glanced around and said, “None of you care about that last bit, but obviously this book could be very helpful. Apparently not coming to see a Hobbit when they are sick is essentially a way of saying you don’t care if they get better or not.”

Fili was nodding, but he look sad as he said, “So these last two weeks when we were all trying to come up with reasons to convince Bilbo to stay, he was thinking none of us cared about him because we didn’t come to visit.”

Kili frowned, “Bilbo can’t think that. He has to know we care about him.”

Bofur shook his head, “Even if he was a dwarf and he had all his memories, how would he know that? We haven’t really done much for him. We only just returned all his things and now he’s going to think we only did that because Forin told us to.”

Thorin sighed, “Alright, then we need a new plan. We need to focus less on trying to make Bilbo feel like he should stay and more on making him feel like we all care about him.”

Ori giggled, “I’m going to run get the book, it’s perfect for this. It has all the ways Hobbits interact and it is essentially a how to on navigating hobbits. Obviously Bilbo is more of a Hobbit than anything else.”

The scribe ran off and Fili followed him with a mutter of making sure the scribe actually came back with the book instead of losing himself in the library again. Once the two were out of the room Kili asked, “What do we do about Forin?”

Balin shook his head, “The only thing we can do is as he instructed, and we will do our best not to anger him. If he really wants Bilbo happy then that makes things easier, as I’m sure everyone in this room wants that for our last member of the company.”

They all nodded, but Kili said, “It’s weird though, Forin talks about Bilbo’s mother like he hated her, but he married her and has been looking for her for all this time.”

Bofur nodded, “Yeah but remember when Bilbo read what his mother wrote, she clearly hated him a bit too, but also loved him. Forin said Bilbo can tell when someone isn’t being truthful, so it must have been true for his mother too.”

Gloin shook his head, “Their relationship, sad as it sounds, doesn’t matter all that much now. Now we need to focus on making their son happy, and hopefully by extension Forin will be less likely to go on a killing spree.”

They all agreed on that. Not long after Ori showed up with his book, which actually turned out to be as helpful at the scribe had thought it would be. They set up a plan, and a schedule of sorts. Starting right then they would all do their absolute best to see to it that Bilbo was never alone.

They would each either take turns or go in pairs if it was more likely that Bilbo might be awake. They each were to come up with gift ideas that they thought their hobbit would enjoy. Bifur was the one who suggested perhaps it would be good for Bilbo to meet some of the dwarves that were all but worshiping their hobbit. The dwarf might not always be present, but he did bring up how much Fili’s bond must have meant to Bilbo, otherwise why would Forin say he was the only one in the room that Forin might care for. Since the ones leading the worshipping were all dwarves Bilbo had brought back it was worth a shot.

~

When Bilbo woke it took him a little bit to remember the events of the night before, or at least he hoped it had only been one night. When he blinked open his eyes and saw Forin sitting at the table with a book in his hand, it slowly came back to him. Forin must have felt his gaze because he glanced over at Bilbo and gave a small smile when their eyes met, “Your awake.”

Bilbo nodded then grimaced, every part of his body ached and moving only worsened it all. His voice broke a bit as he asked, “How long have I been asleep?”

Forin glanced out the windows, “Maybe three days, but honestly you could have done with a bit longer. I’m not sure if you realize it, but a regular dwarf would have died a hundred times over from the wounds you have. If you push yourself like that before you ready again, not even star dust can save your hide, and I have to say, even though I only just met you I do like you hide intact.”

Forin grinned at that last bit and Bilbo shivered a bit. Forin frowned, “Are you cold?”

Bilbo hesitated, but finally nodded and said, “It’s colder up here than in the healing halls, and the healing halls were a lot colder than a hobbit hole.”

Forin smiled at that, “Well we are in a mountain during a norther winter. I’ll get the fire going, though I’m not sure what the temperature of a Hobbit hole is, it makes sense it would be a bit warmer.”

Bilbo frowned, “Did you never visit the shire when traveling with my mother?”

Forin turned his back to Bilbo as he got a fire going. When he spoke his voice was strained, “Your mother made me swear I wouldn’t ever step foot in the shire. I may not be the kindest dwarf, but I never broke a promise to your mother.”

Bilbo nodded, “Her family didn’t like being reminded of her travels, it upset them, and when she was with them, she wanted them to be happy. They were the only people who could get away with hurting her feelings, well her family and you. I think you hurt her the most.”

Forin frowned, “She said that? Why would she say that?”

Bilbo stared at the odd dwarf for a long time before he spoke, “besides her mother you were the only one she showed her true self too, though she only did it once on purpose, and you asked her to look like herself again. To put her glamor back on.”

Forin suddenly sat down as he said, “I thought she didn’t like her true skin. She told me she didn’t.”

Bilbo sighed, “Yes, no Fae-Born likes their true skin, not when they are told by their families and by hobbit stories that they are not something to be shown, that they not only risk us getting killed but that we would be shunned for them because they aren’t meant to be seen in this world. Mother tried not to let me hear the stories as much, kept me away from her family, because she didn’t want me to feel the way she did. Like she wanted to run about without a glamor, but like she never could, not even with those she loved.”

Forin seemed like he had taken a blow, and after a moment he asked almost in a whisper, “She said she loved me?”

Bilbo tried not to laugh at that, and when Forin looked furious Bilbo said, “Of course she loved you, she couldn’t have shared a Life-Bond with you if she didn’t. She liked Bungo Baggins, but she could never form that kind of bond with him, and it wasn’t just because she already had one with you. There have been cases of Fae-Born sharing more than one Life-Bond, but Belladonna Baggins nee Took was not one to share.”

Forin slipped back into the seat he had been in when Bilbo had first woke, “She never told me.”

Bilbo didn’t even try not to laugh at that, “Oh she did, quite often, but never in common and always after she insulted you rather thoroughly. She always said it was because you would never say it, but I guess you two were just too much alike. Only saying how you felt when it was in a language the other couldn’t understand and when they wouldn’t expect it.”

When Forin gave Bilbo a questioning look, he added, “She used to say a phrase, whenever I could get her to talk about you, she said you only ever said it when you thought she was asleep. They were wedding vows, weren’t they? Said in that secret dwarven language that she never could learn.”

Forin had tears in his eyes as he said, “I promised to love and to cherish her, to hold her in my heart above all others, to never look on another with the passion I held for her, to keep her secrets as if they were my own, and to welcome any family she bore into my heart as if they were an extension of her. I didn’t think that last one would ever apply but she deserved the whole vow.”

Forin wiped at his face just as a knock sounded at the door. By the time the dwarf opened the door there was no evidence of their conversation. “Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, what do we owe you for this visit?”

Bilbo felt his eyes go wide as he heard Thorin say, “I have come to speak with Master Baggins, if he will allow it.”

Forin leaned back into the room and glanced at Bilbo. Bilbo felt like a deer caught in the light of a lantern. It took him far too long to finally nod, and he only did that because he got the impression Forin would be more than happy to kill the dwarf on the other side of that door. Forin smiled, “He’s got another here with him, what’s your name?”

There was a throat being cleared and then a familiar voice called out, “I’m Kili, Thorin’s sister son, I also would speak with Master Boggins if he would let me.”

Bilbo saw Forin frown at the way the dwarf said his name, but Bilbo just laughed as he called out, “Kili can definitely come in, but only if he promises not to cause too much mischief. I don’t think I could handle it at the moment.”

Forin glanced at Bilbo one more time before he stepped back and held the door open. The first thing Bilbo noticed was that Thorin was not wearing his crown, or any obvious weapons. Kili came in a step after and that’s when Bilbo saw shards of his soul peeking out of their chests, “Wait there for a moment.”

Forin grinned as he gripped the hilt of his sword. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at his sire “Forin, do you think you could see if Oin’s available, and if so ask if I’m cleared to eat regular food?”

The dwarf glared at that, but Bilbo just smiled, “I’m really hungry.”

Forin turned his glare on the two dwarves for a moment before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Bilbo let out a breath before managing to prop himself up against the head board. He considered the now king and his nephew, “Did Fili tell you what I told him?”

Kili grinned, “Not at first, not until Thorin asked him. Fili thought if I knew I would tell Thorin, and he didn’t think you would want to see Thorin.” Kili took a step towards Bilbo as he added, “If you don’t want a family bond with me, just say and I’ll leave now, but Thorin wants to talk to you either way.”

Bilbo rubbed at his tired eyes with his left arm, he was trying not to think of his right arm as he said, “Kili, I don’t think a bond at this time would be a good Idea,” Kili deflated, but before he could move to leave Bilbo tacked on, “But maybe later today or tomorrow if you still want that. It’s sort of a private matter, not something I’m comfortable doing with other people watching.”

Kili brighten a bit at that, “I’ll hold you too that Master Boggins!”

Kili all but skipped out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Bilbo leveled Thorin with a blank expression, “I’m not sure what you want to talk about, but if you are here to talk, then do so.”

Thorin had been staring at the door and he cleared his throat as he squared up his shoulders, “If you would rather one of your guards be present that would be understandable.”

Bilbo considered the king, allot of his memories were getting easier to grasp, but memories of Thorin were still elusive. He still remembered bits of his memories, including the first time they had met, his banishment, and Thorin threatening to throw him from the ramparts. That last one he gripped onto, “Do you remember the first night we met, King under the Mountain?”

Thorin merely raised an eyebrow in response so Bilbo elaborated, “I threaten your life, for insulting me in my own home. Then it was a bit of a stretch but it is something Yavanna has made exceptions for in the past. Now though, I can tell you with absolute certainty, no question at all, that it does not matter how injured I may appear, I could pull the life from your chest with only a thought.

“If threatened me with violence, with death, then the piece of my soul I left in your chest when I brought you back, would leave you, and return to me in a second if I called it. You would die from the wounds that took your life all those months ago. I don’t know why I brought you back, and you can banish me again if you wish, but you will never so much as raise a hand against me ever again Thorin Oakenshield. That is an oath I swear.”

Thorin seemed to pale slightly, then he nodded, “Good, that is good. Though I should warn you the company would be most displeased if I died too quickly, should I ever do something like that again. Bifur in particular has very specific tortures promised should I so much as show signs of the gold madness.”

Bilbo was a bit surprised by that, it did not help his mind seemed to struggle with putting the right face to the name. His mind sorted it out faster than it had before, but it was still frustrating. Thorin was looking suddenly uncertain.

The dwarf cleared his throat, “There was a reason I wanted to speak with you. I came to apologize for my actions, and to tell you, if you are up to it, the company would like to hold a feast in your honor, and a public apology will also be given.”

Bilbo snorted, “I’m not saying no to a feast, but if that’s a dwarven apology you can keep it.”

Thorin shook his head, “No, that was not a dwarven apology, but this is,”

Thorin gave a nod as he squared his shoulders, and then Bilbo thought he must have been dreaming, for surely this could not be happening. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain dropped down to his knees. Bilbo sat up farther, blinking quickly, his brain trying franticly to figure out what he was seeing. Then Thorin brought his head down low, giving Bilbo the lowest bow he had ever seen as Thorin offered up a knife in his palms.

Bilbo was about to ask what in Middle Earth was going on when Thorin spoke, his voice low with emotion, “Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Son of Belladonna, Bungo, and Forin, mighty warrior and stealer of death, I Thorin, seek your forgiveness for wrongs I have committed against you.”

Thorin took a breath, and Bilbo didn’t know what to say but he definitely did not want Thorin to say anymore because this was already too much to process, but Thorin continued as he could not hear Bilbo screaming in his head, “Should you find my offenses too great to forgive, I ask that you cut every braid upon my person, for each of them represents an honor that I have tarnished with my actions. I would offer you more, I would offer you anything, but I, as Thorin, cannot offer that which belongs to the kingdom and is only entrusted in my as a king. Should you wish for something more substantial as reparation for my crimes against you, I’m afraid you must ask for them before my people, for they are the only ones that can make such decisions. It is dwarven law.”

Thorin had not moved, and Bilbo could detect an edge of hysteria to his voice. Bilbo felt like he was doing battle, his heart was palpitating; his breaths were coming too rapid, his vision narrowed. It took far too much effort to get a single deep breath, “Thorin, I need a moment to…” Bilbo had to close his eyes and take another breath, “I know this must be some dwarven right but I need… I need a moment to think.”

Thorin glanced at Bilbo from beneath a curtain of far too much hair, and he must have seen something on Bilbo’s face because he asked softly, “This is distressing to you?”

Bilbo let out an angry huff then managed to push himself to his feet in his frustrated confusion, he couldn’t find the words he was looking for in common, it was like trying to locate a small item hidden in the dark, every time he turned to look directly at what he was searching for in his mind it seemed to grow fuzzy and out of focus.

Thorin was still on the ground, waiting for Bilbo to respond and Bilbo finally just burst out in the only language that seemed to work for him, “Look I would have been much happier with a simple but well-meant I’m sorry, but apparently that is too much to ask for from you bloody dwarves! I can’t think straight and I can’t use my arm and my memories are like a poorly mended patchwork quilt, and I quite thought it would be better if I just left this forsaken mountain, because you all acted like you didn’t want me here. You banished me! I thought we had finally become friends and you banished me!

“So I was going to leave and then you asked me to stay, and Fili asked, pleaded with his eyes better than the worst faunts and I stayed. Not that I really knew where I was going, I don’t even think Bag End is still in my name at this point because I apparently had some sort of death wish when I decided to go on an adventure with you stupid dwarves! And now you are asking me to cut your hair if I can’t forgive you, which is just ridiculous because I am the son of Belladonna Baggins nee Took and if my mother taught me anything it was not to forgive easily, but that doesn’t mean I hate you or I want to cut your hair.

“Why would I cut your hair when I do actually remember you saying how much hair meant to you dwarves, and I may still be angry with you but obviously I care enough for you to bring you back first, which is just madness, and I just can’t do this! I can’t do this right now.”

Bilbo took several gasping breaths. He had spoken so quickly his words growing like a tide propelled on by the weight of his currently overwhelming emotions. He had started pacing amidst it all, just small shuffling steps that might have felt painful if Bilbo were not so certain he could feel nothing over the storm that was his emotions. He glanced at Thorin again for the first time since he first started speaking, half hoping maybe he had left, or that Bilbo had just dreamed all this up. Thorin was still there, still on the ground though he had shifted so that he was neatly sitting on his heels.

The knife was no longer in his hands and Bilbo was glad at least for that. He had plenty of knives, knives were great, unless they were offered in some insane dwarven apology with the request that he cut off something that meant so much to the dwarf he was pretty sure he did not hate. Bilbo cursed, then sagged against the wall as he said, “Apparently I forgive you, though I cannot fathom why.”

Bilbo glanced up at the dwarf, who did not look pleased, which Bilbo would have gotten mad about if the dwarf didn’t suddenly ask, “What language were you just speaking?”

The Hobbit blinked, his surprise at the question finally seemed to cut the wind from his sails as he said, “Well just then I’m pretty sure common but before that…”

Bilbo frowned, he had thought it was the old Fae language, he never had learned a name for it, but now that he thought about it, that wasn’t right. Thorin must have noticed his confusion because he said slowly, “Bilbo, you were just… you were just speaking in Khuzdul, fluently.”

He laughed uproariously at that, because surely Thorin was joking to lighten the mood… but Thorin was not laughing. Bilbo felt his laughter falter, “You’re not laughing…” When Thorin raised one of those infuriating eyebrows Bilbo snapped, “I don’t know Khuzdul Thorin. How could I have been speaking a language I don’t know?”

Thorin rubbed at his chest as he shook his head, eyes a bit wide as he said, “I do not know how, but I understood every word you spoke.”

Bilbo glanced where Thorin was rubbing his chest and realized he had been rubbing his stomach, where the bond he had thought withered was growing. Bilbo closed his eyes, because he could not look at Thorin when he asked, “Are you sure I was speaking Khuzdul, did it sound like the language or did your mind translate it?”

The Hobbit could almost feel Thorin frowning, but then the dwarf asked, “I’m not sure, now that you say that, it didn’t really sound like… but that makes no sense.”

Bilbo groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “First Fili and now you, this isn’t supposed to happen, I hadn’t even really thought it was possible!”

Thorin very slowly came to stand on his feet with a hesitance that only made Bilbo more certain. Thorin obviously had no idea what was happening as he took a hesitant step forward, “I’m sorry Master Hobbit, but I’m not sure what you are saying?”

It was a question, not a demand like Bilbo would have expected, though clearly he should throw all expectations out the window in regards to this particular dwarf especially. Bilbo let out a groan as he said, “Thorin I was not speaking Khuzdul, I was speaking an old Fae language, one that can be understood by any who have a bond with a Fae-born. If Fili hadn’t described the feeling of a bond so well the other day, if I hadn’t felt it I would not believe it, but apparently dwarves are unlike hobbits and men and elves, because none of them have ever formed one side of a Fae-Bond. Yavanna only knows how but that’s the only logical explanation I can think of.”

Thorin seemed to actually be considering what Bilbo was saying. After a few moments he asked with some hesitance, “What sort of bond do you think this is?”

Bilbo shook his head, “I’m not sure, most likely a family bond.”

Thorin crossed his arms, which was quite distracting, “Most likely? That’s not very reassuring.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “I mean it could be a friendship bond but given you keep rubbing at my initial on your chest it’s a bit stronger than that most likely, also you keep taking steps towards me.”

Thorin froze mid step, apparently not being aware that he had taken another step towards Bilbo. The dwarf looked at his feet as if they had betrayed him, but then he shook himself and asked softly, “what kind of family bond? Cousins, brothers?”

Bilbo dropped his hand away from his face, “I don’t know, I haven’t let the bond finish on my end, though I’ll not be able to stop it if we get another step closer Thorin.”

Thorin paused once more, his foot lifted just a hair from the floor. This time he merely looked at Bilbo, his gaze asking fare more questions than his voice, “Did you mean it? Have you really forgiven me so easily?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “I can’t exactly lie, though I do reserve the right to yell at you again later if I get angry about it.”

Thorin grinned at that and took another step towards Bilbo. The hobbit gasped, blinking rapidly even as his eyes whited out as the sheer strength of the bond that snapped into place. For a moment it was if he had forgotten how to breathe, though when he finally did draw in a breath more time must have passed then he had thought. He must have fallen or something because Thorin was lifting him and carrying him towards the bed as he yelled something in the stupid dwarven language that Bilbo still didn’t understand.

Thorin stopped yelling to glance down at him, “I could try and teach you it if it bothers you so.”

Bilbo blinked as he stared into very blue eyes, did Thorin always have blue eyes? Thorin snorted, and Bilbo frowned. Thorin tried to clear his throat to hide the snort, but it was too late, but then he said, “Not to alarm you, but I think I might be hearing bits of what you are thinking.”

Letting out an almost hysterical snort he nodded, “Yeah that sometimes happens, I’m a bit disoriented so I might be projecting a bit. I haven’t really had bonds in a long time.”

Thorin nodded though Bilbo got the impression he was only doing so to humor Bilbo. He heard one of the guards call something out in their language, and Thorin translated, “Oin should be here in a moment. Bilbo I hate to ask this again, but honestly I’m still in disbelief… are you sure you forgive me, without any reparations?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and said, “Honestly Thorin if I didn’t forgive you I would be far more likely to stab you in the foot then cut off your hair or some nonsense, or maybe slip you something to make you miserably sick for a few days.” Thorin looked a bit pale and Bilbo snorted, “Like I have said, and like I will not say again, I forgive you Thorin.”

Thorin gave him another grin as he said, “you’re telling the truth.”

Bilbo might not have use of his right arm, but he still managed to deliver a good nerve punch to the dwarf’s shoulder with the left. The dwarf winced as he rubbed the spot. He looked both surprised and delighted, which Bilbo did not know how to handle.

Thankfully Oin came bursting into the room with his assistant and several bags in tow. Thorin moved out of the way as Forin entered behind them. The two dwarfs eyed each other. Bilbo wanted to watch to try and figure out what sort of exchange they were having but Oin was questioning him and taking up all of his personal space.

Once again Oin forced him to drink several foul tasting brews as he poked around at his right arm. After far too long Oin nodded, “You’re definitely on the mend, though I think another bit of antiseptic and some clean bandages should help you stay that way. Now unless you need to use the facilities, I am going to insist you stay in this bed for the next two days at least. Your body is still recovering from fighting off what could have easily been a deadly infection. If you push yourself you will lose that arm, not to mention your leg is still healing. If you really want to recover faster, stay off of it until I clear you to start rehabilitating it. Do you understand me?”

Bilbo let out a groan, “Oin, I cannot stay in bed for two more days, I’m going to go mad.”

Oin mumbled a few curses under his breath before he glanced at the two dwarves still glaring at each other. Oin smiled, “If you really feel you must get out of bed then you will have someone assist you, and you will not go any further than that terrace. That is far more than I would normally offer someone in your condition Master Baggins, don’t push it.”

Bilbo bit back a few curses of his own, but gave Oin a nod in acknowledgment. Oin gave him a bit of a smirk before he pulled on his professional expression, “You two, did you hear a word I just said?”

Forin and Thorin both broke their glare to look at the healer. Forin suddenly grinned, “Bilbo is to stay in bed for the next two days, though you did compromise that he may go as far as the terrace if he has assistance, of which I would gladly offer my son.”

Thorin looked angry, but Oin merely said, “Yes, well that is Bilbo’s decision.” Oin turned back to Bilbo, “You should be able to eat, though I would stick to bland foods, start with broth or porridge and if you hold that down you can get something with more substance. Do you need anything for the pain?”

Bilbo shook his head, and when Oin looked like he was going to pull another bottle from his bag Bilbo tacked on, “You know that potion that I told you about, that knocks people out, it’s can present very nasty side effects if used in excess.”

Oin considered him for a moment, then moved his hand to another potion and set that on the side table. After a moment he also set the one he had initially been reaching for, “I only put a drop in, and if you find you can’t fall asleep on your own at some point, I’ll let you decide if it would be more beneficial in aiding you to sleep.”

Bilbo inclined his head when Oin stared into his eyes as if to share some great secret. Oin nodded then left the room to return to his other patients with his assistant at his heals. Bilbo noticed that Forin and Thorin were once again glaring at each other and he let out an annoyed huff, “If you two do not stop posturing, or whatever it is your doing, I’ll have you both leave. Forin, I have forgiven Thorin, so if that is what this is about I would have you leave the matter alone.”

Forin frowned as he seemed to pointedly look at Thorin’s hair, “You forgave him without even taking a single braid.”

Bilbo wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a question for him or a statement to Thorin, and he got the impression Forin might have said it as both. Still Forin might be his sire, but he had not earned the rights he seemed to think he had in Bilbo’s affairs, “Yes, I forgave him. Do you have a problem with that?”

Forin glanced at Bilbo, his gaze was searching and after a moment he unclenched his jaw and said, “That is your decision to make.”

Bilbo’s voice was strong as steel as he responded, “It is my decision, as I am not a child, and I will not be treated as one. You may speak with me if you have concerns but know that you will not change my decision and if you cannot accept that and at least treat Thorin with a modicum of respect I will ask that you leave. My mother did not let you stand for her and I will not either.”

Forin seemed to flinch at his words but after a moment he looked once more at Bilbo, his expression softened as he said, “You have my apologies Bilbo, I am not so quick to forgive.”

Bilbo had sat up, leaning against the headboard, and now he straightened, “Then it is a good thing it is me Thorin wronged, and considering all this happened before you even knew of my existence you will let the matter drop.”

Forin’s shoulders sagged a bit, but he gave a nod, and then asked, “Would you like me to see about getting you that meal?”

Bilbo considered the resigned expression on the dwarfs face, “that would be much appreciated.” He gave a faint smile as he added, “And if you would neglect to mention to Bombur what Oin said about bland foods I would be very happy. A Hobbit needs more than broth and porridge to heal.”

Forin returned Bilbo’s soft smile with one of his own, “Your mother was of the same mind. I’ll bring one of your guards and see to it you have everything you might desire.”

Bilbo kept his smile until the dwarf left the room. When he was certain his sire was far enough away he allowed himself to take in Thorin’s strained posture and clenched jaw. He considered the bond he felt in his chest, which already felt far stronger than the one he shared with Fili, “You don’t like him.” When Thorin glanced at him then quickly away Bilbo rephrased, “You don’t trust Forin, and you are afraid of him.”

Thorin met his gaze then, and after a moment he spoke softly, “He is a legend amongst our people, though I’m afraid it is not a good one. Forin Master of death, where he goes chaos and mayhem follow.”

Bilbo nodded, “I don’t have the false illusion that he is good, but…”

The Hobbit trailed off and Thorin spoke softly, “He is your father, you deserve to get to know him for yourself.”

Bilbo chewed on his lip before deciding to tell Thorin something he rarely let himself think about, “I do know him, in a way.” When Thorin gave him a skeptical look, Bilbo gave a wry lift of his lips before he firmed his resolve, “He shared a bond with my mother, a strong Life-Bond.”

Thorin nodded, “We figured out as much, Fili told us.”

Bilbo smiled, “What Fili couldn’t tell you though, is that when a Fae-Born brings someone back, when they share a bit or all of their soul to bring life back to them, it leaves much more than just a name.”

Bilbo rubbed at his mother’s name on his chest, as he continued, “My mother was fading, but she had stores of life, more than anyone could dream of, but it was more because she always struggled with controlling her gifts. She took sometimes when she didn’t mean to, and when she shared, she always shared too much. I don’t think she meant to share all of her soul with me, but she did, and even after she died it left behind a finger print of sorts.

“Fragments really, and most of the time I forget they are there, but they are easier to get a glimpse of when Forin is with me. I know he is not a good man, that he is more likely to kill someone he doesn’t agree with then try to argue with them, but I also know that he has endured more than I could bare to.”

Thorin was listening to him, was actually trying to understand what Bilbo was talking about, “how so?”

Bilbo considered telling Thorin that it was not his story to tell, but he could tell Thorin like Forin about as much as Forin appeared to like him, and that would only make everything that much harder.

Bilbo sighed, “Forin is old, far older than he should be. My mother was the same, she tried to hide it, she adopted her nephews as her brothers, and their sons after. She hid it well, but she was old. I think she might have bonded with Forin on accident, and they were separated for a time. When my mother began to fade she sought out more and more life forces she could take, desperate to keep her life of adventures. She took the life of a Dragon and that stopped the fade, but when A Fae-Born has a Life-Bond, excess energy can trickle through. Forin might not have known it, but he has the last remnants of the life force of a dragon under his skin.”

Bilbo paused, letting the fragments piece together to tell the story as he had never tried to before, “If Forin were human, or a hobbit, the energy would have burned him from the inside out, but instead the fire has stayed lit inside him. Then he and my mother were reunited and they fell in love, when my mother showed signs of fading, and their bond grew stronger despite that. Then my mother took the life of another dragon, but this one she used up all on her own. She wanted a child, but more than that she wanted to know that her child would be safe from everything she was so terrified of.

“She wasn’t afraid of Forin, but she was afraid of his rejections of her true-self, was afraid he could not accept a Fae-Born child. So the second dragon blocked Forin from using the bond. He could still feel my mother a bit, but Life-Bonds aren’t meant to be blocked. It frayed the bond, but it stayed intact, even as my mother faded, and there are still remnants of it now, with the bit of her soul she left in me.”

Thorin did not look as certain now, and he crossed his arms as he said, “I don’t know what that means.”

Bilbo gave a sad smile, “It means madness and suffering. If Forin were one of Yavanna’s she would have taken him by now, put an end to it, she might have even done it before my mother got to the second dragon, but Forin is a dwarf only, so Yavanna cannot touch him, not even to sooth his soul.”

Thorin frowned, “Will his suffering not grow worse now, now that he knows of your mother’s fate.”

Bilbo shook his head, “No, because his son is within Yavanna’s protection. Already I can tell he is improving. He may not ever be as he was before, but I believe he can be healed enough that he can chose his own path.”

Thorin looked puzzled so Bilbo smiled, but it was strained, “I can hear someone coming, but remember what I told you Thorin.”

Thorin nodded, “As it is I should be on my way, I have meetings I sadly cannot miss, but I would ask you first if I could come and visit you again. Perhaps tonight after my duties have been completed, if you are still awake?”

Bilbo gave Thorin a small smile with a nod. Thorin returned it with a similar one, and Bilbo was surprised that the smile brought a light to the king’s eyes, even as his mouth returned to a hard line as he exited the room. Bilbo’s door had only just closed when it was opened again by one of the dwarfs that had taken up guarding his door. He held it open as Forin came in, his arms laden with several plates of food balanced precariously.

Bilbo was happy at the divine smell, but when he saw the round figure of a second dwarf following Forin to place even more food on a table close to the windows. Bilbo felt his lips might crack from his smile, “Bombur, you did not have to come up all this way, though I do appreciate the chance to see you.”

The dwarf gave Bilbo a pleased grin as he said, “I have been rather busy, training up a staff to feed the growing population of Erabor, but today I had a bit of extra time for my own meal, and I could not think of anything better than to visit the company hobbit to share a meal.”

Bombur finished setting down all the plates and then approached Bilbo. Bilbo felt a bit of a blush as he had not thought to try and put on a shirt since Oin had been looking at his arm. Bombur’s eyes seemed to catch on every raised, ugly scar, and then to the wound that was his right arm.

Bombur gave a forced smile, “You know if you decided you wanted a Dam or even a regular dwarf for a partner you would have more than a few lining up.”

Bilbo frowned at that, but Forin seemed to know what was confusing Bilbo, “Dwarves, unlike Hobbits, think scars are quite comely. They are proof of your strength and your ability to endure.”

The Hobbit glanced down, he honestly hadn’t really thought about it but from his neck down he was more scar that anything. Not to mention he had seen the night before, when he looked in the mirror, that he even had a few on his face. Bilbo began to feel a bit self-conscious now that he was thinking about it, he thought about trying to pull on a shirt, but then he realized Oin would have to cut it off if he needed to see his arm again. With his luck he was certain that was how his life would go.

Bombur must have thought something like that as he said, “There is no need to be modest Master Baggins, I’ll be honest I have come to think of you like a shield brother, and knowing Oin, you should save yourself the trouble of trying to be presentable, at least until he’s cleared you for more activity.”

Bilbo grinned and moved to push himself to his feet, but before he had even started the movement Forin was there, helping him up and taking the majority of Bilbo’s weight without making him feel like a complete invalid. Still he felt like he had traveled a much farther distance on his own when he finally took a seat, and was glad that Bombur had put his focus on the food.

Forin took a seat across from Bilbo. Forin didn’t eat, Bilbo hadn’t seen him take a single bite or even a drink in the short time that he had known him. He didn’t feel comfortable asking about it either.

After Bilbo had managed to scarf down a dozen plates without showing signs of feeling ill, Bombur handed him a small pastry that the cook had hidden in his pocket. The item looked somewhere between a roll and a cookie, with little flecks of red and blue that Bilbo suspected were fruit, despite it being not the right season. When Bilbo gave Bombur a questioning look, the dwarf flushed, “It’s an old family recipe, one my grandmother would make. She used to say that one of these little pasties was all it took to turn someone’s life around.”

Bombur was smiling, but he must have only realized how his words could be misinterpreted because he added quickly, “Not that you need to turn your life around, I just thought with everything going on, with you just waking up and still healing, that it couldn’t hurt.”

Bilbo was all smiles as he took a delicate bite, “You are far too kind. Thank you.”

The second bite was when he got to the juicy center, and Bilbo could not stop himself from letting out a few soft pleased sounds at the delicious treat. Bombur looked as if he had been given the best gift ever, though he tried to make himself busy gathering up all the plates.

Bilbo finished up the last of the treat and said, “You should be careful with a family recipe like that, if you were in the shire you would have every hobbit after you. Something like that’s far more precious to us then gold.”

Bombur was blushing even more, and Forin snorted, “I really find that hard to believe.”

Bombur paused, and Bilbo leveled Forin a mighty glare that would have done his mother proud, “I can’t exactly lie, now can I?”

Forin dropped his gaze, pulling out a knife to sharpen, “You might not be able to outright lie, but you don’t have to do so to skirt the truth. A bit of gold has surely bought more than a few family recipes over the years, hasn’t it?”

Bilbo gave a little hum before he returned, “Not that I have ever heard of, not a family recipe no.”

Forin glanced up from his knife then, looking Bilbo over once before saying, “Belladonna always said Hobbits were different, I didn’t think they would be that different.”

Bombur had gotten all the plates together, stacked in an easily maneuverable fashion, “Not that different, though. It’s a craft, cooking, and my grandmother left very strict instructions. I was the only one that could honestly swear never to sell the recipe so I was the only one that ever got to learn it. Bifur might have learned it if he hadn’t had his injury, since then he’s lost all love of the craft of cooking.”

Forin seemed to consider Bombur with a new gleam in his eyes, and Bombur looked a bit unsettled, so Bilbo tried to divert the conversation, “I had read that dwarves only ever have a calling to one craft, is yours cooking?”

Bombur gave Bilbo a small grin, not yet moving to leave despite the stack of plates, “Oh some of us only have one, but it is not always the case, and crafts can be anything really, something as broad as cooking, or as fine as Dori’s affinity for trying to make the best cup of tea for any one person. Of course Ori has both the calling of a scribe which he is rather good at, and knitting, which he could still use some work in. Though admittedly that might just be because no one was there to teach him, and being a scribe is considered a high honor, one only someone with a calling can even apprentice for. Dori and Nori were both very pleased when Ori finished his apprenticeship and went on to get his mastery. Most dwarves though tend to lean towards stone or metal work of some kind.”

Bilbo nodded, “It makes sense, being children of Mahala and all. Hobbits have a few stories they picked up in their wandering years of dwarves and their maker, they kept the stories too, since he is the husband to Yavanna.”

Bombur was silent for a time, before he asked, “Have you ever felt a calling to a craft, Master Baggins? Seeing as you are a dwarf as well as a hobbit, I would think you would.”

Bilbo felt his brow crease as he thought about that, and finally he admitted, “I’m not sure I would know if I had.”

Shaking his head Bombur gestured vaguely, “It might not be as strong, but has there never been something you just felt you could do every day of your life. Something that you could lose hours a day doing, and feel like it was no time at all.”

Bilbo considered that for perhaps a bit too long before he said, “I may have had one or two things like that, but how can you be sure?”

Bombur seemed stumped by that question, but Forin added thoughtfully, “When you go without your craft for a time, you feel like you’ve lost something, and you dream of it.”

Bilbo realized he was rubbing at the name upon his heart as he said, “Even when I sleep, I do not dream. Not for many years.”

Forin seemed to know what he was saying, for his eyes were fastened to the name and his eyes were suspiciously damp. He jumped to his feet then, and took the stack of plates from Bombur, saying he needed to run that direction anyway, and if Bombur still had a moment he should sit. Bombur did, and for a while they were both quite, both just in their own minds, until Bombur asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, what were the things you thought might have been your craft earlier.”

Bilbo gave Bombur a forced smile as he pulled himself away from the thoughts of lost dreams, “Oh I’m not sure what you would call either of them. The first though, well it was just that I loved the training from when I was a bounder. One of my tenants and a distant cousin wanted to be a blacksmith and he was always thinking up designs for new weapons, my bow I had at the start of the journey was one of the better ones.

“I enjoyed using the weapons a bit too much for a respectable hobbit, it unsettled the others and the head of the bounders requested I retire to the Guard. I wonder how different my life would be if I had been allowed to stay a bounder.”

Bombur was a bit down trodden at that last, but then he asked with returned curiosity “You said the first one. What was the second?”

Bilbo smiled at that, and was glad that Forin was not in the room, “Do you remember my home in the shire, or more importantly the lower level you lot managed to get down too?”

Bombur lit up at that, “Oh yes it was so lovely, a dream of a personal kitchen and good plumbing to boot.”

Bilbo nodded, “It was all made with Fae magic, but designing it all, well I never could find just the right design. I spent a year on the master bathroom alone, though part of it might have been to console myself over losing my position as a bounder, but either way, some days I would miss all but a meal or two, just planning it all out in my head. Taking from memories and drawings and things my mother described from her travels.”

Bombur looked pleased at that, “Architectural design is also a noble calling for a dwarf. Some see it as almost sacred; to make a place others live into a befitting home, or even just seeing the potential buildings that could be made. If you could put pen to paper, after what we saw of your home I’m sure the whole company would vouch for any design you wished to bring to life in Erabor. That is if you decided to stay.”

The last sentence seemed begrudgingly added. They sat quietly for a time Bilbo considering Bombur’s words and Bombur considering Bilbo. Knocking sounded in the silence, and before it had even fully stopped Bombur was up and speaking over his shoulder “Oh I’ll see who it is Master Baggins, stay right where you are.”

Bilbo might have protested if he were in his own home and a guest were seeing to the door for him while he seemed in good health. However none of those were the case now, so he felt alright letting Bombur answer the door. He was merely staying here until he was cleared by Oin, though even Forin was acting like this was Bilbo’s home. Bombur made use of some sort of hole in the door to take a peek at who must be on the other side, then quickly opened the door. Bilbo was surprised to see Dori and Nori on the other side.

Bombur was grinning brightly as he declared, “Just in time, I have to be getting back to the kitchen.”

Bombur ushered them in and then spoke as if Bilbo couldn’t see them, “Master Baggins, it seems Dori and Nori have come to visit. I’m afraid I must get back to the kitchens.”

Dori and Nori stepped into the room, and once they were well clear of it Bombur made his exit with a happy farewell. Dori and Nori both looked a bit uncertain of their welcome, but Bilbo was glad to see them, “It’s good to see you two again.”

Dori gave a forced smile and a bit of a bow, and Nori just looked at his brother like he was crazy. Dori didn’t pay his younger brother any mind, “Master Baggins, it is so good to see you up and awake. Would it be alright if we come in?”

The prim dwarf gestured at the table and chairs, and Bilbo gave a nod, “Of course, do come in.”

Dori smiled and took a seat, Nori however stayed by the door, glancing over the room as though he were looking for where any valuables could be hid. Dori gave his brother a half-hearted glare, before turning back to Bilbo with another smile, “Master Baggins, you are likely wondering why we have come to visit, though I can’t speak for Nori, I just felt I owed it to you to come and give you a proper apology.”

Bilbo gave a smile that was mostly brought on by nerves, “An apology?”

Nori snorted, “I told you he wouldn’t have held it against us.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, but Dori merely sat a bit stiffer in his chair as he snapped at his brother, “He might not remember it, but we still owe him an apology.”

Nori held up a hand as if in surrender and Dori fussed with some lint on his sleeve, “Master Baggins, you may not remember, or perhaps do not realize how we transgressed against you, but I would apology for it all the same. When we were in your home as guests, we offered no gratitude for your hospitality, and my brothers took belongings of yours.”

Dori paused to take a breath and Bilbo cut in, “You were guests, invited into my home by the wizard, you do not owe me gratitude, and as for my belongings, Nori returned what he took and I told Ori he could take what he wanted.”

The dwarf seemed a bit ruffled by the interruption, “That does not excuse it, we took your hospitality and did not so much as offer anything in return. Besides, that is just the start of our transgressions. I’m afraid there is much I need to apologize for.”

Dori looked at Bilbo with pleading eyes, and Nori said, “Bilbo you might just let him get it all on the table before you try to reason with him.”

They shared a look that had the Hobbit nodding, “very well, please do tell me of these further transgressions.”

Dori gave a sigh, “Yes well there was our lack of gratitude for you hospitality, then again for all you did to aid us in this quest. Then when we learned of your heritage…”

Dori paused, as if to think, “When I learned you were a dwarf, and I saw your true face, I thought you looked familiar. My stone sense whispered to me, but I ignored it. Then when Thorin and all of us were feeling the gold sickness, I did not offer protest when he threatened your very life, not even when I knew you were all but kin. That is my darkest transgression that I realized you were kin and did not do anything about it. I beg your forgiveness Master Baggins, you deserved far better.”

Bilbo could only frown when Dori fell silent, “I’m not sure what you mean. I do not know how we are kin.”

Nori snorted, but Dori glared him to silence. Once Nori had again given a sign of his surrender, Dori sighed, “Our family is not a traditional one, as you might have guessed. My mother and I both were gifted with a family blessing, if you will. Most dwarves have heard of it, or at least stories, but as you were not raised as a dwarf you would not know. So I will tell you. It is said that Mahala saw fit to be certain none of his children would be orphans if you will. So for some of us, an addition to our stone sense is the ability to sense the kin Mahala wished us to have.

“My mother felt it for Nori here, when she found him a child on the streets, and I felt it for Ori when I found him on our doorstep when he was but a babe. It is considered a sin against our maker not to welcome someone we feel such a kinship with into our lives, and I have truly sinned in this manner.”

Bilbo didn’t know what to make of that, but after a prolonged silence on his part Dori added, “It is said when Mahala gave some dwarves the gift to find kin when they were in need, and it always brought with it good fortune. To turn it away is thus believed to call terrible misfortune.”

Bilbo considered the two brothers, and managed to finally get his thoughts in order enough to say, “I’m not an orphan though. I mean I am of age.”

Dori nodded, “Perhaps in the eyes of Yavanna and Hobbits you are of age, and in the law we may consider you of age due to your insistence, but in the eyes of Mahala you are not yet. He tends to take the law of years lived more serious.”

Bilbo was quite uncertain how to take that, “But Forin is my sire and he is alive.”

Dori glanced to Nori, who spoke softly, “About that, Forin is called the Master of Death, it is said that he had died, many deaths, and it appears Mahala does not consider him one of the living, for he has seen fit to mark you as a brother to us, that is if you could forgive me and if you wish for it.”

Bilbo rubbed at his eyes with his left hand for a moment, then hazard to ask, “So you see me as a brother, what all does that entail?”

Dori gave a sad smile, “First and foremost, it would mean you would be under our protection. We would stand between you and any that would try to harm you. You will always be welcome in our home, and should you wish you can claim our family crest. Really it all is dependent on you Master Baggins, and what you wish.

“Were you younger, or dwarven raised we would adopt you today, keep you under our wing if you will, until you were of age and established. Seeing as it appears you already are in the shire I would merely like to offer you my sincerest apologies for not doing right by you master Baggins, and should you need of anything from me, you need only ask.”

Bilbo thought from the look on Dori’s face that he would like to hide Bilbo away, or at the very least dote on him as he did Ori. Bilbo did not voice the thought that perhaps the reason why Mahala had granted Dori such a gift was due to the fact that Dori was the kind of dwarf that wanted to nurture and care for others. Bilbo knew this was more serious than the family bonds, those were kept in secret and did not mean anything to the outside world.

Clearly though this meant something to dwarves, for every dwarf in the company had spoken of the Ri brothers as if they were blood. Bilbo could see the plea Dori was trying to hide, it was still clear as day in his eyes.

Finally Bilbo got his thoughts in a semblance of order, and he spoke slowly, softly, thinking over each word, tasting it in his mouth before he let it slip past his lips, “I don’t really think you need forgiven, but if that is what you seek I grant it, as for the rest… well it sounds like a bit of an all or nothing situation and I’m not sure how to think of it. I like you well enough Dori, but I’m sorry to say I don’t really know much about you, besides what Ori has told me, and Bombur just a bit ago.”

Dori had looked overjoyed at the start, then sad, then rather confused. The dwarf had a very expressive face that was certain. Finally Nori asked with a laugh, “What did Bombur tell you about Dori? That’s he’s a right gossip? That he gets tearful when he’s past his third cup?”

Dori looked like he wanted to murder Nori, but the younger dwarf merely grinned like a cat that got the cream. Bilbo shook his head, “Nothing like that, he just was telling me of crafts and Dori’s came up.”

Nori looked let down for a split second, but then he was back to acting like he wanted to slink into every dark corner. Dori looked a bit resigned, but seemed to gather his courage enough to say, “Well perhaps, perhaps at the very least we can try to get to know each other and work towards a friendship at least. Seeing as Oin has told us all that you are under strict orders not to be moving about on your own, I would offer to be here to help you get where ever you like. It might surprise you to know I’m considered one of the strongest dwarves in all of Middle Earth. I could carry you through all of Erabor if you want a tour.”

The Hobbit smiled at the sentiment, “I think I’ll pass on the tour, but I’ll not say no to some companionship. I think I would go out of my mind just sitting about even another day, but I think Oin might actually do me in this time if I ignore his suggestions.”

Nori was trying hard to hide his laughter as Dori said with a voice that reminded Bilbo of his mother in a rage, “He’ll not hurt a hair on your head!”

Bilbo couldn’t help his laugh at that comment, and when Dori blushed and looked affronted Bilbo bit back another pearl of laughter to say, “Sorry, it was the choice of words. My hairs the only part of me that is impervious to any damage. Why do you think I let it get this long? Even with a glamor on I would have cut it long ago if I were able.”

Nori pulled out a knife at that, “Well you just haven’t tried hard enough I wager.”

Dori looked like he wanted to protest but Nori was quick, he moved behind Bilbo in five steps. Bilbo could not help tensing from the knowledge that the dwarf was out of his range of vision with a knife, but then Nori picked up his hair. Nori grunted and Bilbo felt a few tugs, then finally a snap sound and Nori whistled, “Stronger than dwarven steal, I’ll be damned. If this weren’t on your head I would swear it was Mithril.”

Nori came back around holding a knife with a once sharp edge that looked like he had been hacking rocks with. Dori muttered something in the dwarven language, then said, “Mahala, how is that possible.”

Bilbo shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Nori took a seat then and after a bit of silence Bilbo spoke up, “Bombur said your craft is tea?”

Dori perked up, “Are you craving some tea Master Baggins?”

The hobbit smiled, “You really can call me Bilbo, and though I would never say no to a good cup of tea, I was more wondering if that meant you have access to allot of herbs and such.”

Dori grinned, “Oh yes, we might not have a regular trade caravan up and running again, so I don’t have everything, but I could probably get some of nearly any traded herd between here and the blue mountains. Was there something you had in mind?”

Bilbo grinned, both because of how happy Dori seemed at the idea of Bilbo asking him for something, and because he really did want it, “I’m afraid I’m missing the effects of my pipe weed, especially here. I know of a few herbs that have similar effects to it and if you had some I would like to buy some from you.”

Bristling at the last bit, Dori shook his head, “You will do no such thing, if I have it, or can get my hands on some of these herbs then they will be yours. I’ll not take your money for something as little as that. Now what do you call these plants?”

Bilbo winced as he once again felt himself come upon something his mind seemed desperate to forget. The more he tried the more his head ached, “I’m afraid I can’t remember their names in common, but if I could just get to my mother’s journal on the end table there….”

Nori hopped up when Bilbo pointed, quickly grabbing the book Bilbo had been pointing to and handing it over. Bilbo did not miss the bright grin Dori gave his younger brother, or the blush on Nori’s cheeks, but chose to ignore it. Instead he flipped through the pages until he got to a set of pages where his mother had drawn with exquisite detail several plants that hobbits could use like Old Toby. She had even managed to color them, which was a rarity. His mother hated trying to find the right shade of green.

Bilbo pushed the book across the table in front of Dori, “Any of these would work.”

Dori took the book with a sort of reverend expression Bilbo was certain Ori had worn more than once when looking at a book. While Dori gingerly ran his finger over the page Nori asked, “What sort of effects do those plants have on you lot?”

Bilbo chewed his lip for a moment as he tried to think of how to describe the effects, “Well they all have a sort of soothing effect. I’m not sure if it’s hobbits or Fae-Born that it was meant for, but it helps with… overstimulation if you will.”

When both dwarves gave him very different looks Bilbo winced and said, “Not like that, though I suppose one could use it for that, no it’s… well I don’t know how to explain it, besides that we get overwhelmed sometimes.”

Bilbo knew he was doing a terrible job at explaining, “Sometimes noises, scents in the air, too little or too much light, then whatever my feet are feeling, it can all be a bit too much. Nothing I can’t handle, but the occasional aid is very greatly appreciated, especially in a mountain. There is just so much stone everywhere.”

Nori and Dori both suddenly looked like they understood, which Bilbo was \ relieved with, because he didn’t think he could think of a way to explain it any better. The two brothers started muttering, mostly in their mother tongue, but Bilbo did catch the last bit when Nori said in a regular voice that seemed loud in the silence, “He’s not wearing any shoes!

Bilbo shook his head, “I would never, if stone is overwhelming shoes are the opposite, to be cut off from everything like that.” Bilbo shivered, “No thank you.”

Nori rolled his eyes as Dori stood, he pointed to the book and asked, “Can I bring this with me, Bilbo?”

He tacked on that last bit like he was testing the waters. Bilbo merely smiled and said, “Of course, if it will help it is yours, though I should warn you, I think one of those is not recommended for dwarves, or men.”

Dori glanced down at the book with even more fascination, and then he carefully lifted it, like it was a fragile blossom, and cradled it to his chest as he left the room with a promise to return as soon as he could. Nori watched his brother leave in silence, then glanced at Bilbo with a curious eye. Bilbo felt like he should say or do something, when the silence dragged on and Nori just continued to look at him.

Finally Nori smiled, “I’m not like Dori, I don’t really jump right in with my heart on my sleeve, but I think even if Dori hadn’t imprinted on yah I would have liked you. I mean we pick pockets have got to stay together right.”

Nori winked as he pointedly flicked his eyes towards where Bilbo had set most of the knives he had picked up the other night. Bilbo blushed at that and wasn’t sure how to respond, but apparently that was response enough as Nori said, “If you need something, or need something done, and you don’t think Dori would approve of it, my door is open.”

Bilbo felt like this was Nori’s equivalent of Dori’s speech, and could do nothing more than nod in acknowledgment. They sat for a time in silence, before Nori suddenly spoke up, “Ori will likely be by later, you ought to know, he knows Dori imprinted on you, but he doesn’t know that he and I aren’t blood brothers to Dori.”

Bilbo nodded, “I won’t say anything.”

Nori grinned, “you’re the good sort Master Baggins.”

Bilbo snorted, Nori said those last two words with a voice that was clearly an impersonation of his brother, “Bilbo if you will Nori.”

Nori gave a nod then looked about once more, “I’m glad they got you in a nice room. I was a bit skeptical when the Royals said they were putting a room together for you. I thought they would overdo it all.”

Bilbo frowned, “This room was meant for Forin.”

Nori snorted, “They might have put Forin in this room, but they had been getting it ready for you. They just weren’t expecting the Master of Death to show up so soon after reclaiming Erabor. Not many available rooms that have been cleared enough to host someone like that.”

Bilbo didn’t know how to react to that, but thankfully Nori seemed to be willing to fill the silence. He told Bilbo all sorts of things about Erabor. Told him about all the new caravans arriving and how they were keeping a sharp eye out for thieves. He told Bilbo about how everyone in the company had found themselves in their place, even he seemed happy as the unofficial soon to possibly be official spy master.

He told Bilbo about how there had already been one small plot to poison Thorin. About how Fili and Kili were flourishing, surprising everyone with how good they were at being princes. Told him about how Balin was positively joyful at all the legal work and advisory tasks he was drowning in. He told him about how Ori was set on keeping master librarian and scribe of Erabor all for himself. He told him how pleased Dwalin was to be in charge of a new fleet of guards, training them up to be even better than those in the blue mountains. He told him how excited Gloin was that his family would be in the next caravan.

That Fili and Kili hid well their jealousy as their mother would likely not be able to come for some time yet, as she would be one of the last caravans. He told him about how Bofur practically lived in the mines, his calling returning thanks to finally having access to a mine with things worth mining’s.

Bilbo found that Nori was the story teller. He lost track of time, and was shocked when a knock sounded, that so much time had passed. The sun was nearly done setting and his stomach was adamant it get food soon. Nori stood and quickly made his way to the door, having fallen silent just before the knock. He too looked through the little hole in the wall, and Bilbo thought it convenient.

When Nori opened the door it was with a sigh. He didn’t say a word just gestured the whole lot of dwarves into the room. Bombur came in first, followed by Dori and Bofur, all of which were carrying at least a half dozen plates. Dwalin and Balin were not but a few steps behind, and they carried another table between them.

The One Bilbo was currently sitting at looked like it could easily seat eight so Bilbo couldn’t help asking, “Is the whole company planning to come in?”

Bombur grinned as they set the food on the existing table and Dwalin and Balin set the new one down, which looked nearly identical to the one Bilbo was sitting at, getting it perfectly flush. It was Bofur who spoke up, with excitement, “Well we were all going to wait our turn but figured you could use a bit of good cheer!”

Bilbo mumbled, “Turn?” but must not have been heard.

Bombur was instructing everyone to follow him for the rest of the food, with more authority then Bilbo thought the dwarf could muster. The rest of the dwarves followed, except Nori who was still standing at the door. He looked at the others with a raised eyebrow. Dori gave him a shooing gesture and Nori rolled his eyes but followed the rest out. Dori shut the door and turn to Bilbo with a smile, “I thought we might get a shirt on you.”

The dwarf pulled out a button up shirt that looked to be some very fancy material. Bilbo blushed as once again he had forgotten. His mind must not be fully returned to him, that or all this stone was getting to him, even when he rested his feet on another chair he still felt it, felt the muffled messages it was trying to tell him.

Dori paused for a moment, “Oin said you shouldn’t try to move that arm, I would help you if you would allow it.”

Bilbo frowned at that, but considering how much his arm ached and how it lay limp at his side, he sighed, “Only if you swear not to tell a soul.” Dori nodded and moved forward to get Bilbo into the shirt, Bilbo continued with his cheeks burning, “I think I would die from embarrassment, a gentle hobbit not even able to put on his own shirt. I’m not sure who would jest more of it, those two princes or the hobbits of the shire.”

Dori patted Bilbo’s good shoulder as he finished up, “Well it’s only embarrassing now because you are awake for it, and I can assure you neither prince would dare jest of your condition.”

Bilbo frowned as Dori took a step back as if to inspect Bilbo. When Dori gave a nod as if he were pleased Bilbo finally felt a click in his mind “Wait what do you mean I’m awake for it?”

It appeared it was the dwarf’s turn to blush as he stammer, “Well you were asleep for some time, and Oin had his hands full, and seeing as I had felt you were kin I thought it was only right I see to it that you were taken care of like it.”

When Bilbo just stared at him with wide eyes Dori assured, “It was nothing improper, I just made sure you were clean and in clean clothing.”

Bilbo covered his face with his good hand, he hadn’t even thought about that. He had been asleep for so long someone must have been keeping him from smelling like all manner of filth. Dori must have thought his gesture meant something for he quickly added, “I’m sorry if I overstepped, I really didn’t mean any offence by it Master Baggins. I…”

Bilbo pulled his hand away and cut in, “Dori, I’m not angry with you, just a bit mortified is all. Honestly I appreciate you doing that, thank you. Though I would appreciate it more if we could never mention this again. Also please, call me Bilbo.”

Dori let out a sigh of relief, and then nodded, “It’s as good as done Bilbo. Is there anything you need before that lot gets back?”

Bilbo shook his head, and before another awkward silence could form there was another knock at the door. Dori quickly moved to see who it was, “Oh it’s Kili, he’s been wanting to have a moment with you all day I hear, though he was kept busy with his duties as prince. Do you want to have a moment alone with him or should I tell him another time would be better?”

Bilbo felt there was a bit of a bitterness hidden in Dori’s tone but then quickly shook himself of the thought when Dori turned a warm smile on him, “If you don’t mind, I think a moment would be for the best.”

Dori nodded a bit stiffly as he opened the door. Bilbo could barely see the edge of the prince as Dori blocked the door for a moment to mutter something in their language. Then he stepped aside and Kili skipped into the room. There was no other word for it. Dori gave a half smile, then nodded to Bilbo before moving to leave. Bilbo called out before Dori was out the door, “Dori?”

Dori turned around with a smile, “yes Bilbo?”

Bilbo smiled at the kindness in Dori’s eyes, “If those two dwarfs that saw fit to be my guards are still out there, could you see to it they are given a place at this table?”

Dori seemed surprised by the request, but nodded, “Yes, I’ll see to that.”

Dori left quickly and once the door was shut Bilbo shifted his gaze back to Kili, who looked far different now as a prince of Erabor. His hair was in complicated braids and he wore clothes that just screamed royalty. The prince was standing just a few steps in the room and suddenly looked uncertain. Bilbo tried to offer a reassuring smile, “If you still want a family bond, now would be the time, if not I understand.”

Kili bit his lip and glanced at the door, before asking hesitantly, “Do you not like Dori?”

Bilbo had to blink a few times to process the words, and his voice surely held his confusion as he asked, “What? Of course I like Dori? What makes you ask that?”

Kili seemed to consider Bilbo for a moment, before he said slowly, “It’s just, I heard you already formed one of these family bonds with Fili and Thorin, and it’s no secret that Dori felt a kinship to you, and he said he was going to tell you today, but clearly you two don’t share a family bond. Fili and Thorin were practically glowing with it, even Bofur looked a bit brighter in the skin after the friendship bond.”

Bilbo sighed, that did explain the near hurt look he had thought he had seen in Dori’s eyes, “It’s not that I don’t ever want a family bond with Dori, but I get the impression it means something far greater to Dori than I am ready to give, and I don’t really know Dori all that well.”

The young dwarf gave an understanding nod, but then asked, “But you don’t really know me or Fili, or Thorin that well either. Why is Dori different?”

Bilbo rubbed at his face, feeling suddenly tired, but he should have told the other, should have told Kili the moment he realized what he had done. He released a long breath before speaking softly, “When I brought you three back, when I brought all those people back, I lived their death.” Bilbo licked his lips and when Kili looked to interrupt he held up his hand.

Kili let his mouth fall close and Bilbo continued in a soft voice, “I might not remember it all very well, thank Yavanna, but I do have the memory of the memory if you will. The thing about living another’s death, is that it’s a shared experience. I lived what you experienced, all the memories, saw where you went, bits and pieces of your life and your soul. I couldn’t tell you details, I probably wouldn’t be able to recall any of it if I tried to force it, but between that and the bit of my soul I left in your chest, well every instinct in me screams for that family bond. It’s not something I exactly have control over at this point.”

Kili considered Bilbo for a moment, and Bilbo felt like he should apologize, though he refused to do so. He had done it to save the dwarf for whatever reason. Kili gave a small smile, “you know me and Fili didn’t say anything to you, or anyone else, but we both felt like we saw flashes of a life we can only imagine was yours before we woke that day you’re brought us back. Still, you should consider giving Dori a chance at a bond, I couldn’t imagine a better dwarf to have a family bond with, besides me and Fili of course.”

Laughing at his own words Kili slowly started walking towards Bilbo. By the time Kili took a seat next to Bilbo the bond was like a sturdy wire in his middle. Bilbo found himself smiling at the younger’s happy expression, and couldn’t stop the playful question leaving his lips, “What about Thorin?”

Kili snorted, “Please, Thorin is an amazing king, and he has been a good uncle, but he’s a bit emotionally constipated if you will, you’d be much better off with Dori as a brother than Thorin.”

Bilbo lost it at that comment. He was certain that had crossed his mind a dozen times in their travels. Kili grinned as Bilbo lost himself in the laughter. It felt so good to laugh like that. Bilbo wiped at the tears that had managed to escape when he finally managed to get himself back together. Kili looked like he had just single handedly won some grand victory, the smirk on his face was positively criminal.

Bilbo shook his head and fought off another bought of uncontrollable laughter, “You’re a menace.”

Letting out a guffaw, Kili raised a brow, “Took you having a family bond with me to realize that?”

Bilbo just shook his head. Before he could think of a witty response there was another knock at the door. Bilbo had a moment of Déjà vu, thinking back to the night they had all been knocking on his door in the shire so long ago it seemed. Before Bilbo shook himself of the feeling Kili was opening the door and the entire company came marching in, plus two nervous looking guards that Bilbo vaguely remembered.

The whole company was weighed down with either plates of food or chairs. Each and every one of them took the time to say a proper hello, either patting him on his good side, or in the case of Bofur and Fili, they practically lifted him out of his chair to give him a bone crushing hug. Bilbo might have briefly hugged them back before he shoved them off good naturedly. Thorin even gave him a pat on the shoulder before taking the seat directly across the long two tables.

The two guards, who oddly happened to be the only ones with any armor or weapons in place both gave Bilbo hesitant bows and offered to serve him his food. The other dwarves fell silent then, and Bilbo hadn’t realize just how loud they all were until the noise was absent.

Bilbo felt like he was tripping over his tongue, “No, no, that’s not at all why I asked you here, I just thought, well it seemed odd you wanted to be my guards and I figured if everyone was going to get together to eat it would be good if we, I mean I, could get to know you. I mean I’m sure I’ve never met either of you prior to the other night when you both stood aside, and can we all just please eat, I’m starving.”

Bilbo glanced at the company who were suddenly all grinning, and Bilbo was expecting some sort of joke at his expense but instead they all started up a conversation and Fili and Kili made the two new dwarfs have a seat between them. Dori ended up sitting next to Bilbo, and after getting Bilbo’s plate all set up he hesitantly offered to make him a cup a tea.

Bilbo grinned at that, “Like I said Dori, I’ll not turn down a cup, especially as I’ve heard such great things about yours.”

Dori blushed, “Well I hope I do not disappoint.”

The dwarf had managed to bring a very fancy looking tea set out and took great precision in pouring Bilbo a cup as Bilbo dug into the food in front of him. When Bilbo had finished his plate Dori placed the cup in front of him as he quickly filled Bilbo’s plate again before all the others ate the last of the food. Dori managed to check that Ori and Nori had gotten a share amidst all the madness.

Bofur was throwing food across the table to Bombur, who managed to catch every morsel like a hungry dog begging for scraps. Fili and Kili looked to be interrogating the new dwarves and Bilbo felt he probably ought to intervene. All that was forgotten though when Bilbo took his first hesitant sip.

The flavor was sheer perfection upon his tongue, and as soon as he swallowed he had to have another sip, just to be sure the first was not a fluke. It was not. Obviously Bombur had undersold Dori’s craft, for never in his life had Bilbo had such a perfect cup of tea, and that was before he felt the sweet calmness course through him. Every tense muscle in his body seemed to relax at once and his eyes fell closed as he took another sip. It took Bilbo a moment to realize the room had gotten quite, and when he opened his eyes the dwarves were all looking at him with rather mixed expressions.

Dori asked him uncertainty, “Is it good?”

Bilbo felt a dopy grin lift up his face as he asked, “Is there Poppy in this?”

Dori gave a nod, then cleared his throat, “I hope it’s not too much, we dwarves only ever use it for pain, so I’ve never brewed it like I did with this tea.”

Bilbo shook his head, “No this is the best cup of tea I have ever had in my life. You clearly are a master of your craft.”

The hobbit took another sip, and let his eyes fall shut. The others started talking quietly again, and it wasn’t until Bilbo finished his cup that he managed to open his eyes again. The others had managed to get rid of all food on the table, except for the plate that sat before Bilbo. They all were still drinking though and seemed engaged in conversation, so Bilbo was happy to let them keep at it as he tore through his second plate with a vengeance.

His manners obviously had taken a leave this night. Not that it seemed to matter to the dwarves. Bilbo would never say it, but it felt so wonderful having them all around him. To feel like he was a part of the group even if he wasn’t currently a part of the conversation. He knew he would have to thank Yavanna for this moment, even if it surely did not last, it was more than he had ever hoped for.

Bilbo was grinning softly as he moved to take his last bite. The fork was nearly to his mouth when it happened. Bilbo wasn’t sure at first what it was, but one moment he was about to take his last bite of a wonderful meal and then he was suddenly somewhere else entirely. He felt like he had been ripped away from his body.

The rest happened so quickly, everything was a blur, and if Bilbo were not in his right mind he might have thought he had just been dragged to the underworld, the land were only the most terrible of souls were ever brought. Bilbo knew the truth though, still he could do nothing but watch and feel the hell that he was living, though it wasn’t really him that was living it.

Authors note: sorry if this one got a lot longer, idk but hopefully you enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~

Thorin could not imagine a better evening if he tried. At least that was what he had been thinking, when everything had been going so well. Their hobbit looked so joyful. Though there had been a moment of awkwardness as he had made the unusual high sound at his second sip of tea. Of course then Bilbo had given Dori such a compliment, and Dori positively preened.

Then Bilbo had been eating and they were all enjoying themselves. They were all hoping to have conversations with the Hobbit when he finished eating, and they all watched out of the corner of their eyes, though Thorin was less discreet, as Bilbo moved his last forkful towards his mouth.

That’s when the night suddenly took a turn. At first it just seemed like the Hobbit had paused. Thorin might not have noticed if he had not been outright watching. Then the Hobbit jolted, his body nearly convulsed. The fork dropped to the table as everyone fell silent and then their Hobbit just tipped over. His chair clattered and Thorin was just getting to his feet, worry in every cell of his body, when a pain tugged at his chest.

That’s when Bilbo screamed, screamed like he had when Oin had been cutting his arm to bleed out the infection. The pain sharpened like a shallow knife but he ignored it, instead forcing himself to make his way over so he could see what was happening to their hobbit.

Oin had tipped Bilbo on his back, and had Dori and Dwalin hold him down as he thrashed and screamed. Oin all but tore the shirt off, at first convinced it had to be Bilbo’s arm causing him trouble. Thorin saw his sister sons’ both clutching their chests as if in pain, but they too only had eyes for the Hobbit who stilled just as Oin got the shirt off. The black lines that were signs of infection had somehow returned, but now they seemed all over the hobbits chest and arms.

Thorin felt like his heart stopped in fear when the Hobbit, who stared with wide open yet unseeing eyes that began to flash. One moment his hair and eyes were the vibrant color they had all come to know, glowing brightly, and then it was like the light went out. It came back, but for a moment Thorin had thought he had died, it was like that night when Bilbo had saved them all over again. Oin was muttering curses, trying to figure out what was happening. Apparently his stone sense was giving him very mixed messages.

Then Bilbo suddenly stilled, his body relaxing as he faded out once more. This time it lasted far longer and Oin was about to start pounding on his non beating chest, when a light seemed to soar in through the glass of the window straight to Bilbo. It was like a shooting star, but seeing it so close they were all blinded. When the light hit Bilbo he glowed brighter than the moon or the stars could ever hope too, before slowly returning to normal.

The pain in his chest vanished as Bilbo gasped in a breath. The hobbit clutched at his chest as he managed to fight himself up into a sitting position. Oin let him up and Bilbo retched up a black liquid that smelled like his arm had the when Oin cut it open.

Bilbo coughed up more and more, but as he did the black veins of poison turned white, as though somehow Bilbo was coughing it all out. It made no sense, even Thorin knew that much of medicine. It was horrible to watch, it turned his stomach but none of them could look away.

Finally, after far too long, Bilbo let out a soft short groan and wiped at his mouth. He seemed a bit dazed, but was gaining a healthy color back with each breath. Oin and Dori, who had been right at his side, helped him into a righted chair. Oin had one of Bilbo’s guards run to fetch his assistant and his supplies as he placed his hand on Bilbo’s head. Thorin didn’t know what to do, all he could do was watch, at first in fear, but then in awe. The open cuts on his arm were closing, healing before their very eyes as Bilbo muttered something in a gibberish that Thorin couldn’t understand.

Oin however appeared use to it as he spoke softly, “Master Baggins, you are alright. Are you with us?”

Bilbo blinked at Oin, and at first it seemed like he was not seeing the healer, but then his eyes seemed to focus. Bilbo shook his head, “Not alright, ‘m not.”

Oin frowned and was obviously trying to sense what was wrong with the Hobbit. After a moment he whispered, “Master Baggins, where are you hurt? Do you know what just happened?”

Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment and his face seemed pained for a breath, then his face went blank and his breathing finally evened out. When Bilbo opened his eyes again they were finally clear as if he were once more present. He glanced about, then his gaze found Thorin and he said, “We have to send word to Thranduil and Bard, I assume Bard is in charge of the men still at least.”

Thorin frowned, not sure what had come over their Hobbits, Fili however seemed to have better wits about him as he asked, “Why Bilbo? What just happened?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and his face seemed pained again, but also sad as he said, “A man I brought back, the last man I brought back, was just killed by hunters. I thought they died out, but for me to be pulled like that, Yavanna. We have to send word, your all at risk, everyone I brought back who has a mark tying them to the Fae.”

Thorin did not understand, he could not think past the fear that still gripped him in regards to their hobbit. Fili though clearly was proving he would be fit to rule as he asked, “Bilbo I don’t understand, who are these hunters and how are they a danger to us.”

Bilbo closed his eyes and his voice was strained, “I told you, there are those that would hunt all Fae to the ground, men and elves aplenty, but there were a few legends, the true reasons we hid in Yavanna’s hills for so long. A few of the first Fae were captured, tortured with the old metal and they told them their true names.”

Bilbo shuddered, his fist clenching, but they were all transfixed, not certain what their Hobbit was saying but not willing to interrupt when he was clearly struggling to speak. When he did not seem to take up his story right away, Ori whispered, “True names hold power.”

Looking stricken, Bilbo nodded, “They do, doubly so for those with Fae in them. They were bound up like no chains or bonds could ever manage, at least those that survived what they stole. That’s part of why Yavanna’s gifts are so sacred, she granted us protection from them. Before I met Beorn I thought they hunted the last of the first Fae to extinction. That however was before my mother was born, I thought they must have died, but one of them must have survived somehow. If it were not for Yavanna’s blessing he would have taken my light, he pulled it out of him, killed him for it, but it was not his. He’ll not stop though until he has it. They never stopped.”

Dori was running a hand soothingly over the hobbits back. The dwarves all looked to one another. Fili though only looked to Bilbo as he asked, “You saw him? You were there?”

Bilbo looked to Fili, his face showing clear his confusion as he said, “I was, it must have been because they were trying to pull my life from him with the old metal. I did not think that was something they could do but I saw him, he appeared like a man, but he was wearing a glamor, using stolen Fae-magic. He could look like anything now. He’s dangerous, he’s got to have stolen from more than one Fae, to hold the old metal like that, and he is strong too. He pulled his bones apart like they were rotten reeds. He’s strong and dangerous. They need warned.”

Fili nodded, “Alright, we’ll send ravens with a warning that someone is after anyone with Fae connections. We’ll tell Bard about his man’s death. It will be alright Bilbo. I’ll see to the letters myself, right now.”

Bilbo took Fili’s hand and patted it. The hobbit’s eyes were a bit wet as he spoke, “Thank you.”

Fili nodded in acknowledgment, and then grabbed Ori as he made his way to send the promised letters. Kili quickly took his place in front of Bilbo on his knees, “Bilbo, if what you say is true this is not your fault. Your mother was as old as a dwarf was she not? This man, whoever he is must be at least a century or so old. You could not have known this would happen. You gave us back our life, that’s a good thing.”

Bilbo did not look like he believed that, but he gave Kili a bit of a forced smile. Oin’s assistant arrived then, with Oin’s kit. The healer spoke to Dori and Dwalin in their tongue, instructing them to aid in getting Bilbo onto the bed. Oin grabbed a bottled off the side table and held it to the Hobbit’s lips. Bilbo seemed reluctant but he took a swallow.

By the time they had him laid on the bed Bilbo was out cold. Dori saw fit to clean the Hobbit up as Oin instructed them all to leave. Thorin and the rest of the company moved down the hall to the royal chambers they had been in not so long ago. They sent one of the guards to tell Fili and Ori where they were as they set in to wait in hopes of learning what had become of their hobbit.

It seemed like a lifetime passed before Dori finally entered the room, he took a look about the room at them before he said, “Bilbo is healing up remarkably well, and Oin thinks that he might even have full use of his right arm by the time he wakes. No remaining sign of the infection either.”

Thorin frowned, “How is that possible, when he was just so ill?”

Dori took a seat with a weary sigh, “Oin thinks it’s that light. He said that when Bilbo brought you and the others back that he broke off pieces of his soul, and that is why he isn’t healing as fast as he did during our journey despite not showing signs of the fade. When that piece of his soul returned to him it gave him a boost. He still won’t be back to how he was before but Oin is optimistic, and that says something.”

They were silent for a bit, and then Balin said, “So what he said was true. He’s in grave danger. If this man is as dangerous as he says he is, and has lived that long, he must be smart enough to realize he can’t steal the light from any Bilbo brought back. He’ll be after our Hobbit.”

Dwalin cracked his knuckles, “I’d like to see him try.”

Kili shook his head, “Bilbo said he had a glamor. You heard him, he said whoever it is could look like anyone. There are so many ways he could get to Bilbo.”

Balin nodded, “The lad’s right, we need more information. We’ll have to wait on making any plans until Bilbo is awake.”

Gloin added thoughtfully, “We should bring in the guards and have them seal the gates shut. Bilbo said that it was a man he brought back that this hunter killed, so he’s not in Erabor now. Shut the gates at least until Bilbo wakes and we can get a better plan.”

Thorin nodded his agreement with the plan, and Dwalin stood, “I’ll go tell the men, a few of us should stay here, in case anything changes with our hobbit.”

Thorin didn’t speak but Dwalin nodded as if his eyes had conveyed his thanks. Thorin just had to remind himself that Bilbo was alive and well for now. In the morning he would find a way to protect their hobbit, until then he could do nothing but wait here to hear of any changes or if the Hobbit woke. Thorin was sure it was going to be a painfully long night too.

~

Bilbo woke with a groan at the glaring sunlight coming in. As he sat up Dori, who had apparently fallen asleep at his side, startled awake as well. Dori seemed to recover from waking far quicker than Bilbo was as he asked, “Bilbo your awake? How do you feel?”

Bilbo considered Dori, who looked a bit ruffled, and could not stop himself from asking, “What happened?”

Dori paled a bit, “You don’t remember?”

Bilbo closed his eyes, “I’m hoping what I remember was a nightmare, but did a light return to me?”

Dori sighed, “Yes it did.”

Bilbo would cry if he were alone, if he could. He didn’t even really know the man, just glimpses of memories, but he felt as if he had lost a close cousin, or at least someone he cared for. Dori seemed to take his silence as a sign of some sickness, “Should I fetched Oin?”

Bilbo shook his head, “No, I’m alright.”

The Hobbit moved to stand, and Dori placed a hand on his shoulder, “What are you doing? Oin hasn’t of yet cleared you.”

Bilbo looked at Dori and spoke the truth, “It’s not safe if I stay here. It’s best if I disappear.”

Dori shook his head, “It would be too risky for you to travel. What if this man finds you? Is there no way we can safe guard this mountain?”

Bilbo considered that. Of all the Fae-Born he had the most knowledge of their past. He had read everything his mother had collected, all those Bungo had gathered. Every journal and every recount of what Hobbit’s and Fae-Born had learned over the years. Still the Fae-hunters were unknowns, for none had faced them and survived, but if this one wore a Fae-glamor that meant there were wards, protections and revealers.

The shire had them naturally, built from Fae-Magic and Yavanna’s gifts. Stone could hold it like the earth of the shire, and Mahala was Yavanna’s husband. Thorin and the princes were already in danger. The other names of those that he had brought back might be forgotten but theirs were names inked for all the world to see.

Bilbo looked back at Dori, who looked like he was desperate for an answer, “There is a few wards, but I can’t be certain how well they would work, they have only ever been used in Yavanna’s heart.”

Dori sagged, “That does not sound very promising.”

Sighing like he was already tired, despite having just woken, Bilbo expanded, “If the stone holds it, it could work, but I cannot make promises before testing it.”

Dori nodded, “Alright, these wards, how do they work? How do we make them?”

Bilbo considered it for a long moment before he asked, “Do you still have the book I gave you?”

Dori opened the drawer on the side table, and pulled it from within its depths with the same reverence he had before. Bilbo took it, closing his eyes he remembered the oldest book in his library. The book took on the likeness easily enough. Dori looked awed when next Bilbo opened his eyes, “That is amazing.”

Bilbo gave a small smile but focused on finding the right page with much more careful hands. This may just be a replica of the old book, but its pages were still brittle. Bilbo smiled when he got to the page, “Do you think you could send for Ori, I’d have him sketch this for me.”

Dori glanced at the page skeptically, but nodded. He got up and moved to the door, muttering to the dwarves outside in their tongue. When he came back he sat back in the chair slowly, “I sent for Ori, but I don’t think he’ll be able to sketch anything, that page appears so faded it may as well be blank to me Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiled, “That is because it is very old Fae writing, when Ori gets here you’ll see.”

Dori seemed skeptical, but he changed the subject, “I sent for Oin as well, he had to go and see to his other patients in the night, but he wanted to see you sometime after you woke, to see how you fare.”

“You worry too much Dori, besides you’re not the only one in this room who is stronger than they look.”

Dori gave a small grin, but his brows were still drawn. Bilbo focused on the book to distract himself, “You know I never really sought to look for my dwarven Sire don’t you?” When Dori did not respond in words Bilbo continued instead of risking looking at the dwarf, “My mother loved me with all her heart, and many thought Bungo Baggins loved me as well. In a way he did, I mean he treated me well, he gave me all that was his, he even brought me back from death when I was a young faunt, at the expense of his own life.

“The truth though, it’s far more cruel, because Bungo left the last of his soul with me, and it comes with memories. Memories where Bungo only ever cared for the child that kept Belladonna in the shire with him. Then not long after that my mother saved me, brought me back a second time and left the last of her own soul. She loved me, that I can see plain as day, but she also was terrified of me. She saw in me a dwarf she thought it was a mistake to fall for. Worse than that she feared only a mother could truly love a Fae-Born child.”

Bilbo took a few deep breaths to gather himself. Dori spoke softly, “Why are you telling me this Bilbo?”

He met the gaze of the older dwarf, “Because I finally remembered why I thought bonds foolish. I carry my mother’s fears still with me, her fears that the only people that could care enough to bond with a Fae-Born, would be for their own personal gain. To her death she believed that a mother’s love for her child was the best any could hope for, and then she was lost to me.

“You probably think me cruel, that I have bonded with others, but the truth is I saw what they could gain and I thought it worth the stability a bond would grant me. You Dori, are a different case. You do not share my blood, you do not love my mother or my father, you really do not wish to gain anything from me. That’s why I can’t bond with you, not until I know you better, because no amount of memories lost could save me from myself if I realized my mother’s fears were right, and that you only cared for me because I offered you something.”

Dori looked crushed for a moment, but then he gave a wet smile, “Bilbo, if we never share a bond like you do with some of the others than I can handle that, but if you were to bond with me like that, and I think it means more than you say, and somehow I hurt you, well I don’t know if I could handle that. So we can spend a century getting to know each other if you like, and I would still offer you all I do now.

“Like it or not I accepted it when we saw you near death for sixth months, to me you’re a brother, sure a bit different than the rest of us, but your younger than my Ori, and if anyone needed some siblings I would say that would be you. Someone does not make a house with so many ready to use guest rooms if they do not secretly wish for them to be filled.”

Bilbo didn’t know what to say to that, he didn’t know how to respond, thankfully a knock came from the door. It was Oin, who was set on doing a full exam. Bilbo had to think about the shire in spring to get through the terrible ordeal. Oin had poked and prodded what felt like nearly every inch of his skin, and considering how he had always wore his glamor even as a child it felt like an invasion.

He was relieved when Oin called Dori back into the room to pronounce, “He’s still got some recovering to do, with scar tissue and the like, and I have no doubt he will still be sore for some time with that kind of damage, no matter if it is healed, but I’ll give him the okay to walk about as long as he isn’t alone for another day or two. His right arm might take some exercises and time to get back to what it was before, but the worst of the damage is repaired.”

The Hobbit grinned at that, but then Oin grabbed him with a hand just under each ear and said, “Now don’t you dare get yourself hurt any more Master Baggins. You have had enough injuries to last three dozen souls a lifetime. I expect you to act accordingly and see to it that nothing else harms you if you have any say.”

He could do nothing more that nod and Oin said, “Good, Dori you take care of this boy, I’m going to the healing halls where hopefully he will never find himself again.”

Dori grinned, “Not if I have a say in it.”

Oin nodded and left, as he was leaving Ori came rushing in with Fili a step behind him. Bilbo found himself raising an eyebrow at the prince who rolled his eyes, “I was heading here to see you when I bumped into Ori, who also came to see you. We just got responses from Bard and the elf king, but those I think can wait until after we find out what mysterious thing you are going to have Ori sketch out.”

Bilbo wanted to protest, he hadn’t expected a return message, but then again he needed to get Ori’s to sketch what he needed. Stone was not green hills and Bilbo knew not of how to make such design in materials that were not soft green dirt. If someone else could make the designs in the stone he could give them the spark they needed to ward the mountain, at least he hoped. Bilbo had the dwarves sit so Ori had a clear view of the page, with Fili and Dori sitting behind him, looking over his shoulder. Bilbo took a deep breath, he really would break every rule for these dwarves. He spoke the surface words in the old Fae language and slowly the images below began to reveal themselves.

Ori began sketching right away, but Dori said, “Those look familiar.”

Bilbo wanted to question him on the matter, but if he stopped reading from the page the image would dissipate and it might not become visible again for at least a few hours and at most a few months. Thankfully Ori must have had some idea to the urgency because he had a rough but precise outline drawn of each rather quickly.

When Bilbo let the images vanish Fili asked, “Is that what these always look like to you?”

Bilbo smiled at that, “Actually there is more subscript if you read the subscript, it’s a Fae trick, you can tell a hundred stories with a single sentence, though that sometimes mean there is always more written down then what you expected there to be.”

They all looked at Ori’s sketch and Dori asked, “Now what do we do with these symbols?”

Bilbo wince, “That’s the part I would need help on, I need these set into the mountain at any main entrances or points of importance, they will hold the ward in place. In the shire they were merely dug into the dirt, but here everything is stone. I suppose it would need to be carved, or else I can’t do anything.”

Ori nodded, “Alright, well Bofur would be the best to set them in the stone, but Balin would be the best to tell us where to place them. I’ll send some of the guards to fetch them.”

Fili snorted, “Might as well send for everyone, they’ll want to know Bilbo is awake and they will want to know about this plan, and about these letters addressed to our dear hobbit.”

Bilbo frowned, “Letter’s addressed to me?”

Fili nodded and handed the letters over. The seal on them had been broken, but his name, Bilbo Baggins, was written clearly on the front. At Bilbo’s inspection Fili mentioned, “The guards opened them to inspect them, check for any poisons or dangers. Its standard procedure for any in the company who receive letters, we’ve had a few close calls you see.”

Bilbo merely nodded and pulled the first out, this one he suspected was from Bard, the hand writing was simple, efficient, and clearly written by a hand that did not have as much practice as an elf king would.

Bilbo

Now that you are awake, myself and few of my people that I trust would like to speak with you. As I write this we are preparing to make our way to the mountain, I hope you are still there to receive this letter, and receive us in time. The man you spoke of, the one who just died, we had suspected something wicked when he went missing nearly three months ago. I would wait to share further details until I can speak with you in person.

Bard

Bilbo suspected Fili had already read the letter, seeing as he looked not at all curious, while Ori and Dori did their best to subtly read over Bilbo’s shoulder. However Dori apparently was too affronted to pretend he hadn’t, “The nerve of that man, I don’t care if they named him King to speak with you as if you are quite familiar.”

Bilbo shrugged, “I like Bard. He was one of the few that didn’t want me bound in old iron the moment I showed up in their tents with the Arkenstone.”

The others looked upset by that information, but Bilbo chose to come back to that, he was more concerned with what the Elf King could be writing him for. He suspected he wasn’t asking for his head or Fili would not be so calm, but still he had a sense of foreboding.

Hobbit of the Shire, Dwarf of Erabor, Child of the Fae,

Master Bilbo Baggins

I do thank you for your warning, though it was not necessary. I was alive when the first of your kind began to appear in this world, I admit I was one of the many that believed your kind were a parasite. Clearly you have proved, to me, and to all of my subjects present for your acts of bravery, that we were wrong to think such of all of you. That being said, I would know more of the threat we face, and would share with you what knowledge I myself possess on this matter. I would prefer not to meet under the mountain, but as I am sure you would safe guard the dwarves, it is perhaps the best place for you until this matter is sorted. I hope Oin has treated your injuries well since you have woken and that I find you in better health then last I saw you,

My Sincerest regards,

King of the Mirkwood, leader of the woodland Elves,

Lord Thranduil

P.S. We should be arriving not long after this letter has reached you, please do see to it the dwarves allow us entry to speak on such important matters

Stuffing both letters into their envelopes with a bit more aggression then necessary, Bilbo crinkled the paper, “So they are both coming here. That’s just lovely. Why are they both coming here?”

Fili sighed, “Did you read it at all? They have information about whoever it was that killed the man you brought back. This is good news, we might be able to find him and get justice.”

Dori shook his head, “I don’t like this. Whoever killed the man could look like anyone, so how do we know they aren’t sneaking him in.”

Chewing his lip, Bilbo tried to think past the raging panic, “I can set up the wards to dispel any glamor worn, but only if the stone will hold it.”

The others seemed to consider that, but paused when a knock sounded. Fili went to answer it, and half the company came piling in. Oin and Gloin appeared to now be the only ones absent. Instead of explaining to the King and other various dwarves what the letters said he merely handed them over to be read.

There was some fighting in their tongue before Dori put a stop to it by saying in a loud and stern voice, “We might have a plan, to protect those in the mountain.”

When silence reined Dori gestured for Bilbo to speak up, and Ori handed him the sketches without him having to say a word. Bilbo placed the paper on the table they had all settled in at and spoke softly, “I can’t guarantee these will work, I don’t think they have ever been used outside of Yavanna’s gardens, but if we can get some of these up at various points I might be able to activate a ward system to protect those in the mountain that bare the mark of Fae magic.”

The dwarves had passed the sketch about, but when Bilbo stopped talking Balin was holding it with a drawn brow. When the advisor realized silence reined he said, “There are already symbols almost exactly like this in several places throughout the mountain.”

There was a bit of an uproar as some of the dwarves protested but they fell silent when Thorin spoke up, “I have never seen these marking before Balin.”

Not seeming phased in the slightest, Balin nodded, “That is because we painted over them, they appeared at one point seemingly overnight when I was still a child. My father was rather upset, they thought it some form of graffiti, they were not sanctioned that was certain, but I found each and every one of them in my youth. I can show them to you Bilbo.”

Bofur spoke before Bilbo could, “Is it safe for you to be up and about? Will trying to make these wards worsen your condition?”

Raising a brow in challenge, Bilbo spoke with a voice that dared them to question him, “Oin cleared me for walking, Dori can confirm.”

The dwarves all looked to Dori who said, “He did, but he also advised you not overdo it, or do anything that might cause you harm.”

Bilbo resisted rolling his eyes, “I won’t overdo anything, and even if I do put the wards up they aren’t going to damage me. If I think it might I will say. On my honor.”

Nori snorted and muttered about a fellow thief’s honor but somehow the group decided to see Bilbo off, though Thorin and Fili had to return to the council meeting. The council needed to be appraised of the situation and plans needed to be made for the visiting men and elves. Bilbo was excited to be out and walking about, but he did tire easier than he would have liked. Thankfully the dwarves seemed to have realized this and slowed the pace without mentioning it. Bilbo thought he might have just burnt up with embarrassment. Balin had asked which Bilbo would need to see first, so they made their way to the main entrance.

When Oin gestured to a faded mural close to the gates Bilbo did not see it at first. It really had been artfully painted over, disguising it. He found it eventually though and wondered what that meant. As far as he knew his mother was the only Fae-Born to know of it, and the original Fae had died out. Still he was able to get his hand atop the carved rune.

He had just closed his eyes to concentrate when Kili asked, “Is it working? Do you have a ward up?”

Bilbo turned the fiercest glare he had on the dwarf, “It is not just going to happen in an instant. I need to concentrate and I need time. If you cannot hold your tongue I would ask you remove yourself until I either am finished or have given up.”

All the dwarves present looked taken aback and Kili, murmured a quite apology before muttering, ‘’could give Thorin a run for his money.”

Bilbo just gave the young dwarf another glare and he quickly mimed locking his mouth shut. Bilbo was glad because he was not at all sure if he could do this. He had read about it, he knew it in theory, he suspected it was something he could do, but doing it was another matter entirely. He focused on the feel of the stone under his hand. The feel of the rune. The markings were perfect, like whoever had done them had practice at it. Still Bilbo pushed that out of his mind. He needed to focus, focus on lining his magic up with the marks.

Bilbo had thought it would be hard. Sure he had done this a million times back in the shire, when he built his own Underhill, and that hadn’t been terribly difficult, but it had never been easy. He thought the stone that muffled and amplified everything all at once would fight him. He thought he would have to push harder and that even then it might not work. He thought it would be so very different from working with the dirt and soil in the shire.

The last part at least was correct. It was different. The rest he had been so wrong on. Perhaps it was because his father was a dwarf, perhaps it was because he so desperately wanted this ward to work, more than he had ever wanted anything he made from dirt or soil. Perhaps even the gods played a role in it. Bilbo did not know, all he did know was that he felt his magic form a ward that whispered to him.

Bilbo suspected it was his mind or his magic working with him, but it was as if the forming ward had a voice of its own, “What is your intent?”

Bilbo spoke aloud in the old tongue and hoped the dwarves would not think him mad or interrupt, “first and foremost I wish to protect the dwarves in this mountain. To repel and hopefully keep out those that would do them harm.”

Bilbo felt a gentle warmness under his hand, “Do you wish to protect them from those outside the mountain?”

Bilbo frowned at that, “Can I protect them from those inside it as well?”

He had more asked it for himself, but the ward answered, “Not in the same way, those inside the mountain cannot be repelled or kept out, but there are less obvious forms of protections. They can be made to forget the harm they wished to cause. Of course some may slip through, it is much harder to protect from within.”

Bilbo thought quickly, “Would that interfere with keeping others out?”

There was a pause, and Bilbo was afraid he would not get an answer when the ward spoke, “If the mountain were under siege it might, but not immediately.”

Bilbo nodded, “Yes, then do it.”

The ward warmed further under his hand before it whispered once more, “There are ways one could get around this, flaws this ward cannot account for. Only surface thoughts and initial intent can be read. Is there more you wish to add? Another intent?”

Bilbo nodded, then felt silly as he spoke, “can you sense other Fae or a glamor.”

Bilbo thought he could feel the ward thinking, as if it was taking on its own life separate from him, “I should be able to sense both if they enter the mountain, but not as they approach.”

Bilbo wanted to smile but thought that would seem odd, at least odder then he was already being, “Can you make it so nothing with Fae in it can enter the mountain without permission first and can you take away a glamor?”

It felt as if the ward caressed his hand, “Only when they first come to enter, once they have been invited in then I cannot keep them out unless the invitation is rescinded. As for the glamor, I can make it drop for a time, but they will be able to put it back up once they have entered the city.”

Bilbo was a bit disappointed there was not more he could do, but it was more than they had already, “Alright, please put that in place.”

The ward warmed under his hand until it was near uncomfortable, then the ward spoke once more, “there are other marks, if I spread to them I will be stronger, can do more to protect you and those dwarves you care for especially. Those that bare your mark and those that you will one day bare the mark of. I need only your permission, and more of your magic.”

Bilbo nodded, this ward was good and pure and he trusted it, “Do it please, I would see them protected.”

Bilbo felt his magic pulled from him, and it felt strange, the ward did not touch his light, only his magic. Bilbo had once thought them one and the same but clearly they were not. The stone under his hand grew even hotter, and just when Bilbo thought he might not be able to keep his hand on it much longer the ward whispered once more, with finality, “It is done.”

Bilbo struggled to pull his hands away and winced when a pinch of skin peeled off. As he opened his eyes and looked at his red palms he grimaced, Oin was going to kill him. He turned to look at the dwarves and explain that it was done, only to find far more dwarves than just the company members that had been present.

All of them were staring at the wall. Bilbo glanced to it and frowned. The faded mural was gone and in its place was another. Bilbo did not recognize it, nor did he recognize the runes on the wall, though they looked familiar.

When Bilbo looked back to the dwarves Dori stepped forward, the first of the dwarves to pull their gaze away, “I didn’t know you could do that. It’s beautiful… but did it work?”

Bilbo nodded, “There is a ward up, I think it will work, I don’t know how well. The mural was not intentional.”

Dori shook his head, “That’s Mahala’s prayer, every dwarven child knows it, though I’ve never seen it done so beautifully. Like Mahala himself commissioned it. I didn’t think you would know it Bilbo.”

Bilbo shook his head, “I don’t really, at least I don’t think I do, it’s like the stone has a life of its own. It whispered to me.”

Bofur stepped up beside Dori, “I wouldn’t say whisper is the word I would use. I think the whole mountain heard it. Sounded how I imagined Mahala himself would. Promising to protect and shelter all in the mountain.”

Bilbo took a step back and suddenly felt a bit light headed. Dori must have noticed him stumble a step because he quickly took his hand to steady him. Bilbo winced and Dori quickly shifted his grip to his wrist and managed to turn Bilbo’s palm up to look at. Dori gave Bilbo a pointed look, “I thought you said it wouldn’t do you any harm?”

Bilbo gave a pinch of a smile, “It’s not really harm so much, and I didn’t think it would do it, but honestly I had no idea what was going to happen.”

Kili laughed, “Oin is going to kill you.”

Before Bilbo could think of a way to respond his hands began to tingle, the pain quickly faded. Dori gave a small smile, “Looks like we might not need to tell the good healer.”

A dwarf Bilbo did not know stepped forward then, “Sirs, I hate to interrupt but the men and elves were spotted not far from the gate and the king requests you in the council chambers where they are preparing their welcome.”

Dori waited to see if Bilbo was steady enough on his feet, but as they started up some stairs he kept a hand on his lower back for support just in case. Thankfully the council chambers were not far from the gate. The room was ridiculously large and grand, as apparently was custom for dwarves if they had a choice of the matter. Thorin was sitting at the far end of the room at a table that was a bit higher than the other longer tables that formed a circle about the room.

The king’s chair was even larger and looked like it ought to have been a throne. To either side of him there were two chairs each, that were lower and a bit less grand but still far more ostentatious than the kings, but were still like thrones compared to the simple chairs about the room. Fili sat in the one to his left.

Thorin had been speaking, but fell silent as they entered. Bilbo was surprised to see him wearing a heavy crown, full armor, and equipped with weapons as if he was about to go off to war. Thorin gave a small smile then gestured them in. Bilbo found himself now being led along by Kili’s hand at his back as Dori shuffled into a seat at one end of the raised dais. His brothers took up seats on either side of him. Bilbo found himself seated between Kili and the king on Thorin’s right, and Bilbo thought to protest.

It didn’t seem proper. Yet the moment he sat, before he could open his mouth, he felt a warmth through three bounds. It was as though the royals were projecting how much they wanted him to sit right where he was.

Bilbo did not have time to get lost in all that might mean because Thorin stood, “The elves and men will be at our gates in less than an hour. Master Baggins, do you believe the wards you placed will work?”

Bilbo felt put on the spot, and wasn’t sure what to say, but Kili spoke for him, “Master Baggins said he believed they would, and seeing as a mural appeared of Mahala’s blessing, I believe that a sign that it will.”

Thorin had looked to his nephew when he spoke, but then he turned his gaze back to Bilbo as he asked, “Is this true?”

Bilbo gave a nod, “I believe it will, though I couldn’t tell you if it was Mahala’s blessing. I don’t know it to say one way or another.”

Thorin tilted his head in acknowledgment and for a moment Bilbo thought he saw the hint of a smile, but it dissipated quickly. Thorin turned back to his council, and a debate quickly started up on what to expect from the men and elves. It seemed most suspected the worst, and many of the dwarves in the room argued that they should not let them in at all.

That seemed to be the consensus until Dori stood up, “They have information on a killer that would see our hobbit dead at his hands. We may not like it, but if there is even a chance their information might help us better protect our Hobbit then we must take it.”

There were a few murmurs, but the dwarves all seemed to be settling down when a voice spoke from directly behind Bilbo, “We should still take precautions. Despite what they say, it is my understanding that not but 7 months ago these men and elves wished to take his life.”

Bilbo turned his head about so quickly he gave himself a crick in his neck. He gave the dwarf a suspicious look as he asked, “Where have you been Forin?”

The dwarf gave a grin that made him look mad, “I went to find the skin changer Beorn. I had heard he was meant to return days ago to visit you and yet none had even spotted him. I regret to inform you that he is dead, but I did find this where he was killed.”

Forin tossed a very large water skin on the table before Bilbo. Bilbo recognized it, but still he opened it and peaked inside. There was star dust in the water, glowing far brighter than all the rest he had brought. Bilbo had to bite his lip. He had to fight to keep his emotions from running away with him.

Still he felt something twist in his gut as he asked, “How do you know he is dead. Fae and their ilk do not leave behind a body.”

Forin crossed his arms, “The kind you are born of might not leave anything but light, but you also cannot withstand the old metal while the skin walker did so with ease? He left behind bones and nothing more, but they could never be mistaken for the bones of something born to this world.”

Bilbo felt something was off. Forin was either not telling the whole truth or was telling no truth at all right now. He didn’t know on what part, and he did not suspect he would even if he spent hours trying to decipher it. Forin must have sensed Bilbo’s suspicion, because he said with a sarcastic humor “If you want I could fetch his bones for you.”

Bilbo considered it for a moment, “Where are his bones?”

Forin shrugged, “Halfway between here and his home I suspect, by a tree with some odd fruit on it.”

Bilbo paled, “That’s by the underground. You just left the bones out there. Where anyone could get to them?”

Forin sighed, “What do you want me to do with them?” Bilbo had to see them for himself to believe, and that must have shown on his face because Forin sighed, “Very well, I’ll go fetch them. Don’t get killed while I do so.”

With that Forin left the room. When he was out of hearing range Thorin spoke to one of the guards, “If he left the mountain, I want to know how he got back in it.”

The Guard nodded, and quickly swept out of the room to do as bid. Murmurs went through the dwarves present, but before any true discussion could start back up a dwarf came running in. He gave a very deep bow, and despite clearly being out of breath managed to speak up, “Both the elves and the men are at the gate and request audience with the Hobbit. Do we allow them entry?”

The dwarves all looked to Thorin who then in turn looked to Bilbo, “What say you? Will you see them?”

Bilbo was surprised when all the dwarves in the room turned their gaze to him without even a pause, like they were not at all phased by a dwarf king looking to a hobbit for a say in such a matter. Bilbo tried not to show his discomfort at the attention, “We must.”

Thorin nodded as if he had expected such a response, “The elf King and the King of men may be allowed to enter, if others wish to enter then they will leave their weapons outside this room.”

The dwarf gave another bow and left as quickly as he ran in. It seemed like in no time at all Thranduil and Bard were being led into the council room. They each brought a handful of their people with them, but none held weapons in the council room. Bard came forward first and gave a short bow, before acknowledging Thorin, “Your majesty, King under the mountain.”

Thorin inclined his head, “King Bard, why have you come?”

Bard gave a bitter smile, “I have come to speak to the Fae-Born.” With that said Bard looked to the hobbit, “Bilbo Baggins, my people and I owe you many thanks, you returned to us many that were lost after the battle and I regret that we did not acknowledge the many lives you likely saved when you took the life of the Dragon. That being said, I have come to speak of the matter of the man you say is dead. I assume you knew this from the light that flew through the sky to the mountain.”

Bilbo nodded, “It was the part of my soul I left in him when I brought him back returning to me. He was killed by a Fae-hunter.”

Bard closed his eyes and looked like he was filled with some sorrow. He gathered himself quickly though, “There is more to this that you do not know, and I would have us all on the same page. Whoever killed my man, he may be a Fae-hunter but he has made an enemy of all of us with his attack. Jacob, come forward and tell the Hobbit what you told me.”

One of the men, a young looking one at that, stepped up beside Bard and he gave a very low bow before saying, “Master Baggins, I told Bard as I tell you this, three months past my brother and I were traveling. My brother being the one you brought back, for which I owe you so many thanks.”

A few tears fell down the boy’s face, and he was a boy, no matter if he looked as tall as the other men. He rubbed away the tears and continued. “He had found himself a wife, a lady he had been sweet on but never dared tell until he came back. They got married and she is now with child. She wanted away from the mountain, wanted to be closer to her sister. So my brother and I started a trade caravan, between dale and a city to the west.

“We were traveling alone, just the two of us, and it was dark. We heard a voice, the voice of a little girl, calling to us. Abe, my brother, swore it was our sister that passed when I was too young to remember. It was coming from a copse of trees and it was so dark we couldn’t see, but the closer we got the more Abe’s chest started glowing. We stepped into this circle drawn in the dirt, we didn’t see it until we were in, and once we were in it we couldn’t leave.

“We were stuck for two days, I thought we were going to die. We had left our supplies by the road and only had the one water skin. Abe told me to get some rest, that he would take watch. He never woke me though. I woke with the morning sun on the third day. The circle and my brother were gone. No sign that they had even been there, and the clouds had finally cleared up.

“It was a day’s ride to Dale, so I came this way, and I told everyone what happened. They didn’t believe me at first, not until more voices were heard, voices of the dead, coming in at night when there are clouds to block out the stars.”

Bilbo felt like the world was tilting. Like someone had pulled the rug out from under his feet. He was thankful he was sitting. It took him a moment to gather himself enough to speak, “I am so sorry you had to go through that. I must ask. When you woke were there any strange marks on your person?”

The boy, Jacob, pulled up his shirt sleeve. There was a bandage which he quickly began to unraveled, before hesitantly taking a step forward. Bilbo waved him closer and the boy stepped up next to the raised table and lowered his arm before Bilbo before removing the last of the bandage. Bilbo felt his breath catch at the symbol. To the others he was sure it just looked like a black mark, perhaps even a ruin, but it was a message, written in a language only he could read. He looked up at the poor boy, “May I grip your wrist?”

The boy nodded so Bilbo tilted his wrist just so, allowing the light to fall over it. He did not like what he read. Thorin cleared his throat and asked, “Does this mark mean something?”

Bilbo took a steadying breath, “It’s the oldest of Fae writing, it might just look like a single mark, but in truth it is a message.”

It was the elf king who asked, “And what does the message say? What message has this creature left to you?”

Bilbo kept his eyes on the mark, on the message it hid. He cleared his throat and said, “it seems meant to be translated to common, so I shall do my best to read it as intended. To the children of men so bold, and to the elves of the dark forest old, to you I do speak, help me find the one I seek. Elf King, you must recall, a promise to help make the Fae Fall, and though this one may not be one of the first, he is a grandchild of the worst.”

Bilbo had to pause there, had to fight not to tremble. Bard asked, “Is that it? Whoever this is wants us to help him?”

He shook his head, “No, it says more, the rest is a bit harder to translate, and a bit harder to read. He was furious and I don’t think he meant for the rest to be put down. It says, something about being woken from a long sleep, a promise broken. He killed the last Fae he bound to him, because he thought he could find many more with her power. Her specific power.

“He did find two more, the first he bound to him, the second he purged of their light. It goes into detail on how but I don’t think I have the stomach to read that, and finally it mentions me. He says I was the first thing he sensed when he woke, and he thinks I can lead him to others like me. He thinks…. He sounds mad.”

Bilbo faded off, he could hardly believe what he had just read. The elf king stepped forward, “What does he think Halfling? What does it say?”

His voice was low and filled with malice, and a few dwarves put their hands on their weapon, but Bilbo ignored it all to say, “He thinks that I can somehow lead him to Underhill, to where the first Fae came from.”

Bilbo released the poor boy’s arm. The boy looked at the mark like he wanted to be sick, then quickly covered it back up with a bandage. Bilbo spoke to the boy softly, “The mark will fade soon, if you soak it in a strong mead it will do so more quickly.”

The elf king suddenly took several steps forward as he asked, “Can you? Can you lead us to Underhill?”

Bilbo felt his spine straighten and was glad when several dwarves stepped between him and the elf king. Bilbo considered the furry in the elf’s eye and said, “What do you know of Underhill, King of the forest of old?”

Thranduil stood a bit straighter as well as he snarled, “I know it is where the filthy parasites came from, you may have proven an exception, but your kind should still be eradicated. If I can lead this monster there I would do it, no matter the cost!”

Some of the dwarves started snarling. Thorin and the company were all on their feet, ready to fight the elf, but Bilbo stopped them with a raised hand. He locked eyes with Thranduil, whose face was contorted in rage, and spoke quite calmly, “I will be the first to admit, the very first Fae that came through to this world was a very dark character indeed. He was indeed a parasite, who took the lives of far too many innocent people for no other reason than because he could. Though he may have been from a similar branch as the Fae I am born from, they are not parasites. Yavanna would not have given them her blessing if they had taken the light from a single innocent.”

Thranduil snarled, “You expect me to believe this.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “You hunted how many Fae, and you never realized we cannot outright lie. Even just Fae-Born like I find their tongues tied when we attempt to tell a lie. Still if you wish to disbelieve me that is your choice, I will however tell you this. I will swear it to you in the old tongue if you wish. The reason why my people, the ones that hid away from the likes of you and this hunter, never thought to open the door to their home, is because Underhill was dying.

“It was a world built on pure magic, both dark and light, and it was destroying itself and all in it. It took the strength of a dozen of the oldest most powerful Fae to allow any to slip through to this world. If Underhill were even still in existence, which is very much unlikely, if a hoard of Fae did try to open a doorway, or even a tiny window to it, right this moment, it would do more damage than a hundred dragons raining down Dragon fire, and it would not just be at the opening.

“Tens of millions of Fae knew that they were going to die, they knew it would only be a few years at most, and they knew it would be better if only a few came through to this world. They didn’t want to risk the destruction it would cause to those living here if their calculations were wrong. So they let only a thousand Fae through, and they sealed it on both sides so no one else could put you and yours at risk.”

Thranduil seemed to have lost some of his fire, but he still sounded like he did not believe Bilbo when he asked, “And how do you know all this?”

Bilbo laughed at that, “Because my father collected books, and Fae loved to write. I read their accounts. One Fae from every family, chosen at random. They came here thinking it was a Utopia, then you Elf King, and those like you, who took the madness of one single bloody Fae and used it as an excuse to hunt the rest. Should I tell every one of the things you did? The things my ancestor wrote about you specifically?”

The elf king paled as his subjects began to mutter, and one stepped forward. It was an elf that bared the mark of Bilbo’s soul, and he looked young for an elf, “Father, you yourself told me that they cannot lie.”

The elf looked disgusted, and the elf king lost the last of his anger as he turned back to Bilbo, “I apologize, and ask that the past stay buried.”

Bilbo shook his head, “I do not forgive you and I doubt now I ever will, but I will not tell any of your subjects what you did if you tell me what you know of this unter, for clearly you know of him.”

Thranduil looked furious once more, but then his son spoke in Sindarin, “Tell him what he wants to know or you will wish he had not saved my life.”

Thranduil let out a long huff then said, “He never told any his name, preferred we called him by nick names and changed them every season. When I first met him he merely hunted Fae because he liked it. Then he found out if he got a Fae’s true name, he could make them do anything once he spoke it aloud thrice. He was good at getting Fae to tell him their name, either by using the ones he had bound, or by using the old metal.

“He was a human man though, and he could never see past a glamor. He began to become more and more addicted to the power he got from the Fae he bound, when one tricked him into giving them his own name, the name his mother gave him at birth. His true name as you Fae called it. I heard that he was bound in a slumber and I thought it was for the best. We thought we had nearly killed every last one of you, and many elves thought he may as well have been a Fae himself by that point. So we did not look for him, not that we would have been able to break an enchanted sleep.”

Bilbo shook his head, “That last was a lie, enchanted sleeps are just like a glamor, you elves can break them if you know how and you well know that, for was it not your wife who woke you from a similar such sleep Child of blood?”

Thranduil paled, and a murmur went up through the elves, as their king said, “How do you know me by that name? I killed the one that learned it.”

Bilbo smiled bitterly at that, “No, you killed the wrong Fae, they did look similar I suppose, though by that I mean they shared the same color light and about nothing else. I will tell you this, I know the spell that put you to sleep the last time, and I know of ways to make it much harder to break. So do not give me cause to use it by trying to help this hunter or by taking up the craft again yourself.”

Thranduil snarled, “I should have given you more tea laced with old metal when I had the chance you Fae-filth!”

Thranduil pulled a knife from his sleeve and nearly threw it before anyone could react, anyone but his son, who suddenly had his own knife placed at his father’s throat, “You will lower your weapon father, and you will make an oath this moment that you will never speak of the hobbit or his kind like you have ever again.”

Thranduil snarled in Sindarin, “You dare put a knife to my throat child? My people will have you in chains when we leave the mountain!”

The younger elf smiled, and another elf, one who looked as old as Bilbo had ever seen an elf look, he looked like he might even have a wrinkle, “No Thranduil, you have neglected your realm and your people for long enough. You have made far too many enemies and if it were not for this Hobbit, this Fae, you would have lost many of our precious children. Legolas is our king now, and I do not think you will be leaving this mountain, as we are going to give you to the dwarves. I thought it strange that one such as you would volunteer to aid a Fae, but I thought perhaps you had a shred of decency and saw fit to aid the one who brought your son back to life for you.”

The elf looked at the king with disgust then turned to Bilbo and the dwarves at the high table, “Thorin, King under the mountain, and Master Bilbo Baggins, we give to you our once king, and ask only that you forgive the rest of us for allowing him to hold that title for so long.”

Bilbo could not believe his eyes as the elves that had come with the elf king aided dwarven guards in putting the king in chains. Not once did his son remove the knife from his neck until he had been stripped to his under clothes and searched for any other weapons. When he finally did move to drop his blade, the elk king moved as if to bite him, and the young elf hit him with the handle of his knife. Thranduil was out cold then, as dwarves were instructed to drag him to the dungeons, which apparently were still perfectly intact.

When silence once more fell in the room the young elf turned to Bilbo and gave a very low bow, “Master Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of the shire, Dwarf of Erabor, Fae-Born and Death stealer, I beg your forgiveness for my father’s actions. They do not speak for the rest of the elves of Mirkwood, not in this.”

Bilbo felt himself smile past his disbelief as he said, “I do not forgive you for there is nothing to forgive. I would not hold the actions of a father against a son, nor a king against his people. I would thank you for stopping him from throwing that knife though, I do not think I would have done well with an old metal blade, no matter how small.”

The elf stood with a sad smile, “You brought me back from darkness, it is the least I could do, and the rest of the Mirkwood elves feel the same. Some whom you brought back feel as if you brought parts of them back that they lost long before the battle. They call you a hero of our people, a friend of elves and all those living. I will do whatever I can to aid and protect you, if you wish.”

Some of the dwarves by him muttered about that, but Bilbo merely smiled, “Thank you, that is most kind, I would merely ask that you and your people be careful. I do not think this hunter will come after elves, but you can never be too careful, and if you happen to learn more about the hunter, I would request you share any information you gather.”

The elf nodded, and then he and his people left. Bard had picked up the knife Thranduil had nearly thrown and was inspecting it with interest. He flipped it so the handle was facing Bilbo and took a step forward, intent on offering it to the Hobbit. Bilbo had to fight not to take a step back.

The handle looked like wood, just regular wood. Then again the blade itself just looked like ordinarily metal. Bilbo hesitantly touched the hilt and when it did not burn him he picked it up with only a slight tremble to his hand. Bard noticed, as did the dwarves no doubt, but it was the man who asked, “It’s old metal, isn’t it? I don’t think I could tell the difference between it and another blade.”

Bilbo set the blade on the table before him, and stared at it with a pain in his heart, “That’s what makes it so terrifying to us, even I could not tell you if it were old metal or not, not unless I made the mistake of touching it, or worse still be cut by it.”

Thorin was inspecting the blade over his shoulder, when Bard spoke softly, “I have only ever heard the tales. That they can fell a Fae, but I never understood why. What makes this metal different than any other?”

Bilbo glanced up at the man, he looked curious, but there was no malice in his face. Bilbo wasn’t sure why he said it, he didn’t even think it through, but before he knew it the words left his mouth, “The difference, according to the stories is this metal, if it is old metal, came from Underhill. When they closed the door if you will, shattered pieces of Underhill fell through to this world. Some of it was star dust, the life and essence that made it home, and some of it was the tainted bits of metal that were killing it. Here in this world the metal is just like any other though, it poses no more threat or danger than any other metal unless it is wielded against a Fae or their ilk.”

Bard took a step back, “So it is true? That blade could kill you?”

Bilbo gave a bitter smiled, “Any blade can kill me King of men.” He picked up the blade by its handle once more and carefully examined it, “This one could make me weep for death.”

Bard frowned, “You have experience with it then? The old metal? You know the tales to be truth?”

Bilbo could see so many questions in Bard’s eyes, but it was not his curiosity that swayed Bilbo. No it was the way he spoke like he hoped he was wrong, the way his brows crinkled. Bard was curios but he did not want the true answers. He did not want to know the details.

So Bilbo changed the subject, “The voices your people hear, it’s a wisp. Likely the hunter managed to catch one and used it to lure your man in, but they can be captured only once by the same person, so it has likely found a home somewhere near your city. They like dark and water, and will avoid metal to nest. It is likely constructing a nest.

“You will need to find and kill it before it manages to lure a victim to the finished nest or more will spawn and you do not want that. The Old Forrest started with only a few wisps and the hobbits at first did not think them as a serious threat, or they thought that perhaps they were just spirits that could be saved, now they are numerous and near impossible to weed out, and not a single one has ever been stopped from killing.”

A tad paler, Bard swallowed, “How do we kill it? Especially when we can’t even see the thing?”

Bilbo stared the man in the eye, “You have to find its nest, and it should be easy to spot in a place like Dale. It will look like a plant of some kind, most often a tree but occasionally a bush if they are weak. The roots though will be black, and it will have thorns bigger than my fist. Burn the nest and the wisp will become visible. It will look like the dead, though for each person it is different, normally they take the form of a loved one lost. Once it is visible you must stab it in the heart. It will grow still then, but you must cut off its head and burn it. If you do not it will return in a fortnight, and it will be angry. The only thing worse than a wisp is an angry one.”

Bard looked horrified, “Have you killed one of these before?”

Bilbo nodded, “Oh yes, more than a hundred but less than a thousand I’d wager. If you can get them before they finish building their nest they aren’t so bad, after though they get strong enough they can cut you with their claws and tear flesh with their fangs. They are terrible things that survive on death itself, and tend to prefer children, the younger the better. So you will definitely want to find the nest soon and get it over with. I’d offer to do it myself but I don’t think Oin would let me and I wouldn’t put it past the hunter to use the wisp as a trap again.”

Bard nodded, “Right, we will do that then. I just have one last question.” Bard paused and Bilbo gestured for him to ask it, “If it takes on the form of a lost loved one, how do you bare to kill it?”

Bilbo winced at that, “Well I always just thought of it like a glamor, because obviously it can’t have a true form of more than one dead person. You just have to remember they are not your loved one and if you look close enough you can see the differences. You’ll see the claws for one, and they do look like they are dead, though never the wounds or sickness that killed the one you loved oddly enough. Of course when they are saying how they wish to eat you it makes it easier to do it, though the first is always hardest. It’s best if you take two or three men with you at least, and something strong to keep the fire burning, you can used lamp oil.”

Bard thanked Bilbo for the information, and promised to send word on how the hunt went. When the humans were at last out of the room, and the council room doors had been closed, Thorin asked, “What would you like us to do with Thranduil?”

Bilbo considered the king. He was once again surprised by being asked his opinion. After a moment Bilbo set the blade on the table and said simply, “I cannot be allowed such a say in his fate, Fae might not be the monsters the elf king made us out to be, but we often have a sort of justice that leans more towards an eye for an eye, and considering Thranduil crimes against my people that is a dangerous path. I would just like to never see the sight of him again.”

One of the dwarves in the room, one Bilbo did not know, whispered to another, “I hate the elves myself but I think he over sells it a bit.”

Apparently the dwarf did not know hobbits, Fae-Born in particular, had excellent hearing. He glared daggers at the dwarf as he called out, “You there, you think I tell an exaggerated tale, do you?”

Thorin frowned, having not heard the whisper, but none the less called out, “Step forward and speak for all to hear you.”

The dwarf was shoved forward by the one he had spoken too, and he blushed red, but looked quite angry as he said, “I merely think, considering the crimes Thranduil has committed against our people, perhaps that should take higher president then this Halfling’s tales.”

Thorin snarled, “You dare insinuate this Hobbit speaks false?”

Thorin opened his mouth again, and looked ready to say something he might regret, but Bilbo interrupted, “Perhaps you would like a demonstration?”

Bilbo held up the knife in his hand. Thorin frowned as he whispered, “Bilbo, you do not need to show us that.”

Bilbo shook his head and spoke with a voice soft but just loud enough to carry, “Oh no, I would not offer to show him that. If he thinks I’m speaking false I would share the pain of it with him. Not all of it of course, just enough to get my point across.”

Thorin still looked uneasy, but instead he said, “How?”

Bilbo took that as permission, “Come, prove me false, take my hand and see if you can bear it.”

The dwarf seemed a bit wary, but his confidence with which he walked forward made Bilbo feel he was taking the right course of action. He held out his hand and the dwarf took it and gripped it tight in his larger one. Bilbo had to bend a bit awkwardly to return the strong hold as he very gently placed the flat side of the metal against the back of his hand.

He bit back a hiss and quickly pushed the pain through to the dwarf. He removed the blade as soon as the pain left his hand and went into the dwarf. At first the dwarf did not seem to feel it, and he grinned when Bilbo let go of his hand. The dwarf took a step back with a victorious grin, but it quickly fell away as he hissed.

The dwarf touched the back of the corresponding hand that Bilbo had wounded. The moment he did it was like the pain began to register, he seized and shook and screamed as he clawed at his hand before he finally passed out from the pain. It only lasted a minute, the length of time Bilbo had held the blade to his skin, and when the dwarf later woke Bilbo knew it would be with only the memory of the pain. Yet the other dwarves looked horrified as one ran around to check on him.

Oin pushed his way next to Bilbo and snarled, “Let me see that hand you foolish boy.”

Bilbo held out his hand, where a black mark looked like charred flesh where the blade had touched. It was already beginning to heal, being a surface wound, and the contact being so brief, but it looked red and angry. Oin cursed loudly as he inspected the healing wound. When he was satisfied it was healing on its own he held out his other hand, “I’ll be taking that knife since you can’t be trusted with it apparently. I’ll see it put somewhere no one will ever find it.”

Bilbo handed the knife over gently, but spoke up, “Perhaps not somewhere no one can find it, if this hunter has bound enough Fae light to himself it might be able to hurt him if he is ever captured. Not as much as it could hurt me, but enough.”

Oin considered the knife for a moment, then handed the blade to Nori, “You put that somewhere only you can find it, will you.”

Nori grinned, “Oh I will do just that.”

He slipped the blade into the folds of his clothes and the healer that had checked on the dwarf still passed out in the middle of the council room floor said, “He’s fine now, though I can sense the remnants of a great pain. Worse than any I’ve ever felt.”

Bilbo frowned at that, “I only gave him a bit of it.”

Oin frowned, “Is that what it’s like when you are cut by a knife like that?”

Bilbo tapped his arm and said, “You saw a bit of what happens when we are cut by a knife like that, even if it was not a direct wound but one shared. If the knife is pulled out it will only cause a poison and a bit of pain. If left in, or even just left on the skin for longer, it gets much worse. It’s how they managed to get the names of those first Fae. They left them shackled in it, with a few knives in them for a few days, and promised to leave them with it like that unless they gave up their names.”

Oin looked at the now nearly gone mark once more, “this hunter would do that to you if he gets ahold of you?”

Bilbo shrugged, “Most assuredly, though he won’t get what he wants even if he does.”

Oin shook his head, “I know your strong lad, but I don’t think any are that strong.”

Oin let go of Bilbo’s hand and Bilbo fought the urge to rub at the spot that was still healing, “It’s not a matter of strength, its Yavanna’s blessing, the first and kindest one she granted only to those Fae-born that follow her laws. If he manages to capture me, he’ll surely try to get my name and bond me to him, but he will never get my name and he will never be able to bond me. He will easily kill me in his attempts but it would still be a kinder fate.”

Oin shook his head, “I do not think I will ever understand you lad. Still I’m glad to see you healing a bit on your own, though I would see you drink more of those rocks to give you a boost.”

Bilbo snorted, “You dwarves are the baffling ones, you seemed to name every pebble under a mountain but it seems not a one of you can remember the name of the only stone that didn’t originate in your mountain. They are not rocks, but star dust. As for drinking them, I think perhaps with everything I should save them. As you said I am healing well enough on my own, and with things as they are I cannot rely on more coming. It would be best then to keep them for an emergency.”

Oin considered Bilbo before giving a nod, “Yes that appears a wise idea. Still do not push yourself Hobbit, I would not like to see you in my halls again.”

Oin patted Bilbo’s hand, where the black mark was now gone and made to leave the council rooms with his assistant carrying the unconscious dwarf. Bilbo glanced at Thorin then, and said, “I hope this will not cause you any trouble. I suppose I did not think that through. This is your mountain and he is your subject.”

Thorin gave a sort of reluctant smile, “On the contrary I think half the dwarves in this room have been wanting to see something of that nature happen to that particular dwarf.”

Bilbo gave the King a questioning look and Kili piped in, “He’s the son of a wealthy dwarf that barely has even the smallest of stones for a brain. If it were not for his families position with the Kingdom in the past we would have likely bared him admittance onto the council merely because he’s a untested fool of a dwarf. He doesn’t even know how to hold a sword properly, and he’s not like you who only looks like he doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

Bilbo grinned at the cheeky lad, “I’ll have you know I had top marks for nearly every weapon available in the shire.”

Kili grin turned mischievous, “Oh you said that once before uncle, but I must say I wonder what standards you hobbits must have, for as I said, you don’t really look like you know what you are doing with a sword.”

Bilbo cracked his knuckles, “I seem to recall I bested you in our last match, and your brother. So perhaps it is not hobbits that have low standards when it comes to such things.”

Dwalin slammed his fist down, “You didn’t beat me though, and you couldn’t in a fair fight.”

Bilbo considered the Guardsmen, who looked fierce, determined, but at the same moment there was a tilt to his lips, like he was moments from letting them turn up. Bilbo did not think this boded well for him, still he would face it, “Perhaps if I didn’t have a healer to worry about, I would be willing to do a fair rematch, though I don’t know how fair it is to pin a Hobbit with a short sword against a dwarf with a battle axe. I mean really you should at least have two.”

Dwalin grinned, “So you would be willing to put your skills to the test, and by that I mean the dwarven test? If you did not have to fear for the healer’s retribution?”

Bilbo felt something in his gut whispering that the guard had something planned and Bilbo did not like not knowing what it was, still he was curious and so very bored already of being trapped inside the mountain, unable to do anything. He would just have to hope the others would not let Dwalin kill him if they did duel again, “I may be a bit rusty but I’d gladly take on the challenge.”

Dwalin looked positively menacing as he called out to all in earshot of the council room, “You lot heard that, the Hobbit is willing to test his skill!” There were cheers that went up, which only compounded Bilbo’s unease, especially as Dwalin turned his gaze to his king, “May I make off with our hobbit to the training yard?”

Thorin seemed to consider Dwalin for a moment, before he too gave a small grin, “Only if you send word when everything is ready. I’m certain we have earned a break from council meetings today, and I can think of so many I would like to make a bet with on the outcome.”

Dwalin thumped the table with his fist again, this time with a grin, “I’ll send one of the lads, Fili, Kili with me. You too Master Baggins. Time to put your money where your mouth is.”

With that the crowds parted a Dwalin led the way further into the mountain. Bilbo fell a few steps behind him as the two brothers came to walk on either side of him. Both were grinning as Kili asked, “You look a bit nervous Master Boggins, not going to get cold feet on us are you?”

Bilbo stiffened at that, “I will have you know, despite having a dwarf as a sire I have never gotten cold feet! If we were in the shire I would box your ears for even suggesting such a thing!”

Dwalin let out a guffaw at that and Fili said with a grin, “What my brother meant to say he is hoping you aren’t thinking of backing out on us. Apparently the idiom doesn’t translate as well as he had hoped.”

Bilbo wrinkled his nose but felt a bit better that the lad hadn’t just meant to insult his feet. Bilbo had respectable Hobbit feet, though they were a bit smaller without his glamor they still were sturdy and had a good thick batch of curls atop them. Bilbo might have been examining his feet to reassure himself of their status when Dwalin suddenly came to a stop. Bilbo might have ran right into him if he hadn’t notice the lads feet still. Bilbo glanced up and was surprised at what he found.

If he did not know they were beneath the mountain he might have thought Dwalin had taken him out to a field much like the ones the hobbits used for training. Big open spaces with marked ranges and clearly set up rings for practice. Dwalin gestured him up to the one thing the Hobbits did not have, at least not by the ranges and not with such options.

Before him was what appeared a smithy booth, though it was the size of near half the market in Hobbiton and was covered with some of the finest weapons he had ever seen. No garden tools or crockery, just every form of sword, ax, or bow Bilbo could have thought to imagine. On the other side of the booth was a dwarf who Bilbo did not know the name of, but he seemed familiar to him.

It was not until the dwarf spoke that Bilbo recognized him, “Master Hobbit, what you looking for here today? A knife or two perhaps? I hear you fancy them.”

Bilbo recognized the dwarf suddenly, he was much older but Bilbo could not believe he had not recognized him on sight alone, “You’re the dwarf that sold me my first short blade, in Bree several decades back!”

The dwarf’s grin turned a bit brighter, a bit warmer too, “You’re the Took brat! I almost didn’t recognize you except for your voice! Oh it’s good to see you again, even if you don’t look nothing like I remember. Here let me show you what you might like.”

Bilbo felt himself grinning as the older dwarf led him over to some of the finest short swords Bilbo had ever seen. The smith set two sets of blades aside that Bilbo could not decide between, both being so very perfect in their make but so very different in design. Then he led Bilbo over to the bows. They were all good quality, but rather simple and nothing designed for the distance Bilbo preferred.

The booth seller pointed out a few good ones before he must have picked up on Bilbo’s waning enthusiasm because he glanced over at Dwalin, Fili, and Kili. The three dwarves were preoccupied with a conversation with the lads that had been training when they first showed up.

The smith grinned, “I normally keep these out of the eye of the public, seeing as dwarfs aren’t really know for their good eyes, but if I remember correctly you’ve got quite the eye even for a hobbit.”

The smith pulled several cloth covered items from beneath the booth and quickly showed Bilbo. While the other bows were well crafted, these bows were a sight for sore eyes. His smith back in Hobbiton would be jealous of this dwarf’s skill to have crafted bows such as this. Bilbo found himself testing the draw on one that was similar to the ones he used in the shire, and was pleased with the strength of it. Oh yes indeed his smith would be green with envy, he had yet to figure out how to get such a heavy draw without risking snapping the bow in two.

The dwarf behind the counter grinned, “Oh yes she’s a beauty. When I first crafted her the song she sung seemed odd, such a short arm length isn’t so common amongst dwarves, but she was made for you she was. Let me get you some of my best arrows and you can give her a go. Make sure she is as smooth in use as she looks.”

Bilbo felt like a piece of him he had been missing was returned when he had a quiver strung over his back and made his way over to the nearest free range. He was just getting himself set up the way he liked when Dwalin called out, “What in Mahala’s name is that? That was not one of the approved bows Gath!”

Bilbo ignored the yelling match that was ensuing as he lined up his first arrow. His arm was not as steady as he would have like, despite the wound having healed his muscles felt stiff. Still it felt so right when he let the first arrow go that he was pulling the second arrow out nearly as soon as he released the shot. He had just let the second arrow loose towards a second target farther back in the range when he realized silence had fallen. He wanted nothing more to just continue until he had let every arrow fly, but he knew by now silence from his dwarves normally was not a good sign.

Bilbo rested the weight of the bow on his leg as he turned to look where the dwarves had been shouting a few moments ago. Dwalin was standing a few feet closer than Bilbo had heard him, but he was staring at the target with narrowed eyes. Fili let out a whistle when he caught Bilbo’s gaze and Kili just grinned. Dwalin must have been shaken free from whatever had stilled his tongue because he barked out orders in their blasted secret language.

Two of the lads beside the range ran and grabbed the two targets, bringing them closer. Bilbo frowned, “Why are they bringing them closer, if anything I need them farther out if I’m going to really test the draw on this lovely here.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to protest some more but fell silent when he saw Dwalin touch the arrow almost as though it were something holy. Bilbo winced, “That was just a practice run, and you can’t expect someone to hit dead center on their first run with a new bow. It pulls just a hair to the right I think. Another round or two and I’ll have a better feel for her.”

Dwalin shook his head, eyes wide as he pulled the arrow free, “If I had not seen it I would not have believed it, if I didn’t know any better I would have thought an elf shot this.”

Bilbo frowned, “Well that’s just insulting really, I said I was a bit rusty, no need to be getting nasty like that Master Dwalin.”

Fili started laughing, and Dwalin shot him a glare before he looked to Kili, “Could you have made that shot?”

Kili rubbed the back of his head as he said, “Maybe the first target, but definitely not the second. I can see it, though barely just, and surely couldn’t hit it from this distance.”

Bilbo frowned, perhaps he was misreading this, but it almost sounded like Kili was impressed. He looked back where the second target had been, “It’s not that far really, you hit a Warg at nearly that distance, got it right in the eye if I recall. Quite a feat as it were.”

Kili shook his head, “Not at that distance, and the one you are thinking of was pure luck Bilbo, I don’t have the eyes or the training to shoot like that.”

Bilbo frowned, “What do your eyes have to do with it? I mean it’s easier if you can see a target but you don’t aim with them, not if you’re a true marksman. Though…” Bilbo glanced at Kili’s booted feet then added, “I guess that might just be a hobbit trait.”

Fili finally stopped laughing as Dwalin asked, with a voice that demanded the utmost truth, “You don’t aim with your eyes?”

Bilbo ran his fingers over the bow and said, “It’s a common practice of the rangers to blindfold new recruits and put them near a range. If they manage to get anywhere near the target they get to train with a bow, if not they are moved on to swordsmanship. The Old Forrest is most deadly at night so we can’t rely on sight to get the job done.”

Dwalin handed Bilbo the arrow back with an odd expression as he asked, “How about a demonstration then?”

Bilbo frowned and one of the lads procured a strip of cloth dark enough to be used as a blindfold. Bilbo shrugged, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to get some old practice in. Dwalin stepped forward and carefully wrapped the cloth around Bilbo’s head two times before tying it off in front of his eyes and turning him to face the targets, as he said, “Now I’ll tell you once the lads have the targets back in place.”

Dwalin had taken a few steps back and Bilbo felt too impatient to wait. He pulled out another arrow and took aim at the target one row over. He already had a second arrow pulled when the first hit the target, “Damn I overcompensated a bit there.”

Bilbo took a deep breath and just let himself feel the bow with his mind before he let loose the next arrow. When he pulled his makeshift blindfold off he looked to the final target with a small grin. The arrow was in the center circle at least, and if he could get his arm a bit steadier he was certain this bow would be easy to master. He turned to the grinning blacksmith and said, “How much for this lovely? I’ll not be parted from her.”

The dwarf merely grinned, “You’re the hobbit that saved my brother from death, and no one else in this mountain would treat that bow the way she deserves. I’d have you keep her and I’ll not hear a word about the cost. Are you sure you don’t want to try another, perhaps to have one in case she is ever in need of repair?”

Bilbo thought back to the other bows as he bit his lip. He really didn’t need two bows, but, “The black one is set so I could shoot more than one arrow at a time isn’t it?”

The blacksmith looked pleased even as he said, “Honestly I never thought to give it a try, but she just might, let me grab her and another set of arrows while you get better acquainted with that girl there.”

Bilbo watched as the dwarf made his way back to his booth, taking coins off near every dwarf he passed. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Kili said, “We dwarves pride ourselves in any crafts related to war, but we tend to be a bit short sighted, which means normally the bows you first saw on the table back there are far stronger a pull then we ever have need of. Even with the number of dwarves that have made it back to the mountain since we retook it, I’m still considered the best dwarven archer in the mountain. Though I suppose you could claim that right now if you like.”

Kili had a warm smile despite the slight edge he was trying to hide. Kili clearly had worked quite hard and was quite proud of what he had achieved, and rightly so. No matter what the lad said Bilbo had trained enough Hobbits to know a true archer when he saw one. H

e considered Kili for a moment before he turned back to the targets, “I’ve earned the title of one of the best Hobbit archers, I don’t think I need to add dwarf to the list, seems excessive.”

The two princes snorted at that, and Dwalin made little sounds that gave away how impressed he was when Bilbo managed to hit the red circle the next six shots, his arm though was not as happy about the practice as his heart was though, and the last two were a bit out of the circle due to the way his arm shook. He probably would have shot a few more arrows if he had them, but he was glad for the excuse to stretch out his arm. Before he had even taken a step to retrieve his arrows the lads from before were pulling them from the target.

Bilbo couldn’t help but snap out, “You have to pull them straight back! If you damage a single arrow pulling them down like that I will land one in your rear!”

Dwalin placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder to stop him from marching down to properly tell the lad off, “Perhaps you can educate the lads another time. I’d see you try a hand at more than one arrow at a time. I have never heard of such a thing, except perhaps from the likely lying mouths of elves in that blasted forest.”

Bilbo considered the guard, and then glanced back to the lad, who had to be younger than Kili, or at least the same age. He was coming back, his head ducked down as he said, “I’m so sorry Master Baggins, it won’t happen again.”

Bilbo let out a huff, “it’s not the end of the world. It’s just arrows with even a small defect will ruin a good shot. Thank you for fetching them for me.”

Bilbo set the arrows in the quiver the smith had given him for his lovely first bow, which looked to be made from some type of material Bilbo was not familiar with. It was polished until it looked almost glossy, and the grip was a smooth leather that fit his hand nicely. He set it down with some reverence as the smith handed him the new bow. This one did not have the same draw strength, though still more than the first bows he had looked at.

The Hobbit pulled one arrow out first, to get a better feel for the way the bow flowed. He grinned when he let it sore, oh yes this bow would do nicely for more than one arrow. He knew some of his accuracy was lost when he used more than one arrow, but the task came in handy when one was facing many opponents and needed to drop as many as quickly as possible.

Bilbo plucked two arrows from his quiver, looking them over briefly as he changed his stance and his grip on the bow, until he could rest the weight of the arrows on the wood. There was a trick to it, one that involved quite a bit of knowledge and practice. The hobbit that had trained him in the technique had explained that it was not something he taught just any pupil. It was reserved for the top marksmen of a class and only then it they were willing to put the many, many hours needed to just be passing at two arrows. He forced his arm to stiffen and stay steady as he drew, then he closed his eyes and held his breath.

The arrows flew true, though this time he didn’t aim for the center circle. The arrows would fly perpendicular across from one another and if he hit the center with one the other would miss the target. Bilbo opened his eyes, he hit the target well enough, but he would need a bit more practice before he was proficient enough with this bow. At least enough to shoot more than two arrows with the level of accuracy he expected from himself. Of course he didn’t think this bow could shoot more than four arrows even with years of practice with it.

Still Bilbo couldn’t help but want to practice with a few more arrows. The dwarves were silent, so much so he almost forgot he was being watched until he unloaded the last two arrows. This quiver held more easily, obviously the smith knew Bilbo’s taste because it wouldn’t tip them all out either if he had to move about.

The lads ran off to once again pick up the arrows and Dwalin asked, “I’ve never seen even an elf pick up a new bow and shoot so well. I’m afraid I owe you an apology Master Baggins, as I obviously have been underestimating you, at least in respect to your mastery of the bow. Care to test your skill on another weapon? An ax perhaps?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes as he took his arrows once more from the lads and set them carefully into his quiver after inspecting each one. When he had them all secured the smith stepped forward, “I can set them aside for you if you want to try your hand at anything else at my booth. I’ve got some excellent throwing knives as well if you want to take a peak.”

Dwalin frowned at that so Bilbo said, “I never understood the fascination with battle axes, they have far too many limitations. Hobbits don’t use them for anything but chopping wood. Now knives, oh I would like to take a peek, yes sir.”

The smith grinned, leading Bilbo back to his booth to the end where he did in fact have a stash of knives. Knives of every shape and size. Knives that came in sets. Knives with weighted handles. There were even some that were encrusted with jewels and gold. Some were made with good solid steel, some were made from dark iron. Bilbo could not have imagined all these find blades in his wildest dreams. He couldn’t stop himself from picking up each one that caught his eye, testing the weight of them in his hands.

That is until he got to a set of knives that he knew he had to have the moment he touched the first hilt. They were sleek, with handles that weren’t too large for his hands, and blades that were just big enough to kill something but not so big he couldn’t conceal them well enough. They had some runes on them in silver, not that he could read them or that he cared.

The smith must have figured he had made up his mind at last because he spoke softly, “those are some of the finest knives my father ever did craft.”

Bilbo glanced up at the smith, who had lost his smile and his eyes were sad. Bilbo set the knife he was holding back in the leather that held the set, “If these are the finest knives your father ever did craft you should keep them. They are a fine inheritance indeed.”

Bilbo folded the leather over the knives and held them out to the smith, the smith placed his hands over Bilbo’s own, squeezing them over the leather as he pushed them back towards the Hobbit, his voice was low as his lips turned up, “My father was one of the best smiths ever know but towards the end he wasn’t always present. Some thought him mad, but my brother and I, we always wondered. He would ramble at times, say things that at the time didn’t make sense, but then after some time we would learn my father was speaking the truth of the world. He merely spoke of things that were not yet come to pass.”

The Hobbit stared into the other dwarf’s eyes, seeing so much emotion in them as the dwarf took a breath to steady himself before he continued, “He used to always speak of one person in particular. He used to tell my brother and I to look after our Mithril friend. He said Mithril was a sign from Mahala that the dwarves of Erabor were sure to live an age of prosperity and joy. He used to tell me Mithril would save our lives from certain death.

“I used to believe he meant the metal, but when he gave me these knives he said I was merely to keep them until Mithril could claim them. He said Mahala guided his hand in making them and that he whispered to him the one he knew as Mithril would need them. Once again I have only realized what he meant until after it has come to pass. These are yours Master Baggins, they have been waiting for you for over two centuries.”

The smith pushed them to Bilbo’s chest, and only when Bilbo clutched them tightly did the smith let go, he had a smile on his face but tears in his eyes as he said, “If you will excuse me I think I need a moment. I would like to go tell my brother our father has struck again with his truths. I thank you for giving me back my brother Mithril.”

The dwarf gave a very low bow before turning and quickly leaving the area to disappear deeper into the mountain. Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin when Fili said, “Might I have a look at those, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo clutched them a bit tighter at the request, suddenly wanting to shout they were his. He had never felt so drawn to any particular set of knives before and he did not understand why. These surely were the best crafted knives he had ever seen but no knife had ever made him possessive before. Bilbo had to force himself to let go of them.

Fili and Dwalin both began to inspect them as Kili said from his other side, “That’s what allot of dwarves have taken to calling you. You’re famous Bilbo.”

Bilbo kept his eyes on his knives as he asked, “Calling me what?”

Kili snorted, “Mithril” when Bilbo did not respond Kili added, “Like the metal.”

Bilbo looked away from his knives to see Kili grinning as he pulled out one of Bilbo’s stray hairs from where it had come lose from the braids Dori must have kept up while he had been in the healing halls. Bilbo couldn’t help but remember how his cousin had reacted to seeing his hair so without really meaning to he knocked Kili’s hand away as he tucked the hair behind his ear self-consciously, “Is that a bad thing? I thought you dwarves liked metal.”

Fili handed back the knife he had been looking at then as he said, “Honestly it’s quite the compliment. Mithril was said to be a gift from Mahala to dwarf kind, a sign of his favor. It is considered to be the most precious metal to all of dwarves, and your hair does look like it, so it seems befitting of you, as are these knives.”

Bilbo touched his hair, not sure how to responded. Even his mother had thought his coloring too strange. Most Fae-born had a light the color of a plant or flower in the gardens of the shire. Something prized for its beauty. There were no flowers that matched his light, and it filled not just his eyes but his hair too. He wondered if perhaps what had made him so different was his connection to the dwarves. They seemed to think even just having one parent that was a dwarf was enough to be considered a dwarf and accepted. Perhaps his light merely chose to reflect the dwarven believes, even if Bilbo hadn’t known of them until now.

Dwalin suddenly handed back his knife as he said, “Care to show us if you’re half as good with a knife as you are with a bow?”

Bilbo smirked, “If it’s throwing I will admit I don’t have the arm for that sort of distance, but again I got top marks for my knife skills.”

Dwalin looked pleased as he said, “Then by all means, first show us what distance you can manage, and then we shall see about testing your other skills with a knife.”

Bilbo did not like the expression the guard was wearing, but he strapped the knife set to his waste and moved to the targets that looked to be better designed for knife throwing then arrows. These ones were even made in almost the shape of a human torso and head. Though their proportions were much closer to that of men then dwarves or hobbits.

Still that made it a better target. Bilbo tested the weight of each blade in his hand. They were perfectly balanced, like nothing he had ever used before. He almost worried they were too perfect, that perhaps he would not be able to throw as well with such fine weapons. Though his arm protested a bit the rapid movement, he threw one knife right after the other. It was a set of twelve, so he put six into two of the dummies.

He had to fight not to grin as the lads brought the targets forward. Four blades stuck were the eyes would have been, two in the throats, and the other six were scattered where he knew the location of vital organs to be. He winced when he pulled one of the blades out though, it was the last one and if it had been a real man it would have hit the ribs and likely not done as much damage, “I’m obviously a bit out of practice. Apparently sleeping away six months is not good for ones arm.”

Dwalin frowned when Bilbo rubbed at his shoulder where his wound had been. The wound had healed but he could still feel some raised flesh that was obviously a scar. Dwalin took a step towards Bilbo, “If your wounds are bothering you, you should take a break, or at least let me take a look at it. Make sure you’re not doing yourself more damage. The training halls will be here tomorrow or the next day if you need more time to heal.”

Bilbo was surprised at the concern so obvious in Dwalin’s voice, “It’s really not that bad, just scar tissue now I think.”

Dwalin nodded towards an area close by the training areas that looked to be houses built of stone, in a mountain of stone. Only dwarves would manage to do something like that and make it look like it was meant to be. “Those are the changing rooms for the training yard, Thorin’s grandmother insisted on it, her being a high born she hated it when the dwarves came to her rooms from the training area smelling like filth as she used to say. There is some hot and cold water springs that were used to make baths, and we keep it stocked with salves and various healing supplies that are much appreciated after a hard day of training.”

Bilbo plucked his knives from the lads and said, “I haven’t even been out here that long. It can’t have been more than an hour or two.”

Dwalin snorted, “Yes, and as you said, you’ve been in a healing sleep for six months, if you were one of my men I would order you to rest and come back tomorrow. At the very least I would insist you let me take a look at it, I might not be a healer like Oin, but I know wounds, and I know when the healers would have my head if I don’t send an injured dwarf their way.”

Bilbo glanced to his bows, wanting to have a bit longer with them at least, but his arm was beginning to ach terribly and Dwalin was probably right. If he could come back tomorrow it wasn’t like they were going anywhere. Fili picked up one of the bows carefully, while Kili grabbed the other, and Fili smiled as he said, “I think it being your first day training since such terrible injuries you best listen to Dwalin.”

Kili nodded as he secured the matching quiver over his shoulder, “We’ll see these to your rooms and let Dori know Dwalin convinced you to have a bath. I think he would be pleased to fetch you a change of clothes.”

Bilbo sighed and folded the leather cover to his knife set closed. He looked to Dwalin who nodded and without further word led the way. The building was large and there were many benches around what appeared to be shelves with various dwarven belongings. They moved past the front room full of the same, though Bilbo could see some piping here and there. Dwalin proceeded into what appeared a more private bathing area with a single bench and just a few empty shelves along one wall. The far side of the room had smaller shelves, filled with what looked like the supplies Dwalin had mentioned for healing, as well as various washing supplies and towels. In the center of the room was a lowered tiled monstrosity that was currently empty.

Dwalin moved to some faucets and asked, “Hot or Cold, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo honestly felt a bit uncomfortable now, realizing that this was obviously a very large bath, designed for more than one person at a time if the size was any indication. He could feel his cheeks heat as he mumbled, “I think I’d prefer a hot bath, this mountain is plenty cold enough.”

Dwalin didn’t comment, he merely turned several handles, then turned to the shelves. Bilbo almost asked if the bath was working when suddenly steaming water seemed to pour from several nearly hidden openings in the tiles. The room warmed up considerably and Bilbo had to resist letting out a sigh. He really did not care for the cold of the mountain. He wondered if the dwarves were immune to it or if that was why they seemed to insist on wearing such thick and heavy clothing.

Bilbo was still contemplating that when Dwalin asked, “Are you going to get in, or are you just going to let all this hot water go to waste?”

Bilbo hoped Dwalin did not see him startled as the dwarf turned the knobs so water stopped pouring in. The bath was nearly completely full but Bilbo hesitated to strip down. He had bathed with the dwarves in streams before, but that had been because there really was no other options and he had tried to keep his distance. Hobbits did not bath together past their tweens, not unless there were no other options.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, but he must have read Bilbo’s mind as he turned about with a sigh, “You hobbits all act like dams, I’ll give you a moment, but I’ll need to take a look at that arm of yours once you’re in the water.”

Bilbo gave a nod, as he began to pull his clothes off. Honestly he noticed now he had a bit of an odor about him, and he also realized Dwalin wouldn’t have seen his nod so he muttered, “Right, yes.”

He hurried to get in the water as best he could though he was cautious of the wet tiles. Luckily whoever had constructed this bath had made regular sized steps down into the water and there were even ledges he could sit on. The water came up to his chest and felt like pure bliss as muscles he hadn’t realized were tensed began to relax from the heat.

Once he was settled, his back straight so that his shoulder could be looked at with ease. He was honestly relieved the water had a bit of a froth to it that gave him some modesty. He cleared his throat and Dwalin turned and made his way over behind Bilbo. Bilbo was surprised when the dwarf removed his boots and socks, then rolled up his trousers. He sat on the dry ledge behind Bilbo and put one leg on either side of the hobbit so he could get a closer look at Bilbo’s shoulder.

The dwarf ran surprisingly gentle hands over the raised scar there. His thumbs eventually came to rub at the spot that was most tender and Bilbo could not help but hiss. Dwalin made a low sound, and then pulled out a jar he must have grabbed from the shelves. Bilbo watched out of the corner of his eye as the dwarf opened the jar, “What’s in that?”

Dwalin just held out the lid, Bilbo took it and was surprised to see a list of ingredients. Most of them were the names men used for plants, but Bilbo recognized the majority of them from his readings.

He nodded, “That should do nicely.”

Dwalin just grunted as he dipped his hand in, taking a big scoop of the greenish paste and putting it on Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo groaned at the familiar sting, they must use some winter green and witch hazel, though Bilbo had not seen anything with those names on the label. Still after a moment of Dwalin pressing the paste into his skin Bilbo began to feel the ach fade. Once Dwalin had added a bit more he pulled his legs out of the water and raised himself to put the jar back, “you’ll want to let that sit for a few moments before you wash up proper, any of us can apply some more later too, you’ll likely need it if you are to be any use tomorrow.”

Bilbo scowled at that last comment, but pushed his feeling of offence to the side, “Thank you Dwalin, for the aid.”

Dwalin paused with his back to Bilbo, he was still facing the supplies, but Bilbo got the impression he was not looking at them. Dwalin took a deep breath then said, “It is I that should be thanking you. I know you had your reasons, but… you brought Thorin and the princes back to us. He may be just my cousin, but he has been my shield brother for as long as I have been old enough to wield a battle ax. I can never thank you enough for that.”

Feeling suddenly wrong footed, Bilbo said, “Though I do appreciate your gratitude, it is unnecessary.”

Dwalin let out a bit of a huff, “It is anything but unnecessary, but I have more I would say to you Master Baggins.”

When Dwalin paused for some time Bilbo couldn’t help but say, “Well then say what you must. I’m a grown hobbit, I can take whatever it is you feel you must say to me.”

Dwalin seemed to sink down into himself, his shoulders dipping down for the first time Bilbo could remember as Dwalin said, “You deserved a far better company than we have been to you, I feel I myself in particular have wronged you. I have always sought the position of Captain of the Guard, to train and recognize the best fighters for any Kingdom Thorin ruled over. I had that in the blue mountain and I have it now, and I feel that I do not deserve it for how I have treated you. If you had been raised by dwarves I think you would request my braids for how I have failed you.”

Bilbo frowned, the dwarf had never sounded so full of emotion and he couldn’t help but respond with the truth, “I’m not sure what it is you think yourself guilty of Master Dwalin, but to my recollection besides being a bit heavy handed in our practice duel there is nothing you have done that has been offensive in any manner. Nor do I understand what that has to do with your position here in the mountain.”

Dwalin turned then, and his eyes were filled with a pain Bilbo could not fathom, for it was not something he had expected to see, “It is the first duty of the guard to see to it that his warriors are hale and whole, for how can they properly defend themselves and others if they are not. I heard you speak of your fighting ability, though brief. I saw a bit of it myself though I dismissed it as chance.

“You were a warrior of the company and as such you were a warrior under my supervision. You were a shield brother and I did not stay at your side. Not when my king threatened your life, and not when your own demons nearly saw you ended. The first perhaps could be forgiven, as the question of who takes president, shield brother or king is often debated. The second however is not excusable, because if it had not been for Bifur you would have died Master Baggins, and I could not have lived with that on my conscious.”

Bilbo felt his stomach knot, and when Dwalin fell silent and dropped his gaze he felt it tighten further, “Dwalin, I’m not sure I understand your meaning.”

Dwalin looked like he was struggling to find the right words when a voice came in from the now open door, “What the captain of the guard is trying to say is he feels he has failed his duty because he did not recognize the demons he himself has faced in you. You wanted death Bilbo, you made the journey here because you did not want to live.”

Bilbo glanced up at the dwarf, with star shaped hair. He was holding a stack of clothing and leaning against the doorway as if he had not just added such a heavy load to the air. Bilbo glanced down at his scarred chest, which was a bit more visible now in the less frothy water.

When he did not immediately say something in remark to such words, Nori added, “I think he brings this up because we all feel we must know if we should be worried you still might be facing such demons.”

Bilbo glanced from Nori, who was acting as though he were just casually inspecting his nails, but was still tense, and Dwalin, who was staring at him with a nearly pleading expression. Bilbo had to fight a bit of the fog that he had though banished to think on how he had been feeling when he made his decision to come on such a journey. He still could not remember the moments just before he had brought so many back from death, and he suspected he never would.

After a long silence where Bilbo tried to reflect on the matter he said cautiously, “You’re not wrong, about my reasoning for joining the quest, but for now I can promise you, my… demons, as you called them, are currently dormant. My mind was a product of the fade, and despite nearly killing myself with my actions, I am more whole now.”

Bilbo’s words were stilted and each word felt like a battle of sorts with his mind. He had not discussed such matters before, though his parents had whispered about it to one another when they thought he could not hear.

Thankfully his next words came easier, “Though I do not know why, or how, the fade has gone nearly dormant, I think I will likely have many years, if all goes well, before I feel its affects again, and even then there will be much time before I reach such a point. All that being said, it is not something that should fall on your conscious, you had no way of knowing before and it is no one’s fault, not even the gods, that Fae-Born fade in such a way. It is merely our nature.”

Dwalin seemed to see something in Bilbo’s eyes because he gave a nod and squared his shoulder, “If you feel that way I shall take your word. I’d like to see you back here in the training yards tomorrow, either after breakfast or lunch, if you feel up to it.”

With that said the leader of the guard marched out of the room. Nori swiftly moved out of the doorway and into the room, making way for the other dwarf while making it seem like he had only just chosen to look over the contents of the shelf with curiosity. Once Dwalin was out of earshot Nori spoke up softly, “I’m surprised he said anything honestly. Despite being a guard he has my respect for that.”

Bilbo leaned back into the tiles, letting the water come up a bit higher and the warmth work its magic, “I’m surprised you would say as much aloud. Did Dori send you down here?”

Nori bristled, though at which part Bilbo was unsure, “Dori does not send me anywhere, he was busy when the lads arrived and I figured if he’s decided you are kin I should make an effort to act as such. Despite what you might have heard I am a good brother.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the dwarf, not that he was looking at the Hobbit, “I know you to be an amazing brother if my eyes are to be believed. I’ve never had siblings but I like to imagine if I did they would be half as good a brother as you yourself are.”

Nori looked up at Bilbo then with a bit of disbelief in his eyes. Bilbo just continued to smile as he said, “You take care of both your brothers, protect them, see to it their needs are met. You might try to hide it, might try and act like you are not so very proud of them, but I see past it all.”

The soon to be spymaster considered Bilbo for a moment, before he moved to set the stack of clothes on the bench and pulled out a brush. He held it up in the light and said, “Do you even know how to use one of these?”

Bilbo tried to scow at the smirking dwarf, but ended up laughing anyway, “I’ll have you know I used to be favored among my cousins for being able to braid the best flower crowns, but my own hair is a different matter entirely.”

Nori snorted at that then proceeded to strip down, when Bilbo quickly averted his eyes Nori snorted again, “Do hobbit families not help each other when bathing on occasion?”

Feeling flushed despite knowing he was being teased Bilbo sighed, “Not in public at least, though what they do in their own homes is their own business.”

Nori climbed into the water and Bilbo glanced at him. He was pulling his hair out of it’s braids as he held out a jar. At Bilbo’s glance Nori just said, “Unless you want me to help you wash up like Dori has been, I thought you might prefer to do it yourself.”

Bilbo did manage to scowl at the dwarf then as he fumbled the jar open and scooped out a bit of the soap. It was a bit coarse and not at all the kind of scent he would pick out for himself, but he was thankful for it all the same. It wasn’t until he was scrubbing up that he realized how gross he had felt, definitely needed the wash that was certain. He handed the jar back to Nori as he finished scrubbing up and the dwarf quickly did the same.

When Bilbo moved to scrub his hair Nori grabbed his hand, “You put that in your hair and I don’t think even Dori could manage to get it sorted.”

Bilbo winced, “Then what do I put in it?”

Nori had him take a seat as he grabbed another jar from the side of the bath and carefully undid the existing braid, or what was left of it. As he began working with Bilbo’s hair, Nori said, “I won’t do as simple as a braid as you had before, but I can do a braid of brotherhood for you. With your bead it would mean you are a warrior, which considering what I’ve heard from the training halls you have rightly earned.”

Bilbo considered that for a moment, then said, “Right, as long as it will keep my hair out of my face and keep it from tangling then that will do. Unless that has some secret meaning I should be concerned about.”

Nori snorted, “Oh every braid has a secret meaning but none you should be concerned about. Though considering the number of knives you managed to pick up your first day up and about perhaps you would do well knowing them. You would make a fine burglar that’s for certain. Light on those quite feet of yours as you are.”

Nori rinsed the suds from Bilbo’s hair with cupped hands, ever so carefully before he began to carefully brush out the wet strands. Nori was quick about it, and once he had the strands brushed he managed to braid his hair swiftly. Nori definitely had some of the nimblest fingers he had seen on a dwarf. When he finished he put the bead back in place and then moved out of the bath.

He grabbed a towel for himself and sat an extra one down by the tub, “I’ve got some clean clothes in the other room, I’ll be back to apply some more of that salve to your shoulder. That is if you want to be back on the training field tomorrow. I have to confess you would break the heart of many a dwarf if you decided not to come back, rumor has spread quickly and half the mountain has been placing bets on what you may or may not be capable of.”

With that said Nori walked out of the room, using the towel to dry his hair a bit. Bilbo climbed out of the finally cooling water with care. The air was even colder and Bilbo rushed to grab the towel and dry off enough that he could pull on some of the clothes. Bilbo barely gave the clothes a second thought as he began to shiver at the cold mountain air. He merely registered what was what, and pulled on the underpants and trousers, hoping to get some warmth into his bones. He was just trying to sort out the rest of the many clothes, when Nori came back in. His hair was back up and besides his boots still being by his pile of dirty clothes he didn’t even look like he had just been in the bath.

Nori raised an eyebrow at the clothes in his hands still, but simply moved to pick up the same salve Dwalin had used on him. Bilbo set the clothes he was holding back down on the shelf and moved to take the salve, he thought he could probably do it himself but Nori kept the jar out of reach, “It needs rubbed in properly or it won’t do a lick of good.”

Bilbo sighed and let the dwarf rub the salve in. This time the burn was not as strong, and the relief came swifter. Nori was quick with this too and finished faster than Dwalin had. After putting the jar back Nori grabbed the white cloth shirt and said, “This one goes on first, it’s a softer material but not very warm.”

Bilbo pulled the shirt on, it was a bit longer than he was used too, but it appeared to match the dwarven fashion. When he had gotten it on Nori handed him a shirt that was a dark blue color, “This one next for warmth and then this one if you’re still cold. Dori mentioned he thought the mountain ran a bit colder than it was in your shire.”

Bilbo pulled on the last black shirt and was relieved at the warmth that they supplied together, “Dori said that did he?”

Nori didn’t answer the question, merely held out a belt, “this will keep it all in place.”

Bilbo took the belt, and as he buckled it in place, he muttered, “I look like a dwarf in this.”

Nori snorted, “You are a dwarf. You still look like a Hobbit though with those feet, I don’t even think a pair of boots could hide them.”

Bilbo adjusted the belt a bit more, trying to get it all comfortable, “I’ll have you know my feet are a perfectly respectable size. Though not as large as a Baggins normally has. My mother though, she used to pass as a dwarf with soft leather boots on. Supposedly she even stayed in the blue mountains for a time, though only because she was searching for someone.”

Nori pulled on his boots, “Well if I’m to lead you back to your rooms you might as well tell me that story. It sounds like a good one to hear.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ Thorin was not sure which rumor to believe. They all seemed far-fetched and not even his own sister-sons would tell him the truth of it all. The dwarves that had been at the training grounds were tight lipped, stating the head of the guard had given them strict orders not to speak of all they had seen. Thorin did not press his station, in part because he would not undermine his captain so easily and in part because he was not certain if the dwarves of Erabor would betray their captain on the king’s order.

All he had managed to get from the dwarves was that the Hobbit was surprising. Nothing more than that. What was he to take from surprising? Not that it would matter, he would not bet against the company Hobbit.

So many bets were being made. Thorin and most of the dwarves in the mountain were disappointed they would have to wait until the morrow to see who would be a bit richer, and who would find their pockets lighter. Thorin was nearly devastated he ended up having to listen to his councilors drone on for a full day.

When evening came he was glad to draw the meeting to a close. He would have much paperwork still to do, but first he would have dinner with the company and their hobbit. It was a new tradition that felt so right. Thorin hoped it would feel right to the Hobbit too, and that the Hobbit would stay. Thorin was certain he would move the mountain if it meant the Hobbit would think of it as home.

The others of the company seemed of the mind that the Hobbit might be convinced to stay. Thorin prayed to Mahala that they were not wrong. He took the time to toss his crown on his desk with the dangerously tottering pile of papers awaiting his review. Likely Balin would be seeing him after dinner to inform him of which papers could not wait until the morrow for his approval. Thorin tried not to show his frustration when he was the last of the company to arrive at the Hobbit’s rooms for dinner. Even Balin had beaten him, and the advisor had been in the same meetings as he had.

Everyone was seated at a new grand table that had been placed in the Hobbit’s room so they did not have to push two tables together to seat everyone comfortably. There was a virtual feast and as Thorin was lead to his seat far across from the Hobbit by a smiling Dori, he had to bite his cheek to keep from glaring.

Particularly at Nori, who looked far too mischievous as he whispered something that made the hobbit laugh like Thorin had never heard him do so in all the time he had known the Hobbit. He must not have hid his anger too well because Kili handed him a plate with a raised brow, “Apparently Dori has felt Mahala’s blessing in adopting the Hobbit as brother.”

Thorin felt something loosen in his gut, and he released a clenched fist with a low sigh, “Has the Hobbit accepted?”

Fili handed him a tanker filled to the brim with a sweet smelling mead, “Not of yet, but I do believe he will in the very near future. It appears Nori has broken the ice for the Ri family. I assume I do not need to tell you that if he does accept it may just be easier to convince the Hobbit to stay.”

Both his sister sons spoke so low Thorin was certain no one else could hear, but suddenly he caught the gaze of the Hobbit, who raised his own mug, “It occurs to me that not all of you may have heard. Nori and Ori have convinced me that it would be best to accept them and their brother as my own. I do confess I fell victim to bribery in the form of the best tea maker I have met in all of Middle Earth.”

Bilbo had looked to the Ri brothers at the end. Dori and Ori were blushing, and Nori looked like he was gloating as he raised his own cup, “I do look forward to having a brother that can give me a run for my money.”

Dwalin was frowning, “I did not know you had even saw fit to request to adopt the Hobbit. I thought he was considered of age in the Shire?”

Balin patted his brother’s arm, “Oh did I forget to mention it brother. I suppose with all your boasting of how much gold you were standing to win on the morrow I quite forgot the detail. Dori has the maker’s blessing and they have requested the paperwork from myself. Of course it is a bit more complicated with Bilbo being of age according to Hobbits, but it turns out this is not the first time such a thing has happened, right Ori?”

Ori blushed even darker, “Oh yes, I was combing the library for any mention of Hobbits or Halflings, I had almost given up when I found a hidden section. It turns out two Hobbits have been adopted into dwarven families before and though their names were hidden it was said that both the hobbits and the dwarves that adopted them were prosperous. In fact it appears that the last two Golden ages started shortly after a Hobbit was adopted. Even greater was I found some books on Fae-Born. Bilbo and I are going to spend the night going through them since apparently Fae-Born healing can be slowed if they get too much sleep. Oin read that part three times before he believed it.”

Oin muttered, “I still don’t know if that’s a credible source, just because Master Baggins has confirmed most of it to be true doesn’t mean there isn’t a few falsehoods mixed in.”

The Hobbit snorted, and Nori snickered. Somehow the discussion turned to how exactly Ori had found this secret section. Thorin ate the hearty meal and listened closely as Ori explained how he had thought he had tipped a shelf over, but in actuality had just stumbled into a hidden part of the library. There apparently had been a stone with runes at the entrance of it stating that none but those true of heart could enter.

Apparently most of the books could not be removed from the section either. Ori was certain it was a type of dwarven magic and not the Fae variety, and after some discussion Bilbo seemed to be in agreement, though he asserted he held the right to change his mind once he got a look at the room. Thorin was upset when it turned out that Oin so far had been the only other member able to enter this hidden section, or even see the entrance Ori spoke of.

Then the conversation seemed to divide, and there were too many topics being discussed for Thorin to really follow them all. He was still finishing up his third glass when Oin and Gloin excused themselves. Oin to see to his patients and Gloin to return to the rooms he was set on preparing for his family on his own. Apparently he had gotten a new wave of inspiration when news had hit the mountain that the latest caravan had been spotted perhaps six days travel away.

Dwalin and Balin soon made their own excuses, though they both gave Thorin pointed looks that he could not decipher. Thorin was just glad Balin was not dragging him from the room by his ear to look at his pile of paperwork.

Bombur and Bifur left next, though they both just slipped out without giving reason. Bofur stayed a bit longer before he ruffled the Hobbit’s hair, causing Dori and Ori to squawk at his cheek even as the Hobbit laughed. Dori managed to convince Bilbo to let him braid his hair again, to fixed the messed locks. Thorin suspected that it had less to do with convincing and more to do with the Hobbit giving in to Dori’s increasingly distressed insisting. Ori mumbled something about getting the books organized as Dori moved Bilbo to sit at a stool just a few steps from the table.

Nori stood and acted like he was stretching, then said nearly directly into Thorin’s ear, “You know he’s got ears near as good as an elf and can hear every word we mumble about him.”

Thorin felt his cheeks heat as Nori grinned and leaned on the back of Kili’s chair. Kili was looking at the thief like he had grown a second head. Nori just seemed to stretch his grin the more the younger dwarf showed his discomfort. Bilbo finally called out, “Nori, I’d like to raise the amount placed on our bet.”

The dwarf gave them all one last pointed looked before moving over to take a seat on the floor on the hobbit’s feet. Thorin felt like perhaps he should go back to his rooms and work on the paperwork, when Nori said, “Well perhaps before you do we should see to it that the Royal family keeps me honest. Oh king Thorin, mighty dwarf under the mountain, would you care to see to it that this here Hobbit is not scammed by his soon to be older brother?”

Kili frowned as he glanced to Fili and asked in a very low voice, “Wait! If Nori and Ori are to be Bilbo’s older brothers, does that still make him our uncle?”

Bilbo snorted, “I don’t think the word old should be applied, since we have no idea how much longer I might live for so it’s not really fair to say who of us is the oldest. As for our bet, your king may offer his help, but I don’t think you can lie so well as to fool Ori, and Ori would tell me if you were lying.”

Thorin found himself moving to a chair closer to the Hobbit and the two Ri brothers, “What bet exactly has been placed that I might aid in?”

Nori grinned, “Bilbo here thinks that he has a better hand at theft than I do, and has bet me that I cannot see all the knives he stole his first night out of the healing halls, returned to the dwarves he took from without them noticing when I place it. I think I have the easier of the part to play. For dwarves in particular are far more likely to notice a decrease in weight than an increase. At least in my experience.”

Fili and Kili were grinning at that, and the later asked, “I heard you stole a few knives off some dwarves, though I don’t think Thorin could help you. Only one dwarf was brave enough to come forward and offer his name as one that had their pocket picked and didn’t notice, and he wasn’t even in the mountain at the right time it turns out.”

Nori snorted at that and Bilbo grinned, “I told you not a single one noticed me take them.”

Dori was almost finished braiding the Hobbit’s hair, though he was taking his time with it, being certain it was perfect despite the insistent simplicity, “You know Bilbo, if I had known trying to adopt a hobbit would see my brother returning stolen goods I would have tried for it a long time ago. I’m certain Dwalin would have paid to see it so if he had known. You have no idea how many times the captain of the guard came to visit our home after hours to ask if I knew what Nori had been up to the night before. I think Dwalin might still see it as his personal mission to set Nori down the right path.”

Suddenly Nori was looking less cocky, his grin wilting a bit as his cheeks flamed. The Hobbit laughed again, the sound sweeter and equally bitter each time he heard someone else pull it from the Hobbit’s lips. The hobbit swore quite colorfully when Dori pinched his ear, as many dwarrow did to their children when they would not sit still long enough to get their hair braided.

The Hobbit looked horrified as he cupped both his ears as if to shield them and Dori paled a bit, “I’m so sorry, it’s just a bit of a habit I picked up from my mother, Nori and Ori never would sit still without it.”

Bilbo glared at the once again grinning Nori, “I’ll have you know there are two places you should never pinch on a hobbit, their feet or their ears.”

Nori grabbed one of said feet, “Oh really.”

He tried to pinch it, but then seemed to wince as he pulled his hands away. Nori frowned, “It’s like trying to pinch dragon hide.”

Bilbo grinned, “Oh, did I not mention they are for entirely different reasons. You think I could walk around a stone mountain in just my feet if they weren’t nearly as strong?”

Nori laughed and Dori seemed done with his brother’s antics, “You are a menace, it’s bad enough you are such a terrible influence on Ori, now you’re doing the same with Bilbo.”

Dori slipped the bead to hold the Hobbit’s braid in place as the Hobbit glared at Fili and Kili. Both dwarfs were trying to hide their snorts, but Kili finally gave in and asked with a laugh, “Are you sure Bilbo isn’t the bad influence? Because I’m pretty sure he’s the one who made off with at least a dozen personal knives belonging to some of the most paranoid dwarves in all of Middle Earth?”

Bilbo gave in and started laughing too after a time. Thorin felt like he could lose himself in that laughter, but at the same time he felt like he was drowning. Here was their Hobbit, safe and Happy and nearly completely healed if Oin was to be believed, and yet Thorin could not seem to connect with the Hobbit like the rest of the company was. He had yet to get the Hobbit to laugh for him. Not that he had tried very much, he wasn’t really known for his humor. Even if he was he wasn’t sure he could get the Hobbit to laugh for him. Not when he still did not think he had rightfully earned the Hobbit’s forgiveness, let alone his laughter.

Thorin must have been too lost in his own thoughts and the sound of laughter, for it seemed time had skipped a bit. Nori and his sister sons were exiting the room. Dori was just a bit behind them, mumbling about the mess which Bilbo was insisting was easy enough to take care of. Dori glanced at the table still covered in plates then at Thorin, then Bilbo before sighing, “I’ll see you in the morning then, and you’ll send for me if you need me sooner.”

Bilbo gave a smaller smile but his eyes were soft, “Yes to both, thank you Dori.”

The dwarf gave Thorin one last glance before he let out a huff and left. The others were already so far down the hall he could not hear them even with the door open. Bilbo closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Thorin shifted to his feet, prepared to leave as well. The moment he moved Bilbo’s eyes were open and piercing his. The hobbit’s jaw clenched as he asked, “If I decided I wished to leave tomorrow would you stand against me leaving?”

Thorin frowned, not sure where the question had come from, but felt certain that if he did not answer the question correctly he would lose something important. After much thought, perhaps too much by the growing agitation clear in the Hobbit’s posture, he said slowly, “I would try to reason with you. I would try to convince you to stay, but should you truly be adamant on leaving, I would not stand in your way, no matter how much I would wish to.”

The Hobbit seemed to stare into his eyes like he could see the truth of his very soul through them. After a dozen or so heart beats the Hobbit nodded, “Good, now is there something you wish to tell me?”

Thorin felt a bit of tension leave him only to return tenfold. He searched the Hobbit’s face, trying to figure out what he was asking. Finally he just said, “There is much I wish to tell you, but is there something in particular you are referring to?”

Bilbo seemed to bristle a bit as he suddenly marched over to the very large bed. Thorin had to force himself not to think too much about the bed, or Bilbo in the bed, as Bilbo pulled something from the side table. He approached Thorin with it in-between his hands. It looked like a small chest made of Mithril. At first he had almost thought it silver but when it caught the light he could not mistake it for something else. His frown was mirrored by Bilbo’s own.

Bilbo looked between Thorin and the box, before he sighed, “Oh dear, it seems Nori was wrong. This was sitting just inside my door when I came back to my rooms earlier today. Nori informed me it looked like a very traditional gift chest.”

Bilbo said the last part slowly. Like he was uncertain of every word. Thorin felt his stomach drop as his mind finally connected what the box was, and then he frowned, “Someone managed to leave a first courting gift inside your room?”

Thorin had to fight not to see red as he said, “If you wish I can make an announcement, asking for the individual who has done this to come forward. However I do not know who would do this.”

Bilbo seemed to see something in Thorin’s eyes as he moved to put the box on the table, “That will not be necessary.”

Thorin frowned, “Then why would you ask me about it?”

Bilbo winced, and his face took on a vivid red coloring as he muttered something too softly for Thorin to catch. Thorin found his frown increasing as he said, “I did not catch that.”

Bilbo closed his eyes and seemed to let out a long suffering sigh, before his nose crinkled and he said in a clear, though still soft voice, “Nori gave me the impression that he could only think of one person that would leave such a gift and suggested I confront the person to see if I could get a grasp for their intentions before I opened the box.”

Thorin considered the words thoughtfully, and the growing blush, before he finally made the connection, “Nori told you he thought I was the one who left such a gift for you.”

The Hobbit slumped into a chair as he said, “Well obviously he was wrong, I beg your pardon for the suggestion. I should have listen to my gut and not that sly thief, he has too much mischief in his eyes to be trusted on such matters.”

When the Hobbit looked like he was in physical pain, Thorin realized the hobbit was embarrassed and got a sort of second hand feeling of the emotion. He had to clear his throat twice before he looked down at his very nice new boots, “I must admit, if I thought you intended to stay here, and if I did not still feel the shame of my gold sickness, I might be brave enough to request your permission to leave you such gifts. To see if you were at the very least not against such overtures.”

Bilbo looked up at him from under his lashes, and the blush did not leave his face but he seemed less influenced by it as he said, “Oh.”

Thorin cleared his throat, “As it stands, I would not insult you by placing such a gift inside your room, and would not leave one at all without at the very least a note. Not that I would do such a thing when clearly you are so strongly against such a thing.”

The hobbit clenched and unclenched his hands a few times before he looked to the box, with a voice just loud enough to hear he spoke softly, “I’ll be honest I haven’t really thought about such things until Nori told me what this was. I think I was more unsettled that so many people had clearly been in a room that I had foolishly thought my own, at least for the time I spend here. I don’t know if I would say I was against such matters, only… Well in Hobbiton I was considered unfit to marry. Since then I just pushed all thoughts on such matters away. I didn’t imagine I’d end up in a dwarven Mountain so far from Bag End.”

Thorin felt like he had finally been given the barest of kindling to set a fire, and he did not wish to waste it without first confirming them, “So you are not against me courting you?”

Bilbo covered his face with his hands as he mumbled, “I must have lost my mind, but I think that is an accurate statement, though I reserve the right to change my mind because I haven’t actually had that much time to process and this seems insane. I thought Nori was pulling my leg, but then I overheard your nephews’ whispers.”

Thorin felt a small smile pulling at his lips as he said, “Well then, I shall have to see to it that you receive the courting gifts you deserve, even if you do decide you do not wish to accept, you are more than worth the effort dear hobbit.”

Bilbo dropped his hands with wide eyes. He looked at Thorin like he were the byproduct of the mad ravings of the criminally insane. Suddenly the Hobbit shot to his feet, “Ori will be expecting me by now, he might even send for me if I don’t show up soon.”

Thorin had barely processed the words before the Hobbit bolted from the room. Thorin was not sure what to make of that, but the Hobbit had all but given him permission to court him, and that was more than enough to bring a grin to his lips. He had one of the guards standing outside Bilbo’s door with bewildered expressions send for someone to clean up after their meal and headed to his own room. He would see to it that he got as much paperwork done as possible so that tomorrow he might have some time to put into a proper courting gift. He tried not to wonder who he was up against.

Who else in the mountain had access to Mithril and the wish to court the Hobbit? Sadly the list was not as short as he would have liked, but that just meant he would have to put much more thought and effort into his own gift. Perhaps the company would help him in the right direction if he were to stumble.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ The Ri family had finally managed to do what the others in the company hadn’t. Bilbo hadn’t even realized it but he had been trying to push them all away. Even with Yavanna’s blessing befuddling his senses he had still been falling back into his old thoughts and patterns. The ones that had led him to be here, in a mountain that had once housed a dragon.

He wasn’t suicidal, not like he had been, but he was setting out on the path that had led him there in the first place. Even as he managed to forge bonds he was distancing himself. The training grounds had helped, reminding him of what he once loved to do, giving him something to look forward to in the morning. Still he had been prepared to leave at his first chance, even with a hunter on the loose.

Somehow Nori had gotten under his skin. He wasn’t sure when it happened. First he had been telling tales of his mother, then telling tales of how she had taught him to be a light finger as she called it. Nori had then told him stories of his own path to burglary. Told him how his uncle had only taken him in after his parents’ death to put him to work in the darkest parts of the mountain. Amidst it all he had started to feel a bit of comradery with the thief. He had warmed under the shared conversation.

Then there was the chest. Nori had gotten him embarrassed, then Dori had come in. Dori had turned that embarrassment to anger and frustration. Had told him what a terrible insult it was, for someone not to leave a note and to leave it in his rooms. Some might even take it as a threat, apparently. Nori had calmed his elder brother, kept him from running off and having the king put a ransom out for whoever had left it. Then Ori had come to tell Bilbo about the library. He had thought of Bilbo first when he found it. Had run straight to see him and tell him about the books.

These were books written by Hobbits or Dwarves married to Hobbits. There was even a whole series of books written by a Fae-born that had been taken in as an adopted child of dwarves when they were nearly killed by a hunter. He at first had thought perhaps it had been the Fae-Born that had hid the room with magic, but it didn’t feel like Fae. Plus there were mentions of the hidden library far before the Fae-born had stepped foot in Erabor.

Bilbo had wanted to stay with the books and Ori, diving deep into the mysteries they presented. They were all written in common, and like they were left for others to find. Bilbo might have stayed there until he had read them all at least twice, but Ori had heard his stomach growl and had pointed out that everyone would be expecting them for dinner soon. He had also mentioned getting Oin to take a look at the part written about the sleep patterns of the Fae-Born.

By the time they had the new table in his rooms set up for dinner, he felt three bonds form as if of their own accord. The Ri brothers had gasped as they too felt it, and that’s when Bilbo realized he was tired of pushing everyone away. He wanted to have this. He didn’t want to return to being alone. He said as much to Dori after a bit of coaxing from Nori.

All three brothers had positively beamed. Dori had gone on and on about how Mahala had blessed them with such a fine soul for a brother. The eldest brother had requested the proper paperwork to see it all official from Balin before the advisor had even sat down. Bilbo had hid the chest at Nori’s suggestion. Then he had mentioned he didn’t understand why any would want to court him of all people, and had wondered if it was all a joke.

Nori had laughed at him, then told him he suspected it was the king that had given him such a gift. Apparently everyone in the company, except perhaps Dori and Ori, knew the king wanted Bilbo in such a fashion.

That was why Nori had convinced his brother not to go to the king, so that Bilbo could confront said king. Nori had promised to help him hide the body if Thorin made some unwanted advances and Bilbo had not known what to think. The king had been the last of the company to enter the room and he didn’t act any different than usual. Bilbo didn’t know what to think.

He had given up all thoughts of courtship or even dalliances with his parents’ death and the rumors that spread with it. He heard the whispers in the Shire. Heard how many thought his cousin had gone a bit too far, but that it was still best if Bilbo Baggins was the last of his particular line. Lobelia had led the charge, making nearly every lass in the shire swear not to give Bilbo a child. He had known a lad would not take him up, not at the risk of never having a child.

Not to mention all the whispers that he was too much like his mother. A more selfish hobbit had never been known they said. Bilbo had all but given up trying to defend her honor after he had gotten in over a dozen brawls. It was not the fights that stopped him, but his uncle. The Thane told him if he kept at it he would have no choice but to see Bilbo banished, and that he would not be able to live with seeing the last of his sister cast out.

Bilbo had come to accept that he was unfit for such things. So he pushed everyone away so he would not risk feeling for anyone ever again. He couldn’t bear to be betrayed or worse still, left behind. Still, he had thought to confront the king. He thought he wouldn’t let on how uncertain he was in such matters, instead he would hear from the king what he thought he was doing. He got it in his mind that the king must be doing this to make him stay.

Perhaps the King wanted the magic of the Fae or perhaps he just thought Bilbo could be used as a tool. All that went out the window with Thorin’s reaction to the box. The king was far from a good actor and Bilbo had felt like he would die of embarrassment.

He had thought to ring Nori’s ears, for misleading him. For making him think he was good enough for a king to want. Than Thorin had asked him if he was so opposed to the idea of being courted by said king. Bilbo felt it all turn into a bit of a blur. All he knew was that he had to get out of there and think of something else because his mind was spinning in circles. He wasn’t even sure if he had said the excuse aloud, that he was going to the library, he just ran out.

He got halfway to the library, or at least he thought it was half way when he realized he was lost. He had thought he was going the right way, he had tried to note any slight difference in the blasted stone, but they started to all look the same. He had to spin about a dozen times before he admitted to himself he was lost with a groan.

“I was wondering when you would realize you had taken a wrong turn.” Bilbo spun about to find the golden haired prince leaning against the wall behind him. Fili grinned at him, “You took a left when you should have taken a right about three turns ago.”

Bilbo glared at the smiling dwarf, “Hey, rumor has it you dwarves all got lost in the shire at least half a dozen times! Also if you knew I was lost why didn’t you say anything before now?”

Fili grinned, as another voice came from once again behind him, “because we placed bets on how far you would get before you realized it.”

Bilbo spun about, “I should have known. I’m surprised either of you can go a single moment without the other. Now are you two here to cause trouble or are you going to help me find my way to the library?”

Fili grinned, “I’ll lead you to the library seeing as Kili is banned from it for at least another year.”

Bilbo raised his eyebrow at the younger prince, who grinned, “Yeah, Fili volunteered both of us to move books when Ori was getting the library sorted, and I might have damaged some old books in my rush to finish moving the stupid books. So Ori kicked me out, which means I get to go to bed while Fili spends the night with you and Ori in the library. “

Kili swaggered off down in a completely different direction. Bilbo hated all these four way corners that looked exactly the same. Fili must have read his mind because he snickered, “I suppose being raised by hobbits has made you essentially stone blind, which means if you want to remember your way you are going to have to learn these signs. They are not technically Khuzdul so we can teach them to any who might be guests in the mountain.”

Bilbo frowned as Fili gestured to an engraving he hadn’t seen at first glance with his boot. Now that he saw it he realized there were different ones for each direction, “What do they mean?”

Fili tapped one in each direction, “They indicate the number for the hallway you are in, in case we need to do maintenance, and the bottom half indicates main big features. This one looks like a pan, indicating the kitchen. This one looks a bit like gates, to indicate the main entrance. This one looks like Durin’s crown to indicate the royal rooms. This last one indicates a pick ax, which means this hall leads down to the mines. We need to head back towards the royal rooms if you want to get to the library, your too far off for there to be an indicator.”

Bilbo grumbled a few curses under his breath as Fili lead the way back the way Bilbo had come. He gestured to one sign for a bird at one point, stating that lead to the lookout point where they sent and received missives. Another one was supposed to be a coin for the treasury. Another had a symbol for a water bucked which led to one of the many natural hot spring baths that dwarves apparently loved.

Bilbo was starting to think Fili was taking him the long way around just to show off the stupid markers, when he finally gestured to one, “And this one, if you look closely, looks almost like a book if you stood it on its side and didn’t put any words on it. That’s to lead you to the library.”

Bilbo shook his head, “I still think I need a map to this blasted maze. I feel like a faunt having to be lead places by everyone else. It’s ridiculous.”

Fili laughed, “You really must be stone blind. I thought you might not be, after learning you were a dwarf like us, and then thinking back on your home, but if you can’t turn in a direction and get a sense if it is the right path then you must be.”

Bilbo tried not to frown but his nose definitely crinkled up, “Stone is the loudest thing I have ever stood on, how would I even tell if it was saying I was on the right path.”

Fili frowned at that, “What do you mean it’s loud. A stone sense is a feeling, not words.”

Bilbo shrugged, “Well it’s not saying things with words, but it still speaks. In the shire everything whispered so you could hear each hill as you walked them, in here it’s like every inch of stone is clamoring for attention.”

Fili glanced at Bilbo’s feet before saying, “Maybe you’re the opposite of stone blind then, in either case a pair of boots would likely do you wonders.”

Bilbo glared at the unapologetic dwarf, “Are you insane, I’d rather get a headache from the cacophony then lose my senses entirely. My mother tried to get me to wear boots once and I would very much like to never repeat the experiment. I took after Bungo with my senses and am more than happy with them.”

The blond dwarf tilted his head as he took another turn down winding endless halls. If it were not for the scones on the wall at various intervals he might have thought he was walking in circles. After another dozen heartbeats Fili said, “Perhaps Hobbits have something like stone sense, and so you have both trying to communicate with you when you are in these halls. That’s the only reason I could think of because dwarves can’t sense anything that is not below a mountain, and you are clearly a dwarf, even if you don’t claim the title in full.”

Bilbo considered that, but wasn’t sure how to respond. Thankfully they came upon the entrance to the library at long last. Bilbo grinned when he noticed Fili’s warm smile directed at the place. Yes the prince definitely fancied someone that worked in the library, “You know Ori is soon to be my brother in dwarven law, which means I feel obligated to warn you not to play with his feelings.”

Fili went very wide in his eyes as he started spluttering, “What? Bilbo I’m not sure… I don’t think… I’m not sure what Kili told you but… I’m a honest lad, I only... it’s just”

The prince clamped his mouth shut when Bilbo held up a finger to silence him, “Does Ori know you fancy him?”

Fili dropped his gaze to his boots where he was suddenly scuffing the polished stone floors, “I’m not saying you are right, but if you were, well I wouldn’t want to pressure him to think anything of it when he is so clearly dedicated to his craft, and his craft alone.”

Bilbo was able to keep his face serious as he said with only a pinch of mirth, “Perhaps you are right, but perhaps I have heard otherwise. I’d still advise you to tread lightly, but not to turn about and not even try the path ahead. Doesn’t hurt to test the waters now does it.”

Fili muttered a bit under his breath, though it was mostly about how nervous he was and how great Ori was so Bilbo left him to it for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

Fili looked up with a blush, “Right, yes, Ori is probably waiting for you, he was so excited. I honestly am a bit curious, he spoke of this new section like it was something out of Mahala’s fables told to dwarf children before bed.”

Fili led the way into the library but then stopped in what Bilbo considered the lobby of sorts. Clearly the dwarf might know his way around the mountain but did not know which way to go in the library.

Luckily for him Bilbo was accustom to shelves overflowing with books, though perhaps not as numerous, still he knew the way. He got a few steps from the entrance when he heard Fili stop with a hiss. Bilbo turned back around to see a rune had etched itself in glowing embers on the stone floors right in front of Fili’s feet.

Bilbo gave the prince a smile, “Perhaps you can wait in the lobby, or right there, because it appears the dwarven magic thinks you do not have the right intentions to enter this part of the library.”

Fili cursed a bit under his breath as he took a few steps back. Bilbo might not have understood the exact phrasing but he recognized the tone of voice well enough to hash it all together. Bilbo smiled as he moved forward to the shelf that was pulled out just enough for someone his size to slip through. He took the stairs leading down carefully and was once again captivated by the high ceilings and numerous books in this hidden library, beneath the larger library of the mountain.

Ori was sitting in one of the many chairs, fashioned mostly by stone so they had survived the years of disuse well. Bilbo let his feet shuffle a bit, and cleared his throat to try and announce his presence so as not to started the scribe.

Ori still jumped at least a few inches when Bilbo asked, “find anything interesting while you were down here on your own?”

Ori clutched as his chest then glanced behind Bilbo with a frown, “I thought Fili was going to lead you here, to make sure you didn’t get lost.”

Bilbo grinned as he began to run his finger over various spines, “He let me get a bit lost before he stepped in. Apparently he can’t come in here, though he did get closer than Dori and Nori did before the runes stopped him. I really think they must be dwarven make, they look too unfamiliar to be Fae-born.”

Ori grinned as held up the book he was currently reading, “Turns out you are right and wrong at the same time. This and a few other areas of the mountains were warded and enchanted by dwarves, but they were aided by a hobbit who knew of Fae-Born and the protections their magic was able to make. The dwarves modeled it after what the Hobbit told them, and they worked but not great.

“Then that Fae-Born stumbled upon this and many other sites and decided to… well it says ‘brighten,’ to brighten the enchantment. This book was written in by every person who contributed a book to this library. It mentions other protected sites, a few of which the Fae-Born claims to have again ‘brightened’ but it doesn’t actually say what these sites were or where they were located.”

Ori chewed on his lip as he continued to read, even when he had been talking he had not wholly stopped. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile fondly as he said, “Bright is a term some of the old Fae and the first generations of Fae-Born called their magic. It’s because the Fae never really had a word for the spell work of this realm. In Underhill it was said that the areas where they were strong and were they could bend the shape of things was bright with starlight. Bright is the only part that really translates though, from what I have heard.

“They didn’t even have a written word for it, they had words that would translate to smith or carving or even bending or breaking, but all of them were ways in which they used the magic. The story goes that they thought magic was endless, until darkness and death began to creep into the heart of Underhill. By the time they realized what was happening it was far too late to save Underhill, because the dark was like an entity in that it grew and moved about. Once it took root in a place that once was magic, they could not weed it out. That’s why they chose this realm, because the land itself is almost entirely magic-less. Plus it was the only place they could manage a steady gate with such short notice.”

Ori set his book aside while Bilbo talked, though Bilbo was pretty sure that had more to do with him finishing his reading of it than him turning his full focus on him.

Still Ori looked sad at the story, “You know I always thought the history of dwarves was terribly sad, but I think the Fae might have us beat at the moment.” Ori tapped another book beside him that Bilbo had not got the chance to see yet as he continued, “This book mentioned some of what you just said, though it makes more sense the way you say it. I kind of get the impression it was written by someone who was not fluent in common because it just doesn’t fit together, I think perhaps it was a Fae or at least the Fae-Born.

“Still I got enough of it to realize it was a history of sorts, it mentions the different clans of the Fae that all fell into one of two groups. They used to wage war against each other, the Seelie and the Unseelie is what it said. Even the one that wrote it didn’t seem to know exactly why, but it all came to an end when one from each group was killed and did not return. I think they must have resurrected or something.

“Anyway when the two did not return the two leaders met and swore a truce. They would not kill each other anymore, though they did often still have bloody battles for sport. That is until the death of light came, I suppose dark would be an easier way to say that. Everything they did to try and stop it or fight it only seemed to let it spread. If it touched any living Fae they faded agonizingly slowly. It described it as the worst of tortures. They finally came up with the idea to leave Underhill when one of the young ones, perhaps they meant children, dreamed of another realm, one with land and air they could not shape as they did in their home land.

“They sacrificed tens of hundreds of lives to gather the light necessary to open the gate, and they sacrificed a hundred more to close it, to seal it tight. All that remained was ten of a thousand Fae, were once there were hundreds of hundreds of hundreds. I’m not sure if they knew how to count accurately.”

Bilbo carefully picked the book Ori was talking about up as he responded softly, “The stories always said if you times a hundred by a hundred by a hundred you would be close to the number of Fae. It said that for each of the thousand Fae families that came, they left behind over ten thousand brothers and sisters. This does appear like an exact translation from one of the old Fae languages, they really struggled to learn common.

“Young one is actually referring to a specific family, they had a different name but when the Fae came here they thought the children of men where perhaps related to that family because of their similarities. The Fae did not actually reproduce. After they were woken from the green earth and star dust, they just existed. That was why when two died and did not come back it was enough to make a truce. Right this part, it would be easier to read if it was in the original text, but I’ve read enough botched translations of it to be able to give you a better idea of what it actually means.”

“We were born of the stars and the earth, where they did meet, and when our hearts did stop our light would travel back to this place. There we would wake once more, fresh and clean, with only fractions of the memories we held before. Some families thought that being able to reawaken was a cleanse to be taken whenever possible to ensure none fell to boredom, while others believed that it should be avoided because it took away from their knowledge. Still even the later thought it was as sure as this world thinks the sun will rise. When two turned to light, but then did not return to the sacred sites to awaken, we thought at first to give them time. We called a halt to all battles.

“All held still, no blood was shed. Before this moment each person returned before their physical bodies did fade, but when the bodies faded and they could not be found, panic seized. No longer was our return guaranteed, so we had to call an end to the wars that we once swore on. What good was war if it was to end with no opponents or friends to enjoy the aftermath with? Peace brought sedentary life, and though we indulged in some bloodshed we did our best to not kill. Some did die on rare occasion, and they only confirmed what we did fear. None would return again. When death came for us, we would fade to black.”

Bilbo paused to gather himself. This was so different then the stories passed down, most of the original Fae would write one everything they encountered in this world but not at all about before. This was written as if by an old Fae that remembered it all so clearly. He scanned through the rest, but stopped when he got to a part that made him sit a bit straighter.

Ori must have picked up his tension as he moved to stand behind Bilbo, he frowned, “None of that even seems to be words. I couldn’t make any sense of it.”

Bilbo nodded, “it’s phonetic.” He realized he did have the scribes undivided attention and felt compelled to translate it for his would be brother, “I shall try to translate as best I can. Just before you were right it said a hundred were sacrificed so their light could lock the doorway and seal it so nothing else could open it, but here it starts off by saying, I knew a hundred was not enough. Most thought a hundred was far more than necessary, that we might not need any sacrifice at all when it was so hard to open the door each time, and none would want to return.

“Yet the young ones did dream that we had not escaped our fate. They dreamed that something slipped through the seal and into the form of a hunter, the first to bind a Fae to his person. Where a human man once stood a shade took his place. He has become like the darkness, relentless in his quest to destroy the few remaining lights of Underhill. I wish I had joined my cousins with the strange small creatures that worshiped a female creator. Her light is different than ours and his darkness cannot approach her kingdom. He will find me. My cousins sends me the sigils to try to protect this mountain as they did the green hills, but I worry if they will get here in time. I worry if I will have time enough to carve them let alone the energy and knowledge to see them come to light.”

Bilbo had to take a moment to close his eyes, and the scribe asked in a terribly small voice, “Is that the end?”

Bilbo shook his head, then took a deep breath before he was able to continue, “I received the sigils but my cousin has faded away. I correspond now with what those of this land call a child, one that is somehow also a Fae. I do not recognize her light or her name, but she is one of the first and says she will try to learn how my cousin enacted the sigils. She is young like I cannot imagine being, only awake and in this word for a few decades. She says she cried when I told her our history.

“She wishes to bring about the end of those that have come to hunt us, the dark one most of all. I told her his eyes are black, no light reflects in them, and I hope she never meets him. I have started on my first sigil. Stone is hard and not forgiving, I do not think I can carve, as these dwarves call it, so much when I know time is running short. The young ones told me this would likely be my fate. They dreamed it long before I stepped into this land.”

Bilbo had to take another deep breath to steady himself as he turned the page, “I have finished the first set of sigils but I have heard rumors of the hunter as near as the evil elf’s forest. He sends missives to the dwarven king, begging him to search for any Fae and if they find them to send them to him to turn over to the hunter. I suspect they know I am hiding here, because the elves are not let far into the mountain.

“They can see me like none has ever done before. The child Fae is traveling. I warned her to stay away but she is coming to help me with the sigils and then to try and hunt the one that would see us all dead. The dwarves always speak of prayers, pleadings to their gods, and though I do not know how, I would like to pray. I know the gods here must be real, for my correspondence with my cousin. So if they would listen I would pray, for I am so desperate to prevent my own fading.”

Bilbo flipped the page only to come up with a blank space. Bilbo frowned, not sure what was worse. Then Ori said, “I think there was a bit more on the very last pages.”

Bilbo flipped a dozen more pages, then paused when he saw the writing. There was only what would be a single sentence if it were in common, but this was Fae writing.

Bilbo almost didn’t read it aloud, but it was like the words were clawing their way out of his throat, “He found me. Darkness more foul than death found me. I have died more than a hundred times, and I have always remembered the pain of it even when I forgot so much else. This pain was so much worse. It was like my very existence was pain and I could do nothing but beg for it to stop even as he made it worse. He asked for only one thing, one thing my cousin warned me not to give.

“I tried to resist, but I could not imagine anything worse than the pain. When I gave him my name I learned I was wrong. If I could go back I would take the pain for a hundred years, I would choke on my own death before I would let him do as he did. He used my name to take my light as if it were his own. He violated the sanctuary of my own mind even as he stole my days. He used my hand to write to the Fae child, to lure her in. I could not even make my hand slip or tell more than he wished. When I fought him it was like the pain returned to me, though now it was a pounding that made me cower inside myself, too far back to really even see what was happening.

“All I know is that the Fae child put the hunter to sleep. She said it would be just until she could find a way to end him without releasing the darkness he holds. She is so wise for being so young, and I see the scars I left on her even as she hides herself with a glamor that is almost like another skin. As I write this sentence I am succumbing to the fade. I could not tell her that he took my light with him in his slumber, she who seeks to right this wrong. I pray that perhaps one day her, or another like her will find this sanctuary. I hope the secrets this room keeps can save them as it could not save me. More than that I pray that I will wake again. Even as I know I cannot….”

Bilbo closed his eyes to fight back the tears, and Ori laid a gentle hand on his arm. His eyes had lost the curiosity and were now just filled with concern, but Bilbo knew he would feel the curiosity again later, “Sometimes Fae writing can have emotion, not described but soaked into the page and ink like a scent. There are no more words imparted but just emotions as she could not write another word. She died in this room. Right here.”

Ori looked about the room and he suddenly was crying as Bilbo felt he should be, “That’s so terrible. I’m so sorry Bilbo, I had no idea. I’m so sorry!”

“Is everyone alright?”

Bilbo wiped as his eyes as Fili cautiously made his way down the steps. He was looking at Ori with frightened eyes, likely he had heard Ori speak, and had heard the emotion in the scribes’ voice. Ori began to outright sob and though he said what might have been words, they were impossible to interpret. Even Fili seemed stumped as he pulled the scribe into a hug, and looked to Bilbo with questions in his eyes.

Bilbo could not answer with just his eyes so he said to both dwarves, “Ori helped me find some very valuable information about the hunter that has woken. I know who it is I am dealing with now, however the information came with a heavy price, that of the light of the Fae who wrote in this book.”

Ori seemed to find strength in Bilbo’s words as he asked with less sobs, “Is that true? It helped?”

The scribe gave a hiccup on the last, and Bilbo forced a smile to his lips, “Yes, more than you know actually. The Fae child she speaks of is one I am very familiar with.”

Ori brightened a bit, “You are? Did you have a book about her or by her in your library? Could you recreate it?”

Bilbo tapped the name on his chest, “I definitely could, but I don’t need to.”

Ori looked at where Bilbo’s fingers had stilled, even after he dropped his hand. The scribe seemed to put it together at a remarkable rate for someone who was still having small hiccupping sobs. Still he seemed to doubt his own deductions, “The Fae child she spoke of was your mother?”

Bilbo gave a wry smile and a nod. Ori finally managed to stop his tears. He wiped at his eyes as he pushed Fili away and asked, “Do you think there is more information in here that might be about him?”

Bilbo shrugged, “I cannot be certain until I read through them.”

Ori nodded as if he had given an order and then he ordered Fili to start reading other books, looking for anything that mentioned hunters, or darkness, or death. Ori took up some books from another section and Bilbo did the same. He lost himself in the fascinating books and tried not to think about the dread in his belly. His mother had only mentioned the hunter in her journals, and even when Bilbo had asked about him she never would speak of him aloud.

At least he could not remember her ever giving in and saying something on the matter. Still, though the thought of a Fae dying in this very room was a bit chilling, he knew more now than he had, and his mother had always told him knowledge was often a much greater weapon than any physical, tangible thing.

~ Fili had fallen asleep over a book at some point, and Ori had not spoken for hours when Bilbo heard a voice from the main library, “Do you think they are still in here? It’s almost lunch time and I can’t imagine our hobbit missing out on breakfast.”

Bilbo set his book down, he had been staring at the same paragraph for far too long. Especially as it was written in common and had no secret messages hidden in its folds. Bilbo suspected that he would not find any more information on the hunter in this room, though he would not rule it out altogether.

He stretched as he headed up the stairs in time to hear a familiar voice speaking up, “Well Kili did say Fili did not return last night or this morning. So either they are in here or we will need to report to the King that our Crowned Prince and our Hobbit are missing and have not been seen since late last night.”

The other voice sounded a bit bitter, “Right, well we best hope he is in here because Thorin would likely skin us if he suspected Bilbo was missing.”

Bilbo rounded a book shelf to spot the two dwarves, and could not help but smile as he called out, “Nori and Dwalin? I did not expect to see you two together, walking about, even if you were looking for me.”

Nori jumped at least three inches, before spinning about with a glare. Dwalin managed not to jump, but he had his hand on his battle axes as he spun about. Both froze at the sight of Bilbo, though Nori quickly pasted on a mischievous grin, “well it turns out every once in a blue moon the captain of the guard can be right about something. Is Ori down there still and have you had anything to eat since dinner last night?”

Dwalin sent the thief a glare as he released his weapons, but Bilbo suspected that it was more for show than anything at this point. Bilbo fetched the two dwarves from the hidden library and the five of them together fetched a quick lunch before Dwalin insisted Bilbo come with him to the training grounds. He said it as if he thought Bilbo might not want to go to the training ground, which was nowhere near the case.

However, after he had retrieved the weapons he had picked out the day before when they made their way to the training ground he questioned that. Surrounding the training hall were what seemed like an army of dwarves, far too many for him to wish to count. The rest of the company was already there, and were some of the only ones that were not standing.

Nori was the one to see the panic in his eyes, “Hey it’ll be alright, they are just all here to see for themselves that no one cheats them out of a bet on your skills. Just pretend it’s just me and the company here to watch a bit of training.”

Kili grinned as he added, “No pressure!”

Bilbo looked over the enormous crowd, “Right, no pressure.”

Dwalin shoed the other dwarves away as he led Bilbo first to the range. No one else was in the vicinity. No one else was even training. Dwalin inspected each bow and each individual arrow before handing Bilbo his lovely bow and the matching quiver. Bilbo took the familiar stance and closed his eyes, focusing on the target, on his breathing, on keeping his arm steady as he raised his bow. He placed the arrow, then held the bow drawn for a few heart beats. He could feel his breathing slow until his chest barely seemed to expand or contract. His arm stopped shaking and he could practically feel the arrow hitting the center target before he even released it.

After a quite thwap of the arrow meeting the target, the silence that had held despite the crowds, suddenly disappeared. Cheers and sounds of awe were heard as a dwarf lad ran to pick up the target and then ran it in front of the crowd before returning the target to its original position. Bilbo didn’t even look at where the arrow had hit. He tried to drown out the noise still coming from the crowd as he picked out his next arrow.

He felt his head pulse with the strength of his clenching teeth, and was relieved when Dwalin stepped between Bilbo and the crowd, “Silence! The lot of you will be quite or I will have you removed!”

There was a bit of murmuring but once again silence took over the courtyard. Not a single dwarf even dared cough as Bilbo once more drew his arrow back. This time he aimed for the target farther back, though he closed his eyes again right before he let go. There were a few quickly hushed gasps, and Bilbo pulled another arrow and notched it before the lad could move his target. The lad looked a bit frightened as he took several quick steps back. Bilbo paid them all not mind. Now it was just him and the targets. His bow was already feeling like an extension of himself.

The next twelve arrows were in quick succession. The moment he let go of one he was reaching for another and then another after that. There were again hushed gasps or awes from the crowd, but they were muffled and Bilbo tried to pretend he was alone in the Ranger’s training fields. When he was out of arrows in his quiver two dwarf lads ventured out, each grabbing a target and showing it off to the crowd before bringing the targets to Bilbo. Bilbo glared at the single arrow that had fallen just a fingers width away from the red center. He should have known he would not have a perfect dozen with such a new bow.

After he carefully pulled each arrow from the target and returned them to his quiver after inspecting every one, Dwalin stepped up with the next bow. Bilbo would have protested, but it seemed the whole mountain or at least more of it than he had seen before, had come to view his training. He didn’t think they would be happy if he decided to spend all day perfecting his use of his main bow.

As Bilbo checked the bows tension the two lads from before pulled out two new targets. Bilbo glanced to Dwalin when he saw they were two overlapping targets with two red centers that couldn’t have been more than two feet apart. Dwalin merely nodded, and Bilbo suspected he was biting his lip not to yell at him to get a move on. The captain of the guard was far from the most patient dwarf. In fact to Bilbo’s knowledge only Thorin beat Dwalin in an impatient contest. Bilbo changed his stance and shifted the second bow in his grip a few times before he reached for his arrows.

The lads had set the targets each a few yards closer than they had been, but it would still be a challenge to hit the far target. Bilbo was glad he did not have to factor in for wind, or he was not sure he could manage it. Still he loved a challenge when it came to his training. He shot at the first target twice, four arrows in the red, though one was terribly close to the edge.

Bilbo had to force himself not to curse in frustration as he shifted his aim towards the far target. He shot at it twice in succession, though he was a few seconds slower than with a single arrow. Two of the four arrows were out of the red this time and Bilbo had to fight not to curse. He still had eight more arrows in his quiver so he repeated as he had done just before, though this time a bit quicker.

When the last arrows landed the crowd began to cheer and shout. The lads once more showed off the targets before letting him pluck out his arrows. He winced when he saw one had a bit of the fletching bent. He would have to remember to try and fix it before he shot it again or he would be off.

Once that was over Dwalin took him to the next range with the familiar human shaped targets. Bilbo had gotten a better feel for the weight of the knives and was happy to let each of them sail at the two targets without as much concentration or finesse. The targets were so much closer he still managed to land each knife in a kill spot.

When he was done the crowd cheered, though not as awed as they had been of his bow. Bilbo didn’t know what they expected, bows were an art form really, while knives were utilities, a means to an end in most cases. He thought perhaps that would be the end of it, at least he hoped. Dwalin though obviously knew different as he came to stand before Bilbo with two swords held out as if in offering. They were the two swords he had favored most the day before. When Bilbo plucked one up Dwalin offered the other again with a jiggle of his hand, “Do you not know how to duel wield with two weapons?”

Bilbo considered Dwalin for a moment, but then took the other sword, “Most of the time I trust my hand to be the best weapon, but I have had training with it. All Bounders are required to.”

Dwalin nodded then lead him to a practice area with a very large circle painted on the ground. Dwalin positioned him at one side as one of the older looking lads stepped opposite him. The dwarf was holding two blades as well, but Bilbo thought he had to be younger than Kili by at least a few years.

Dwalin moved to the center of the circle and said more for Bilbo than anyone, “The rules are simple, if you step out of the circle you lose, if you drop both your weapons you lose, or if your opponents manages to tap you with the flat of their sword somewhere that could kill you, you lose. If blood is drawn there will be a pause where Oin will assess the wounded. The goal is to show off your skill with wielding a blade without actually doing damage, at least for today.”

Bilbo nodded his understanding and Dwalin backed out of the ring. Once he was a few steps away he said, “Now on three you may begin. One. Two. Three!”

The dwarf rushed forward quickly but honestly Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if he had even really trained with two swords. He used his right well enough, but his left seemed to just flail about and neither was good enough to really warrant much concern. Honestly Bilbo was disappointed, he was hoping for more of a challenge. He took perhaps two steps, did a few parries, and then he managed to knock first one, then the other sword with an easy twist of his wrist.

The dwarf quickly put both his hands up as if to make sure everyone knew he surrendered. Bilbo stepped back to where he had started and raised an eyebrow at the captain of the guard. Dwalin had the nerve to smirk before nodding to a small line of dwarves he had not noticed before.

The first few looked a bit older than the dwarf he had just fought, and then the line got progressively older and more scarred until the last of the ten dwarves was one who looked like he might even be a match for Dwalin if the way he held himself was any indication. The next dwarf in line took the first’s place and Bilbo had to glare at the grinning guard captain.

Dwalin merely grinned as he stepped into the ring once more, and spoke with a soft voice, “This is a bit of a rite of passage for dwarves who wish to perhaps earn the title of Master of Warfare. If at any time you wish to stop none would hold it against you, though most would want you to have another try at it in a few years. Now are you ready to go again.”

Bilbo fought not to roll his eyes, but gave a curt nod. Dwalin returned it before stepping back once more. This match was similar to the first, though it was clear this lad, despite only looking a few years older, had clearly had much more practice than the first. Still Bilbo thought Kili could perhaps best him in a match like this. Once again he knocked the swords from the dwarfs’ hands with flicks of his wrists, though he had to put a bit more strength behind it. The young dwarf muttered a few quite curses as he fetched his weapons from the ground and move out of the way.

Bilbo could tell the third was somewhere between Kili and Fili in skill before the match even began. He held his swords with a solid grip and his stance spoke of long hours of training. Bilbo considered the aches and pains he still had, despite being healed his muscles were still weak from disuse and had to battle with scar tissue to move. He pushed his worry away and focused instead on the swords in his hands. Tried to imagine them as extensions of himself.

This match lasted longer, and Bilbo had to really put in a bit of foot work to keep the dwarf from gaining an edge. It was all going well until the dwarf stepped on Bilbo’s toes. Bilbo gritted his teeth, dwarves were heavy and their boots thick, if he did not have such solid feet of his own that might have been enough to make him lose.

Still Bilbo continued to fight. When the dwarf stepped on his other foot Bilbo realized he was wrong in thinking the first time had been an accident. This dwarf was glowering and seemed to put more weight on the foot before he took a step back. Bilbo narrowed his eyes and felt the hair on his arms bristle. If this dwarf was going to try and fight dirty Bilbo would match him at his game.

Dwalin hadn’t mentioned any rules on how they fought. So when the dwarf began to advance again Bilbo quickly rushed under his swing. The dwarf began to spin and change his swing, bringing the sword back around, but Bilbo was faster and as he blocked both swords with one of his own he pivoted, letting his foot swing just so that he could hit the back of the turned dwarves knee.

The dwarf went down like a lump of bricks and though he tried to keep fighting Bilbo knocked his swords away as he placed the flat of his blade to the dwarf’s neck. The dwarf looked like he wanted to get back up and fight some more, but then Dwalin was in the ring, dragging the dwarf out and muttering in their language. Bilbo took that moment to stretch out his sore shoulders and arms.

When Dwalin returned the fourth dwarf stood across from Bilbo. Bilbo gave the captain of the guard a nod, signaling that he was ready and willing to have another match even if he wondered how quickly he might lose. The dwarf gave him a nod, and Bilbo wondered if the dwarf knew him. Before he could think too much on it the dwarf was moving.

Bilbo felt like he was immediately put on the defense. The dwarf was quick and his blows heavy, though thankfully nowhere near the strength Dwalin packed. Bilbo was out of breath when he found an opening, he almost didn’t take it, thinking it a ruse, but he was tired and wanted the match over, even if he was too stubborn to just lose. It turned out the opening was not a ruse and Bilbo’s sword quickly tapped the dwarf’s belly before he had to parry another blow. However the force quickly lifted as the dwarf seemed to register the hit he had taken.

The dwarf took several steps back and held up his swords, “Master Baggins has won, if this were a real fight I would be tripping on my entrails.”

Dwalin said something in there tongue and the dwarf gave a small bow to Bilbo, “You are a formidable opponent little one.”

Bilbo may have bristled at being called such but it was said with fondness and he was rather tired. Dwalin gestured to one of the lads who ran over and offered Bilbo a water skin. Bilbo was thankful for it and drank the whole thing down rather quickly, glad that he need not try and conserve it here where water was so plentiful and at the ready. By the time he had handed the lad back his water skin his breathing was back to normal, though he could feel sweat beading up. The match had lasted far longer than the three before it, perhaps even longer than all of them put together.

Dwalin stepped up next to him even as the fifth dwarf took the fourth’s place, “You can back out now and everyone here would not think less of you.”

Bilbo considered the captain of the guard for a moment before he asked, “Will they think less of me if I lose?”

Dwalin looked to the fifth dwarf then back at Bilbo before saying, “Honestly if you can hold your own against him for even a short while you would be considered very skilled and will have earned much respect in the eyes of all present here, of that I am certain.”

Bilbo nodded, “Right then. Let’s hope I can hold my own.”

Dwalin paused long enough to say, “Even if you don’t hold your own you have earned my respect, Master Baggins.”

Dwalin gave a nod much as the fourth dwarf had before backing out and starting the match. Bilbo hadn’t really had much time to gage this dwarf’s stance or build, but he was given the opportunity to, because this dwarf was what his Took uncles called a gabber. Bilbo could tell he was an excellent swordsman, perhaps even better than the one who had fought before him.

Yet even before the first parry he started talking, “You’re a feisty little thing that’s for sure. You would make a great apprentice when this is over. I could teach you a better stance, get you on the path to a true mastery of the sword.”

The dwarf then proceeded to boast for fifteen straight minutes, all the while making comments on how much better Bilbo would be under his guidance. Bilbo felt his anger building up like a wrathful furry as this dwarf spoke like he was so much better than Bilbo could hope to be. Bilbo got so sick of it that he pushed himself.

Ignoring his groaning muscles as he worked doubly as hard to beat this rude dwarf. The dwarf had the nerve to laugh, which gave Bilbo all the opening he needed as he put every ounce of strength he could muster and twisted his blades just so. It didn’t knock the blades from his opponent’s hands, but it gave Bilbo the opportunity to bring his head up knocking the dwarfs chin at an angle. The force behind it had the dwarf’s head turn away, but Bilbo did not wait for him to get his baring before bringing his knee up into the dwarfs belly. The dwarf gasped, not having expected that, and finally Bilbo had the perfect opening, and brought the flat of his blade down hard on the side of the dwarf’s neck.

The dwarf stumbled back, his mouth opened in silent shock as cheers went up in the crowd, the companies loudest of all. Bilbo knew he hadn’t exactly brought a fair fight, but he could not help but grin. He never did like a bully. The crowd cheered and Dwalin order him a chair to sit in, to take a small break with another water skin.

Oin came over to have a look at him, and was quickly frowning, “You’re going to strain every muscle in your body if you keep this up. I don’t know if it will be worth it or not.”

Bilbo just grinned, “I’ll most likely lose this next one, but I’ll try not to strain every muscle in my body in the fight.”

Oin tutted but moved on to tell Dwalin that Bilbo was to take a ten minute rest. Fili and Kili must have heard because they rushed over. Kili was grinning like the sun as he all but bounced in place, “Uncle Bilbo you sure are proving to be a better dwarf than some who have been raised as one.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow but before he could comment Fili spoke up, even as he glared at Bilbo’s latest opponent, “I’m glad you beat that sorry excuse of dwarf, I’ll never understand why Dwalin lets him be part of the guard. He’s not even that good.”

Kili snorted, “Don’t listen to Fili, he’s really good at fighting, and has beat Fili the last two times they fought. Everyone hates him though because he’s always insulting everyone he fights with. Maybe now he’ll think twice though, I think you might have busted his jaw with your head-butt. Which was amazing by the way. Something I’ve only seen dwarves do actually.”

Bilbo glared at the dwarf who was being looked at by Oin, “He might have had me beat if he weren’t so focused on insulting me. As for the… head-butt, I saw an opportunity and I took it. Honestly I wish I was a bit taller because then I could have gotten a bit more force behind it.”

Both princes laughed loudly, brought near to tears, however they got themselves under control when a familiar voice said from behind Bilbo, “Impressive swordsmanship Master Baggins, you’ve got the entire mountain buzzing with talk of it.”

Bilbo glanced up at Thorin and felt his cheeks heat, even as sweat rolled down his forehead. He wiped at his face with the back of his shirt sleeve, “Well I don’t think it’s that impressive, honestly if I were fighting the Tooks or any of the Brandybuck girls I would likely have been handed my behind a dozen times. I’m rather out of practice.”

Thorin only smiled, “If this is you out of practice than I should like to try my hand against your sword when you have had the practice.”

Bilbo felt like he was floundering for something, anything to say. Thankfully Dori, Nori, and Ori were suddenly there. Dori pulled him to his feet and put him in a near bone breaking hug as he cheered, “Oh Bilbo I am so proud of you! Though you’re fighting might be a bit closer to Nori’s then my own I like to think you will do the Ri name so very proud!”

Dori let up the hug long enough to get Nori and Ori to join in it, though Nori looked a bit red at the whole thing. When they had all squeezed him so hard he thought his guts might spill out, Dori fussed with a few strands of his hair that had gotten free of his braid. The rest of the company was about him, congratulating him on his victories and wishing him luck in the next fight.

As they all began to move to take their seats once more Nori suddenly gave him another tight hug, then whispered in his ear, “The next dwarf has weak ankles, the one after that has an injured right shoulder.”

Nori grinned as he pulled back and Bilbo fought not to do the same as Dwalin was looking at them with suspicion. One of the dwarf lads took the chair he had been sitting on away, another took the water skin. Then Bilbo was lead back into his place as the next dwarf entered the ring. He was a mighty brute of a dwarf, but Bilbo was a bit less nervous now that he had some idea of how to approach the fight.

It might have been dirty, to fight like that, but he had just been in a bloody healing sleep for sixth months and he wanted as many wins as he could manage. His pride as a member of the guard and a former bounder was on the line, and he would do his teachers justice if he could.

Dwalin started the match with the sixth dwarf and Bilbo did not wait for the dwarf to get to him. The dwarf was obviously surprised by Bilbo’s rush, as Bilbo had not gone immediately on the offense with any of the dwarves before him. Nori’s information proved to be true, and though the dwarf likely would have beaten him if Bilbo hadn’t known, he managed to end the match rather quickly.

He pushed the dwarf back two steps, and the dwarf clearly knew that another two step would see him out of the ring, he tried to fend off Bilbo’s quick attacks, ones with not much force but plenty of speed. In the confusion the dwarf stumbled back one more step and his ankle gave.

Bilbo felt bad when the dwarf landed hard on his butt. He might have even apologized but the dwarf let out a bellow of a laugh, “Nori’s nearly your brother isn’t he, the little devil! Good to see you’ve got his spunk!”

Bilbo helped the dwarf to his feet, and the dwarf gave him a hard pat on the back before leaving with more loud laughter. Many in the crowd laughed as well, though none nearly as loud. Bilbo took his place again and Dwalin gave him a glare, but did not mention the matter. Bilbo wasn’t sure how he was going to work the rest of the information Nori had given him, but he hoped he would come up with something quick.

The match started and the seventh dwarf was on him. He may as well have just been using his left sword alone, but he had so much strength behind every blow that Bilbo was forced to block many of them with both swords to keep from being crushed.

Bilbo was so focused on just keeping himself in one piece he didn’t see the light speeding towards his back. Thankfully his opponent saw it and pulled his latest blow, because when it hit Bilbo the breath was knocked out of him and he stumbled back, dropping like a heavy stone in open waters. He gasped and floundered and felt like he was dying, felt like he was choking on ash and soot.

His eyes were open but they did not see the room around him. No he was being bombarded with rapid fire images, another human man had just died, one with his light in his chest. This time he had been in the heart of dale, had heard the cry of a child, had rushed into an old building just to have all the exits engulfed in fire.

Bilbo blinked, as though waking from a dream the room came in focus. Oin was above him, his trumped against his chest, as Bilbo gasped out what he was thinking, “There was a second wisp, we need to send word to Bard, it appears they had had their first meal. His men need to leave Dale now.”

His voice sounded like he had swallowed sharp gravel and at first Bilbo thought Oin would silence him, but he must have seen the desperation in Bilbo’s eyes. Oin looked behind him to the King, who nodded and shouted, “Send ravens to Bard and his people! Tell them the Hobbit urges him to leave Dale tonight, until these wisps can be removed. Offer them lodgings here if necessary. Send word to the elves, perhaps they can offer aid as well to the men.”

Oin eased Bilbo up into a sitting position, probably because he knew Bilbo would not stay lying on his back when others faced such peril because of him. Bilbo felt like he had just eaten a dragon for the sudden energy coursing through him, even though he knew it was old energy he had once harnessed returned to him.

Oin cursed when Bilbo pushed himself to his feet, “Hobbit you will sit down in this chair right this minute and let me listen to your lungs again. They sounded like they were filled with something.”

Dori was suddenly there assisting Oin in getting Bilbo seated. Dori was too strong for Bilbo to even think of fighting off so he was forced to sit and have his lung listened too. Then Oin did his stone sense, and hesitantly declared him healthy.

Dwalin, who Bilbo had glimpsed talking to the remaining opponents came forward, “We shall post pone the other matches until tomorrow given the circumstance.”

Dori clucked, “Good! It is getting late Bilbo, after the day you have had and now this I think you will need your rest.”

The crowds had dispersed, but the company were all close at hand. Bilbo tried to hide his restless energy. He knew he would need to wait.

They all went to his rooms, and though it was a bit early, they all had dinner. It was a bit of a quite affair and Bilbo could tell the others were too afraid to outright ask what had happened, or what he now knew. Bilbo was thankful for it because he was sure if he spoke on it that the others would pick up on it. After a very large, filling meal with not much chatter, Bilbo forced himself to yawn. That was all it took for Dori and the princes to usher everyone out of the room.

Bilbo called out, “Nori, I had a quick question for you before I go to bed.”

Bilbo was glad the others only paused before continuing on their exit, all of them carrying empty plates as they left. Bilbo had a thought to wonder who had cleaned up after their last dinner but quickly swept it away as the door shut leaving him alone with Nori. Nori who had a suspiciously blank expression as he spoke very softly, so softly Bilbo almost did not hear, “Your leaving the mountain, aren’t you?”

Bilbo considered the dwarf for a long moment before he answered, “I have to go to Dale, I should have gone when I first realized there was a wisp but I was a coward and now another part of me has returned. The men have women and children, all easy victims in the eyes of the wisp, and since this one has had a life, more will crawl out from its nest tonight. The menfolk aren’t trained to take on wisps, but I am.”

Nori looked a bit sad as he considered Bilbo, “What would you have me do? Keep quite I suspect, try to disguise your absence?”

Bilbo shook his head, “Only for a few hours, let me get out of the mountain and then you can tell Thorin and the whole company if you want. I just need a head start so they can’t try to drag me back to the mountain and keep me from this task.”

Nori nodded, “alright, I’ll give you two hours once I see you to the mountain gates and then I’m going to tell everyone.”

Bilbo gave a strained smile, “Thank you, but there is one more thing.”

Nori seemed to sag a bit, “Yes?”

Bilbo closed his eyes so he did not have to see Nori’s expression as he said this next part, “I believe this hunter may be still using the wisps as a trap, but before you try to convince me to stay, I want you to know I think I may have come up with a plan. I just need you to do one thing for me if it turns out this is a trap I am walking into.”

Bilbo opened his eyes and though he could see Nori did not like what was being said, he had no doubt the dwarf would listen and follow his directions. He prayed that no more blood was shed tonight, and if that was not possible, he prayed that the only blood spilled would be his own, and perhaps that of a hunter.


	12. The End?

Chapter 12

~Nori had honestly never seen any of the company so livid. Which considering the life he had lived so far was truly saying something. Still he knew it was because their anger came from a place of fear. They all cared for the Hobbit, though in different ways.

When he explained he knew Bilbo would find a way to do this one way or another, and at least now they were in on it, they lost some of their anger It was decided that Balin and Kili would stay, while the rest of the company lead a troop to Dale. It was lucky Thorin had thought to have his men prepare for a journey in case they needed to aid the menfolk. They were on ponies headed towards dale in under an hour. Nori hoped that Bilbo had thought to factor in them taking ponies and that this would not ruin whatever plan he had going.

~Bilbo hated running. He hated it with everything in his soul. He had filched a pony from the stables outside the mountain, but the pony would only get so close to the city, a sure sign wisps were close. He had passed some of the menfolk, they had sent their women and children ahead with a few guards.

The rest of the menfolk were just now getting out of the range of the wisps call. He spotted Bard leading a group of men hauling as much supplies as they could carry. Bilbo had handed them his pony and then he had ran. He didn’t have much time, he may already be too late, but he prayed to all the Valar that he was not. The menfolk had worked far too hard, they did not deserve to be forced from their home by these evil things.

He had his pack, and everything he would need. He was glad for his new bow and sword. He had taken every single arrow except the one he had bent the fletching on. He fought not to shiver at the sounds of the wisps. His mother’s voice was the loudest, but there were more.

So the others were crawling free of their nest. He did not have any time to spare. As he entered the city the night grew darker, as unnatural clouds blocked out the moon and the stars. Bilbo was glad for his dwarven attire as the temperatures dropped farther and farther the closer he got to the wisps nest. If he couldn’t feel it like a pulsating beacon of darkness he would still know he was going the right way. The voices of the wisps were all around, every person he had ever known that had passed, cousins, aunts, uncles, but the strongest was still his mother.

He knew they were keeping just out of reach. These might not be the ones of the Old Forrest, but wisps had instincts. He had killed enough of them that the others had started to avoid him if they could, once he lit their nest on fire that would change. He was relieved when he found the nest, it was a blackened hulking tree that was growing more vines and branches before his very eyes.

Thankfully he had practice at this. He threw the glass bottle with the best burning liquid his mother had ever made at the tree and followed it rapidly with two matches. The tree quickly went up in smoke and the wisps took on a physical form. The one that came at him first looked like his mother, but he knew this old song and dance.

He got a knife in the main ones heart, but the others converged on him. They had the forms of children because they were still too new to look like anyone else. Their small size however was not reflected in the length of their claws.

By the time he had a knife in all of their hearts, each and every one of them, he was bleeding from at least a dozen deep claw marks. He was also panting and running out of time. He needed to get their head off and get their body’s in the still burning fire that was once a nest but was still burning bright.

He winced as he moved towards the big one, and that was when his dwarves showed up. He realized how much they meant to him when they did not say anything, instead the lot of them moved to finish what he had started. They removed the heads and put their bodies in the fire as Oin came to look him over, muttering about infections and too much blood.

Bilbo had to fight not to smiled as he spoke, “You lot got here quick. Nori did you tell them before the two hours were up?”

Thorin, who was the first to finish came over and gave him a furious glare, “Bilbo, they could have killed you! And you left the mountain without a word! With hunters that want to see you dead!”

Bilbo flinched at the anger in his voice but then leveled him with a glare of his own, “I’m not yours to command, I’m a Hobbit and a Fae-Born first.”

Bilbo was going to say more, he paused but a moment to wet his lips when a voice that was unknown to him yet still almost familiar called out, “Yes, the Fae has crawled out of its hole in the ground at last. What was it he called you, Bilbo?”

The dwarves had all finished putting the bodies in the fire just before the voice spoke and they all reached for their weapons but before they could even unsheathe them black vines seemed to come out from every direction. They wrapped around them all and pulled them apart.

The clearing was large enough that each of the company was feet away from each other with room to spare in every direction. Bilbo was the only one not pulled away, no the black vines just tried to encase him where he stood. He fought them, his light burning them away enough that he could grab a knife in each hand and slash them away. Thorin and Dwalin were yelling for the guards even as they tried to fight as well, though it seemed in vain.

The voice seemed to come from everywhere as it said, “Oh I stopped those other dwarves outside the city. They will sleep for at least a full day, and won’t be any use to you.”

Bilbo tried to search for the source of the voice even as he fought the vines that just continued to come one right after the other. He kept at it until he spotted the lone figure not bound. He was the height of a tall human man, with long black hair and clothes that looked like rags.

What really caught his attention though was that he was standing next to Ori with a blade at the dwarf’s neck. Bilbo froze, and the hunter laughed as the vines took hold of him. Bilbo dropped his knives, hoping that the hunter would take him away, that he wouldn’t hurt his dwarves. He couldn’t let his dwarves get hurt, he couldn’t survive with their deaths on his conscious.

The hunter must have sensed this as he said, “Now you just stop fighting me and maybe these nice young dwarves won’t have to get hurt.”

A few of the dwarves cursed and fought harder, but it was as if the hunter could not hear them, his eyes were focused solely on Bilbo. His black lightless eyes that reflected the dwindling fire. Bilbo gasped in a shaky breath before letting it out, “I won’t fight. Just let them go!”

The hunter laughed as he approached pulled old metal chains from the remains of the wisps nest, “Oh I think I’ll keep them a bit longer. You’re a strong one, I can almost taste it, and I want some insurance that you won’t try to fight until you can’t fight at all.”

The vines were still gripping him, though any that came in contact with his hair seemed to wilt. Still Bilbo did not try and fight his way free, not even when the hunter fastened the chains to loops in the ground. He managed not to even fight when he fastened the old metal to Bilbo’s wrists. It was as painful as he remembered, and all he could do was grit his teeth. The hunter laughed as he moved about, gathering supplies he had hidden throughout the area.

Bilbo had suspected but he wanted confirmation, “this whole thing was a trap wasn’t it? How did you know I would come to fight the wisps?”

The hunter pulled a bench up close to Bilbo after fastening more chains about his ankles so that even if the vines fell away he would not be able to move. The pain was getting worse, so he needed to get this part out before he lost his edge.

The hunter grinned, “Oh, did you just figure that out? You poor Fae are too easy. I really have your little scribe to thank, and all the rumors too for this trap. In his book he mentioned their unknown dwarf ventured into the Old Forrest, the place I left my pets.”

The hunter smiled as he pulled out a knife. The dwarves were shouting and cursing, but Bilbo had to keep his focus on the hunter. Still he wished they would not have to see what he knew was to come. The hunter licked the blade before he quickly stabbed it into Bilbo’s belly. Bilbo had remembered it was the worst pain ever, he had thought he had some tolerance, but still it tore a scream from his throat. The hunter giggled, sounding almost like a little girl as he pulled out another knife, “I love it when they scream, and they always scream. Scream again for me.”

Bilbo did, as the blade was stabbed into the other side of his body. The nerves around the knives were like they were on fire, the rest of his body was getting there as well. The agony was all consuming, but Bilbo fought it, “You know I’m not just some old Fae from Underhill, I’m Fae-born.”

The hunter smiled as he twisted the knife, making Bilbo scream anew. When Bilbo quieted down the hunter said with a grin, “You can’t be that different if you’re trying to intimidate me. Trying to threaten me. They all did that at first, they all thought that would scare me, make me stop.”

The hunter twisted the first knife then, and Bilbo screamed again, and again before the hunter stopped to pull out another knife, Bilbo forced his words out quickly, before he made him scream again, “I can’t give you my name. I can’t give you my name!”

The hunter didn’t look pleased at that, and he grimaced as he stabbed the next knife into Bilbo’s leg, once his screams cut off the hunter snarled, “They all said things like that too, then they gave me their names.”

Bilbo shook his head, “No they said they wouldn’t, that they would never, because they thought that to be the truth. They could not say what I have said because they could. We cannot lie, and I am not lying when I tell you nothing you do will make me give up my name, because I can’t give up my name.”

The hunter stabbed the next knife into his other leg, then waited a moment before saying, “Perhaps you just need a bit more motivation, should I make you watch as I gut these dwarves?”

The hunter stood and took one step towards Ori, and Bilbo was crying, his voice horse, “You don’t understand I can’t give you my name. I don’t know it, no one living in this world does because I’m Fae-born from Yavanna’s garden. She keeps our names so you cannot do to us what you did to the original Fae!”

He worried his words had gotten a bit mixed together, or that he had spoken too fast for the hunter to follow but the hunter seemed to consider him for long moments before he sighed, “Damn it all, I believe you. That was how the last one was, the one that put me to sleep. Well I guess if I cannot bind your light I shall make you watch as I kill these dwarves, then I will kill you, so very slowly. It’s what you parasites deserve.”

The hunter got almost to Ori before Bilbo cried out again, “Wait, wait, I have something I can give you. Wait, please!”

The hunter walked back down and took a seat, “I doubt it very much, but I’m listening.”

Bilbo had to gather himself, before he said in a voice that only slightly shook, “I can’t give you my name or my light, but I’m a rarity among even Fae-Born, because I was given more than one. One I carry might even be familiar to you, and I would give it to you, but first you have to let the dwarves go.”

The hunter laughed, “Good try, but I would need more than your promise for lights before I let these dwarves go, not when killing them would kill you.”

Before the hunter got up Bilbo rushed, “Look at my chest, over my heart.”

The hunter frowned, and after too long with no action or silence Bilbo added, “It’s proof of the two extra lights I carry, and I can read them to you, but you have to let the dwarves go, harm a single one of them and I won’t.”

The hunter pulled one of the knives from his leg and used it to cut away his shirts exposing his scared chest, but more importantly the glowing names over his heart. The hunter ran his bloody fingers over the seemingly shifting letters, “I do know this one. The sweet poison put me to sleep. How did you get her name?”

Bilbo had to swallow a few times before he said, “She was my mother, the other was the man who raised me as his own and they gave me their lights years ago. I will tell you both of their names, so you can take their light, if you let the dwarves go.”

The hunter stood suddenly, “No deal, I don’t think you will actually give them to me.”

He took a step towards the dwarves again and Bilbo changed the deal, “Alright, I’ll give you the name of my father, so you can take his light and bind it to you. Once you have done that you will let the dwarves go and swear to never harm them, then, and only then, will I give you my mother’s name. You really want her name don’t you, the name of the Fae that put you to sleep for centuries?”

The hunter had turned to glare into Bilbo’s eyes. For a minute Bilbo thought he had gone too far, that perhaps this insane hunter would lose his mind and stab him through the heart or cut off his head. Then the hunter smiled, “Alright, deal. I need some light to fix me up real quick, especially after using so much of me to make these vines.”

Bilbo nodded and closed his eyes because he could not bear to look on this monster as he said the name of his father etched onto his skin, “Young one with a soul too old, father with no child to hold, home maker with roots too deep, in love with one thy cannot keep, welcome the fade, beauty to be made, all the magic never cast, love took thy breath last.”

The hunter grinned as he made Bilbo repeat the very long Fae name, and he waited until he had mimicked it perfectly before he did the spell to bind the light to him with the name that ruled it. It was such a simple spell, a cut to the hand, a few words in an old language of men, and then he said the name.

Bilbo did not know exactly what to expect, but he howled in agony when the blue light ripped its way from his chest. It was so much worse than the old metal, because it was not a pain of the body but one of his soul. He felt like someone had ripped his soul out and taken a war hammer to it. Beat it until it was nothing but shattered glass and rubble then poured it back in to him.

The hunter was moaning as if in ecstasy. Bilbo was still crying when the light faded into the black hunter, who looked even less human now, “Now if you want my mother’s name, you have to let the dwarves go. I will not give it until they are clear of the city and you are no longer a threat to them.”

The hunter snarled, “I should just kill a few.”

Bilbo clenched his jaw, “I swear on my light, if you harm a single one of them I will lose my voice and you will never learn the name of the woman that put you to slumber. You will never have the strength of light to do what you have dreamed of then. There are no more Fae like her, and there will be no more while you walk middle earth. So it’s up to you. You can let the dwarves go, and get more light, or you can hurt them and never get more light ever again.”

The hunter smiled, “Oh yes, I could have all the light if I had hers, I know it. I never really liked the taste of dwarves anyway.”

The black vines began to wilt and Bilbo quickly called out, “Nori, remember our conversation. See these dwarves out of the city or we all die.”

When the dwarves broke free they moved to take up their weapons but Nori spoke to them in their language. Bilbo didn’t know what he said, but he talked and talked. Whatever he was saying was working because the dwarves slowly began to leave the city. Bilbo could feel the moons light fading, he knew dawn was coming oh so terribly close.

Still he had one more thing he wanted to do, before he gave up his mother’s name, “I have a ring, I think it belongs in the place that Fae came from, if you truly plan to go there will you take it with you?”

The hunter had been watching where the dwarves had left, and was stamping his foot with impatience, but suddenly he was grinning, “A Fae-Ring, it must be powerful, tell me where it is and I’ll take out a few knives. I would like to wear a Fae ring as I conquer their home.”

Bilbo told him it was in his pocket, and the hunter pulled it out with a grin. The moment his hand touched the gold ring he moaned like he had when he took Bungo’s light. He paused before putting it on and instead put it on a chain about his neck, “I’ll wait to ware it until I open the door. Now your dwarves are almost out of the city, tell me the name.”

Bilbo swallowed, “No, not until they are out of the city, and I think they are safe. Only then will I give you her name.”

The hunter began to pace, then grew frustrated and moved to start kicking at all that remained of the foul nest. Bilbo watched him carefully. He was so terrified he might go back on his deal. Then the first rays of sunlight pierced through the strange clouds and the hunter was screaming as fire began to lap at him. He fell to his knees, “What is this?! What is happening?!”

The hunter clawed at his burning flesh, and Bilbo could not help but smile, “Oh, I forgot to mention, Yavanna loved her Fae children like they were her own, and she decreed that should they be willing to give their light to bring someone back, then that light would only bring life to the one they intended it for. So when you stole Bungo Baggins’ light, you really stole his death. Well actually you stole my death, the death he brought me back from, and it was a terrible death.”

The hunter screamed and Bilbo was glad the dwarves were almost out of his range, he could just feel one dwarf at the edge of the city, not quite out of its borders. As he thought that, the hunter laughed, “If I am to die, I will take one of yours with me!”

Bilbo didn’t know if they had some sort of connection in that moment or if it was coincidence but he felt as a vine struck the dwarf, like a knife through the third and fourth ribs. As the hunter took his last breath whichever dwarf it was crumpled and Bilbo knew he was going to be too late.

He screamed, and he pulled at his chains. His skin sizzled off but he managed to slip his hand free, and then he picked the lock on the rest. He pulled the old metal knives out, then replaced the two in his gut with his silver knives so that he did not risk bleeding out before he even got to his dwarf. His legs were bleeding and just about useless, but he managed to crawl the distance. He was terrified to see with his eyes what he was sensing from the earth of the city of Dale.

When he rounded the corner he saw the company had gathered around the fallen dwarf. Oin was trying to stop the bleeding trying so hard to keep him alive. One of the dwarves must have heard Bilbo gasp out in pain, and then Dwalin was there carrying him over to lay him next to the dying dwarf. When Bilbo saw his face he burst into tears, “Eru and Yavanna what have I done? It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. You were all supposed to be safe. I tricked him like my mother did.”

Dori grabbed his hand as he gasped out, blood spilling from his lips, “You are so very smart, and clever and I am so happy Mahala granted me the blessing of you saying yes to being my brother before I die. I do not think any of us deserve you Bilbo.”

Ori started sobbing then, burying his face in Nori’s chest to hide it even as he clutched his brother’s hand. Bilbo knew it had to be Dori or Ori, because that was the only reason Nori wouldn’t have immediately been there to free him from his shackles when he saw the fire. Dori gasped for breath his eyes going wide even as he patted Bilbo’s hand one more time. Nori began to cry at that, though his were silent tears as he watched the life leave his brother.

Bilbo wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to go back in time. He didn’t have dragon fire in his gut, he didn’t even have his father’s light. He had old metal poisoning him and he was so week from blood loss. He knew if he tried he would die, and he also knew that Dori could not live with that, it would ruin him like it had once ruined Bilbo. Still he wanted to try, especially as he felt the new family bond begin to die with him.

Kili was crying too, all the dwarves were actually, but Kili gasped out, “Can you save him Bilbo, can you bring him back like you did us.”

Bilbo opened his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks, he was going to say all the reasons he shouldn’t try, all the reasons why even trying would cause him to die. Before he could find the damning words a voice called out, “He can with a bit of Dragon Fire, right my son?”

Bilbo looked up at Forin, who looked far too happy at the situation, “When did you get back?”

Forin’s smile dimmed a bit, “I never left, Beorn is still alive and well, I hid him in your mother’s secret tunnels. I needed a reason to be out of sight though, while this hunter did his work. He knew my true name and I would not be bound by him as I am. He would be unstoppable if he had me.”

Bilbo didn’t know what to say to that, he didn’t know how to process that, but there were things that took priority, “The Dragon Fire is the only thing that brings you back from death, if I take it you will be mortal, and you will likely age more like a man than a dwarf.”

Forin brightened at that, “Yes I would like that very much, I am so tired of this world, I just want to see my wife again. As long as I have this fire in me I cannot die, and I cannot get rid of it on my own, I have tried, over and over again. Please take it, use it to bring your brother back. He deserves a light like you more than I ever did.”

Bilbo gestured for Forin to kneel beside him and he took his Sire’s hand. With his other hand he touched Dori’s chest, Oin had thought to get his clothes out of the way to make it easier. The company was all staring at him, at his hand, at Dori. They all were expecting Bilbo to do this miracle and he wasn’t sure he could.

He felt like he was going to die from the pressure on his chest, when Thorin said, “Bilbo, just breath, I know you doubt yourself but it is clear to all of us that you can do this, don’t doubt yourself.”

Bilbo looked into the Kings warm eyes as the King rested his hand above Bilbo’s on Dori’s chest. Thorin smiled at him, a sweet sad smile that caused him to feel warm. Bilbo couldn’t stop a small smile in response, but then he nodded and closed his eyes. He would bring Dori back, because he had dragon fire resting just beneath his fingers and Thorin believed in him. He could do this.

It was a fine thing, pulling just the dragon fire from Forin, without taking the life so intertwined with it. Delicate work that Bilbo wanted to curse at because the higher the sun got the less chance he had of making this work. It seemed like eternity before he finally had it in his grasp, but the second he did he shifted it into work as he had been stealing Dori’s death this whole time and he just needed the light to restart the dwarven forge.

As the dragon fire passed through him he felt like it changed him, but he ignored it, instead focusing on giving Dori just enough light to bring him back to life. He pushed more and more in, trying to be precise while also rushing just a bit.

Finally, finally, Dori drew a breath and Bilbo collapsed. To the earth in the city of Dale. He was exhausted and he liked to think he deserved a bit of rest. He knew when he next opened his eyes he would be in Oin’s healing halls, and then when he was healed he would be in his rooms. He didn’t know what to expect moving forward, but he did know he had a rather large family of dwarves he could not wait to spend his days with. He had come to Erabor to die, and now he would stay because he remembered how to live.

The End

Authors note: so that's the end of this long fic I wrote 3 years ago, hope you enjoyed it. I'm tempted to write an epilog, but IDK maybe I should leave it as is


End file.
